Star Wars: Wrath of the Force
by Zevren
Summary: Mace Rook, Dark lord of the Sith, The Emperor's Wrath, The outlander, The alliance commander, a Person with too many titles to count. On his way back from a mission to quell a group of insurgents the force rages and he and his current crew are flung 4000 Years into the future. What happens when a crew of powerful force sensitive Sith are flung into the blockade of Naboo?
1. Prologue: Desitnation unkown

**Full Synopsis: **

**Mace Rook, Dark lord of the Sith, The Emperor's Wrath, The outlander, The alliance commander, a Person with too many titles to count. On his way back from a mission to quell a group of insurgents the force rages and he and his current crew are flung 4000 Years into the future.**

**What happens when a crew of powerful force sensitive Sith are flung into the blockade of Naboo? How will the Jedi react to this new force in the Galaxy? How will the Sith? How will Mace and his crew? Will they let the course of the galaxy continue unhindered or will they make changes that reverberate through the force forever. **

**(I don't own the picture displayed. If the original author would like me to take it down please message me and I will gladly do so.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their intellectual property. I also do not own Bio Ware or their IP**

**Notes**

Speaking: "..."

Thoughts: '...'

Sounds/effects: *...*

* * *

**Prologue: Destination Unknown**

*Snap* *Hiss*

The sound of lightsabers igniting filled the quite room. A bed was sticking out of the wall, well furnished and made. A top the bed sat a man. With a form fitting shirt showing off his well defined muscles and toned body, he had short cut black hair.

On his face he had a scar that traveled over his left eye, but it wasn't too long only a glancing blow over the face. Both his eyes were closed as the man sat with his legs crossed. No emotion could be seen on his face as he breathed slowly. His skin was red denoting his heritage. He was a sith pure blood, the bright shade of red denoted that his ancestry was a very pure lineage.

While the man was sitting there the low hum on an engine sparked and the room shook for a second. The man, if he noticed, didn't move at all, he continued to focus.

Around him 3 ignited lightsabers glowed and flew about. Each swung slowly around his body, performing maneuvers and attacks. If any Jedi or Sith were to see such a display they would be impressed, such control of the force showed high skill and focus.

*Beep*

The entrance to the room beeped once as the man finally opened his eyes. They shone a dull red for a few seconds before calming down; they went through, orange, yellow and finally settled on a blue color. "Come in." The deep baritone voice of the man sounded out as the lightsabers lined up behind him.

*Hiss* The door opened shedding new light into the room. Just as it opened the lightsabers behind the man turned off and floated down behind him. Sitting behind him was a metal case engraved with markings. Slowly the 3 lightsabers floated into their places and the lid closed.

The person at the door waited before walking into the room. Black boots stepped over the thresh hold into the room. They didn't make a sound as they walked in; if a person wasn't looking they wouldn't notice the person entering.

A lithe figure walked in garbed in black and white armour. It was light weight armour and allowed for free movement. Covering almost their whole body, the figure had a utility belt strapped around their waste, a sash full of gear strapped over their chest and numerous piece of technology weaved over their body.

Wearing black gloves and a mask, the figure walked steadily towards the man. From the contours of the person's body it was easy to tell that the person was a female. Most noticeable on the figure was the large sniper rifle strapped to their back and held in place.

It wasn't the only weapon the woman had though, she had multiple knives sheaved at her side and a few grenades in the numerous pouches she had. The woman reached up and slowly took her mask off as the man moved to the end of the bed, letting his legs hang over.

The woman walked over to the bench opposite the bed and placed the mask down. Turning back to the sith pure blood her face blossomed a small smile. Her face was flawless, with not a single blemish on her purple skin. She was one of the rarest Mirialan species to exist. With dark purple skin and eyes she had two small inked triangles under her eyes as well as a pattern upon her forehead as was the custom of her species.

Her eyes were round and calculative as they stared at the man. Pushing her hood back she stood in front of him with her hand now resting behind her back. She straightened her spine as she gave her report. "Alliance Commander! Mission successful. All variables accounted for. Those traitors won't be bothering us ever again."

The now identified alliance command, Outlander, Former Emperor's wrath, Dark lord of the sith,Darth Revenant; a title he got after waking up from carbonite and then leading the alliance to victory, slowly stood up reaching his full height. Standing at 6ft3 he towered over the woman in front of him, but she didn't flinch or look away. Reaching up to place a hand on her shoulder, a smile came to his lips.

"I would expect nothing less from you Cipher Nine." The small smile on her face turned into a full blown smirk at the words before she relaxed her stance. "You know you could call me by my name, right?" He just nodded his head while sitting back down. "Oh…but you were just being so formal." He used a playful tone as his eyes did a once over of her body.

A playful sparkled flared in her eyes as her boots slid off without a noise. Climbing onto the bed with ab smile she rotated her legs around his front so that she was straddling his. They were both smirking by this point as she moved in closer to kiss his neck.

Moving back she whispered in his ear. "We're not so formal now." He gave her another smirk. "Fine then…" Leaning in closer he whispered back. "Ayillh."Hearing those words Ayillh felt a small shiver go down her spine as she pulled back and gave him a proper kiss this time.

Moving back after a few seconds they talked as they continued. "Our course has been set back to Odessen. Vette is at the helm." He nodded as he started to kiss down her neck. "Well that gives us quite a bit of time before we reach our destination. She pressed her body closer as her heart rate went up. "Yes it does."

* * *

The alliance commander lay with his back against the cold metal wall, Ayillh snuggling up next to him. Mace thought to himself as he looked down at the woman cuddling up next to his body. He hadn't had a name for a long time after being a slave for the empire. Even after he clawed his way out of servitude and became a sith he didn't get a name, just a title, 'Apprentice'. Something to be thrown away by Baras when he was done with him.

But he had found his way out of that, climbed the ranks, became a lord of the sith, before finally becoming 'The Emperor's Wrath' A title that conferred upon him the utmost respect and fear, something that put him even above the dark council.

But even then he still didn't have a name for himself. It was only when he got married that he had to think up of a name, he couldn't keep using a title forever, something that was given to him, not something that he had given himself.

There were a lot of names that he thought of when he was looking for the right one. Some of the classic pure blood names came to mind as well as the names from species he had seen through his travels; Dosair, Zilait, Nislair, Zarish. All names that he could have taken, but he had settled with a human name in the end; Mace.

And seeing as his wife was also like him, someone who used to be a slave, before finally clawing her way to the top to stand on the council, they had both come up with their last name. 'Rook'. Their last name had a few meanings but ultimately it symbolized something to them.

The Rook; a piece in the antiquated game called chess, very basic, an old human game. Shaped like a castle and used as a defensive measure by the king. It symbolized their castle, their defense, their solidarity together.

Even when his title of, Emperor's wrath became redundant, even when he was trapped in carbonite for 5 years, even when his wife died, it was something to stabilize and strengthen him. So yes he held great importance to his name.

Mace Rook, starred down at the sleeping Mirialan in his arms before looking around his small room. Her clothes were off to the side on the floor along with her multitude of weapons, the gear was some of the best in the galaxy. His own war armour was inside the wardrobe off to the side.

The door to the room was closed and no one had disturbed him for the last hour. The others on board knew not to disturbed him when it was appropriate. Thought they might have come in if there was a situation, or if they wanted to join. That brought a small smirk to his face.

"Every time you do this I wish I still had my body." As he was thinking to himself the voice of a woman sounded out in the room. Ayillh stirred for a second before going back to sleep. The smirk on Mace's face faltered for a second as guilt and then anger spread across his visage.

Calming himself down, he slowly closed his eyes. Opening them again he appeared in a lavish bedroom in some type of luxury penthouse. The drapes on the bed were drawn open showing the huge king size bed with a lavish red quilt.

There were no windows showing outside the room, but Mace didn't think of any of that. Instead he looked across the room at the woman standing next to the bed. She had long black hair that stopped at her shoulders and a beautiful face. She wore a black sleeveless, backless dress showing off the allure of her body.

On her face was a small pout, but it was mixed with a knowing smirk. Mace gave a wiry smile as he moved closer and embraced the woman. "Alira, Honey, you know I will always love you." She gave a playful snort as she gave him a quick kiss, which was intermixed with an evil smile.

"Even when I was alive I let you have more than just me, as long as you remember who takes precedence. Now that I'm like this, it is fine that you find comfort in those other woman." She then gave him a chilling smile. "Because you know if I didn't approve you wouldn't have a chance." Mace raised an eye brow.

"Really? I remember a certain someone losing the duel we had a few years back and letting me do whatever I wanted." Alira backed off and a small spark of lightning came from her hands. "Keep talking and I'll show you how much I was holding back." Mace just gave a small chuckle as he pulled her close again.

Holding each other for a while, Mace finally pulled back as they sat down on the bed. "How have the others been behaving?" turning from him, Alira looked into the distance even though there wasn't a window to look out from. "They are behaving quite nicely, they have been happy with what we have been doing and know that if they disagree it won't matter."

A smile came to her lips as she looked back at him. "Actually they have been a bit excited, we are about to fully drain you know who of all their power. 50% has been flowing in and increasing your power, 45% has been going to me, while I gave the last 5% to them."

She shook her head with a bit of amusement. "Even that 5% has gotten them excited, Vitiate was a powerful kiriffing bastard I'll give him that." Saying that she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled closer, a maniacal look appearing."And now his Power is all ours." Mace just smiled back giving her a kiss. "All thanks to you Darling." "No." They fell onto the red sheets. "Thanks to us~"

* * *

Mace absentmindedly caressed the hair of Ayillh as his eyes opened. Looking down slowly he saw the small smile of content on her face as she started to wake up. It was a rare occurrence to see such a happy expression on her face. Something he enjoyed looking at whenever he had the chance. After a few quiet moments she was fully awake as she raised herself up and gave him a slow kiss.

A few minutes later Ayillh slowly put on clothes wiggling her behind every now and then when she knew Mace was looking. Mace gave a small chuckle as he himself also got up and put his clothes back on, though he didn't put on his armour.

Instead he settled for some of the lightweight robes that he had. They were easier to move in compared to his bulky war gear. Sometimes he alternated depending on the situation, but he did like to be less cumbered by his gear, it unlocked quicker movements and attack patterns and lightsaber forms.

"How's your training been going?" Mace's voice spoke up as they both had their back turned. Ayillh stopped for a second at the question and had to think about the answer before she replied. "It has been interesting. It is like nothing I have ever dealt with before. It'll give me a whole new set of skills to utilize."

Mace looked over as she finished her words, She still hadn't put on her jacket showing of the curves of her body. Seeing how serious she was with the reply, he let out a chuckle as he stood up.

"You and Vette are being trained by some of the best in the galaxy. In no time you'll have mastered what we will teach you." Ayillh gave a small snort at the words. "Yes, Vette has been loving her new skill set. Helps her pull off her pranks she told me."

Mace barked out a laugh as he thought of the unruly Twi'lek; that would be just the sort of thing she would focus on. Finally done putting their clothes on Ayillh moved closer to him once again, strapping her knives back in place she gave one final kiss."Time to get back to it."

Mace gave a nod. "Yes, yes it is." Saying that he pulled back and his face turned serious when he spoke, it was in a business manner. "How's Blizz been going with the engines? Has he been helpful with ship upgrades?" Ayillh moved back and also went into operative mode.

"Yes, he has done wonders for the systems on board..." A fake frown marred her face as she continued. "…Even though I hate to admit it, he's been doing a good job keeping my ship up to specs. We've still got the best ship in the fleet." "Good."

Patting her shoulders before turning to the door, he stopped just before he opened it. "How has everyone been reacting towards Vaylin?" Ayillh couldn't help but let a frown come to her face as she heard the question, but it was gone in a second, she was a professional.

She let out a small sigh before she reported. "As can be expected, nearly everyone else on board doesn't interact with her much, it hasn't been that long since she was trying to kill us. Vette can't stand being in the same room with her for more than a few minutes right now. As Vaylin almost killed her, I can't blame her."

She stopped for a second as she let out a sigh. "Haa. Honestly she still unnerves most people. The amount of power she wields…. Sorry I was getting off track. She does seem to be more relaxed in your company though." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that would be why she tagged along on our mission."

Mace gave a nod still turned away from Ayillh. "Yes, I didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her behind at the base with Senya and Arcann. Actually if the group we were hunting wasn't such a threat I might not have taken so many force users with us."

Tilting his head as he thought, he raised his hand as he counted off the amount of people he would have needed. "Just me, Vaylin, Vette and Jaesa could have probably taken them out if it was a smaller group. And Vette would have just stayed in the ship." Then he shook his head.

"Instead we took all of them plus Xalek, you, Nadia, Blizz and Ashara. Honestly it was a bit overkill, I didn't get to do much in the end, there wasn't a proper challenge." The disappointment in his voice was clear as day as he thought over the operations events.

They had to stop on the way back to base so that Ayillh could finish up a personal mission, so for the last few hours Mace had been attuning himself with the force, something he had been doing more often these days. It was a form of training for him, something to strengthen his powers in the force.

He was always training these days, he could never stop improving himself, the only place that he might find sometime for privacy and relaxation was in his quarters back at the base on Odessen. Even in the ship right now he couldn't relax, he had to worry about a possible ambush or attack. Maybe even a message about new threats and insurgents.

Ayillh moved next to him now fully gear up, sniper rifle strapped to her back, gear shinning in the artificial light. They shared one last look before he pressed the button to release the door. *Hiss* The door slid open and Mace stepped into the small corridor.

His quarters where at the top end of the ship, right next to the cockpit and navicomputer. It was a type of small corridor neck between it and the rest of the ship. Right across from his door was the escape pod, of course he wasn't such a coward to use it at the first sign of a threat.

Looking to the left he looked into the central hub of the ship. As the heart of the ship, it connected to the med center, Corridor leading to the cockpit and conference room, before at the back it led to the exit ramp, engine room, armory/storage room and another 2 bedrooms.

With 8 people on board the ship it was a bit crowded, but Mace couldn't see anyone in sight, thinking to himself for a short few seconds, he decided that he would do a short round of the ship, talk with everyone as it were. After spending so many years at war with the republic and becoming used to working with a team of individuals, he knew the importance of getting to know each other.

Of course he had been fighting with the people aboard the ship for many years now, well all except Vaylin, Nadia and Blizz. He hadn't interacted with them much until recently. So the lap of the ship was more for the courtesy and small talk.

He liked to know the thoughts and current mind set of the crew when possible, sometimes they would give unique ideas and suggestions.

But that would be for latter, for now, he turned to his right which lead to the cockpit, he would talk with their pilot and see how their course was fairing. Saying a short farewell as Ayillh walked to the left he moved into the cockpit.

* * *

Before he even walked in he heard the small beeps of the console that determined the course of the vessel, along with the small noises he heard the animated voices of two women. They were both easy to identify as he had heard their voices constantly for many years.

Both were a bit overly chipper, with one being a bit higher pitched than the other. Rounding the corner he laid eyes on the two women. One was Vette, a Twi'lek, but not just any ordinary twi'lek, she was a Lethan Twi'lek. A subspecies of twi'lek that was as rare as they come.

Unlike the rest of her race that had colors that ranged from, blue to yellow, to purple, her skin color was red. This was considered one of the rarest skin colors for her people and even to Mace's recollection he had only ever seen two other Lethan Twi'leks.

One was Taunt, a friend of Vette's past, a treasure hunter that used to hang out with her. And the other was Darth Atroxa, someone that Mace hadn't met many times. But she had been the one to lead the sith defense of Korriban when the Eternal Empire had attacked. Too bad she had died in the fight.

Having been all over the galaxy, having only met two other Lethan Twi'leks really showed how rare they were. Actually Darth Atroxa and Vette shared quite a few similarities, of course the Darth had higher cheekbones and a longer face, but the tattoos they had were very similar.

Mace had to convince Vette to get them, but they truly did fit her well, for Twi'leks anything to do with their lekku was considered very personal and it had taken quite a bit of convincing before she let them be worked on. The black markings went all over her face and then traveled down her lekku. Their patterns personally designed by Vette herself. She currently had her feet up on the control panel and was leaning back in her seat, a content expression on her face.

She would have almost looked asleep had she not been turned and talking to the person across from her.

Across from her sat Ashara Zavros, a Togruta. With a well-proportioned figure, she had orange skin with a pattern of white on her face. Leading up to her montrals and lekku, they were a different color combination, being white and blue. Her lekku were long enough just to reach her waist.

She wore some specialized sith armour, covered by a Jedi like robe which trailed near her feet, while her twin lightsabers stayed clipped to her sides. Her metal boots were slightly perched up as she talked. Vette herself was wearing her usual light weight gear with her pistols clasped to her belt.

"So at the time, Baras's face turns completely red, well he didn't take that stupid mask off, but his arms were raised in the air and I swear he was hyperventilating. I barely kept the giggles in" Ashara laughed as she clutched her stomach. "I wish Zash was that easy, she was always so serious."

She was about to continue talking, probably to tell one of her own stories before she stopped herself and turned towards Mace who was leaning on the door frame leading in. A smile lit up her face as she turned around and bowed her head.

"Greetings, Master." Vette noticing that Mace entered the room also turned around quickly, pulling her legs down as fast as she could. She at least had the decency of looking embarrassed for a second at being caught with her legs up, before her face relaxed and a teasing glint came to her eyes.

"Oh hey Wrath." As she greeted him she also put her feet back up! Mace just rolled his eyes seeing the challenging look in hers. She had been the first person to accompany him since he left the sith academy on Korriban, they had now know each other for so many years it wasn't funny. They had grown close over that time.

'And she still looks as beautiful as the first time I met her.' Mace thought that quietly to himself as he stared at her. Seeing the intense stare Vette raised an eyebrow, before a smirk came to her lips as she seductively licked her lips in a provocative manner. 'And she's still childish.'

Mace shook his head as he walked into the room and sat at the captain's chair. It was situated between the two controls just in front of the navicomputer. "How long till we reach Odessen?" Vette sent a small look at the console in front of her before she replied. "Should be about 2 hours Mace. Enough time for you to go have another romp."

Vette smirked as Mace let out a sigh. "How much did you hear?" *Clank Clank* Vette reached over to knock the back wall. "Quite a bit, your rooms right next to here. Pretty thin walls." He just shook his head again as he changed the topic.

"How's your training going?" Vette visibly slumped in her chair as Ashara let out a laugh at her expression. "Don't worry I'm teaching her everything she needs to know." Turning to send a glance at the Togruta he saw a sadistic smile stretch across her lips.

Seeing the look she sent the groaning Twi'lek, he gave a small chuckle. Turning towards her and giving his full attention they started to talk, leaving Vette to wallow in her misery. It took a few minutes before Vette finally brought herself out of whatever nightmare she was seeing.

"So they're finally making you a Darth. Have you thought of your title?" Ashara shook her head as she stared out the window into hyperspace. Her thoughts drifted back to the days she had been a naïve Jedi padawan, it had been a long time since her first master took her off Taris.

And now she was about to reach the same level she once had, a Darth, the pinnacle of the sith empire, their power only under that of the emperor. "I think I will just keep it as my last name, Darth Zavros has a nice ring to it don't you think?" An amused voice replied as his hand went out to grip her.

"Yes it does leave an impression…" Ashara looked down at the hand holding hers. "She's proud of you, the power you've reached in the last few years, it's beyond anything she expected." She gave him a small smile as she nodded. Starring into her eyes for a few more seconds, Mace took back his hand and stood back up.

"I'll go see how everyone else is doing. And Vette…" The Twi'lek looked up from her console, head cocked to the side. "If your jealous of Ayillh just say so, I will set some time aside for you as well." It was hard to tell with her red skin but he could just see the faint blush on her cheeks. 'She still blushes after all this time?'

"Same goes for you Ashara." He looked her way for a second and spotted the seductive smile that appeared for a few second before he walked out of the room. There was still a while before they reached their destination.

* * *

Walking through the main hub of the ship Mace spotted two people as he looked to his left and right. Jaesa his first Apprentice was situated in the med bay to his left. It seemed to be one of her favorite places. It was where she mainly spent her time on his original ship.

Sitting on the bed she had her legs crossed and was doing a type of meditation, a Lightsaber floating above her lap. The Lightsaber was specially made by Jaesa when he was frozen in carbonite; being double bladed it was larger than a regular hilt but kept a slim form for an easy grip. Across from her the blue light of the Kolto tank lit up the dark room.

On his right he could see Nadia Grell, she was his most recent Apprentice, he had met her once before when she was still traveling with the Barsen'thor of the Jedi, he had helped her out at that time for his own gain.

Her father had been kidnapped by a sith lord and was being held hostage to lure the Jedi's Barsen'thor into a trap. At the time Mace needed a few allies for his upcoming fight against Baras, deciding that having the Barsen'thor owe him a favor would be a boon, he had intervened in a critical moment and saved him from certain death.

He of course then had to fight the Barsen'thor who was suspect of his motives. In the end their fight had been interrupted as Nadia stopped him before it could escalate. Though Mace did want to see how that fight would have ended.

The Barsen'thor was rumored to be one of the most powerful Jedi in his generation with power on par and exceeding some of their council. He never got to see who was better in the end.

Now years later he had met her again and taken her under his tutelage, she had a bone to pick with Zakuul and he was happy to help her. She was strong in the force, her potential as great as Jaesa and Ashara, if she had been trained from a younger age he sometimes wondered what level she would be at right now.

Deciding which one to talk to first he walked to his left. He would speak with Jaesa. Walking into the room, the Lightsaber slowly floated to her side and clipped to her waist. Mace leaned on the door frame as he watched and felt the force around her. It was interesting to watch how she controlled the force.

Having learnt techniques to gaze at such things, it truly was a sight that mesmerized him. Her eyes opened slowly and the telling glint of red was seen before they turned back to their original blue. "Master." She almost purred the words as Mace walked into the room and sat next to her.

Getting out from her cross legged posture she curled her arms around his neck as he relaxed his body "You know you don't have to call me that anymore, you have become a lord yourself. Darth Luminous. An apt name given your special ability." Mace reached his hand up and held the hands around his neck as Jaesa buried her head into the back of his neck.

She spoke in almost a whisper in the quiet room. "You will always be my master…. I will always be yours…as you are mine." They both lapsed into silence for a while as they quietly talked to each other. They started to talk about the old days, before he was locked in carbonite, sometimes talking about what had happened since.

Finally Mace pulled away from the quiet embrace and prepared to leave, he still had other to talk to. Just before he left he turned back. "How's their training going?" Jaesa gave a small bow as she replied. "They will be worthy of you when I am finished, this I promise you…my Love"

With a small nod Mace moved out of the room and made his way into the conference area. Sitting at the last chair with a holopad in hand, her head was down, her white hair obscuring her eyes. She was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice Mace when he walked in.

He stared at her for a few seconds, 'She had changed so much', That small thought popped into his mind as he walked in grabbing her attention as he made his way closer. Seeing who it was that just disturbed her, she quickly put the pad down before standing up and giving a small bow.

"Master." Mace waved his hand in dismissal. "It's ok Nadia." Taking the seat next to her he looked down at the pad she had just picked up again. "What are you reading?" At his words her face turned sad as her eyes turned downcast. It took a while before she responded.

"It's a letter from Sarkhai." Mace's eyes turned down as he heard her words. 'So it's from her home world'. "How are they doing?" Nadia gave a sad smile as she continued to look at the holopad. "Still rebuilding, Zakuul Really did too much damage when they attacked."

Mace could hear the sorrow in her voice when she spoke of her home. It had been 5 years since it had happened, but it was the catalyst that had led Nadia to become his Apprentice. 5 Years ago some of the first worlds to be attacked by the eternal empire had been Nadia's home world as well as others of the Rift alliance that they had set up.

Not having a huge standing fleet in orbit the Sarkhai had put up little resistance to the eternal fleet and had surrendered hoping for lower casualties and destruction, what they got in return was an orbital bombardment that had destroyed their capital city and set alight the forest world they occupied.

By the time everything was over more than a quarter of their planet had been burned to the ground by landing fleets and their cities ransacked.

Nadia's family had been killed in the bombardment of the capital city, including the father he had saved so many years ago, and most of those close to her had also been killed. The royal family was no more and the planet was left a wreckage of what it once was.

None of it actually had to happen, as after they surrendered it shouldn't have escalated to such a degree, but one person had changed all that. Being a small detachment from the eternal fleet as the main force went to the core worlds; the fleet had been commanded by a decorated knight of Zakuul.

When the surrender had arrived from the planet he had 'gratefully' accepted it before committing the slaughter. It was later stated that at the time he was quoted as saying. "Let the wider galaxy know what awaits them should they resist."

It was one of the greatest shows of might and destruction throughout the whole war, on par with the destruction of korriban.

Nadia had been on a diplomatic mission at the time, it took quite a while for her to find out that another new faction had appeared and declared war, and it took even longer for her to hear what happened to her home world.

By the time she got back it was long past too late. The pain and loss she felt turned her to the dark side in a heartbeat, seeing the destruction of her world was too much for her to handle. From what he heard before they had met up just a few months ago, she had instantly gone in search of the Knight that ordered the attack and had been hunting him for years.

Along the way she had met up with both Ashara and Jaesa, who had gladly taught her the ways of the dark side. A few months ago, when they had all met back up, he had helped her track down the Knight that had evaded her for so long. He helped her get the revenge she craved and in return she had joined the alliances cause.

Even becoming his apprentice, he would finish her training where the others had started. Mace stayed quiet as she started to talk about the things her planet was implementing to help with the rebuilding effort, the small amount of friends left that were helping with that effort and finally the Sarkhai that were flocking home all uniting as one to rebuild their home.

A few minutes later Mace noticed the forlorn look in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead. "Do you wish you went with him?" He didn't have to say who he was talking about, Nadia instantly knew. Thinking to herself for a few moments she finally shook her head. "No, Kal knew I was on a diplomatic mission at the time, he didn't have the time to come and get me…" A few tears appeared in her eye as she thought of the Barsen'thor, the person that had encouraged her to become a Jedi, who started her down the path of the force. "…I would have just died if I had gone, like they did."

Crying for a short while as the memories came back Mace moved in closer and offered her some comfort. Giving her a few moments she finally wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her eyes to look at him. "But I have no regrets. I got to have my vengeance against that schutta Knight commander. And I get to kill many more like him every mission. You and the others have taught me so much, more than I could have ever imagined."

She looked down at the pad again for a second before meeting his eyes head on. "Kal, was wrong about one thing when he was guiding me…" Her eyes suddenly gained a tint of red her heart rate increasing. "Using your emotions, feeling them when you connect to the force. Denying it was never the answer."

The conviction in her eyes was clear as day to Mace. "Then you are ready for the next stage of learning Nadia. I will be upping your training heading forwards." Both stood up Nadia giving him a bow as he left the room. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Stepping out of the conference room Mace turned right and headed for the back of the ship. An hour and a bit had already passed since he talked to Vette, their destination would be coming up soon. Stepping past the exit ramp his eyes trailed over to Ayillh who was practicing her fighting moves against one of the training dummies.

Practicing her knife and movement techniques he only watched for a second before moving into the armory. Standing inside with his back turned was Xalek. In his hand he held a Kaleesh blade as he practices his sword techniques.

Steeped in the tradition of his race Xalek was fighting an unseen opponent twisting his blade left and right to fend off blows. Dressed in sith robes his huge figure gave an imposing impression. He had his hood up like always so from the back you couldn't see much of his race.

With a belt wrapped around his waist, his hands were wrapped in white bandages, but that didn't cover up his 3 fingered hands. With a dark orange tinted skin color Xalek was a part of the Kaleesh Race. A war like race they value honor and the ability to fight.

They believe that when you get powerful enough in life you would become gods in death. He had joined up with Mace the same day Ashara joined. He had taken over his training until he had become a lord like the rest.

After his 5 year rest they had met back up on Ilum, the same place he buried his father. Watching the techniques displayed for a short while Mace felt his passion for battle ignite. As if sensing the unsaid challenge Xalek finally turned around his red eyes staring at him.

Ever so slowly Xalek placed the blade off to the side as he reached for his Lightsaber strapped to his waist. *Snap* *Hiss* Igniting the blade the dark red color combined with his large facial tusks and bone mask showed a fierce visage. It was hard to tell with the bone mask on but Mace could tell that he was smiling underneath.

He smiled in return as his eyes scanned the room looking for something in particular. Over on the right wall over a dozen lightsabers hung. Xalek had taken over the armory after coming aboard and spent lots of his time on the ship.

He had set up the wall to hang lightsabers to show off his trophies, some from Jedi, some from sith, and many from Zakuul. There were a multitude of different lightsabers that hung there. Reaching out with the force, one of the normal hilts flew over.

*Snap* *Hiss*

Both starred at each other before the fight began.

* * *

"Hahaha" The deep baritone voice of Xalek sounded out as he sat down on one of the crates. Even with the injuries that littered his body he was in a happy mood. They couldn't go all out in the ship but it was a nice work out. There weren't many that could keep up with either of them.

Both didn't draw on the force while sparring, they only used their physical prowess. It was a way for them to relax. "It was good to spar with you once again Wrath!" *Clap* They both clasped hands in a show of honor and recognition.

"Always good to spare with you as well, Xivhkalrainik" It took a long time to learn how to pronounce his name, but Mace did it as a show of respect. *Clench* Their grip tightened for a few seconds before they let go.

Sitting down himself he waited for Xalek to speak. They had known each other long enough to know when he wanted to say something. Taking the queue Xalek spoke. "Master, I request that I have some time to visit my home world, Kalee." Mace didn't have to think before he responded. "You have permission to leave; you have served me well for so many years old friend."

Xalek gave a deep bow at the words, but Mace was wondering one thing. "Why do you want to return?" Rising from the bow Xalek clipped his Lightsaber back on his belt. "My Lord, we have both achieved the state of living godhood, our power unrivaled by most except those around us…"

He took a second to gather his thoughts before he finished. "My father already reached godhood when he died years ago, but that has left me as the only one left in my lineage. I plan to go back to find a mate, someone worthy to bare my progeny so that my line will live on. They will be powerful!"

Clenching his hand in excitement, as his eyes drifted off into space, it took a while for him to calm down. "Once that is accomplished I will have no worries left in this life. When I die and ascend to true godhood I will have made my ancestors proud and joined their ranks." Mace nodded in understanding before clasping his shoulder.

"I wish you the best Xalek, until we meet in battle once again." Xalek gave one last bow as Mace left. "As you say, My lord" Turning from him, he once again grabbed his ceremonial sword and began his training.

* * *

Walking out of the armory Mace saw that Ayillh had disappeared again, probably to the front of the ship. Not paying it any mind he turned left at the first door entering the engine room. The hum of the engine was a sound not easily forgotten.

Since he had been on the ship the engine room had been changed many times, being upgraded as needed by the people at the alliance and then even more by Blizz when he got his hands on it. Speaking of Blizz he was at one of the consoles fiddling with something in his hands. Over to the side were an assortment of different parts and bobbles.

Blizz was a Jawa with an uncanny way of taking scrap and making it into something amazing. Wearing the usual Jawa brown robes the only thing you could see of his person were his yellow eyes. His robe had multiple pockets for tools and spare things he found lying around.

Turning around as Mace entered the room he started to speak excitedly. "Big Sith come visit, Blizz have surprise for Big sith. Look at this panel here." Speaking in his native language thankfully Mace new a plethora of languages and understood the meaning. Raising an eyebrow but used to the way the Jawa talked after spending some time with him, he moved over to look at the consol.

Unsure with what he was seeing, as he wasn't the best when it came to engineering or starships for that matter, Blizz spoke up from the side. "Blizz, reduced power needed for the engines to work. Blizz rerouted power to other systems for better performance." Mace gave a nod as he started to understand the readings he was seeing, though he did have to wonder how Blizz had accessed the power distribution of the ship from engineering, he had learned a while ago not to ask.

"Thanks Blizz, good work as always." Blizz nodded excitedly at the praise as he started to ramble. "Blizz no need thanks, Blizz doing favor for Boss, Big Sith helped Boss and repayment due. Blizz going back to Boss after mission, this Blizz's going away present."

Giving a nod in thanks Mace thought about the 'Boss' Blizz was talking about, one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, he had somehow survived and prospered when the eternal empire had risen to power.

Being one of the only people to accept bounties on Zakuul knights and commanders, he was in high demand for a lot of people while they were in power. Because of this fact he was hunter down for more than 5 years, being the number one most wanted before Mace woke up of course.

Mace had known the bounty hunter for many years before he was put on ice, whenever they would meet during missions, or when the empire hired out help, they usually went to him. He and his wife Mako were a great team, not to mention the rest of the people on board his ship.

Last Mace heard he was about to have a child, and might actually stop taking bounties for a short while. 'Married life can really change a person' Though he was sure he would get back to it after a few years off.

It wasn't about the money with him; it was about the hunt, about the honor. Probably one of the reasons he had never taken up a bounty on Mace's head, they had too much respect for each other. As he was about to settle down he had loaned out Blizz for a short while, which had been an enormous help to the alliance.

Sadly all good things had to come to an end at some point and Blizz was going to be leaving when they got back, same as Xalek. Now that they had control of Zakuul and had essentially won the war, they wouldn't be needed, not for a time being anyways.

Mace had a feeling that the Jedi and Sith wouldn't sit idly by for much longer, it was inevitable that they would start fighting again, it was just a matter of time.

Spending a bit of time with Blizz talking about all the upgrades he had done to this ship, it was closing in on 20 minutes before they would reach Odessen, he still had one last person to talk to. Walking out the door, Blizz got back to work.

* * *

Mace walked slowly towards one of the two bedrooms situated in the back of the ship. The bedroom at the front was Ayillh's bedroom and sometimes doubled as his. The two at the back rotated who used them, but usually one was for Ashara or Xalek.

Because Vaylin had come along for the mission it was decided that it would be better if she had her own Bedroom. Walking up to the door, he pressed the button to the side.

*Hiss* The door slid open and he walked in instantly looking at the person sitting on the bed. Her eyes were open and already looking at him. They had a yellow glow to them that held traces of red, but it wasn't that bad, yet.

She had a peaceful expression on her face as she starred at him entering; yes she was calm at that moment. To most sith or Jedi that would be a surprise as the dull yellow glow told of her connection to the dark side.

But Vaylin was very unique. Being the daughter of Valkorion, The Emperor, she had an unprecedented connection to the force. A connection that was manipulated and twisted by the emperor. Set down the dark path at a young age, in her normal state her eyes would shine an almost orange to red color. When she was angry it would get even worse.

Not to mention how her powers would go out of control in such a state. She wasn't trained properly by Valkorion and instead treated as a weapon to be controlled and used at leisure, programming implanted in her mind to be used if she ever got out of control.

Because she was never properly taught her emotions would run rampant in the force multiple times, something that was being worked on. Mace was in the process of teaching he how to control herself in the force, something almost laughable for a Darth of the sith, but wholly necessary.

Uncontrolled power was not the sith way, you had to control it, master it, tame it.

"Outlander." The words almost hard to say, but so familiar coming from her. But where they used to contain uncontrollable hatred and malice, it was now just a normal greeting. Her hair had been cut short since the last time he had seen her.

'When did that happen?' She used to have long brown hair that stopped just past her shoulders, but it had now been cut shorter. With 3 small bumps on her head natural to her species, she wore her usual empress robes.

There were some things she didn't want to leave behind; especially not her past, exactly like Senya who still wore her knight gear whenever they met, or Arcann with his combat robes. He was lucky he had been able to talk her down before she killed Vette on Odessen, it had been so close Mace still remembered it from time to time.

"Vaylin how have you been settling in?" Vaylin's eyes didn't waver as she stared right into his, trying to read him; it took her a few seconds to respond. "It hasn't been too bad." Motioning for him to sit down, he moved over and took a seat.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me, Outlander?" Mace shook his head as he flashed her a smile. "No I just wanted to talk, see how things were." She gave a small nod; the concept of just talking seemed a bit foreign for her.

She had talked to her family a lot, but those around her feared her and didn't want to get to know her. Her social skills and mentality were less developed than a child. Since she had been talked down and surrendered, there were a few that wanted her to be killed for all the things she had done, but Mace has stopped them.

Mace felt a strong bout of pity for the force user, pity and remorse. She was such a strong force user, but she had been reduced to what she had become. She could have been more powerful than imagined if she had proper training from a young age, but instead she had been repressed.

He appreciated the power that she could wield, but was sad that it had been wasted. After learning about her back story, the conditioning that had been placed in her, how the emperor had been too scared to let her flourish, he had decided to recruit her.

Decided that if anyone was going to train her, let her become a true power of the force, it was going to be him. That was why he had tried at every turn to convince her to stand down, to let go of the title of empress, an empty title which wasn't important compared to what she could become.

Finally at the battle of Odessen when she was about to kill Vette, when he had to fight her, defeat her, to show her that she could become more powerful, it was only then that she had given up on the title, her false ambitions.

And the first step along the long path to make her reach her potential had been to teach her properly. He had started out by teaching her some Jedi techniques. He had picked up many from fallen Jedi; as they say know thy enemy.

He hated to admit it but some of their teachings had become useful to him, funnily enough their techniques to suppress their emotions proved useful in many fights. Once you let lose those emotions that were bottled up the power would double sometimes even triple if used correctly.

It was after she started learning to control her emotions that he had let her view the darker techniques that he possessed. She was an untapped well of the force that had just been letting it flow out of her. He was trying to make her gain control of what she already possessed.

What she had been doing when he walked in was a meditation technique that Nadia had begrudgingly given up, it took a lot of convincing before it was imparted to Vaylin. As one of the calming techniques of the legendary Barsen'thor its efficiency was nearly unmatched.

Both of them talked for a little while, Mace starting most of the conversations to get the ball rolling, Vaylin needed more interactions to develop a proper emotional spectrum and develop cognitive responses. Once those were established she could better utilize her powers.

But it was still hard for her to talk to people so he would speak regularly with her. After a while they both decided to train in the force. Sitting across from each other they attuned themselves to the force. Feeling the ship around them, expanding further to the space they were traveling, before finally moving towards the wider galaxy.

There weren't many that could sense the galaxy as a whole, especially with a war going on, but if they were powerful enough they could sense the greater extent of the galaxy. Vaylen and Mace were two of those such people.

Stretching their senses out they started to look around the galaxy, sensing the balance that the force was trying to preserve, the light side of the force that fought the dark, the screaming of that clash reverberating everywhere.

When Zakuul had been introduced into the fight the force had been thrown out of balance alerting most force sensitive's that something was wrong. It was also thrown out when other important moments happen in the galaxy.

For instance the day that Vaylin had been on Odessen the force had gathered, it had become a storm that swept the planet and the system around as the force knew that an important decision had to be made. And when she had decided to surrender the force had quaked, it had trembled and sent a shock wave outwards to the rest of the universe.

It was one of the things he will never forget the feeling of, the force as it concentrated itself on him in such a way. He had looked at it before, compared to others he knew that it congregated around him more often, compared to others it was like a comparing a star to a light bulb. It was possible that it had been there since the very start, accompanying him on his journey from apprentice to lord, to wrath, to outlander, to alliance commander, to Darth.

It always followed him around, it was only later that he could see it, make use of it. There were others like him, like his late wife who it also gathered around, and when they found companions, people to share their journey with, they too would be touched by the force, strengthened by it.

Mace had let his mind wonder as he felt the galaxy around, he could feels Vaylin's presence next to him doing the same, feeling the force in its beauty and vast reaches.

And that was when it suddenly changed. The balance was thrown out of sorts as it madly gathered towards them. Both their eyes snapped open as they felt the massive wave that outstripped any star ship that was rushing towards them.

Their heart rates sped up as the force constricted around them, the other force sensitive's in the ship also felt this new pressure and sense of foreboding, sending them into agitation.

The ship rocked as if physically hit throwing most of them off their feet, but the ship remained in hyperspace. Mace concentrated his mind as he tried to feel the force, to feel what was happening. Trying to figure a way out of their predicament.

But it was too late, he didn't have enough time. He could only feel the force as it gathered above the ship and screamed in his ear.

*BANG*

The force exploded out and then everything went white.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the prologue to this story! It's been on my mind for quite a while after reading stories that were similar. I'm mainly thinking of the Vader back in time stories like 'Second chance sith' and this is along the same lines, but with SWTOR characters.**

**Funnily Enough I completely forgot about Mace Windu when I was writing this prologue, hopefully that won't cause confusion in the future and will actually lead to a funny interaction between the two. **

**I'm sure some of you can already guess who his wife was. (I did give a few hints) Unlike the original game this is an AU with something's happening differently. **

**I'm an old player of SWTOR and left around when the command crates were added, so I don't know much of the story after eternal throne. One of my biggest hassles with that expansion was the fact you couldn't save/have Vaylin as a companion, I mean everyone else gets a second chance, even Arcann, plus I wondered where her character could go. Which is why I added her to the story.**

**The Sith warrior in this story is highly op when it comes to fighting make no mistake, think of it as if he were a marauder and a juggernaut put together, as in my mind after all the time in the war he would have mastered both professions, maybe even a little more.**

**If a person is wondering yes this contains Harem Elements, but it is not a main focus and just a thing in the background. Sorry for people who don't like them, but I think it's inevitable with a male or even female sith to have multiple lovers. But as said before it is not a focus and just a thing in the background that will be easy to pick up. **

**Now if you are wondering why there aren't more male companions, it's because the ship can only be so big before I have to upgrade it to a cruiser class or something bigger, I wanted to keep it small. Also during the game play of most stories I just hated the male character progressions. I do like LT Pierce and would have done Quinn, even though I hate his guts, but the ship already has 8 people on it. **

**This is a side, side, side project of mine that I work on when I have free time and can't be bothered writing my other novels. Because of that fact the release rate will be very low, like maybe once a moth as this one alone took about the same amount of time.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Era

**Hey guys another chapter out. This was finished a lot faster than expected. I was struck by inspiration and wrote it fast, more chapters will not come out this fast. **

**It was brought up in one review that they might have trouble with my writing style. I hope you don't have too much trouble, and that goes for everyone. I switch between perspectives in this chapter more than once and when I say 3****rd**** person perspective, I am truly not sure if it is actually 3****rd**** person, or narrative, or whatever. I always mix them up, only one I know for certain is 1****st**** person perspective. Hope this isn't a problem for any readers.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their intellectual property. I also do not own Bio Ware or their IP**

**Notes and Locations**

Speaking: "..."

Thoughts: '...'

Sounds/effects: *...*

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Era**

**(Mace PoV)**

**(Shuttle, Korriban) **

I kept to myself as I surveyed those around me. I kept my guard up as I looked at each one of them. Doing a once over of those around me, I could tell they were all weaklings. Well, almost all of them were. My eyes flickered over to the sith pure blood sitting over on the other side of the shuttle. Most people avoided sitting next to him, as they did me.

I didn't care that they kept their distance that just showed how weak they were. Not being able to face their fears and show their dominance they were sure to be stepped on. As my eyes flickered over I saw his red eyes staring back.

I felt a small smile threatening to break out as I stared into the determination and arrogance that was held in those eyes. It would be fun breaking him and showing him who was better. And that's what would happen, because I never lose, I never falter, I will never be defeated.

Finally I couldn't help it as a vicious grin broke out on my lips and I saw the light of competitiveness flash through his eyes.*Grr* I felt a deep rumble come to my throat as the beast inside me was roused. This would be fun.

Once I was done with him I would be on my way to becoming a true sith lord! We continued or stare for a few minutes before finally he broke eye contact. He wanted to play it off as him getting bored, but I could see the small amount of weakness that he showed. He would be a nice warm up, but he wouldn't be a threat.

Looking away from him I turned my attention to a different side of the transport. We had been split into two sections of the shuttle, as half of us were going to be the warriors of the empire while the others would delve into the force and become the inquisitors, the conniving backstabbers. I preferred a straight fight compared to what they were like. I had seen some of them in my time.

Sitting over there was the only other threat that I could see. It was a woman, with straight black hair that was cut short; she radiated a power that I hadn't felt before. I couldn't place my finger on the feeling but it gave me pause.

Looking at her, she was starring right back at me, just like before I looked deep into her pools of light to see what she was truly like. What I could see gave a small rise to the beast inside again, the unwavering determination and cold calculating chill from her brown eyes was entrapping.

In the end I couldn't figure her out before the shuttle landed. *Crank* unbuckling myself I sent her one last look before moving towards the ramp. I didn't spare anyone else a look as I made my way to what was waiting, my destiny was waiting.

* * *

**(Outside the Tomb of Naga Sadow)**

"Vette. You found it?" Giving a small look to the red twi'lek behind me I waited patiently. *Crank* The sound of a lever being pulled told me all that I needed to know. I wasn't sure what it was about the twi'lek, but since I met her something had been different.

Something was telling me about a hidden strength she possessed. Even though I had found her in jail and being kept by an overseer, I trusted my gut and brought her along. She had been proving useful so far.

This was the last mission set upon my by Baras. And I was competing against that weakling, Vemrin, as I thought; he was the last one standing. It was finally time to show him his place. Moving away from the lever and moving further in, I took out my blade and quickly dealt with the tomb raiders.

I know they were nice training targets for most sith, but they were becoming a nuisance. *Pew*Just as I had jumped into the group I heard the blaster fire of Vette behind me, thank god she was useful in a fight. Actually she was almost too useful; her fighting skills were above the average acolyte I had met so far.

In a few second they were on the ground, dead, and we moved on, we were just outside of the tomb when I heard the sound of lightning around the corner. Taking a quick peek I saw her again. The woman I hadn't been able to read. I had seen her when I was doing a few of my initiation test but this was the first time I had seen her in action.

Surrounded by 5 tomb raiders her hands flared to life with lightning as she began to shock those moving close. My eyes rose in surprise for a second as I saw this, lightning wasn't the easiest ability to master. I may not use it personally, but to have such a grasp already…she was powerful.

I could just feel the grin that broke out on my face as I pulled my blade. "Vette." With one last word to her, I jumped in. Gathering the force below me, I propelled myself forwards right at one of the raiders on the left.

He didn't see me coming as I cleaved right through him. Not stopping for a moment I turned and matched blades with another. *Pew Pew* another one dropped to the ground as we made short work of those around.

Turning to look at the woman I had just helped, I saw her starring right back. She didn't say anything, but I could see her mind at work, trying to figure out what my goal was. I gave a smile as I sheaved my blade and walked towards the tomb. Something was drawing me to her, there was no reason not to give her some help.

Not to mention that it wouldn't have mattered, she would have dealt with them, I could tell. I saw Vette give a small wave as we walked away to finish my initiation. It was time to deal with Vemrin.

* * *

**(Black Talon)**

I stepped into the meeting room and stopped for a second. The droid was in the room, ready to deliver whatever message was ever so important. Vette was trailing behind me a happy smile on her face. I had let her go gather some things on the fleet while we were there. She had found whatever she was looking for.

But I wasn't the only one in the meeting room, sitting down and looking at me was that woman once again. She had grown stronger once again, I could just somehow tell. Standing behind her was a beast I had never seen before, something about the beast shouted danger in my head, but that just made my want to fight it even greater.

I gave the woman a nod as I found my seat, while Vette waved once again. In return she also nodded, it was minimal but it was a reaction. "Good now that everyone is here…" The meeting started.

*Snap* *Hiss* I let my blade extinguish as I looked down at the defeated padawan. She had been a slight challenge, especially having the back up of her troopers, but we had defeated her. Her hilt lay broken on the ground from where I had destroyed it.

Towering to her left was the beast; it had been a good distraction while its master and I had taken on the padawan. Vette had helped it out when it had slowed down.

Giving one last glance at the defeated Yadira Ban, I moved towards the other side of the room, the traitor was trying to escape, I had to stop him. "ARGH!" *Crackle* Behind me I heard a scream of agony as she gave the padawan a shock.

Looking at her for a second I could see the smile of pleasure that appeared. I only looked for a second before continuing on. It looked like it would just be me to take the traitor down. Yadira had been the last line of defense anyway; it was time to take out the trash. She could have her fun.

* * *

**(Korriban Academy)**

**(Years Later)**

I walked slowly down the corridors as I went to a council meeting. It wasn't usual that I went to them, but every now and then I would go. Jaesa walked behind me on the right, while Vette traveled on my left. Pierce was meeting some of his old friends on the fleet; we would pick him up on the way back.

Just as I was closing in on the chamber I stopped as I sensed a presence. I hadn't felt it in a while, but it was something very hard to forget. Standing still I waited as the presence got closer. Finally I turned to look at her.

I looked at her for a few moments before I spoke. In my head I compared what she looked like now to what she looked like when I first laid eyes on her. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes sharpened; her body that had once been smaller had grown as the years went on, so had her power.

"So you also became a Darth, even a member of the council. Congratulations…" She nodded as she stepped next to me. "I'm known as Darth Nox now." I gave a nod as a smile came to her face. "I heard about you as well, Wrath."

A small grin came to my face as I turned to look her in the eye. It had been so many years but I still couldn't see through her, she had already become so powerful. Maybe not as powerful as me though.

We both continued to walk to the chambers as the others stayed behind us. She had brought two people as well. One was the beast that had been with her for years, while the other was her padawan that she had taken on Taris.

"I heard about the betrayal of Baras on Quesh, I told you not to trust him." Giving another nod we stopped before we walked in. "It was good advice, not that I every really trusted him." We both looked at each other as I continued. "I would have helped you with Thanaton, but I was a bit occupied at the time." She shook her head.

"He never stood a chance, he was weak…" She took a breath as she looked me in the eye. "He wasn't strong, like us." When she said those words I felt something change between us. We had known each other for so many years, since we were both acolytes.

After the event on the Black Talon we had kept in contact, which had only gotten more frequent as we became more powerful. There were many time when we were on the same planet at the same time. Like in the past it felt like a bond was keeping us together, and when she said those words I understood the meaning underneath it.

A smile came to my face, unbidden as I couldn't help it. Looking into her deep brown eyes I finally felt like I was seeing through her, like I understood.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

**(Nar shaddaa)**

**(3 Years Later)**

"Where would you like…URgh….HEY!" *Bang* *Whirl Buzz* *Zooom* The hover taxi shot off into the sky as it left behind an unhappy taxi driver. Mace didn't care as he pressed down on the pedal and swerved right and left.

*BEEEEP!* *HONK!* Dodging oncoming traffic, he flicked a holo projector to the side and pressed a button. *Beep* *Beep* A small red dot appeared and kept flashing as he started to trace the signal. His heart pounding inside his chest he felt the anger within starting to overflow, but held it back.

He couldn't explode right now. Shifting between the red glowing dot and the area around him, it wasn't long before he finally came up to a building. Flying into restricted space and not giving a damn he steered the thing right towards the entrance before igniting his Lightsaber. *Snap Hiss*

Carving out the roof above him, having no support it flew off behind the vehicle as it got closer to the ground. Giving one last look at the red dot he slowly stood up. Calculating it in his head, at the last second he jumped out let himself fall.

The hover taxi didn't slow down as it continued on its path before finally crashing into the entrance. *BOOM!* Explosions rocketed outwards as Mace fell towards the decking. Just as he was about to hit, he held out his hand and channeled the force, using force push.

*Bang* It dented slightly as the rebound slowed him down. *Crack* Even doing that the fall still cracked his armour as he fell into a roll, shaking off the momentum before rushing forwards. In front of him the entrance was blown open and some republic commandos where trying to organize themselves.

Finally feeling like he couldn't hold it in any longer, the anger that he had repressed burst outwards. The force almost visible manifested itself around him as a red mist floated out from his body and clung to it. *Clang* *Clang* The alarms went off as the people in front of him cowered at the juggernaut closing in.

Pushing off the ground, Lightsaber ablaze, Mace started to tear through everyone that was in his path. Some of them ran to the side trying to hide, he would have killed them too but he was in a rush. Not giving them any mind he continued forwards.

Upstairs and through multitudes of enemies, he felt his connection to the force start to weaken. 'Not good' Thinking to himself, he upped his speed. As he reached a pair of reinforced doors he could feel her on the other side of them. But his heart clenched as he felt how weak it was.

He could just feel it over, whatever was locking the force. His rage surged as it provided him strength as he ripped into the door and busted into the room. He stopped for a second as he noticed the 4 Jedi that surrounded her.

6 of them were littered around the palace already dead, with the remaining 4 close to death, but they had her outnumbered. She was already on the ground struggling to keep them back, blood flowing from blaster wounds. His rage surged to heights Mace had never felt before.

"Rargh!" Letting loose a powerful battle cry his mind heightened to the highest it had ever been. Leaping into battle, one didn't have time before he sliced off their hands and then their head. Watching one of their comrades fall, the other 3 turned to him blades ready.

Green, blue and yellow lit up his face but his anger was too much, dashing forwards his blows came heavy and fast as he knocked one back with a push and clashed with another. With heavy blows it only took him 4 blows before he disarmed his opponent and sliced him in half.

Watching him fall, he turned to the person closing in on his back and raised his arm. *Grip* *Splutter* *Crack* Using only a few seconds he choked the life out of the poor Jedi before breaking his neck. The last Jedi was back on his feet, but Mace could feel the fear that was radiating off him.

Taking a quick look at the pool of blood that was pooled underneath his wife he felt his sanity disappear as he threw his Lightsaber at the man. Pulling out his second hilt, he jumped right after it.

The Jedi was just able to block the blow but didn't see the quickly approaching, heavily armored figure. Eyes widening in shock, *Sizzle* He couldn't speak as he dropped to the ground.

Mace didn't send him a second glance as he rushed over to his fallen wife. Sliding to his knees not caring about the blood, he quickly checked for her pulse as well as her connection to the force, but it was so faint.

Dread started to fill him as his anger died down. "Alira! Can you hear me?! I'll get you to a med center right away." About to wrap his arms under her legs and back, the eyes fluttered as they opened. The brown eyes looked into his red ones and she let out a smile.

Reaching her hand up to caress the side of his face she spoke. "No it's too late, I can feel death's approach. The force will be taking me." Mace's heart dropped even further as he didn't want to accept the words.

Seeing the denial that was about to set in Alira spoke up before he could. "Remember what we spoke about before, you have to do it now." Mace shook his head in desperation. "NO, we still have a chance." Alira shook her head faintly.

"I will always be with you; we can find a solution latter. You have to do it now. Take care of my Apprentices in my stead" Mace stopped for a second as he starred down at his wife. He couldn't remember the last time it happened, but he felt the small trickle of water come from his eyes. Seeing that determination that he had fallen in love with all those years ago, he had no other choice.

Giving one final nod of understanding he laid her body on the ground as he started to set up the preparations. She didn't have long he had to do it before it was too late. Having married her, they had both spoken about their paths to power, how it all came to be.

And out of all the stories there was one ability that just she had, something she never shared with anyone else, something that was a secret only she could use. Something that she had taught Mace should it ever be required.

Force Walking.

Finished with the preparations Mace looked down one last time at his Dying wife and began the ritual. They would be together forever, never separate.

* * *

**(Present)**

**(Aboard the Phantom)**

"Urgh." A small groan escaped Mace's lips as he roused himself. His eyes fluttered slowly as he picked himself up. Shaking his head for a second he looked around the room he was in. He was still inside the ship, and the unconscious form of Vaylin was right next to him.

She was also just waking up as he reached out in the force on instinct. That was when he realized that something was wrong. The force felt…different like something was wrong. His eyes cleared instantly as he tried to feel what was different.

But before he could truly start a pained voice spoke in the back of his head. 'Conceal your presence, now, something is wrong.' 'Alira?' Giving it a few seconds of thought he quickly sat back down and began to focus in on himself.

Feeling the force around him and the ship, he started to utilize a technique to hide their presence. While he was doing that he also tried to figure out what was going on. Something was different with the galaxy.

* * *

**(Coruscant) **

**(Jedi Temple)**

*Groan* "What the hell was that?" Yoda regained his senses as he looked around the council chamber he was sitting in. Around him the figures of the council were also pulling themselves together. They had been in the middle of a discussion about the recent happenings at the planet of Naboo, and the escort they sent, consisting of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

There was a disturbance in the force coming from their direction, something that only the most powerful of the council could feel. Just as they had been discussing what the disturbance could mean, the force had quaked and an explosion rocketed outwards.

Everyone on the council and nearly everyone in the temple had felt the sudden shock wave in the force. It was so intense it had physically incapacitated them for a few minutes. The voice that had just talked came from the ever stoic Mace Windu.

Yoda was about to respond himself when he felt it. A shudder went down his spine as his head snapped into the sky. It hadn't been there before but, now that he sensed the force, he could feel an all encompassing darkness, like a beast that could swallow the galaxy if it wanted to.

This presence in the force... it was so dark and vicious that it seemed to constricted around his chest. His breathing stopped for a second as he felt this new force and tried to locate where it originated from. Tracing it back as fast as he could, he could feel it coming from the distant planet of Naboo.

The feeling was starting to overwhelm even him before it slowly started to disappear, as If it never existed in the first place. Feeling the overwhelming presence disappear, Yoda let out a breath of air as he sat back in his chair, starting to calm his mind.

'What could have affected the force so grandly, what could produce such darkness... could it be?' Sending a glance around the council room, Yoda noticed the pale and worried expressions of the other masters.

As the grand master of the order Yoda quickly took charge. Turning towards Saesee Tiin, another member of the council, he spoke. "Master Jinn, contact you must. Disturbance in the force, dark it is. Jeopardy they are in."

The Iktotch male nodded gravely before standing up and quickly leaving the room. Turning towards the rest he spoke again. "Alleviate the worries of the knights, padawans and younglings, we must. Convene again at a later time." Shaking his head with far off look in his eyes he finally finished. "Meditate on this, I must."

The rest of the council rose as they gave small bows, before leaving. They all had thoughts about what just happened. But it was the dark feeling that they felt that left worries in all their minds. But at the moment they had to reassure the rest of the temple, it was sure that many would have felt this new dark presence.

* * *

**(Coruscant)**

**(Senate Building)**

"Who was it!?" The malicious voice of Palpatine raged as he slowly got back to his feet. His eyes scanned the room around him to make sure that no one had seen what had just happened. It may have been his private chambers, but one could never be too careful.

If it were to be known that he had fainted for a short amount of time, at the same time as most likely half the Jedi in the Galaxy, it would ruin everything he had been planning for, blowing his cover. And his ambitions were so close to fruition, or the first part was.

He was going to become the supreme chancellor soon, and then he would kill his master. He couldn't have anything go wrong at such a critical time! The frown on his face only got worse as he sensed the dark presence that peeked its head at a different part of the galaxy, right near Naboo no less!

Having steeped himself in dark side techniques and alchemy for so many years, the presence he felt actually created a small sense of fear inside him. The darkness that he felt was something he had only found at some of the ancient dark temples he had visited.

'What the hell was going on? I might have to speak with Plagueis.' He wasn't happy about the thought of consulting his master, but every piece of knowledge that he could come across would help him in his future plans.

Fixing up the robe that he was currently wearing, he called for some aids as he prepared to leave, he had a meeting to attend and he was going to be late at this rate. 'I might have to cancel my plans after the meeting, something is very wrong.'

* * *

**(Orbit of Naboo)**

**(Radiant VII)**

Obi-Wan Kenobi groaned as he pulled himself up. He had been leaning on the wall, when that presence in the force had assaulted him. It had originated so close that it had knocked both him and his master out. It was only after half an hour that they had roused themselves.

"Master…Master, what was that." His voice was a little horse as he spoke to Qui-Gon Jinn. Jinn didn't reply as he stretched his thoughts out through the force, that disturbance that had just occurred was so close. He was sure that if he sensed for it, he should be able to find it.

But even after a few minutes of searching he couldn't find anything, all he could feel was a slight presence of darkness that was close, but he couldn't be sure how close. Calming himself down after feeling such a huge shock wave in the force, he kept his guard up as he turned to his Padawan.

"I don't know Obi-Wan, but I fear that our mission will be fraught with danger." Obi-Wan gave a slow nod as he also started to feel the dark presence that was close by. It made him want to grab his Lightsaber and defend himself, but there was nothing in sight.

They were both about to board the federation flagship; they couldn't be distracted when they started their negotiations. With that thought in mind Jinn and Obi-Wan got ready to depart. But the small feeling of unease following them, continued undaunted.

* * *

**(Aboard the Phantom)**

Mace's eyes opened slowly as he finished hiding their presence. As he was doing that he had sent his presence outward, trying to sense the galaxy around him, and something was definitely wrong. He had felt the galaxy so many times, he had felt what the war had brought, what the destruction and mayhem had brought, but now it was gone.

Sure there were a few small pockets that he could feel that still had scars of war, but everything was so…peaceful. Something was defiantly wrong. Other than that fact, he had also sensed out, looking for the dark side and he could barely feel it!

He could sense it, but it had changed. Compared to the beast that raged against the light, what he was used to, it had now become a kitten that cowered before the light side. Not that it had diminished, it was still as strong as before, if not even stronger, but… it wasn't being drawn wasn't being used.

As he pondered on this new revelation Alira's voice once again spoke in the back of his head. 'Someone has been utilizing a sith alchemy technique. They are obstructing the flow of the force, blinding the light side, covering it.'

Her voice stopped for a few seconds as if pondering. When it returned it wasn't as sure as before. 'Why the Jedi have not broken such an obvious technique is bewildering. While we can use the dark side to sense the galaxy, their vision will be clouded.'

Mace could almost see the frown that appeared on her face even if she wasn't right there. He gave a small smile as she started to think about the possibilities. He left her to her thoughts as he stood up. He would leave that for her, as he figured out what their current situation was.

It hadn't taken long to hide their presence in the force, so Vaylin was still in the room; she was standing next to the door with a frown of her own waiting for him to get up. Giving a single nod he moved to leave. Everyone would have gathered in the main hub after what just happened.

He was sure that nearly the whole crew had felt what happened in the force, if not they knew something happened while they were in hyper space. *Hiss* Pressing the button for the door it slid open nicely as he stepped through.

Just as he made it out, Vaylin spoke up. "You feel the difference in the force?" Glancing back over his shoulder to look at her, Mace nodded with a grave look. "Yes, but what it means I am still trying to figure out." Vaylin said nothing else as she trailed behind him.

Sending a glance towards the engine room, other bedroom and Armory and seeing no one there, he was assured that everyone was in the main hub. Mace was confident that they weren't being fired upon or in any immediate danger as someone would have gotten him if such an occurrence happened.

Walking past the loading ramp he stepped into the main hub.

* * *

**(Mace's PoV)**

Six people stood surrounding the main holo projector discussing something as I stepped in, looking at those around and not seeing Vette I was sure she was still piloting the ship, relaying any and all important information.

Before the 6 people in the room was the projection of a planet I hadn't seen before and at the moment it was surrounded by ships I also hadn't seen before. These were images most likely taken from the ships sensors, some of the best in the galaxy.

Stepping in my eyes peeled taking in all the information that our sensors had gleamed; while I was doing that Vaylin also entered the room. I felt a spike of anger in the force, something I had become attuned to over the years. My eyes snapped to the source as a little irritation built up.

Nadia who was on the left and closest to us stomped closer, her angry overflowing eye turning slightly red. "Was this your doing!?" Addressing Vaylin, I could easily feel the spike of anger that appeared behind me.

Nadia had an extreme hate for anything and anybody from Zakuul, with good reason I guess, but this usually caused problems with Senya, Arcann and recently Vaylin. Honestly it was starting to get on my nerves. Feeling fed up I held my hand up behind me stopping Vaylin from whatever she was about to say.

"We don't have time for this Apprentice! This was not caused by her! You should have felt the force before that shock wave. Now stop wasting my time with this nonsense!" My voice growled out dangerously as I tapped into the dark side of the force. I knew that my eyes had turned red and the oppressive force that I projected shut Nadia up quickly.

Turning to look at me, hatred still deep in her eyes, it took her a few seconds before she finally regained herself and stepped back. Bowing her head in acquiescence she spoke just above a whisper. "Yes, Master." I looked at her for another few seconds feeling the emotions that were trapped underneath her skin.

I would have to let her loose soon, it was always good to vent such feelings, and I had a feeling that it would come in handy soon.

Turning my attention away from her I looked towards Ayillh. Most of the others in the room hadn't cared much with what just happened, after living in the empire for a while such small displays of aggression wouldn't bother anyone.

Though Jaesa and Ashara who used to teach her and still do every now and then; were giving her malicious smile. They were surely embarrassed by her outburst just then. It reflected badly on them as her past masters and I might not even have to personally discipline her later.

Ayillh returned my stare and began to report. Her mind was already on to the tactical situation. "We didn't arrive at Odessen." The most important information first. "Where are we?" Shrinking the planet we were looking at and zooming out to a map of the larger galaxy, she pointed to a specific sector.

We were nowhere close to Odessen, it would have taken us a few days to get to there from where we were. And I still couldn't recognize what planet we were on. Though we were pretty close to Tatooine, a place I loathed going to.

"We are on the Planet of Naboo. I have no specific records of such a place. It wasn't deemed important to our war effort. As far as I know, no military outpost or big civilizations live on the planet that have to deal with the war."

My eye brow rose slightly as I stepped closer and got another look at the planet. Starring at it for a minute or two I pointed at the ships that occupied the orbit of the planet. "Then where did these guys come from. I don't recognize the design, but they seem equipped for war. A new faction maybe? Does anyone have any input?"

Looking at those around me, I saw the small shakes of their head, most of the people on board were up to date with new technologies and forces that we had to face, though not that many were as informed as Ayillh, it was a part of her job.

Giving one final look at Nadia, seeing as she used to be a part of the Rift alliance that had dealings with many of the systems outside of the norm, she gave a small shake of the head. A frown came back to my face as I read some of the data on this new force.

For them to appear out of nowhere and not resemble anything we had seen, it didn't sit well with me. Though it was just another mystery to add to so far, the bigger question was the changes in the force. Even here I could feel the overwhelming light side of the force that encompassed swathes of the galaxy.

The dark side while present had been push back and hidden where it was once so prevalent. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head as we started to discuss our situation, it was decided that we wouldn't move for now. It had been the fore that had brought us to this planet and I wanted to know why.

I could faintly feel the force gathering on the planet below as if something big was going to happen, once again a moment in the force that could change the fate of the galaxy.

Just as we were ending the discussion Vette's voice shouted from the cockpit. "Incoming Transmission from what look like the capital ship! Should I accept it?" Glancing at everyone around, I motioned to the meeting room as everyone cleared out except me and Ayillh.

I didn't have any of my gear on and Ayillh was a master of negotiation. She wasn't carrying her sniper rifle which would make us look non-threatening. Finally I went and grabbed a mask to cover my face. When most saw the visage of a sith pure blood negative reactions would be the expected response. I would let Ayillh do the talking. Her rare purple skin and beauty were good distractions.

*Beep* *beep* The holo projector in front of us beeped once or twice before I pressed answer. The lights dimmed in the room so it was easier to see. Before us the picture of a race I hadn't seen before appeared. They had green grayish skin and multiple wrinkles littered their face. With 2 big red eyes and a long neck, with a regal hat on his head, I could tell a slimo when I saw one. This person was an opportunist.

"Unidentified Naboo cruiser, this is Viceroy, Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, initiate landing protocols and come in for landing at the Theed Landing Plaza. If you do not comply we will immediately fire on your ship."

The voice was grating to the ear, though it did raise some questions in my mind. 'What is the trade Federation?' My eyes flickered to Ayillh for a second, but I didn't say anything, she would know the best course of action.

Taking the role of speaker she put on a pleasing smile as she responded. "We will comply immediately, Viceroy, and await landing instructions and coordinates. Thank you for the warning." The viceroy smiled at her pleasant tone, and nodded to himself a self satisfied expression showing. "Excellent, descend immediately."

With those words he cut the connection. We both looked at each other for a second as the others came back into the room, the lights turning brighter. "We will have to battle when we reach the landing port." Nearly everyone smiled as I said the words. They were raring for a fight, it would clear most minds.

As Vette started to pull us into the atmosphere the rest of us started planning our attack.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person Pov)**

**(Theed capital, Landing Plaza.)**

*Clank* *Clank* *Clink* *Clink*

The slow march of battle droids sounded out as a MTT (Multi Troop Transport) followed behind a line of battle droids. Following slowly behind them were two AAT's (Armored Assault Tanks). The small regiment was marching towards a specific landing zone where a silver ship was about to land.

The group of droids had been assigned by their command droid to the landing zone after receiving orders from Nute Gunray. The group was particularly overkill for a ship filled with only a few people, but after the escape of the Jedi aboard his command ship, the Viceroy wasn't taking any chances.

*Buzz* The hum of the tanks slowed down as they dropped back and guarded the entrance to the plaza, they should only be needed as back up. The MTT moved ahead a few meters before it too stopped and stayed still.

Unless more troops were needed they would stay inactivated and stored. The rest of the droids marched without a word as they gathered in front of the silver ship. Taking design queues from a luxury Naboo cruiser, the main difference was the size of the ship as well as the addition of weapons and bigger engine designs.

*Clank* *Clank* Stopping before the ramp the droids raised their weapons ready for any hostilities. *Psh* *Wrrrnnn* The ramp depressurized and slowly began to lower to the ground as all the droids turned their attention to the person about to walk out.

*Clack* *Clack* *Clack* 3 Pairs of boots walked down the ramp and looked at the droids before them. Spreading out from the line they had formed, on the left was a pale woman wearing armour covered by a brown robe that was open at the front. With grey hair, her eyes flickered red as she scoped the area.

In the middle there was a large man with bandaged hands and long tusks, wearing a bone mask. Wearing intimidating armour he rolled his shoulders getting ready for a fight. Reaching his 3 fingered hand towards his belt; he slowly unclipped the hilt on his hip.

Finally on the right was a dark cloaked woman who was showing off her midriff. Wearing a tight fitting 2 piece dress that showed off her toned arms and abs, just under her dark hood could be seen the dark purple lipstick she wore as well as her brown hair. Hidden deep in the dark hood could be seen two red orbs that held a hint of amusement.

The droids stood still for a second assessing the people before them before moving forwards to subdue and escort their targets. Just as the first one took a step Nadia spoke up, her eyes staring at the entrance to the court yard.

"The tanks are mine." Saying that she raised her hand and focused the force around her, without a sound her body disappeared into thin air as she activated Force Cloak. *Clank Clank* The droids stopped at what just happened and their blasters charged up, pointing in the direction of the missing person.

"Hahahaha." The deep baritone voice of Xalek sounded out as he watched his companion go. Bringing his hilt up, he slowly pressed down. *Snap* *Hiss* A blood red, double bladed Lightsabre flared to life with a burst of energy causing the droids to start firing.

*Pew* *Pew* *Pew* Their processors registered the weapon of the Jedi as a threat and they started to fire with wild abandon. Jaesa grinned at the incoming fire as she also grabbed her Double Bladed Lightsaber and ignited it. *Snap* *Hiss* A deep purple blade appeared in front of her as they both began to deflect the blaster fire.

The blaster fire was reflected expertly as it crashed into the droids that fired them. *Bang* *Bang* Droids crumpled to the ground as they both began to move forwards. They were leisurely as they walked forwards; they were treating it like a walk in the park.

*Buzz* The sound of the MTT moving forwards reached their ears as it began to deploy more droids. Xalek just laughed louder as he watched more droids appear before him, he lived for battle. Dashing ahead in a burst of speed, he began to slash left and right as he dodge and reflected fire.

Easily fighting his way through a swath of droids, he looked up as he realized that he was surrounded by the yellow battle droids. Grinning to himself, he gathered the force into his hand as he deflected yet another blast, before slamming it into the ground.

*Crack* *Bang* The ground split as it shattered outwards, rubble flying into the droids around him, knocking them to the ground destroyed. Seeing the down figures, he moved onto the next group, but they were running low on numbers as Jaesa was taking care of them.

Off to the side Jaesa lazily blocked another blaster bolt as her red eyes starred at the offending droid. If it could feel emotions it would have felt a shiver down its spine. Because it couldn't, it continued to fire. Lightly gripping the droid she flung it into another group before a small spark came from her outstretched hand.

*Crack* *Sizzle* Lightning burst forth as she started to overload the droids in her path; it blew outwards crackling over the courtyard, decimating the rest of the droids. A small smirk adorned her face as she took in her handwork, deactivating her lightsaber.

Xalek did the same as the MTT was also disabled. Both stood off and waited for their final companion to finish. They turned towards the entrance to the Plaza as the 2 tanks closed in, their turrets turning towards them.

*Buzz* they floated just above the ground as they made their way closer, before stopping abruptly. In front of the two tanks the silver haired Nadia appeared with both eyes closed. Holding her hands out towards the huge vehicles she stopped them in their tracks.

With the new target in front of them, their turrets turned towards her and started to charge. Slowly clenching her hand, the one facing the tank on the left, the barrel of the turret crunched under an unseen pressure, making the weapon useless.

Undeterred the other tank continued to charge, but with a wave of her hand the barrel was now pointing at the other. Before it could be stopped. *Pow* The attacked tank crashed to the ground before exploding in an explosion of red and orange.

Opening her eyes to look at the tank that was just downed, a smile of satisfaction came to Nadia's face before she looked at the remaining tank. The barrel turned back towards her as it charged up. Keeping the smirk on her face, her eyes turned a deeper shade of red as she pushed her powers.

Motioning with both hands she raised them in the air as the tank started to float higher and higher into the sky. Tilting from the unexpected height, it tilted to the right before her hands started to close. *Groan* *Clank* The metal casing of the tank started to groan under pressure as it fell in on itself.

*Groan* *GROAN!* *Bang* Spending then next 30 seconds, the tank crumpled into itself as Nadia crushed it like a can. Finally breaking under pressure the crumpled form fell to the ground and exploded. A small amount of sweat rolled down her head as she turned her back and walked back to her companions.

The relieved and content smile on her face, showed the amount of stress she just relieved. Finished with their handwork, they all walked up the ramp to report their success and findings. Behind them, all that was left was a destroyed court yard that looked like it had just been in a war.

Droids littered the ground among the scorch marks and burnt ground.

* * *

**(Aboard the Phantom)**

Mace felt a headache coming on as new information was presented to him. Vette after landing the ship had been helping Ayillh, slicing into the galactic holonet that had been found just before they landed. It was slow progress as communication was being blocked by the Trade federation fleet in orbit.

If it wasn't for the advanced communication tech that the ship held, it would have been impossible to get anything. Just 2 minutes ago a new piece of information had unsettled him greatly, and that didn't happen a lot.

Ayillh had been reviewing the sensor data from when they were in orbit when she had discovered that the stars hadn't been in the right place. Having the most up to date maps in the galaxy, that was always updated; finding out that nearly all their charts were off wasn't good.

Mace's mind had gone into overdrive as he tried to connect the dots so far and come up with what situation they were in. Nadia, Jaesa and Xalek had left the ship to deal with the forces outside and would call for back up if needed, the rest of the crew minus Vette and Ayillh were ready to fight at any time.

It had been decided that only 3 of them would leave and fight, not to show their hand before it was necessary. Blizz and Ashara were a bit disappointed, but they could have some fun later. Lost in thought he was roused from his thoughts as Vette and Ayillh came towards him.

From the frowns on their face and turbulent emotions, something was defiantly wrong. Ayillh looked around the room for a second to see if anyone else was in the central hub, before motioning towards the meeting room.

Not saying another word they all moved towards the room and closed the door. *Hiss* Turning to look at the sober women, he crossed his arms. "What do you have?" Vette moved over to one of the chairs in the room and flopped down, there was a vacant look in her eyes.

Ayillh spoke in her place. "You remember how I mentioned every star is out of place." Mace nodded his head slowly. "Yessss." In his mind he steeled himself, as he felt something bad was about to happen. At that point even Ayillh had to sit down at one of the chairs. That was when Mace knew something very bad had happened.

She struggled as she spoke. "The stars have moved because of orbital drift." Her head dropped down as Mace started to process the words. He couldn't help but speak out as it started to register. "But orbital drift..." He couldn't finish the sentence as Vette burst out in anger.

"It takes years! Centuries for such a change to happen!" Mace turned to look at her, as he felt the rage that came from her, but underneath there was a sense of desolation. 'This changes everything.' Alira's voice spoke quietly, before disappearing; her own thoughts all over the place.

Seeing how affected Vette was, Mace slowly walked over and sat down next to her. Taking her hand he looked into her eyes. Vette looked up in to the unwavering eyes of the man she loved and felt a small sense of peace and reassurance in the situation they found themselves in.

By this point Mace had already figured out that an amount of time had passed in the galaxy, an amount that could be greater than 100 years. 100 years was a long time, it could change many things. It could be why the force felt so different.

Thinking about the state of the galaxy and how it felt, the small thought he dreaded couldn't help but rear its head as he thought of the dark side. 'Could the Empire have lost? Did the republic win? Is that why the dark side is so confined? Did they lose in the end?'

A sense of defeat started to well up in the unbreakable Darth of the sith, but as soon as it reared its head he took control of the emotion and squashed it. He needed to be strong right now; he needed to be a leader. Even if the Sith had lost, he was still alive. If he was being honest with himself, it had been a long time that he had been a part of the empire.

He had become the commander of the alliance, stopped the eternal empire from ruling the galaxy and stopped the emperor from wiping out all life. His sense of belonging to the empire had started to fade a long time ago. He only fought for what he wanted, what he loved, want he desired.

'This changes nothing!' Screaming that thought in his head, the resolute expression on his face hardened as different questions appeared. 'How long?'"How long?" Finally speaking out loud after his internal dilemma, he spoke to Vette.

He could see it in her eyes, she knew, she knew how long it had been. Vette looked into his eyes as the knowledge she dreaded came to her lips. "Close to 4 millennia." *Clasp* Mace gripped his hand tightly as he heard the words. 'How could it have been so long?How?'

His voice was husky as he spoke. "Are you sure?" This time Ayillh spoke from the side, her hood down and eyes wary. "By tracking the predicted solo winds and orbital drifting, the computer calculations put it just over 4000 years." Mace closed his eyes.

Vette spoke up this time. "I haven't been able to gather much from the holonet, but mentions of the republic and its systems are rampant." This information truly got to Mace. 'So the republic still stands tall, even after all this time.' "What of the sith?"

Vette shook her head. "From the small pieces I found, the 'Sith' are treated as little more than fairy tales. They were supposedly wiped out 1000 years ago." Mace shook his head. 'How could they fall so far.' Seeming to hesitate for a second, Vette finished what she had to say.

"Even though the sith are apparently long gone myths, there were mentions of the galactic Peace keepers, Jedi, who reside in their temple on the capital, Coruscant." That was the last straw. "Hahaha."Mace started to laugh at the absurdity. 'The Sith had died out 1000 years, ago but the Jedi are still peace keepers of the kicking strong.'

It almost sounded absurd that they were still so highly regarded, the fact honestly made him angry beyond belief. But he channeled that anger and hid it under his skin. He would unleash it later for maximum effect.

Regaining himself after a few minutes he looked at the two women before him. "Was there anything else?" Vette and Ayillh shook their heads sadly as they waited for him to respond. Mace had to spend some time organizing his thoughts before he could say anything.

Retreating into his thoughts, one thought prevailed over all. 'Why were they here? Why were they taken here? What did the force want with them?!' And as if to answer that desperate plea, the force started to move around him.

His head perked up at the sudden shift in the force as his senses were brought to the center of the Theed capital, where it focused on a certain woman. The queen of the city. The force whispered in his ear as he watched the lady and her entourage. 'Was that why they were there? To kill her?' The force shuddered and pushed back against him. 'So that was a no. To help her?' The force sang happily.

Hearing the reply from the force, Mace was tempted to do the opposite and kill this woman whoever she was, it had dragged them from their time and put them here. He hated it with a passion. But in the end he decided to follow it, for now.

Opening his eyes after conversing with the force he looked at the two people still in the room. He felt Jaesa, Xalek and Nadia return to the ship and knew it was time for everyone to meet, to learn what had happened.

Standing up he looked at Ayillh. "I have a mission for you." Pulling her hood back up, her eyes shinned as she nodded, the determination in his eyes reaffirming her confidence. "What would you have me do?"

Mace began to detail her mission as Vette left the room to gather the others.

* * *

**(Theed Capital, Palace.)**

Padme walked out of the palace with her head down. Thoughts raced through her mind as her eyes scanned the courtyard and street around. Battle droids and tanks were everywhere taking her people into their houses and other buildings.

A feeling of dread welled up in her as she walked behind Rabe, a close handmaiden of hers that doubled as the queen in such situations. Dressed as a handmaiden and walking with the rest, the viceroy had fallen for the long time ruse.

Positioned just behind Rabe and the governor Sio Bibble, with her trusted handmaidens around her and 6 of the royal guards, including her guard captain Panaka, following behind, she was in the safest position should a fight break out.

Her eyes roamed over the beautiful buildings she had grown used to over the years as her eyes stopped on something out of place. On one of the high rise buildings only 50 meters away from them she caught sight of the sun reflecting off something.

It had only been there for a second but she had seen a flash. Looking at the spot harder, she found nothing out of place and though it was just her imagination. Looking back down in front of her, her mind raced with ideas on how to escape, how to help her people. She just had to wait for an opportunity and she would take it.

Moving of the main street she didn't notice the 2 men and a Gungan that looked down at them. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan looked at the small contingent of droids that were escorting the queen past them and started to follow silently.

Walking into a closed off area and the perfect place for an ambush, they sped up and hid behind an overpass that went directly over their path. Watching the group moving closer Jinn looked at Obi-Wan. "Ready?" *Clack* *Clack* Obi-Wan gave a nod getting ready to pull his Lightsaber. The Gungan Jar Jar Binks also nodded his head ready to help and got ready.

Just as they were about to drop down, Jinn stopped for a second as he felt something in the force. *Bang* *Puff* *Bang* Puff* 2 explosions of white gas exploded out covering the area obstructing everyone's views.

Both Jedi stood up and watched the scene with wary eyes. The queens group stopped in surprise as the droids weapons pointed out looking for an enemy. *Shing* *Slash* *Clang* *Shing* *Pew* *Rattle* *Clank* Nobody saw anything in the white smoke as the droids dropped around them.

Only 1 shot was fired off before the gas started to clear up. Standing before the dumbfounded group was a woman completely decked out in white and black high tech gear. The bodies of droids littered the ground, all missing either their head or had huge cuts right through their chest.

Captain Panaka quickly spoke out going into battle mode, keeping his eyes peeled on the person before them. "Grab their weapons." The other 5 men spread out and grabbed the weapons on the floor as Panaka moved in front of Rabe who was pretending to be the queen.

Padme stood behind him and had been distracted looking at the destroyed droids that were surrounding them. Hearing what he just said though her mind returned to her as she began to analyze her. 'Was she a friend or foe?'

The fact that the person before them was a woman and highly dangerous, was the only thing her mind could come up with after looking at her for a few seconds. She had a sniper rifle strapped to her back that made Padme wonder how she moved so fast with it weighing her down. It had only taken her seconds to take out the 8 droids.

Other than that weapon, which she obviously hadn't just used, she had multiple pieces of gear and knifes on her person. Padme had just caught her sheaving one of them as the smoke cleared. 'What is it made of to cut through the droids armour?'

With her hood up, nothing could be seen of her face other than the menacing mask that was looking right at their group. As Padme was studying her, Ayillh was doing the same. Mace wanted her to find the queen and protect her at all costs, except if her life was in danger.

Grabbing a hacked map of the city from Vette, she had easily made it to the palace courtyard and had been scoping the area for a way in when the group had left the building. There was only a low res picture that she had been able to go off on, it was the best Vette could grab with such little time, to identify that the group was the queen, her handmaidens and those close to the government.

Stalking the group in stealth she had been waiting for the perfect opportunity, when the group had veered off into this secluded section. *Clack* A blaster was thrown to Panaka as he raised it in her direction.

"Who are you?" Deciding to keep up a bit of mystery and assertiveness for the situation she tilted her head to the side and talked decisively. "We don't have time for this. I'm a bounty hunter sent to protect the Queen, by my employer." Saying that she raised her hand and pointed right at Rabe, her voice had been synthesized by the mask she wore so it came off in an intimidating manner.

Panaka stood in front of the out stretched hand still not trusting the person before him, even though she had helped them get free. Padme herself was thinking over what had just been said, a small frown on her face. 'Who would send a bounty hunter to protect her? For what reason?' Not caring about the obvious hostility Ayillh Jerked her hand back to motion at the overpass.

"Stop wasting time, get down here we need to leave the street." Jinn's eyebrows raised in surprise as Obi-Wan reflexively laid his hand on his Lightsaber. Something about the bounty Hunter down there set him on edge.

Jinn also had that feeling, but shook his head as he caught the look from his Padawan. Standing up they made their presence know as they jumped down to ground level. 6 Blaster pointed at the new entrants as Ayillh turned around to look at them.

She had noticed the two before she had started her ambush, but was sure that they were on the side of the queen, not having got a good look before she started, she now noticed that 2 men in robes had Lightsabers clipped to the belts.

Her hand wanted to twitch down to one of her knives but she stopped herself, though she did speak her thoughts. "Jedi." The queens group lowered their weapons at the words and a happy smile came to one or two of the handmaidens.

Jedi were renowned peace keepers of the galaxy and would mean no threat to them. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Ayillh; a frown came to her face for a second at the respect and trust that was shown, even though they were clearly strangers.

Jinn looked at the bounty Hunter as he moved closer and still felt that faint presence of danger that he felt before. Looking at her for a few more seconds he talked to the Queens group. "I would have to agree with her your highness, we should leave the street."

Rabe looked at the Jedi, the destroyed droids and finally the Bounty hunter that had appeared from nowhere, but was somehow being paid to guard her safety, before nodding.

The group moved off to the street and into an alley as Ayillh followed from the back. Jinn spoke as they left the scene. "We're Ambassadors for the supreme chancellor." Sio Bibble stood forwards with a frown. "Your negotiations seemed to have failed." Jinn just shook his head. "The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

This time Panaka spoke up standing next to Rabe. "They've knocked out all our communications." Jinn thought for a few seconds. "Do you have transports?" Panaka nodded as he motioned towards a building in the distance. "In the main Hanger this way."

Obi-Wan stopped them before they moved off however. "Master what about her." Nodding towards Ayillh, everyone else turned towards her. She rolled her eyes as she heard the Jedi speak. 'Why did they always have to make things difficult for her?'

Her synthesized voice spoke with irritation as her head turned towards the young Padawan. "I'm being paid to make sure the Queen is safe. My ship is too far away and from what I can see, you need all the help you can get."

Rabe thought about it for a few seconds as it was ultimately her decision; she couldn't have Padme make it right then and there. "We thank you for your assistance." Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to say something but Jinn shot him a look that shut him up. With all those problems out of the way the group moved on.

* * *

**(Hanger bay)**

It took them a few minutes, but they didn't run into any patrols and arrived at the entrance to the hanger. Crowding around the hanger they peered in to see a group of battle droids guarding a few captives.

Assessing the situation Panaka spoke first. "There are too many of them." Jinn had a look at the group before shaking his head in confidence. "They won't be a problem. Your highness under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Rabe just looked at the Jedi master as she responded instantly. "Thank you ambassador but my place is with my people."

A frown came to his face. "They will kill you if you stay." Bibble couldn't stand for such words from the master. "They wouldn't dare!" Panaka explained in his place. "They need her to sign a treaty; they can't afford to kill her." Jinn shook his head again, a concerned tone to his voice. "There's something else behind this your highness, there's no logic in the federations move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Ayillh herself knew how stupid it would be for the Queen to stay on the planet, it would cause a lot more troubles than fix, if she were to stay. They might start killing the population to draw her out or bomb areas until something happened.

Not wanting to stay on the planet herself and waste more time there, she spoke up. "He's right your Majesty. You staying will only cause more problems." Jinn turned to look at the unexpected back up but said nothing. He would rather take the help than shunning it.

The final straw that broke the deadlock was when the governor himself spoke. "Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Siding with the Jedi and Bounty Hunter, Rabe looked at the 3 people who wanted her to leave.

The problem was she couldn't make such an important decision when she was not really the queen, she knew Padme for a long time but even then she couldn't make this decision for her. Turning to face her handmaidens she spoke in contemplation. "Either choice presents great danger…" Sabe's eyes shifted to look at Padme beside her. "…To us all." It was almost an imperceptible sight but Ayillh caught the communication that passed between the two.

Looking between them a small idea of what was going on formed in her mind and she stared intently at the handmaiden. Padme not noticing the gaze on her spoke to the rest. "We are brave your highness." 'It was a verbal confirmation to leave. So she is the real queen.' Ayillh thought to herself as her eyes sharpened, her priority changed from the safety of the fake queen to now her handmaiden.

Of course she didn't show any sign of this and would have to pretend to go along with their ruse. But the extra information was something to keep on hand. 'So they aren't that stupid.'

Ayillh thought it was stupid that the monarch and ruler of a whole planet would get captured so easily, but the fact she was a double showed they had thought about the risks of an invading army. The worst case scenario was the fake being killed instantly if they were vicious invaders, and the benefits of the fake being a priority target if a fight were to break out was another incentive.

While they focused on the decoy the real Queen could escape to safety. Sorting her thoughts out as they decided to waltz right into the hanger, Ayillh didn't pay the droids any thoughts. They were poorly made and if they Jedi couldn't even take out this rabble the order really had degraded over the years.

She did however position herself accordingly to react, should the real Queen come under threat. Following behind the Group and making sure her rifle wasn't very obvious she watched the show before her.

Captain Panaka motioned towards the captives as they got closer. "We'll need to free those pilots." Obi-Wan gave a nod as he moved from the group. "I'll deal with that." Ayillh watched him leave as she assessed his personality. He was rash and headstrong; she could tell that already from their conversations. Something to exploit should they come to blows.

Turning back to the droids they were walking to, the one at the front was the command droid of the hanger. "Halt." Its robotic voice came out strictly as Jinn stopped. "I am the ambassador to the supreme chancellor and I will be taking these people to Coruscant."

The command droid and the ones behind it looked confused at the words. "Where are you taking them?" Jinn spoke firmly. "To Coruscant." Ayillh who was watching had an almost dumbfounded expression on her face.

'Why the hell are these droids so stupid? Their processors should designate instantly that there was no plans for a ship to leave, hell any random sith commander, sergeant, or soldier would be able to instantly figure out something was wrong.

"Coruscant, urgh...that doesn't compute...urgh, wait...uhh...You're under arrest!" The droids raised their weapons as Jinn activated his lightsabre,*Snap* *Hiss*, and sliced them in half. *Pew Pew* Blaster fire went everywhere as the fight began.

The queens group hurriedly boarded a ship that had certain similarities to Ayillh own phantom, but she took her eyes off the design fast, she had a mission to complete. Making sure they all got aboard. She turned to look at the fighting. Seeing a group of droids coming in from the left, she dug into a pouch and pulled out a grenade.

*Beep* *Click Click Click* Holding it for a few seconds she expertly lobbed it into the group and watched them get blown to pieces. By that time both Obi-Wan and Jinn had taken out the other droids and were making their way to the ramp.

Moving inside the ship first, Ayillh followed one of the captured pilots as he entered the cockpit. The engine rumbled to life as the systems were fired up and the ship was in the air in seconds. Ayillh looked around the room as she took in the ships technology.

After finding out that 4 millennia had passed she had expected that the technology had advanced by leaps and bounds, but the droids they had taken down, the weapons that had been used, even this ship, nothing seemed highly advanced.

It caused a frown to come to her face, but she pushed the thoughts out as the Pilot spoke, they had just passed the atmosphere. "There's the blockade." The large capital ship came into view as cannon fire started to target the ship.

Ayillh braced herself to the door as the ship rocked. "Shield Generators been hit." The annoying buzz of an alarm sounded out when the shields went down and the ship started to shake even more. In the back of the ship, 4 droids activated themselves to deal with the damage.

As they began to do their work, Obi-Wan moved over to one of the monitors and sat down. "We're losing droids fast." Hearing him Panaka grew worried. "If we don't get the shield generator fixed, we will be sitting ducks."

Ayillh rolled her eyes thinking to herself. 'Thanks for stating the obvious.' Before she could actually say it out loud the Pilot grimaced as he dodged more fire. "The shields are gone." Jinn stood next to Ayillh as the situation was reported.

Feeling the force around him, it whispered in his ear, calming his worries, they would be fine. Just as he got that thought the Pilot shouted in surprise. "The powers back! That little droid did it! Bypassed the main power drives! Deflector shields up at maximum!"

Excited at the narrow escape from the jaws of death he gunned it past all the blaster fire and made it past the blockade. Getting into clear space he went into hyperspace as quickly as possible. Everyone let out a breath of air except Ayillh who stood stock still.

They had only been in hyper space for 1 minute though before the pilot turned to them. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyper drive is leaking." Everyone turned to Jinn as he had become the de facto leader of the group once they entered the hanger.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel the ship." Deciding the best cause of action Obi-Wan spoke up from his monitor. "Here master Tatooine. It's out of the way and they will not think to look for us there."

Ayillh cringed hearing the words; she like Mace, also didn't like the shit hole of a planet. One too many Hutts in her opinion. Thinking of his Queens safety on such a planet Panaka interrupted their conversation. "Can you be sure?"

As if to reassure him, Ayillh wasn't sure, Jinn commented. "It's controlled by the Hutts." Ayillh rolled her eyes. "No shit it's controlled by the Hutts." The 4 men gave her a look as she shook her head. Letting out a sigh at their expressions, she turned and exited. "I'm going to go check on the queen and then check my gear. Call me if something important happens."

Not having time to ask the woman some of the questions on his mind, Jinn watched her leave before getting back to organizing with the Guard captain, Obi-Wan and the pilot. He would ask his questions latter.

Stepping out of the room and turning around a corner, Ayillh made sure no one was around before reaching into her belt and pulling out a small round device. Pressing on it slightly, a small red dot started to blink. Seeing that the transmitter was working properly, she put it back in her belt and continued on her way.

**End**

* * *

**Just over 12k words, the biggest chapter I have ever written** **I hope you guys enjoyed! I had to do a lot of research before getting the chapter out, because I wanted to add a few things and get it pretty detailed. I'm not an avid reader of Star wars Comics so a lot of the technical terms and equipment I don't know about, I hope you guys can understand. **

**When it comes to the order to land their ship in Theed, I want to point out to anyone who doesn't think it is realistic (Might be over thinking it). To Nute Gunray, the ship looks like a luxury Naboo cruiser. As he has just lost the Jedi and is about to take over/Invade Naboo, any and all ships would be denied access to leave. **

**By capturing a Luxury Naboo cruiser he likely thinks that he will have more hostages to have in play or possible ransom through shadier means. Sending them to the capital, the place he is currently invading and will be overrun with droids, he is insured they can't escape.**

**The Phantom that the Operative uses in the game was designed with half the look using the designs of a Naboo luxury cruiser or something along those lines, so I think it fits that from sensor readings they would assume that the Phantom is a new or rare type of Naboo cruiser.**

**Movie; time line wise, them destroying the contingent of droids and 2 tanks happens while Nute Gunray is arriving on the planet and then talking to the Queen, before they get transported to Camp 4. I know this is a small time frame, but after writing the chapter I noticed in the movie it went from the invasion scene of the droids coming into the capital/Palace, to them talking to Nute Gunray and being sent off in a very short time. **

**Seriously it was just, invasion happens, Gunray steps off his ship, cut to Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan coming into the capital and then he's talking to the fake queen and sending them off to camp 4. I'm taking the liberty of saying that the talk just then took at least 30mins to an hour. **

**As seen in this chapter, Yes Mace's wife was the Sith Inquisitor, Darth Nox. Now the title Darth Nox denotes that she was evil in the game SWTOR as you'll get a different Darth title depending on what you do in the story line. **

**Because she was his wife, I have introduced, I would say, one of the most powerful force abilities ever created. (Remember I don't read the comics.) The main point here for those who don't play the game, Force Walking, is basically an ability to talk to and utilize force ghosts to boost a person's power. **

**You can forcefully enslave the force ghosts or get them to agree to a type of contract. That fact alone means that you can nearly infinitely increase your power over and over, making the person extremely powerful. So in this flick yes, Mace will have the abilities of both the inquisitor and Warrior, making him pretty overpowered when he does fight.**

**I might also add sith alchemy techniques later as he has the knowledge that his wife can provide in that department. **

**With the operative/ Ayillh using both a sniper rifle and knives from both advanced classes, I look at the characters in more real life terms. Everyone from the old republic would have dabbled over the years in many of the professions of the trade, such as Mace knowing both juggernaut and marauder techniques. Just wanted to get that out there. **

**And finally coming up will be the rest of Episode 1. I don't think I'll split the rest of the movie into 2 chapters, but it might be a big one because of that. Maul will be showing up, plus a few other Jedi might join in for the ride to make things more interesting. **

**Ashara, Blizz and Vette are planned to finally get to do something/ have a fight scene and along with them the big man himself, Mace will finally get to show just how powerful he truly is!**

**Nothing planned with Vaylin for the time being in this arc. **


	3. Chapter 2: Desert Hell

**Hey guys another chapter. Unlike I expected last chapter I will be splitting the rest of episode 1 into two chapters. This one just ran away from me. I'll talk more about that at the end of the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their intellectual property. I also do not own Bio Ware or their IP**

**Notes**

Speaking: "..."

Thoughts: '...'

Sounds/effects: *...*

* * *

**Chapter 2: Desert Hell**

**(3rd Person)**

**(Phantom)**

Mace watched the rest of the crew leave downhearted and shook his head. Even he was still trying to deal with the news. Telling them was a necessity, but also a risk. He couldn't be sure how they would all react.

After Vette had led them into the room, she herself had gone back to the cockpit to await the transmission from Ayillh. She wanted to be alone and he knew it. Rubbing his temples in annoyance he channeled the anger that sprang up under the surface, he would unleash it soon.

Taking in all their reactions Mace could tell who was most affected. Blizz, Nadia and Xalek were the ones that took it the hardest. Nadia's eyes had widened in shock at the news and she stormed out of the room before everyone else.

The rage that was radiating out of her had to be vented immediately. He could feel her just on the other side of the wall. She had moved towards the back of the ship and was standing in front of the training dummy. Mace was sure she was practicing her fighting techniques.

Xalek had been like Blizz, they had both turned quiet. Even though Xalek was acting the same, Mace could feel that something was off about the Kaleesh. 'He had wanted to return home.' Mace quietly thought to himself as his thoughts drifted to Blizz.

Blizz going quiet was the same as a Hutt giving money away, it just wasn't natural and to be honest disturbing. The Jawa had lowered his head leaving his face out of sight and quietly left the room.

The rest of the crew hadn't taken it too bad from Mace's observation, Jaesa's life was dedicated to him, and he knew that. She didn't care where she was as long as he was around. She had gone into a dark place when he had been put on ice for 5 years.

Once he had returned she usually accompanied him on all his missions. Something he was happy to oblige, she was his first apprentice and they were very close. Mace actually found the thought of her being left behind almost funny.

If she had been left in the past there was no telling how much chaos and destruction she might have caused to the galaxy at large. There weren't many that could compare to her prowess; she had come a long way.

Ashara was almost the same as Jaesa. She had joined up with him a long time ago; he had taken over her training when he had to. She didn't have family anymore, if anything, Jaesa, Vette and him where the closest family she had.

Finally there was Vaylin, it was clear that she didn't care about her family. Not anymore anyways. Arcann, Senya and even her father all betray her one way or another. And no matter what they did they couldn't gain her trust again.

And Mace thought. 'They would never have a chance now.' She may have had an attachment to her empire, but she had left that behind when she had submitted to him. To her the only thing that changed was the amount of people she hated. Maybe she would be bitter that she couldn't kill some of those people herself, but that was it.

She had been the last to leave the room and spoke to him just before she left. She wanted to mediate quietly in her room. 'The changes in the force where something she wanted to look into'. Mace respected her decision and would leave her alone for now.

Those 3 had been the calmest at the news, though they also needed time to process what was happening, just like Vette. Giving one last sigh Mace got to his feet and made for the door, it was time to be a leader and lay their fears to rest.

A fractured crew wasn't acceptable.

Walking out the door and taking a hard right he walked past the landing ramp and stepped into the corridor. The small sound of a practice blade smashing into a dummy sounded out as he watched the white haired woman nimbly move around and attack a motionless figure.

Nadia was using a Bo staff to practice her moves as she imbued her body with the force. It was an unconscious effort that imbued her body with the force, something that Mace drilled into her after taking her as an apprentice.

The drainage of force would push her mental abilities to the limit. The continuous use would tell her the limits of her endurance under such a state, as well as make it a natural response in all situations. As Nadia naturally used a double bladed lightsaber, combining her prowess with form 6, or Niman which was most suited to her was a no brainier.

She already had some of the basics down when she had become his apprentice, but she mainly focused on the force and her control of it. Something that Mace attributed to being under the tutelage of the Late Barsen'thor.

Some would say that training without the force was better, and sometimes it was when training the other forms. But for normal training it was better for her to enhance her body and get used to the strain.

Giving her a passing glance as she shouted out her frustration, Mace maneuvered around her and walked into the engine room. Walking past an enraged Nadia, Mace made his way towards Blizz, out of everyone he had been the most affected in his opinion.

Walking into the engine room, Mace stayed at the door for a second ignoring the sound behind him. Mace stayed at the door as he looked at the Jawa hunching over a new piece of equipment. The usual noise that was made when Blizz was working was notably subdued, as only the small sound of sparks came from the technology he was using.

Usually when he was working it wouldn't be unusual for an explosion to go off. Though Blizz knew how to make sure none of what he experimented on damaged the engine.

Blizz was the one with the most to lose by what happened. The shock of losing his crew must have been crushing for the Jawa. Watching his quiet figure as he hunched over his work, Mace didn't interrupt, he could feel the emotions radiating outwards. He needed to be left alone.

Leaving the room behind Mace moved to the Armory and walked in on Xalek. He would talk to Nadia last. Mace was slightly surprised that Xalek was so affected by the news, but supposed, that he had been planning on going back to his home when the mission was over.

Now that so much time had passed, it was possible that his planet, his people weren't the same. Though Mace would like to believe differently, the Sith had been almost completely wiped out, this showed how much could change over time.

Walking into the room, it was dark, the lights had been dimmed. Starring at the center of the room, Xalek was kneeling on a piece of cloth with small candles set up around him. The solemn atmosphere in the room, gave Mace pause.

He had seen Xalek prepare rituals before, some for hunts, some for family, some for power. But he had never seen the ritual that was taking place right now. As he was standing at the cusp of the door Xalek spoke up.

"Please come in my Lord." Walking in slowly Mace moved past the kneeling Kaleesh and also sat down, facing the warrior before him, they both said nothing as Xalek continued to proceed with the ritual.

Mace said nothing as everything went on, Xalek wanted him to be here for the ritual, and he had time. It was another 20 minutes before the ritual was finished; reaching down to blow out the candles Xalek looked to be at Peace as he opened his closed eyes.

Mace had no clue what the Ritual had pertained to, but he knew that it had helped the warrior come to terms with the situation they were in, but underneath those calm eyes that he looked at, there was a storm ready to rage at any given moment. Looking into his cold eyes for a few seconds, mace finally got to his feet and left the room. On the way out he grabbed a practice blade.

Nothing was said between the two, but Mace could feel Xalek's eyes as they tunneled into his leaving figure.

*Hiss* the door closed behind Mace as he starred at the woman still attacking the dummy before her, it had already been an hour. The other doors to the room had been closed, and he knew that Xalek and Blizz wouldn't be leaving for a long time. Enough time to do this.

*Tap* *Tap* Shaking the blade twice, the dull sound of the hull rang out, somehow catching the attention of the enraged woman. Mace could feel the anger that was still gushing forth from her. Her planet had been in a state of rebuilding when she had left, that had been just a few hours ago, but also it had been millennia.

Nadia may have lost her family already but she had also left a lot of friends behind. Turning to look at him, Nadia's eyes were a blood red, a huge contrast to her pale white skin and grey hair. Starring at the blade in his hand she turned to face him.

A solemn look appeared in Mace's eyes as he looked at her form. Even though she was enraged she had entered an almost perfect stance for Niman. Slipping into Form 3 himself, or Soresu, he was ready for an attack.

He didn't have to wait long as the force gathered around Nadia and she sprinted forwards. Mace's eyes sharpened as he readied his blade and reflected the first slash she sent. Unperturbed by the block she rebounded and came back with another upwards slash.

Mace shook his head as he watch the predictable attack, in her anger she had grown sloppy. Repelling that slash, she turned around trying to raise her leg for a kick, which was nimbly dodged. Just as her back was to him, Mace's hand came out and slammed into her.

The force of the blow sent her to the ground as she rolled to get back to her feet. Mace didn't move forwards and only put one foot forwards, waiting for another attack.

Nadia shook her head as she got back to her feet, she wanted to reach for her back to feel where she had been hit, but stopped herself, she couldn't show weakness in front of 'him'. Nadia's hair was long, resting just below her shoulders, as she didn't have it up in a ponytail, which she usually did when fighting, it cascaded in front of her face, shrouding her eyes.

"How pathetic." The smooth whispered out making Nadia's body freeze. She hated being weak, she hated not being able to do anything for her people when they needed her most. She had trained hard, turned to the dark side, increased her power manifold since the days she had been a young impressionable diplomat, but she was still being called weak!

The thought sent a new invigorated wave of anger through her as she thought of all that she left behind. Her planet was left behind, Her Friends left behind, Her everything gone! She couldn't control herself anymore.

"Ragh!"Eyes turned a deeper red she sprang forwards completely forgetting her lightsaber form, all her emotions running amuck. All Nadia wanted to do at that moment was to kill Mace. Deflecting every blow that was sent forwards, Mace was starting to get annoyed.

He had trained her better than that, she was supposed to tame her anger, unleash it like a beast, let it tear apart those she wanted, but now it was controlling her. She was even trying to kill him, he didn't mind that fact, it was just another part of being a sith.

But he couldn't let this continue. Blocking one final blow Mace swapped forms, going from Form 3 to Form 7, or Juyo. One of the most aggressive styles of combat it was especially useful for those of the dark side.

Slash, Parry, cut. The blade flashed out faster and faster as he started to imbue the force into his body. He became faster and quicker as Nadia grit her teeth in surprise and anger. She shouldn't have been surprised that he was overwhelming her, but she was too far gone.

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack* The practice blades clashed over and over as Nadia was pushed back again and again. When she couldn't block a move it landed squarely on her body. Because the blades weren't sharp they let out dull thwacks as they impacted.

Nadia grit her teeth in pain as she tried to fight back but it was no use. It was 35 minutes later when the spar finally finished. *Haa* *Haa* Nadia gulped in air as she lay motionless on the floor. All over her body the beginning of bruises were starting to appear.

Mace looked down on her barely breaking a sweat. She looked up into his disappointed eyes and felt a deep well of shame spring up. Her eyes closed as she couldn't move her body as she thought back on the fight.

Assessing al the mistakes, the lapses in judgment, the poor performance, she knew that she had truly failed her master. Finally opening her eyes to look at him, a small amount of communication was done. Mace could tell she knew she had failed him and he would have to punish her for that, more training, disciplinary action, something would have to be done.

Nadia saw the look in his eyes and accepted whatever was to come, she would learn from this and become better, stronger, and faster. She would improve herself.

The small sparring session that occurred had taken her mind off the events and news she received. Her emotions had been vented and all she wanted to do was rest. She would look into what happened to her planet later.

Mace bent down as he picked her body up. Grabbing her he moved through the ship and placed her in the med bay, she would take a while to recover. Jaesa didn't say anything as they entered, but the look in her eyes when she looked at the bruises said everything.

She would interrogate Nadia later. Mace and Jaesa talked for a while before he left and moved towards his own quarters, he needed some of his own time to think about things.

*Hiss* The door to the room opened and Mace stopped for a second as he noticed the Togruta on the bed. With her armour laying off to the side and the sheets underneath her body Mace raised an eye brow for a second, before a calming smile came to his lips.

Moving over to stand in front of the bed he sat down next to Ashara. Her eyes looked at him as he moved closer taking off his own clothes. Once they were all off she wrapped her hands around his body. "The force works in mysterious ways." Her subdued voice spoke out as he reached up to grab her hand, turning towards her.

Not saying a word he leaned down and kissed her. He could feel the emotions that were raging through her heart, uncertainty and anger. With his touch they died down. He whispered to her gently "I am here with you. You don't have to worry."Hearing those words Ashara's racing heart beat calmed down and a dazzling smile coming to her lips.

Just as she was raising her body going in for another kiss. *Beep* *Hiss* The door chimed and opened. *Cough* Taking a peek over his shoulder Mace made out the figure of Vette standing in the door way. She had a teasing smirk on her face as she looked at the two people on the bed.

Giving a small wave to Ashara, who could just see her, she gave her message. "The tracker just started transmitting. They're already in hyper space. They don't look like they're going to Coruscant though, they've veered off in a different direction. Something might be wrong."

'She seems to be better.' Mace thought that as he sat back up and mulled over the information, it didn't change their plan, the force wanted them to follow, so for now they would follow. Turning his full body to Vette he spoke. "Follow the tracker to wherever it goes. Inform us when they reach their destination. Make sure the cloak is working when you leave the atmosphere, I don't want the trade federation seeing us when we depart."

Vette gave a nod, still with a smirk on her face. "Ok then." Just as she was about to leave Ashara's voice spoke out. "If you want, get someone else to watch the signal, you can always join us~" Vette gave a full blow laugh as she exited the room.*Hiss*

Ashara and Vette had been getting closer over the years, their personalities meshing in more ways than one, making them the best of friends. Mace gave a small shake of the head as he turned back to Ashara. It wouldn't have been the first time that Vette had joined them, but for now he would focus just on her.

* * *

**(Naboo Royal Starship)**

**(Ayillh PoV)**

Standing to the side of the small ceremony in front of me I leaned against the wall. I personally wasn't one to be so lax and laid back in such a situation, especially when I was being so disrespectful to everyone in the room.

It was never good to piss off everyone when infiltrating and creating a good impression, but I had a close friend who was a bounty hunter in his own right. The best in the galaxy actually. Right now though I was undercover as a bounty hunter, I had to act like one, I couldn't help the small smile on my face at the thought, I didn't mind it that much.

I kept my arms crossed and head tilted down as my eyes scanned the room. The fake queen, who I still didn't know the name of, was sitting on a throne already installed into the ship. It wasn't a coincidence that we boarded this ship; it was the queen's personal royal starship.

This fact gave it the slick design and the advanced systems and speed, but sadly it missed out on the weapons and practicality that would have been helpful in our current situation. Wearing a regal dress, she was facing both Jedi and her chief of security, Panaka, who had a small astromech droid next to him.

I was only slightly listening to the conversation for anything important as my eyes shifted over behind the fake queen. The real queen was of course behind her observing the scene, she wouldn't have been absent for the meeting.

I once again was thankful for the mask I wore, personally designed, no one could tell where my eyes were looking while also recording everything I saw, never know when that function would come in handy. It also had other functions that I had been able to fit into the small piece of technology, not one square of its mass was wasted.

While I was in a world of my own, the conversation continued as Panaka stood forwards. "An extremely well put together droid. It is without a doubt the reason we are still alive." The queen gave a nod of appreciation as I just caught the flicker of her eyes in my direction.

Like the rest of the people in the room, who were doing the same thing, everyone was still wary of my presence, something I would have to fix soon. The more comfortable they were with me the better. "It should be commended. Then… What is it's number?" Talking in a deep regal voice the queen continued.

Panaka stood forwards as he read the small droid identification tag. "R2-D2" Giving another nod the queen turned her full attention to the droid. "Thank you R2-D2." *Beep* *Boop* *Deet* The little blue droid beeped in what I would call excitement as the queen turned her head slightly.

"Padme, Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." *Boop* *Deet* Beep*"Continue Captain." As the droid made some noise and Padme stepped forwards I smiled once again. I finally knew her name.

My eyes flickered to the fake queen for a second, she was trying to throw us off the fact Padme was the real queen. Making her clean a droid would be beneath what a queen should do. It might have actually worked, if I hadn't already made the connection, it just made my assumption more likely.

Next the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forwards. Unlike his Padawan, that I could tell was very distrustful of me, I could tell this Jedi was just curios. It was easy to tell who the master and padawan were between the two.

And it was also clear that Obi-Wan wasn't knight material yet. "With your permission your highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is in a system far beyond the reach of the trade federation." Jinn spoke up as he tried to convince the queen to go o Tatooine.

'Conveniently not telling her the dangers the place contains.' Just as the thought passed through my head Panaka stood forwards, the queens safety at the forefront of his head. Ayillh appreciated such loyalty and conviction.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Jinn shook his head."You must trust my judgment, your highness." Starring between the two, the fake queen didn't look to Padme for confirmation before nodding at the Jedi's words.

Something that was still disconcerting. This fake queen would take the word of a Jedi over her own security detail head, without further questions. The blind trust was something I had to get to the bottom of.

Giving the go ahead to land on Tatooine the queen finally turned her attention towards me. "Now for the last order of business." It was time I got them to trust me. Pushing with me back I came off the wall without a noise. The rest of them were also now looking towards me.

It was almost funny the positioning in the room. I was closer to the two Jedi and Panaka now stood closer to the fake queen, finally Padme was behind them right at the back of the room. They were very defensive and it was easy to tell.

I would have to take out everyone before making it to the real queen, well thought out. Though if I wanted, I could make it to her. That just made the smile on my face wider as I walked in front of the group.

Skirting past the Jedi I stood before the fake queen and waited for her to speak. After a few seconds and a look at Panaka she spoke up. "You were hired to make sure that my person is safe?" Giving a mock bow that was suitable for a bounty hunter my distorted voice came out, I could tell it slightly put them on edge.

"Yes I'm being paid a high price to make sure you don't die. Though I guess you could lose a limb or two and I would still get paid, they might dock a bit of my pay though." I spoke with classic dry humor getting the reaction I wanted. Panaka was already frowning and reflexively reached towards his blaster.

I turned my head to him at the action, making sure my voice held a little humor. "A joke captain, a joke." He grunted as his hand moved back. "Not a funny one." Giving a light chuckle myself the queen leaned forwards. "Can you tell me who hired you and what they want to achieve?"

I could feel the intense stares the Jedi were giving from behind me but didn't mind them. Shaking my head I gave a helpless posture. "Sorry, my client paid for discretion. Just know I mean you no harm, I just want my paycheck when this whole situation is resolved." The queen sat back in her throne as she started to think.

"How long will you be protecting the queen?" Jinn's voice spoke from behind and I turned to look at him; that was a rather good question. I was hoping they would gloss over that fact, and then I wouldn't have to come up with an answer. Looking back at the queen though, I knew I would have to give them something.

"Let's just say that this is a long term contract. He's paying me a ridiculous amount each day to make sure you're safe. I don't care how long it lasts, honestly the longer the better. So until I hear otherwise I'm following your entourage around."

The frown on her face told me all I needed to know, they still didn't trust me. Padme who was hidden behind the throne had a scrunched up face, she was trying to figure out what angle I was playing. Well it was about time I went for the pitch.

Before anyone else could speak up I slowly started to raise my hands. Panaka got into position in front of the queen ready for anything as I reached up for my mask. If I couldn't convince them with words, I would convince them with 'sincerity'.

Reaching just to the side of the mask, I pressed on a small pressure pad that released the mask from my face. It was installed with a finger print scanner in case someone else tried to pry it off. *Puff* A small sound escaped the mask at I pulled it from my face.

A smile that was almost a smirk came to my face as I noticed the surprised expressions of all those before me. Panaka almost had a slack jaw, probably didn't think I was so beautiful. Lowering the mask down to my hip I clipped it to my belt as I then took down my hood.

My black hair flourished out as I stood a little straighter. *Gasp* I could hear the gasp of one or two of the handmaidens behind them. Even the Jedi had moved over so they could get a clear view of my face. Jinn had an interested expression while Obi-wan had a dumbfounded look.

I winked his way making him blush a little and turn away from me. Everyone was still stunned from my unique look, not that I could blame them, it was hard to ever meet someone like me, not many races had purple skin.

Seeing that they weren't going to speak first I spoke up. "I promise you your highness, all I want to do is make sure you are safe. I'm getting paid quite well to make sure this happens. I won't make things difficult and stick close to you at all times. I'll just help you when you need it…" I threw another look at the Jedi to the side.

"Besides with 2 Jedi here this'll be an easy pay day." My voice rang out like a bell without the mask changing it. I would almost say that this surprised them more, especially from the looks of surprise I was getting.

Padme, the fake queen and Jinn were the first ones to break out of their surprise. The fake queen looked at me for a long while as I gave them my most sincere look. Finally after a few minutes she nodded her head. "We will gladly take your assistance."

I gave her a bow and a thankful smile. Having the queen's approval was enough for the people in the room, Panaka after seeing my real looks even looked less wary. Sometimes good looks were the best weapon I had.

Just as I pulled my hood back up, Jinn spoke. "I don't wish to be rude. But are you a Mirialan?" I decided not to put my mask back on to garner more trust as I turned my eyes towards him. Before I could respond Obi-Wan spoke up in surprise.

"A Mirialan? But master their skin color is usually green or yellow, maybe a lighter color. But I've never heard of one with purple skin." I felt my eyes roll at the young man's words. I had heard them all too often.

"Yes. My species do usually have such a skin color; I'm something of a rarity." Adding a bit more force and sarcasm in my words, Obi-Wan was surprised for a second before he gave an apologetic look, he realized how rude he had just been. Jinn who stood next to him shook his head at the padawan turning back to me. "I'm very sorry about my Padawans words. I hope we haven't offended you."

Being diplomatic I nodded my head in acceptance as I turned back to the fake queen. She and Padme were watching the conversation closely. "Thank you for your highness's trust, if that will be all, I would like to rest before we make it to Tatooine."

The queen gave me another nod as I made my way out of the room and headed towards the engine room. I had made that my make shift quarters on board. I was interested in the advances in hyperspace travel over the years.

Not much seems to have changed but they had been able to shrink the size of most components. If they could upgrade their tech for my Phantom, the engine efficiency would be enhanced by 15% by her calculations. Blizz would love to get his hands on some of this tech. It was a nice thought knowing that technology had progressed somewhat while they had been gone.

From what she had seen of the blaster, droids and holo net security, technology had regressed instead of advanced, this discovery gave her hope that there was something new that could enhance her performance and deadliness on the field. Though that was still to be seen.

* * *

**(Naboo royal Starship, later)**

**(3rd Person)**

Ayillh gave it a few minutes before she walked into the room. With a crafty look in her eyes she pressed the button at the side of the door. *Beep* *Hiss* The door slide open as Ayillh stalked into the room. She didn't make noise as she surveyed who was inside.

Quickly spotting her target, Padme crouched down cleaning R2-D2, she looked at the other person in the room. Still not having put her mask on, Ayillh had to control all her facial expression to make sure she gave nothing away, even though she wanted to show how much disgust she had towards the other person in the room.

Jar Jar Binks stood next to the queen as he spoke about something stupid. Ayillh didn't want to pay him any mind, She had run across the strange, dumb creature earlier when he waltzed into the engine room. After many stupid statements and seeing how clumsy he was, even Ayillh with her years of experience almost cracked and killed him on the spot.

She had met some of the most obnoxious, arrogant and sinister beings in the galaxy, but she had never met someone that could make her want to kill them so fast. It took all herself control to not pull one of her knives out and gut him right then and there.

After getting him out of the engine room thankfully he had not returned, or she might have given into her impulses. Not something that would have earned her their trust, seeing as the Jedi and queen seemed to like the stupid creature.

There was nothing she could do, but she hoped she could kill him at a later date. Plans had already started to appear in her head.

Padme looked up from what she was doing and stopped for a second as she watched the bounty hunter walk into the room. She hadn't given her name beforehand which meant everyone just referred to her as 'the bounty hunter' or as some of the pilots had been calling her 'the purple beauty or babe.' Though they made sure she wasn't around before saying that.

Padme's mind was still trying to figure out her angle. Even though she had no reason to question the bounty hunter, hell she was starting to trust her, something in the back of her mind made her stay weary.

Though she was weary she had to admit she was a beautiful woman. It had come as a huge surprise when she had voluntarily taken off her mask. It was expected that she wouldn't let them see her face, as they could identify her later. Most bounty hunters covered their faces if they wanted to stay anonymous.

Only the best would openly show who they were, announcing to the world that they were untouchable even if people knew what they looked like, or they were just stupid thugs. Sometimes it worked, seeing a famed bounty hunter coming after you like Aurra Sing would demoralize the person being hunted, or those that were hired to protect them.

Of course if everyone knew who you were, the law would always be after you on the more civilized planets. With piercing purple eyes and skin, the bounty hunter made her way closer. Jar Jar who she had just been talking to looked at the new comer and slowly stepped backwards.

There was a ting of fear in his voice as he quickly spoke to Padme. "Mesa have something to do. Mesa go this way. Yessss Mesa leavea nowsa."Saying that he almost sprinted out of the room. This reaction caused a small smile to form on Ayillh lips.

She may or may not have threatened him before when he was in the engine room, making him leave. After the encounter Jar Jar was deathly afraid of the beautiful looking woman. The purple eyes sending a shiver down his back.

Giving a small chuckle as she watched the Gungan leave Ayillh walked towards Padme and sat down at the small bench near her. 'May as well be diplomatic.'Thinking that Padme turned towards Ayillh who was inspecting one of her knives.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for looking after our queen. All of us handmaidens are deeply thankful." Ayillh looked at Padme before her and had to nod her head lightly. 'She's a good actor.' Waving off the comment she went back to her knife. "You don't have to thank me, I'm getting paid well to look after the queen. When I promise something, I don't break my promises."

Ayillh gave a smile as Padme looked up from what she was doing. "And I promise to keep the queen safe." Padme gave a nod as a smile came to her face. She was starting to trust the person before her. 'But I don't even know her name…'

"Sorry I don't think anyone has asked you your name, that was very disrespectful of us." Ayillh waved it off again as she looked at the girl in front of her and she really was a girl. She looked young even to her, though she could see the passion and determination in her eyes. 'If she had been born in the empire she would have made a wonderful operative.'

"You don't have to mind. The names Ayillh, I don't think you would have heard of me before." Padme shook her head as they started up a small conversation. Nothing personal or too abrasive, but the two became closer.

After a while though Padme got back to cleaning R2 and Ayillh went back to her knives. They both did their own thing for a while as Padme was now comfortable with the deadly woman sitting near her, pulling out knife after knife from all around her body.

Thinking that she had achieved what she had come to do after a while, Ayillh placed her last knife away and got to her feet starting one last conversation. "Can't be much fun cleaning a droid for so long." Padme looked up at Ayillh as she was about to leave.

She had a calm smile on as she responded. "Cleaning is one of the duties a handmaiden must accomplish. Her highness specifically asked me as well. Also…" Looking down at the droid a brighter smile appeared. "This droid saved everyone on the ship, he deserves such treatment."

Ayillh gave a laugh as she made her way to the door. "That he does…" *Beep* Giving one last look over her shoulder, the door opened. "He almost deserves the Queen personally cleaning him." At those words Padme froze.

Her head tilted slowly to look at Ayillh at the door. Her heart rate sped up as she caught sight of the knowing look in her eyes. With the hood up and at such a distance it was hard to see her mouth, but Padme was sure there was a knowing smirk on her lips.

Padme tried to control her expression but knew she was failing. 'She knows! She Knows!' The thought raced through her mind over and over as she started to slowly continue to wipe R2 down. Ayillh said nothing else as she walked out the door not even waiting for a response. The message she wanted to get across was delivered.

Hearing the door close Padme felt her shoulders slump. 'How did she find out?' Padme would ponder that question for the next hour.

* * *

**(Tatooine)**

**(Naboo Royal Starship)**

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was working as his master stepped into the room. "The hyperdrive generator is gone Master. We'll need a new one." Jinn stopped for a second as he shifted the cloak over his body. "That'll complicate things. Be wary,that dark disturbance in the force seems to be following us."

Moving his eyes to stare into the distance Jinn was lost in thought as he felt the force. "Not just that, there is another disturbance making its way towards us, something more…primal. "Obi-Wan looked at his master in worry as he replied. "I feel it also master."

Jinn nodded as he was planning to leave the room, but Obi-wan spoke up just before he left. "There was something else master, its about the bounty hunter. There is something weird about her, the way the force moves around her." His voice was unsure as he spoke his worries, something his master instantly picked up on.

Turning back to look at his padawan he reassured him. "I have felt it to, be careful around her. About the force…" Jinn stopped as he thought over his next words. "Mirialans usually have a strong connection to the force, which could be what we are feeling. But keep your guard up."

Saying those words Jinn moved out of the room and made his way to the landing ramp. Jar Jar was already waiting for him with R2 at his feet. "Ready to go Jar Jar?" The Gungan nodded his head excitedly as he moved the small bag on his shoulder. "Mesaaa So Excited!" Jinn just shook his head as he walked down the ramp and they made their way towards the closest settlement.

Just as Jinn was walking away from the ship Padme and her captain, Panaka, were closing in on the ramp. "Are you sure this is the best idea your highness?" Panaka spoke in a whisper just in case anyone heard, but his anxiety was clear.

Padme shook her head as she checked the gear she was taking out. Nothing too flashy and it would hide her identity well. She was excited to see the world they had landed on. She had been stuck on Naboo for so many years, she had never been to such a faraway place. To say that she wanted to see everything was an understatement.

"It'll be fine. They don't know it's me and the Jedi will be the best protection." Panaka wanted to protest again but he saw the determined glint in her eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to convince her otherwise.

Just as he had resigned himself to the inevitable a new presence made itself known. "You guys are also tagging along?" The synthesized voice spoke up from behind them, making Padme freeze and putting Panaka on edge. They both turned around in surprise as they looked at Ayillh behind them.

With her sniper rifle and armour on, the mask was once again on her face making a menacing appearance. "Y-Y-you are going with them as well." Padme stuttered the words from her surprise before calming herself down. But one thought ran through her mind multiple times. 'How long was she behind us! I didn't hear a thing!'

Ayillh turned her expressionless metal mask towards the Queen as her eyes bore into her. "Well I have some business to take care of here." Panaka raised an eyebrow at the news, not having heard this before. While Padme knew exactly why she was coming with her.

Seeing that his charge was getting a bit uncomfortable Panaka spoke up. "Are you not going to stay and protect the queen?" Ayillh turned her head to the man and brushed off the question, having thought of an answer before talking to them.

"She is being protected by a Jedi as well as your security forces. And I truly have to go out this time. While I'm at it I'll protect this handmaiden for the queen." Panaka didn't have to ponder much as hearing that Padme was going to get more protection was all he needed to know. Giving a nod the group walked out from the ship, ready to catch up to the Jedi master.

"The sun is doing murda to messa skin." Jinn and his group had only made it to the second sand dune when a voice spoke behind him. "Wait, wait."Walking closer, Panaka, Ayillh and Padme walked up to the group. Jar Jar seeing Ayillh shivered for a second and backed up a step or two.

Panaka spoke first as they got close. "Her highness commands you to take this handmaiden with you." Jinn shook his head, he didn't have time to look after someone else. "No more commands from her highness today captain, the space port isn't going to be pleasant. And what about her?"

Pointing to Ayillh who was standing next to the two, she turned to the Jedi and talked slowly. "I'll go anywhere I want. And I have a contract I need to finish here." Jinn raised a suspicious eyebrow at the words but didn't say anything else.

If he was going to say anything he didn't get a chance as Panaka cut in forcefully. "The queen wishes it, she's curious about the planet."Jinn thought about it for a little while as his eyes roamed the group. Landing on Ayillh last. 'It would be a good chance to learn more about this woman.' Leaving his eyes on her for a few more seconds he finally nodded his head. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me Handmaiden."

As the group made their way out Panaka looked on with a worried look, the safety of his queen ever present in his mind.

* * *

**(Tatooine Orbit)**

**(Phantom)**

Vette watched as space returned to normal and they appeared above a planet she personally hated coming back to. 'God I hope I don't have to leave the ship, the sand always gets everywhere.' Vette began to steer the ship down, tracking the signal that was in the top left of her vision.

Seeing that they were getting close to their target she leaned forwards and flicked 2 switches activating the cloaking device that was newly installed. With some of the most advanced technology in the empire it had just been installed just weeks before the accident occurred.

Knowing that no scanners or eyes would be able to detect them she laid in a course. Pressing one of the buttons on the consol in front of her, the intercom activated and she heard the ruffle of sheets in the background.

"He love birds, we've arrived." The shuffling stopped on the other side of the mic as Vette stifled a giggle; it was always funny every time she interrupted him at times like this. It was only a few seconds later that she got her reply.

"We'll be up in a minute, inform everyone but Vaylin that we will be having a meeting in 10 minutes." Vette couldn't help the laugh that came out as she heard the slight annoyance in his voice. "You sure? We could give you guys another half an hour."

There was some shuffling on the other side, before Ashara's voice spoke up, tired and a bit sultry. "Yes we'll take that time." The other side of the intercom cut off as Vette broke out I laughter. Laughing for the next few minutes, she wiped a small tear from her eye as she landed the ship a good distance away from the tracker.

Standing up from the seat Vette made her way past the bedroom to gather everyone else. She would take her time though.

* * *

**(Tatooine)**

**(Phantom, Meeting Room, 42 minutes later)**

Mace and Ashara walked into the meeting room not saying a word to the looks everyone else was giving them. They were already used to such looks; Jaesa herself had a suggestive smile on her face. Mace gave her one glance before getting to business.

"This won't be a long meeting." Mace's eyes drifted to Nadia who was looking better than the last time he saw her, the Kolto had done wonders to the starting bruises, though the damage could still slightly be seen.

"We'll be waiting here until Ayillh gets in contact with us. While we wait Vette will try and hack into any holonet that is in range to gather information." Motioning to Vette for a second he continued. "I'm sure some of you would have felt it already, there is a dark presence closing in on the planet. A rival sith is after the queen for some reason. We will leave him alone for now. If he tries anything Ayillh can handle it."

The other around the table nodded their head at the words, even though some were sad they couldn't face a sith from a different era. Mace gave a small smile as he saw the looks of disappointment on their faces.

"However you might have also felt the other force presences on the planet. 2 other Jedi are here and they are close. I think we should test the new Jedi order, see if they are worthy of their titles." Jaesa, Xalek and Ashara gave smiles of confidence as they heard the words.

Not able to contain the battle lust building within her Jaesa spoke up first, her hand brushing against her lightsaber. "Love, Let me test the Jedi, I will see if they are strong or weak." Xalek wasn't far behind. "My Lord, I would appreciate crossing blades with Jedi from this Era." Nadia spoke last. "Master, let me redeem myself for my earlier failings!"

Ashara was the only one that didn't say anything; she sat quietly in her seat. Mace looked at the 3 people ready to battle and shook his head. "You've already had your fun back on Naboo, I will send Vette and Ashara to confront them." Turning to look at the 2 woman, Ashara gave a nod while Vette cringed.

"Do I have to?" Vette's voice whined out as she thought of the amount of sand that was going to clog up her gear. Mace as if reading her mind gave a brilliant smile back. "Yes." Vette slumped to the table as if all the energy was drained out of her.

The others in the room let out sighs of disappointment but didn't question the decision. Seeing that everything was settled mace finished the meeting. "That will be all. Prepare your gear just in case, but don't expect any combat on this mission."

Jaesa let out a sigh as she helped Nadia leave the room, While Xalek, Vette and Ashara went to do their own thing. Mace was about to follow them when Blizz walked up to him. He hadn't said anything throughout the briefing.

"Blizz want to talk to you." Mace raised an eyebrow, before he sat back down. "I'm all ears." Blizz sat up on his own chair which almost looked funny because of his small stature. With a serious expression that Mace didn't usually see, Blizz spoke up.

"Blizz want to go speak with his people, see how world has changed. Blizz want to know history. Blizz want information." A light of understanding passed through Mace's eyes for a second, he didn't mind at all that Blizz wanted to go talk with other Jawas; Tatooine was a perfect place for him to do such a thing.

It would also help him come to terms with what happened and relax. Giving a small smile to the Jawa Mace nodded. "Of course Blizz, you can head out with Ashara and Vette when they leave." Blizz nodded as he got down from his chair. "Blizz thank big sith. Blizz won't take long. Blizz promise."

Saying that he scurried out of the meeting room, Mace watching slightly amused.

* * *

**(Mos Eisley)**

Jinn's group walked into town after covering a few kilometers of sand. Padme had just asked him a question about why there were so many different species in one settlement. Jinn gave the naive Queen a sidelong look before he explained. "Spaceports like these ones are havens for those who don't want to be found." Padme nodded in understanding. "Like us." She said it in a whisper, starting to understand what she was about to walk into.

Ayillh trailed behind the group, begrudgingly tolerating the presence of Jar Jar next to her. As he stepped in a pile of some animals' excrement next to her, she could only roll her eyes and continue to scan the area for threats.

Unlike Padme who was curious about everything around her, Ayillh had been to many places similar and worse than this, Mos Eisley Spaceport. She was keeping an eye out for any unwanted attention, with the added bonus of it distracting her from the buffoon besides her.

Stopping for a few seconds Jinn felt the force around him and scanned the area he was in, nodding towards a certain direction he spoke to the group. "Let's try one of the smaller depots." But before the group got going Ayillh had to speak up. "Wait a minute there Jedi, do you have any credits to pay for the stuff?"

Ayillh was generally curios, it was a well-known fact that hutts only cared about credits, Tatooine being directly controlled by them was the same. For the mission Ayillh had left any spare credits she had back on the Phantom and had no way to get to them. She couldn't bail them out if they didn't have enough.

'But the Jedi wouldn't be so ignorant as to not know this?' Or that's what Ayillh hoped. Jinn turned back to look at the bounty hunter as he considered her words, of course he brought money. "I've got republic credits." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Ayillh had her hand to her mask. The sheer tiredness that overcame her at that moment was something she didn't come across a lot.

In a tone that somehow managed to get through her voice synthesizer as exasperated, she asked directly as if talking to an idiot. "You know they don't take those credits on a planet like this…Right?" Jinn stopped for a second as that piece of information hadn't actually passed his mind, with everything that was going on he hadn't thought about the difference.

His mind raced for a few seconds as he thought over his options. In the end he figured that either way one of the traders would be willing to take republic credits, or he could use some more…unsavory methods. Though he never liked using a mind trick to coerce people, at an urgent time like this it was necessary.

"Don't worry I have a backup plan." Ayillh just rolled her eyes as the group moved off again. Under her breath she couldn't help her sarcasm. "Riiiight."

It didn't take them long before they were at their first shop. The sign, written in galactic basic, told all who owned the shop. "Watto" Walking into the shop, parts and droids littered the area as a blue alien with large wings, a short neck and ragged teeth sat at the counter

Ayillh stayed at the back of the group as Jinn started to talk to the Toydarian. One race that Ayillh had met before, they had one of the rare physiologies that could naturally resist a force persuasion. Some of the most powerful Jedi and Sith had tried but it didn't work on them, something that Ayillh had found interest in many years ago.

She watched as Jinn led the Toydarian outside and hoped that the master knew such a basic fact. Was she hoping for too much?

Just as the two walked out the door a young boy ran into the room and hopped up onto the front desk, Jar Jar was doing something in the other room that Ayillh couldn't be bothered noticing. Stopping everything that she was doing Ayillh starred at the boy.

He was young, maybe about 9-10 years old. With short cut brown hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks, he looked like any other kid you could find on multiple planets.

But something drew her attention towards the boy, something in the back of her head made her stare at the boy as he sat there cleaning something in his hands. Anakin looked up from what he was doing as he felt the penetrating gaze being sent his way.

Looking at the masked individual staring right at him, he could feel a slight shiver crawl down his spine. There was something about the mask she wore that set him on edge. Having lived on Tatooine all his life he was no stranger to Bounty hunters, pirates and traders. But there was something different about the person before him, something that told Anakin she was dangerous.

They stared at each other for a short while before Anakin's attention was taken away by Padme. His eyes couldn't help but travel to the beautiful woman that was standing in his shop also looking at him. He could feel his cheeks turn slightly red from her gaze.

He shook his head for a second as he got back to cleaning and fixing the small rotor in his hands. But his mind wouldn't leave the person so close by, he hadn't even realized that by that point he was blatantly staring at her. He couldn't help himself as he looked up at her.

"Are you an angle?" Padme looked at the small boy in surprise, checking to make sure she had heard right. "What?" The small sound of Ayillh covering a snort could just be heard behind the two. Not even registering the noise Anakin's eyes only held Padme. "An angle. I heard that deep space pirates talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iago I think"

Ayillh shook her head at the boys words he was clearly infatuated with Padme. Padme herself felt flattered by his words as she moved a bit closer, a smile clearly on her face. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much."

Anakin felt happy as she moved in closer and couldn't help but brag a bit. "I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through here. I'm a pilot you know. And some day I'm going to fly away from this rock." He tried not to show off too much though and got back to his cleaning. "You're a pilot?" Padme was generally surprised from his words.

'How could he be a pilot at such a young age?' She didn't say it out loud but she was impressed. Ayillh who was still watching the two shook her head. She had been to too many places in the galaxy, she knew a slave when she saw one, and that was clearly what Anakin was.

If he was an actual pilot he wouldn't be working in such a rundown shop, especially not with that Toydarian that looked like a banthas ass. Hell every second person you see on Tatooine was likely to be a slave, bounty hunter or slimo schutta.

"MMmhhmm. All my life" Anakin replied tersely. "How long have you been here?" Anakin had to think about the question for a few seconds before he responded. "Since I was very little. 3 I think? My mom and I were sold to Gardola the Hutt. But she lost us betting on the pod races." Ayillh felt a sense of disgust rise up as she heard a hutts name but kept down her hatred.

Padme was shocked by the new piece of information. "You're a slave?" Anakin looked at her for a second, the words his most hated nightmare. Gritting his teeth in anger he replied abruptly. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

Padme was taken aback for a second at the harshness with which Anakin replied, but realized that she had maybe said the rudest and most hurtful thing she could have said to the boy. "I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." Padme could just hear the small mutter that came from Ayillh behind her. "What a pampered princess. She knows nothing of the real world."

Padme clenched her fists in regret and anger but didn't say anything. 'Ayillh is right' She had been on her home world of Naboo for so long that she didn't know much general knowledge, or how to interact with even the boy in front of her, someone not from the republic.

Before she could dwell on the matter though, a loud crash came from the side. *Bang* Everyone in the room turned their attention towards an activated droid and an annoying Gungan that was trying to stop it.

"Urgh* Ayillh's groan was drown out by the noise the two created. With help from Anakin it wasn't long before the droid was once again deactivated and Jinn walked through the door, a frown on his face. "We're leaving."

Saying nothing else he went right for the door and left. Ayillh and Jar Jar followed him out as Padme held back for but a second. "I was glad to have met you Anakin." Sad to see her leave Anakin shouted to her departing back. "I was glad to meet you to."

* * *

**(Mos Eisley)**

**(Later)**

"I'm sure another solution will present itself." Closing the link to his holocomm Jinn turned to Ayillh. "Do you have any credits that you could spare?" Ayillh shook her head. "No I traveled light for my contract all my credits were on my ship.I would need access to one of my security caches, I don't have any close by at the minute, you'll have to figure something else out."

Jinn shook his head in disappointment but said nothing else, the force would guide him. As they walked down the street looking for another place to find their parts Jar Jar lagged behind the group. Ayillh walked up besides Jinn as he gave her a side long glance.

Ayillh could feel herself smiling as she spoke to the Jedi Master. "You didn't try and mind trick the Toydarian did you?" Jinn stopped for a moment in shock before he continued forwards. *Cough* Coughing in his hand for a second he looked at the bounty hunter beside him and could feel the smile beneath the mask.

"I may have tried once or twice. It didn't work." Ayillh gave a laugh as they continued. "I can't believe you tried to mind trick a Toydarian, all Jedi should know that they are immune." Padme quietly listened to their conversation as Jinn's eyebrows furrowed.

This was the first time that he had heard this fact. He was annoyed, as well as surprised that Watto had been able to resist his mind trick. But Ayillh had been acting like it should have been common knowledge, knowledge that he should have known.

Looking at the still laughing Ayillh he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "How did you know that a mind trick wouldn't work? I have never heard of Toydarians having an immunity." It was time for Ayillh to stop at the words. She realized her blunder as she looked at the Jedi next to her.

She had been using the old Jedi as a comparison for knowledge and skill to the master beside her. 'It seems that the Jedi no longer know about this fact' Her eye cast down for a second as she began walking again. She would have to cover up this mistake.

"A Jedi told me the last time I met one." Jinn's interest was piqued. "A Jedi told you. When did you meet them?"Ayillh kept her cool. "I ran into them 8 months back on Quesh. No I won't tell you about the details, and no I didn't catch his name. We helped each other for a short while and got to talking."

Jinn held the question he was about to ask and began to think over this new information. He had no information of a Jedi going to Quesh in a long time. Though it could have been one of the Jedi undercover missions that were performed every now and then.

When he returned to the temple he would have to look into it further. If she had met a Jedi before he would be able to glean more information about this mysterious bounty hunter that had helped them. As he was lost in thought he was brought back to reality as a commotion started behind them.

Ayillh hid a smile as she watched Jar Jar get forced to the ground and couldn't help the sad sigh that came out as he was saved by a young Anakin. Shaking her head in disappointment the group moved over to the young boy and Gungan.

What, Ayillh or as a matter of fact anyone else in the group, didn't realize was that 30 meters from them on the other side of a street, right next to an alleyway, there were two figures starring at them.

Both cloaked in brown cloaks covering their faces and parts of their body, they stared intently at the group. One was a man and the other was a woman. It was the man that was staring intently at the group while the Woman was only copying her master.

From under the hood it could just be seen the brown eyes and shaggy black hair that it hid. Across the man's face could be seen a yellow tattoo that went from one cheek to the other, going right over his nose.

His huge arms bulged from under the cloak intimidating anyone that might have nefarious thoughts. A frown was on the tanned man's face as he looked right at Qui-Gon Jinn.

Quinlan Vos looked at his fellow Jedi master and began to contemplate what he was doing on Tatooine. He and his Padawan had been on a mission for the last month to track down a slave trafficking gang that had set up shop in the Hutt territory.

They had taken a few people from republic worlds and the Jedi had been tasked with stopping them. They had found the warehouse where they were storing them and were just days away from disbanding the operation.

Looking at the group that was traveling with the Jedi master and noting that his Padawan Obi-Wan was not with him, he came to the conclusion that he was on his own mission from the temple. He got a funny feeling from the Woman decked out in gear and facing away from him, a feeling that he didn't like.

He looked at her for a few seconds before returning to the Jedi Master. He wondered if he should go over and talk to his old friend but in the end decided that he shouldn't disturb them. They had their own mission that they were about to finish and Jinn had his too.

They could handle some slavers and it was possible that Jinn himself was undercover or incognito. It was better to leave him alone. Sensing the dark presence that was slowly making its way to Tatooine Vos decided that it was better for him and his padawan to complete what was assigned to them.

Lost in his head, he was drawn out as he heard the soft voice of his padawan besides him. "Master?" The two were close enough that she didn't have to say anything else for him to understand. She actually treated him more like a father after spending so many years under his care, something she knew did not fit with the Jedi code, but she didn't care.

Blue skin peeked out from the person next to him. Two Lekku peeked out the back of her head marking her as a Twi'lek. A leather head piece wrapped her head and crisscrossed its way down her lekku. Aayla Secura's Hazel eyes starred up at her master as he turned to look back at her.

The two were getting a few looks from those around just because of the fact that Aayla was a Twi'lek, as the most prolific and sort after slave race in the galaxy many of the denizens of Tatooine eye balled the young padawan.

Shifting the cloak around her to hide her identity better she waited for Vos's decision. Vos gave one last look at the group that was moving off, led by the young boy, before moving in a different direction. "We have a mission to accomplish."

Aayla gave a single nod as she sent one last look at the group as well. Done with that she brushed her hand against the lightsaber strapped to her waist, it gave her a sense of comfort as the force whisper that something dark was coming for herself and her master.

* * *

**(Skywalker Home)**

*Rattle* The door slammed shut behind them as the group piled into the home. The sand storm outside whistled in the air and drowned out any noise outside. A few sighs of relief escaped from the group as they moved in.

A woman walked into the room shocked as she stared at the group of strangers. With black hair tied up in a bun, wrinkles caused by years of stress and calluses oh her hands from hard work, Shim Skywalker was shocked to see the group in front of her.

Jin stepped forwards as the group leader as Anakin walked off into another room, pulling Padme with him. "Hello, your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm outside. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Padme, R2 and Ayillh."

As those two began to talk to each other and Jar Jr was distracted by something else Ayillh slowly walked to a quiet area of the house. Finding an unoccupied room, that wasn't one of the bedrooms. Making sure that no one was around she reached for her belt and pulled out the small holocomm she kept tucked inside.

There was a small scrambler on the side which she activated before sending the signal. *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* After a few seconds the other side connected and a small image of Mace appeared before her. Decked out in his full gear, with his mask on, he said nothing as he waited for her report.

In the next few minutes Ayillh spoke of everything that happened, also giving her personal opinion on each of the Jedi, handmaidens, Padme and Anakin. Taking a slight interest in the mention of the boy, Anakin, Mace thought over the information before he replied.

"I will be sending out Blizz, Ashara and Vette 2 days from now on a different mission, there are two more Jedi close by." Ayillh cocked her eyebrow at the information."Do you want me to do anything?" Mace shook his head. "No continue the mission to protect the queen. Add the boy as a second priority target, something about him was drawn to your group. If any opportunities arise in our favor utilize them" Ayillh gave a slow bow as the Holocomm turned itself off. Not wasting any more time Ayillh moved back to the group before they got suspicious.

"…Any attempt to escape and they blow you up! Boom!" Anakin spoke with a surprisingly chipper tone as he described what would happen to him as a slave. Padme was shocked once again hearing his words. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The republics anti-slavery laws..."

Just as Shmi was about to interrupt her; Ayillh stepped in first. "The republic can't enforce law to the whole galaxy, why do you think that places like Tatooine exists? It's because there are powerful people, clans, origination's, worlds, all that can cause trouble for the republic whenever they want."

Padme turned towards Ayillh her eyes widening. "They don't have any rights out here; the hutts control this space, and trust me they would sell their own grandmother if it made them a profit." Shmi looked at Ayillh who was sitting at the table. She hadn't taken her mask off, wasn't eating anything and was talking in a synthesized voice that slightly disturbed her.

Though Shmi was experienced, she had lived on Tatooine for a long time; she had met all kinds of people before Anakin was born. She knew a bounty hunter when she saw one; of course she would know the truth of the planet they were on.

Padme was still trying to process Ayillh words as Shmi turned to her. "Your friend is right. The republic doesn't exist out here." Padme looked as if she couldn't believe the words as she looked at Jar Jar and Jinn. They didn't say a word acknowledging the hard truth.

An awkward silence filled the room for a while before Anakin spoke up, distracting Padme's thoughts. "Has anyone ever seen a pod race?" Jinn looked at the boy, praising his tact as he replied. "There is pod racing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin looked excited as he got another chance to brag in front of Padme. "I'm the only human that can do it." A small knowing smile came to Jinn's face as he looked at the boy. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." And as if to prove a point he caught the tongue of Jar Jar that had been annoying everyone at the table. "Don't do that again."

Jar Jar gave a weak nod at the forceful words. Ayillh ears picked up as she stared at the Jedi master. A small idea of what he was implying. "You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Ayillh had to give the kid credit, he wasn't the usually type of stupid, he recognized that Jinn was a Jedi, most likely the only time he could have confirmed this was when Jinn paid an old woman for some fruit. His lightsaber had been shown for a few seconds.

Jinn gave another smile. "What makes you think that?" Anakin had a small smug look. "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Ayillh snorted a bit at the terminology, finding the new name hilarious. 'I'll have to remember that one.'

For a second Ayillh also wanted to interject that Sith also use the weapon, but thought better of it. She still wasn't sure what stories about sith were circulating, if she provided too much personal knowledge about Sith Jinn would get suspicious.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Anakin shook his head at the words as if they were outlandish. "I don't think so; no one can kill a Jedi." This time Ayillh had to laugh out loud, causing everyone to stare at her.

But she really couldn't help it. 'No one can kill a Jedi?' How stupid was that, she herself had taken down many in her time. Seeing everyone staring at her, who still had her mask on. She waved her hand as her distorted voice came out.

"Sorry I was thinking of a joke that someone told me in a bar last week. It just got it now and I couldn't resist laughing." Jinn starred at her with a penetrating stare completely not trusting her words. The way that she laughed had sent a shiver down his spine. The presence of Ayillh had changed in that one second and he didn't like what he felt.

Jin turned away from Ayillh to answer Anakin. "I wish that were so" The conversation continued as the reason for why they came to the planet somehow slipped out. Ayillh couldn't believe that he was just telling a random mother and son what their mission was.

If something like that had happened in imperial intelligence the person who let the information slip would be taken care of, and the mother and son would have an accident in the next few hours as all their communications would be tracked and catalogued.

'Damn even the Jedi back in the day didn't give information out so freely.' Though it did work out in the end. For some reason it was decided that Anakin would race in the 'Boonta Eve' classic that was being held in 2 days.

He had a pod racer that would help win enough money to buy the parts they needed. Ayillh was skeptical about the whole plan. For one why was the young boy racing was a good question, she was sure that Qui-Gon with his own Jedi reflexes should be able to race in his steed, even though Anakin would have the home ground knowledge.

For now Ayillh would go along with her plan, but she was thinking of a few other options should the plan fall through. She always got her mission done, no matter the cost.

* * *

**(Skywalker House.)**

**(Night)**

Ayillh kept her breath quiet as she stayed flat against the wall. She minimized her presence as she listened to the conversation happening outside.

Jinn sat on a small out cove looking out into the desert as he spoke to his Padawan. He had just taken a blood sample from young Anakin when Ayillh had walked in to the scene. "He has more than 20 thousand midi-chlorians" Jinn became shocked at the news as he started to describe how the current grand master of the order, Yoda, didn't even have that many.

Filing the new information away, Ayillh correlated the knowledge of midi-chlorians and the presence of the force as bullshit. She had never heard of a midi-chlorian. She was trained by sith intelligence, if they knew about a way to measure force powers they would have found it.

Other than that fact she had been around Mace and other sith and Jedi for a very long time, she would have heard if they had a scientific way to test if a person had the force and their potential. Instead they used rituals and premonitions to tell them how powerful someone was.

And the biggest factor telling her that midi-chlorians didn't matter was the fact she had seen multiple Jedi go from nothing to some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. If Mace had been restricted from birth he would have never been able to overcome the odds and increase his powers in the force.

Coming to that logical conclusion Ayillh once again labeled the Jedi of this new era as idiots. 'Though this information will be useful to him.' Sending one last glance at the Jedi outside Ayillh moved back into the house. Jinn didn't realize he had an audience, or that he was labeled as an idiot.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Desert)**

Darth Maul stepped down the landing ramp as he stepped out into the humid temperature of the desert. Even though it was night the temperature didn't drop to a freezing degree. Not minding his surroundings he moved away from the ship and began to scan the area.

He had narrowed down the planet that the Queen had escaped to and he could feel the presence of Jedi nearby, but there were 3 spaceports nearby. Giving each of them a once over he reached down to the small pad on his hand and ordered the probe droids to go and do some reconnaissance.

Watching them as they flew off in to the distance Maul began to think to himself. It wasn't just the presence of Jedi that he could feel on the planet, there was also that dark feeling. The feeling that had appeared a day ago.

He had never felt something like it before in his life; it eclipsed his master, darker than anything he had ever felt. It had even knocked him out while he was training. He had gotten in contact with his master after waking up but even he hadn't given him proper answers.

A primal side of his brain wanted to find the darkness, to prove that he was the stronger of the two but he had to follow his masters wishes. Though he was starting to believe that his master was hiding something from him.

He had always been told that there were no more sith in the galaxy, that it was only him and his master. But this new presence, it was sith that he was sure of. And with the way Sidious had dodged his questions, he was starting to doubt.

Starting to truly wonder if his master was the most powerful being in the galaxy, maybe he wasn't, maybe he was weak like the rest.

Maul started to smile to himself as he considered the possibility of there being someone stronger. He couldn't wait to meet them in battle. But for now, he had a queen to capture and Jedi to kill.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Pod racer Pit area.)**

**(2 Days Later.)**

Ayillh followed Jinn down to the area as he left earlier than the rest. He wanted to talk to the Toydarian before the race began. Ayillh was sure that he was up to something, but she couldn't tell what. Jar Jar was going to follow them as well, but after Ayillh joined he quietly waited with the others.

Walking into the area Ayillh surveyed the racers and guards that littered the area. Pod racing was a popular sport, they didn't want anything happening before the race started. Shooting a small look at the Dug, Sebulba, that was to be the biggest competition, she thought about quietly getting rid of him.

Before she set that plan in motion though they ran across Watto, watching intently as they got into a small betting deal, her eyes darted to the master as he accepted only freeing Anakin Skywalker. Watto may have said it was up to chance, but as she watched Ayillh easily noticed the small amount of force that was used to rig the odds.

Jinn wanted the boy and he wanted him bad. Mace showed an interest in just the mention of the boy and finally there was something that always drew her attention towards him. It was something that had never happened to her before.

As Watto scurried off after seeing the outcome a new plan started to form in Ayillh mind. She didn't care that Anakin was getting separated from his mother; she had seen it happen multiple times, hell the Jedi were the most prolific organization to ever take children from their parents.

At least in the sith empire children were allowed to visits and stay with their families if they wanted. Most of the families that bred sith were of the aristocrat class and amassed fortunes if their child became a lord of the sith.

But even if she didn't care, there was one person that would care and she could use that to her advantage. A small plan started to form in Ayillh's mind as they walked up to their arriving group. Ayillh's eyes shifted to Shmi for a second before they started to get ready.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Hanger Bay 4)**

Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura rushed forwards as they made their way to a specific spaceport. They cloaked their legs in the force making their journey faster. Quinlan grit his teeth in annoyance as they made their way closer.

There had been a tip off to the slaver ring they were going after. They had found out just an hours ago that 2 Jedi had been asking questions about them and the fact that they were also on Tatooine. Vos knew after their presence was leaked it wouldn't take the group long to ship every slave they had off planet.

They had narrowed down where everything was happening, they had even hired some bounty hunters to make sure no one got away. And now the whole plan had gone to shit. The streets were relatively empty as the Boonta eve classic was about to start.

The perfect time for a big trade and dump of slaves. Something which they were going to interrupt, but everything had been accelerated. Aayla kept up with her master as they finally made it to the right hanger bay.

Hired thugs and bounty hunters stood guard as they rushed towards the locked door. Not wasting any words they pulled out their blasters and started shooting. Both Jedi spent no time in activating their lightsabers and headed forwards. *Snap* *Hiss*

Blue and Green flashed to life as fire was reflected back. Their progress was stalled and they didn't have the time. Vos felt his rage spike as he calmed himself down. They had spent too long on this mission for it to end like this.

Gritting his teeth the duo moved ahead.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Close to Hanger Bay 4)**

**(Ashara PoV)**

I walked steadily down the main road, Vette walking with me. The streets were empty as some type of Pod race, a popular sport, was currently taking place. I didn't mind the quiet; it was nice knowing that we weren't being starred at by everyone we passed.

I had been to Tatooine before, it wasn't a good experience. "I told you the sand would get everywhere I can already feel it in my shoes! How is that possible?!" Vette moaned in pain next to me as she shifted her feet in annoyance.

I had my hands behind my head relaxing as I heard her words. Giving out a small snicker of amusement I turned to her. "I don't know, I'm doing just fine. Maybe you're cursed?" Vette shot me an agonized look before huffing and stomping forwards. Just as she made it a few meters ahead though I spoke up.

"This way. I can feel them this way." Vette sent a peek over her shoulder as I moved to the left. Letting out an irritated sigh she corrected course to match me. Just as she stood next to me though, I moved back towards our original path. "Sorry I must have sensed wrong."

Vette stopped dead in her tracks as her mouth gaped open. Seeing the small smile I sent her way as I moved past, she threw her hands up in defeat. "Of for the love of…! Hey get back here!"

Catching up with me once again Vette punch my shoulder lightheartedly. "Meanie." Giving me her best pouting face I could only laugh louder. These type of antics happened many times as we closed in on a specific hanger Bay.

As we got closer I felt the need to ask. "Where do you think Blizz is going?" Vette looked at me before looking into the distance. Letting out a sigh she gave me her thoughts. "He's going to calm down. To be with his people, something familiar, we all need something like that right now."

I sent Vette a worried look; she looked so downtrodden it prickled my heart seeing one of my closest friends, family even, like this. Placing a hand on her shoulder as I moved closer I spoke gently. "You know I'm always here for you. Your big beautiful sister." Vette muttered under her breath. "Ohh you're big alright."

My hand gripped a bit tighter onto her shoulder and the slight groan of metal rang out. "What was that?" I think my voice had dropped a few degrees. Vette gave me a strained smile as she looked up. "N-nothing." I nodded in acceptance. "That what I thought."

My grip weakened on her shoulder after a few seconds though, she still looked a bit down. "I mean it Vette, I'm here for you." Vette looked back at me and I wanted the love I felt for her to be conveyed. We had been close for so many years, she was my sister, I knew that. She let out a soft sign and nodded her head weakly after a while. "I-I-I'll talk to you when I'm ready." I nodded my head. "That's all I ask for."

Moving my hand off Vette's shoulder we both began walking forwards again, changing the subject as we went. "You should have just joined us on the trip to Tatooine. It blows off steam and relaxes you at the same time. I'm feeling so refreshed right now. And I was lonely without you~"

Vette just rolled her eyes at me. There was only one person that could out banter her, me. "Yeah, Yeah. I'll join you next time." Turning around on a dime, I walked up and clasped both of Vette's hands in front of her.

With a bright smile on my face I leaned in and hugged her, like a giddy child. "It's a promise then!" Vette was used to this by now and said nothing else as we went forwards, though I did get a good chuckle in my mind. We had arrived at their destination anyway.

Before us was an entrance to the hanger. On the ground the dead bodies of thugs and bounty hunters littered the ground. In front a door had been sliced open and was laying flat on the ground.

Stepping forwards I looked at the cut marks on the door. "Do you feel them?" I asked without turning around, Vette closed her eyes for a second and began to feel around. This was all new to her, but it was now part of her training.

After a while she finally replied to me "Yes I can." I gave a nod as we walked into the dark corridor. "Your training has been paying off. We will have to move on to the more advanced stuff soon." Vette gave a nod as we waltz in.

Blaster marks scarred the corridor, bodies littered the ground. Every now and then there was an indent in the wall from where a lightsaber had passed. Looking at most of the thugs on the ground both of us felt nothing.

Continuing our journey into the space port, going from one area to the next, at some point Vette had moved to the front. It would have been faster for me to find them, but I let her do as she pleased.

We only took two wrong turns before finally finding what we were looking for. I could feel them on the other side of the door and now so could Vette. Just beyond them I could also feel a different group of people, whatever the Jedi were here for involved them. But I didn't have to care about that I only had one thing to do.

I gave Vette an appreciative nod as we stood before the door for a few seconds. We had talked on the way over Vette didn't really care if she got to fight or not. She was more of the relaxation and fun loving type. Mace wanted us to test the Jedi on the other side, so it was decided that unless I wanted or needed help Vette would leave everything to me. Not that they would likely pay attention to Vette either way.

I gave a small smile as I pressed the button at the side of the door. This one hadn't been sliced apart meaning it worked perfectly. My senses were honed, ready for the fight that was coming. I could tell the Jedi had already felt my presence they were prepared on the other side of the door.

It would be a fun battle, I hoped. *Beep* *Hiss*

* * *

**(Tatooine Spaceport, Hanger Bay 4 )**

**(Aayla Secura PoV)**

*Snap* *Hiss* I deactivated my Lightsaber as the last slaver fell to the ground. No matter how many times I see it, it would always cause me to stop for a second. The moment when a battle ends and I realize that I have killed a person.

Most of the time we try and take them in without harm or death but fights are ever present. Especially on planets such as Tatooine. This wasn't the first time I had to kill when doing the greater good, when following the force.

Though the first time I killed someone it had really affected me, if Master hadn't been there for me at the time I don't want to think what might have happened. *Huff* *Huff* I hadn't broken a sweat dealing with all the people in the room. My master and I were like a well-oiled machine, helping and covering for each other at all times. They couldn't harm us even though they tried.

And it was when I felt my adrenaline cool down, when I started to attune myself with the force that I felt it. How hadn't I noticed it before?! My body whipped around as I looked at the door we came through, I could feel it, the darkness, the anger that was closing in.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt the darkness of the force coming towards us. Master had already turned in the same direction, his lightsaber still ignited. It buzzed in the quiet room. I had faced dark Jedi before, more than I ever wanted, but something about the darkness coming towards us was different, it was more visceral, vicious.

The person's connection to the dark side was stronger than I have ever felt before. I was going to clip my hilt to my hip, but now I kept it up and ready for whatever was to come. I only peaked over my shoulder for a second as I felt the numerous people on the other side of the room.

We were just about to free the slaves as well; they always came at the worst time. I cleared my head of distraction as I prepared myself, but couldn't help but hear the thunder of my heart as noise finally made its way to my ears.

*Clack* *Clack* The clicking of boots sounded out from the other side of the door, as the stopped before the entrance to the area. We were in the main hanger; the ship they had been hoping to escape on had been grounded off to the side.

With quite a bit of room to move, they had been hoping to stop us with an ambush, using the crates and boxes of equipment as cover, it didn't help them in the end. We waited as the person on the other side of the door took their time. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Master was also tense, never a good sign.

Finally, mercifully, the door opened, as the quiet was starting to get to me. *Hiss* Sliding to the side, the brown door opened and in stepped two woman. My grip on the hilt in my hand tightened as the darkness that the one on the right projected engulfed me.

It was hard to breath under the pressure but I kept my cool and resisted with all I had. After a few seconds the feeling of oppression vanished and I let out a sigh of relief. "Aayla?" The worried voice of my master came from the side as I looked up.

He hadn't turned to me and kept his focus on the opponent in front of us. He was still standing strong after feeling that darkness cover us. I gritted my teeth as I starred at the two women again. "I'm alright master." He gave a small nod, not taking his eyes off the approaching two.

I assessed them now that they moved closer. One was a twi'lek that had red skin, one of the rarest skin colors in the galaxy for her kind. Donning an armored black duster coat that reached her ankles, it looked to have some padded in the shoulders. With an inner vest that hugged her body, one that I had never seen before, at her waist she had a belt that holstered her blaster pistols and other pouches that could have anything in them.

She wore a pair of black armored pants that fit perfectly with the silver and black boots she wore. On her hands she wore a pair of finger less gloves that just showed off the small ring around one of her ring fingers.

Something my eyes stopped on for a moment. She had an easy going expression something I hadn't been expecting. Other than that she also had a small smile on her lips that completely didn't match the tense atmosphere between us.

Next to her was the true threat though. Standing just taller than her twi'lek friend? Was a Togruta; Decked out in an armour I had also never seen before, that radiated the dark side, she covered it with a robe over the top. It was a black robe that held similarities to a Jedi robe, but had a back and red trimming instead of the usual light brown.

The hood was down show casing her Lekku and bright face. On her feet she wore metallic boots that fit perfectly and created a muffled click every time she took a step. Covering her hands were two metallic gloves that looked like they would provide a lot of free movement. 'No doubt for dueling.'

What truly caught my interest was the dark side that was gushing forth from her body and wrapping around us, as if testing us. My back went cold from the feeling and my eyes drifted to her belt. Clipped to it were two beautifully designed lightsabers.

My eyes sharpened as I looked at the hilts for a few seconds before looking back up. Like her companion, there was a small smile on her lips, the feeling of danger starting to settle in my gut just got worse.

As I mentally prepared myself the due stopped 10 meters away from us. The Dark Jedi hadn't even reached for their lightsaber yet, the arrogance. While I was starring at the Togruta, waiting for her to attack my eyes just caught the movement of the person beside her.

*Whistle* *Pew* *Bang* My head snapped to the twi'lek as I watched her slowly put her blaster away. She had been so fast! My apprehension shot through the roof as I only just caught what happened. 'I couldn't discount this twi'lek, she was dangerous.

"You missed one." The chipper voice came from her as I looked at where she was pointing her gun. *Puff* A body slumped to the ground with a blaster shot to the head, as I tried to ignore 2 facts. How she had seen a person hiding there when I hadn't felt them? And why is her voice so happy?

The tone she came out with implied that she was about to play a trick on someone, or prank them, it just wasn't natural for the situation. My eyes drifted between the two as the Twi'leks shoulders slumped. "Haa, I thought that would at least break the ice. They've been very quiet."

The dark Jedi broke the staring contest she had been having with Master as she heard the words. A smile tugging at her lips, she didn't act as if she were about to fight us. "Yeah Vette, I think they're a bit scarred of us." I didn't say anything; I was waiting for my master to speak.

The twi'lek called Vette seemed to take in her words before looking at us again. With a shake of her head she turned her back and walked back over to the door. We didn't stop her and just watched as she put her back to the wall and sat down.

Was this some kind of trick? As I was thinking this she spoke up from her spot, a bit of boredom already on her face. "Ok you can have your fun, just remember why we're here." I shifted my leg back in preparation to battle; a bigger grin had come to the dark siders face.

Her hand reached slowly down to her waist as she grabbed one of the two on her belt. *Snap Hiss* I ignited my lightsaber letting the blue light reflect of my face as my eyes sharpened. Even though her eyes had been focusing on Master, mostly since she walked into the room, once my lightsaber ignited she turned her eyes to me.

I held my breath as I looked at the glowing red eyes looking back, the clearest sign of dark side corruption; it was like her eyes were looking directly into my soul. I cloaked myself in the force but it didn't seem to help with the penetrating look I was getting. Just as her stare was starting to unnerve me, my master finally spoke up.

"Dark Jedi." His husky voice came out in a whisper but took all of her attention away from me. I let out the breath I had been holding and calmed myself down again, that had never happened before, never. Refocusing again it seems that my master's words had amused the woman.

She gave a small chuckle bringing her lightsaber up. "Dark Jedi? It has been a long times since I was a Padawan, before my master found me." A sorrowful look came to her face for a second before she grinned once again.

"No, I am Sith." We both froze at those words. She was a sith? A real sith? But they had been killed off millennia ago! No she must be lying! She was trying to get into our heads! I couldn't accept her words but she continued anyway.

"Darth Zavros, Lord of the sith at your service." The dark side rallied at her words as if celebrating, as if welcoming home an old friend. I felt it press down on me causing the suffocation that was present when she first walked in.

No it couldn't be possible! I tried to deny it, but in my heart the force was whispering that it was true. "The sith have returned?" The words came out of my mouth as the quietest whisper. I couldn't believe what I was saying, but I had to.

For the first time since she walked into the room, I could see that my master was shaken. I had a close connection to him, though he didn't react too much on the outside I knew that there were waves going off in his heart.

And it was as we were both unstable and reeling from her words that she ignited her lightsaber. *Snap* *Hiss* My heart and mind that had been rattled from her words calmed down in seconds, it wasn't natural how calm I felt.

I felt my connection to the force strengthen as I found solace in the calm that was being provided. My eyes widened in disbelief as I looked at the lightsaber in her hands. With a light blue, lighter than anything I had seen before, the blade looked like it turned white in the middle.

And it was the lightsaber that was calming me down! What?! I looked into the eyes that were illuminated from the blue light and the unmistakable red tint was still there. I looked to my master in confusion. He also had a look of confusion on his face.

The calming waves had helped him get back into his top shape once again. "Is that a Pontite Crystal?" it was a crystal I had never heard of before but his voice had turned grim. Zavros looked at her lightsaber as if savoring the color reflected in her eyes, a smile on her soft lips.

"Yes, so you aren't as stupid as I believed." Master bristled from the words, but it wasn't the words exactly, it was the confirmation of his thoughts, I felt his battle to fight flare and in the next second he jumped forwards.

*Shing* *Bizt* Their lightsabers clanged with power as he rushed in with an over head strike. Zavros seemed to block the attack with ease as they locked blades. I started to make my way closer, looking for an opening between the two.

Even from a distance I could hear my masters words to her. "You don't deserve that blade." She just laughed in his face as she forced him back. He leapt away with grace leaving the area of danger in seconds.

Landing close to me we both shared a look before going in. Master was good with form 7, and was the aggressor between us. I would attack from the side and focus on counter attacks and distraction as I was better at form 4 and 5.

Zavros seemed to love the fight as master rushed in once again, me right behind him. The two traded blows as she slipped into a defensive stance blocking all his slashes and thrusts. I tried to get in an attack, but every time she would move back keeping her attention on Master.

She was underestimating me! Backing off and going all the way around her I got to her back leaving her less room to maneuver. As she blocked a side slash from Master I went for a thrust from behind. Just as my blade was closing in on her it was like she had eyes in the back of her head, as she turned her body so fast I couldn't keep up.

Not bothering to counter me she spun narrowly dodging the blade and grabbing my outstretched hand. I tried to pull back as fast as I could, while master came in for a high strike. Yanking me forwards she kept spinning as she threw me towards my attacking master.

He stopped his blade at the last second and dodged my incoming form. As I was going past him I felt the force push sent into my back, sending me a few meters away. My feet were lifted off the ground as I fell and rolled over the ground.

I picked myself up fast though as I turned back to the fight and ran back. *Shing* Buzz* *Blitz* *Ting* They traded more blows as I got back to the side of my master. They had backed off from each other in preparation for the next bout.

I disregarded the cuts and numbness in my shoulder as I brought my lightsaber up. To my irritation I noted that she hadn't brought out her second lightsaber yet. Was she taking us seriously? At this point in time I would usually have my anger rise, but the calming nature of her blade was forcing me to think objectively.

What a powerful crystal. How can a dark side user stand to have such an effect on the blade? It just made no sense, for a sith that thrives in death and destruction to use a blade that calms them down. Unless their anger was so great that it didn't matter anymore. That was a sobering thought.

We both went in again as we utilized the force this time. I watched as my mater rushed forwards to engage as I once more moved to her back. But this time I cloaked the force around me and turned off my blade.

Cloaking myself in the force I crept forwards. Force cloak was one of the best abilities I had learned from master, it could shroud myself in the force basically making myself invisible. As the two clashed I sent a small look towards the twi'lek that was still sitting down by the door.

She seemed to almost be asleep as she sat there, but she hadn't told her companion what I was doing. I had to use this chance while I had it. Creeping closer and closer to her, a flash of recognition came to my masters eyes as he stepped his game up a notch.

They both increased their speed trading blow for blow, neither gaining the upper hand. He was distracting her for me. I made it within 1 meter of her as I slowly raised my lightsaber and moved my finger over the button.

A small sense of relief came over me as I began to press the button. But in the next instant I was on the ground. Just as I was beginning to press the button Zavros dodged one of my master's blows moving in close to his body.

Flicking her hand out she stuck his blade wrist causing him to drop his lightsaber. Before he could react she performed a spinning kick, with such precision that it was certain it wasn't the first time she had pulled it off. Stamping into his sternum with a force imbued kick his body flew backwards. It happened so fast that I barely caught up with them.

Using the momentum from the spin she crouched as she came back around. *Snap* *Hiss* My lightsaber ignited over her lekku as her foot stuck out sweeping me off my feet. I fell on my back but quickly rolled as the force screamed a warning in my ear.

*Crack* *Sizzle* The ground protested for a moment as a lightsaber was shoved right down to the hilt where my chest used to be. I looked up from where I was, right next to the blade, and could feel my labored breath.

Death had been so close to grabbing me. My lightsaber had dropped from my hand as I fell and I looked at it on the other side of her hand. My eyes flickered to hers as I could see the enjoyment she was having hidden in them.

She was having fun almost killing us! Toying with us!

I felt a tendril of fear grab at my heart as I looked into her red eyes but forced it down as I tried to get away. She straightened herself as I scrambled to get back to my feet. I wasn't fast enough though as I felt the force grasp my body.

I looked at her once again as she flung me across the room into one of the crates. *Bang* I crashed head first into one of the crates making me dizzy. I felt myself losing consciousness. No I can't go to sleep! Master needs me! If we don't defeat her we'll be dead!

I tried to rouse myself as my thoughts grew slower and slower. In my vision I could see my master as he pulled his lightsaber from the ground, bringing it back to his hand. That wasn't all; he also grabbed my lightsaber and ignited them both.

Blue and Green flared up as a light blue faced off against them. They clashed again and again as I started to lose focus. The last thing I saw was the sith disarming one of the lightsabers before her own was knocked from her hand.

Hope sprang into my chest as darkness claimed me.

* * *

**(Mos Eisley, Hanger Bay 4)**

**(3rd person PoV)**

As Aayla was knocked out, Vos spared a glance as his young padawan and grit his teeth. Clashing once again with Ashara they locked blades and starred at each other. Jutting her free hand out to hit him in the side. Vos winced from the hard blow and Aayla's hilt was knocked from his hand.

Not letting that deter him, he used the slight moment as her hand pulled back to moved in close and shoulder her in the chest. She hadn't been expecting the move but still had her lightsaber up to block the following strike.

Off balance her grip loosened as Vos capitalized on this and struck her inner elbow joint. Her hand jerked as it let go of the lightsaber. Ashara's eyes sharpened as she quickly kicked his leg causing him to grunt in pain.

His focus moved down for a second as she knocked the last hilt from his hands. They were both now unarmed as they started to trade blows. Both were masters in unarmed combat, knowing that they won't always have their lightsabers.

*Smack* Crack* Bang* Trading force enhanced blows Ashara finally got a blow into the side of Vos's face splitting his cheek open and forcing him to the ground. He had gotten a powerful palm strike into her body but her armour had absorbed the blow, using the opportunity Ashara knocked him down.

With his body on the ground Ashara finished the fight with a well placed boot to the face, knocking him out. *Puff* *Puff* She gulped in air as she looked down at the Jedi master before looking at the padawan also knocked out.

Vette got off the ground as she made her way over. Ashara hadn't broken too much a sweat, but she was slightly out of breath. 'He was good at dueling.' Ashara admitted this point in her mind, but rated them poorly.

'They didn't use enough of the force' Her usually fights with Jedi would utilize force blasts, pulls, jumps, speed. Everything under the sun was expected in a fight between the sith and Jedi, it was so common to her to fight with the force, seeing that they weren't trying to throw her body around or use the force to throw her body off was weird for her.

Although their dueling skills were good, their utilization of the force was lacking, something she would have to tell Mace. Her eyes turned to the downed padawan as she thought over the fight. 'Even her force cloak was sloppy.'

The best way to illustrate how tough the battle was; was the fact that Ashara didn't use her second lightsaber. It wasn't even necessary to fight them, one was enough. If she had gone all out she thought it would have taken her a quarter of the time to take them down.

'Not to mention the effects of just releasing my aura.' The smile that had been on her face settled down as she snapped her hand out towards her lightsaber hilt. *Shuffle* *Clasp* The hilt flew through the air as she grabbed it and re-clipped it to her belt.

Vette looked down at the downed Jedi master as well before they both got to work. Grabbing both of the unconscious Jedi, they moved their bodies over to a certain corner of the Hanger, leaving their lightsabers with them before leaving.

Mace didn't want the Jedi dead, he only wanted them tested for now. He also wanted them to send a message back to the council, the message that "The sith have returned". Looking at the two one more time they left the area. Leaving the slaves in the other room and locking the door to the hanger.

It would be a few hours before they woke up, and they didn't want anyone coming in before then. Vette and Ashara began talking about random subjects as they made their way back to the ship.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Naboo Royal Cruiser.)**

**(Hours later.)**

Ayillh stood at the bottom of the landing ramp thinking to herself. After their group had made it back to the ship with their new parts, they had started to immediately prepare to leave. Jinn had to go back to Mos Eisley one more time to pick up the boy before leaving.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she thought about the mother they were leaving behind. She had wanted to follow Jinn to see the reaction of the boy, but it wouldn't have made sense. She had told them that her extra contract had been completed during their little trip.

She had to stay on the ship and protect the queen, someone who she was starting to gain the trust of. She may have been unhappy about some of the comments she provided, but appreciated her unique insight and knowledge.

The reason that she was standing out on the landing ramp though was a different reason. Ayillh had seen Jinn when he went to get the boy, he had been in a rush. Ayillh knew that if he was in a rush it was for a reason. Quite possibly the sith that Mace had sensed was closing in.

Even she could feel as if something was coming closer. As she pondered over this feeling her eyes sharpened under hr mask. Something was moving closer and fast. Her mask zoomed in on the people that were rushing towards them.

Jinn and the boy were running towards the ship, she could just see them over the dune that was obscuring them. And that wasn't all, her mask also picked up the figure on the speeder closing in behind them.

It was easy to tell that they didn't have good intentions. Not wasting any time her imperial training kicked in as she reached for her belt and dropped a small device to the ground. She didn't have to press anything as a small red shield came up from the device.

It was a mini portable shield, perfect for cover when taking a shot. Getting down on one knee as she had done a million times, she easily reached for the rifle strapped to her back and rested it in front of her. She leaned down as she looked through the scope looking past the two running figures.

The boy was slower than Jinn who was slightly ahead, he also looked like he was tired, they had been running for a while. The brown speeder and man atop it were about to reach them. Ayillh brought in a half breath and let her heart rate calm as she aimed her shot.

It didn't even take a second before she fired. The speeder was about to reach the boy. *Pew* The red blaster bolt sped across the desert as it homed in on the approaching figure. I didn't just hit anywhere on the speeder either, it hit right on the energy coil.

Or where Ayillh assumed the energy coil would be. She had assessed the machine in those few Nano seconds and came to a decision. *Bang* The energy overload was instantaneous causing the speeder to blow into a ball of light and shrapnel.

Maul wasn't to be dissuaded and he wasn't that easy to kill. The force screamed a warning at him just before the shot was fired, and even though he didn't see it coming, he leapt from the bike as fast as he could.

One of his boots caught fire as he flew through the air, right over the boy, landing in front of Jinn. Jinn screamed something at the boy as both of them began to duel. Red and Green lights sprang to life and clashed together as they circled each other over and over.

Anakin rushed towards the ship as Ayillh stayed in her position and gave assistance. Aiming her rifle at his arms and legs, she began to slowly fire normal shot towards the sith. But unlucky for her Mauls instincts were a well-honed ability.

Every time a shot was fired Maul would leap backwards or dodge the attack. This was one of the Jedi and sith abilities that Ayillh personally hated. Not that she couldn't use different techniques to still kill the sith, she didn't have time or the want.

She didn't care if the Jedi master lived or died, she was just holding up her part. It would actually be worse for her to easily kill the sith before her. It would raise suspicion and alert the Jedi that she was too dangerous.

Her cover fire had helped Jinn though. Each time the sith had to disengage he got to have a breather. Something that was obvious needed for the man, even from the ship Ayillh could see that he wasn't in the best shape.

"Sloppy." Ayillh voice her thoughts as Anakin rushed by her and into the ship. From the urgency of the running she knew that Jinn had told him to do something. And that thought was proven correct as the ship began to lift from the ground.

Ayillh kept her balance as the ramp didn't close up on her. Taking one last glance at what she could tell was a sith Zabrak, she put her rifle back on her back and picked up her portable cover. She moved back a bit so that she wouldn't lose her balance and watched the continued fight as the ship drew closer.

Once they got close enough, Jinn knocked back Maul as he jumped onto the ramp. Ayillh grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him into the ship as the ramp closed and they started to leave the planet.

Jinn looked at Ayillh for a few seconds once he got on board, he was gasping for air, even though he had been helped during the fight, showing how unfit he truly was. "Thank you." That was all he said as he moved to sit down.

The rush of people sounded out as Anakin and Obi-wan ran into the room. Obi-wan sent Ayillh a glance but she said nothing, making her way to the door. She stayed just long enough to hear their conversation.

Anakin voice was worried as he knelt down. "Are you alright?" Obi-wan did the same as Jinn replied. "I think so." But it was what the padawan said next that caused Ayillh to stop. "What was it?" 'He couldn't be serious, right? "I'm not sure… But it was well trained in the Jedi arts… My guess is it was after the queen."

Ayillh said nothing as she left the room. She couldn't believe that the Jedi, both of them didn't know exactly what was before them. Of course it was a sith, the red lightsaber was an obvious give away. Was this what happens when the Jedi haven't seen a sith in a millennia? They all go stupid?

There were many things to discuss with Mace. She moved off looking for a secluded area, he would want to know what happened.

* * *

**(Mos Eisley, Hanger Bay 4)**

**(Night)**

It was Quinlan Vos that awoke first. He stared numbly at his surroundings as he found himself in an unfamiliar area. There was still a throbbing pain in his head and he could feel blood on his face. Placing his hand on the dried blood for a second, his mind collected itself before his body stiffened.

His head snapped to the side as he started to observe his surroundings. Right next to him, just 2 meters away was his padawan. He let out a mental sigh of relief as he saw that she was alright. His body was still sore from the fight he had against…. The sith. Darth Zavros.

His mind shuddered as he thought of the ramifications of what he had just been through. But it also brought with it questions. Why weren't they dead? The Sith weren't know to show compassion so why? He pulled himself up as he though over this. At his side he found both their lightsabers.

He reached down and picked them up before he went to wake his Padawan. As her eyes flew open in agitation he calmed her. "It's alright, we are still alive." Aayla was visibly relieved to hear the voice of her master.

Starring at the dark sky around them and the state she was in she couldn't help but ask. "Did we win?" Vos took a few seconds, but in the end shook his head. "No, but we are alive, that is what matters right now."

She looked shocked as she heard the news but in the end after a minute she calmed down and closed her eyes for a few seconds. 'Yes we are alive, that is the most important fact.' Loosening the tension in her body Aayla got back to her feet as Vos gave her back her lightsaber.

She took it and looked down at the surface of her hilt for a few seconds, remembering the feeling of death that encroached upon her in their earlier battle. After a few moments she clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

Vos watched her as she gather herself up. He was proud with how she handled herself, not crumbling under the mental and physical pressure that she had to endure. 'It wouldn't be long before she becomes a knight.'

Looking up into her masters eyes her determination had returned. "What now Master?" Vos looked at the determination in her eyes for a second before looking around the area. It was already night in Mos Eisley, meaning that the Sith was more than likely already off planet.

He stretched his mind into the force as he felt around for the presence of Qui-Gon or his apprentice but got nothing in return. They had already left the planet. 'It would have been nice to contact them, especially after what happened.'

Feeling the presence of so many people still on the other side of the hanger, Vos made his decision. "We will free these slaves and quickly bring them to our contact. They will have to safe guard and make sure they get back to their home worlds. Meanwhile…."

He stopped for a second as he looked into the night sky his own determination flaring up. He looked down at his padawan; he could just feel the force moving around him as if something had suddenly changed as he made the decision.

"We will immediately head back to Coruscant! The Jedi council must learn of what we have encountered!"

* * *

**So that's the chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy. Just under21K Words; new biggest chapter I have ever written. I don't think the next one will be this big, but we'll see.**

**So quick talk about midi-chlorians, I did put a scene in about them, I honestly don't care about the whole idea of them so will treat them liberally, with how much talent they give a person, and the fact that even with small amounts of midi-chlorians in a person's body they can still become powerful.**

**Like a talent vs hard work type of conundrum.**

* * *

**I hope you guys didn't mind the detail with which I went into the first movie. I thought about skipping many of the scenes of the film and rushing them because we have seen the movie, but I thought it flowed better doing it this way, with Ayillh interacting with everyone while stuff was happening. And of course I skipped some scenes like when Maul is sent by Palpatine to Tatooine.**

* * *

**Now I'm not the best at fight scenes but I hope that you liked the fight between Ashara and Vos and Secura. Surprise they are going to be in episode 1! In legends canon I'm pretty sure (Don't quote me) It is mentioned that Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura are on Tatooine at the same time as Jinn and Obi-Wan, going as far as Vos actually seeing them.**

**I saw it in another novel that I can't remember the name of right now and thought it was a good idea, before I found out it actually happened in legends. And finding out it actually happened in Legends I couldn't help but do it in the story.**

* * *

**As for not killing them, I just didn't want to, hope people won't call me out for that. At the minute Mace has no reason to kill them. I did want Vette to be in the fight originally but I thought that would be over kill and hard to write so I made it a 2v1.**

**I hope that doesn't disappoint too many people. As I tried to get across in this fight, the Jedi of this era are actually pretty good at dueling that I think makes some sense; it is more of a ritual to the Jedi of the era because they don't fight as many wars and battle ect. Meaning they have more time to perfect their forms and styles.**

**Though as also mentioned that means that they don't utilize the force as much as back in the day, when Mace and the rest come from. I mean in the moves they just don't use the force. That's not to discount Ashara and the rest in dueling. They are all extremely proficient in fighting, seeing as Mace was one of the best ever (became the wrath of the emperor because of this fact) and has trained them all.**

**But in the fight I portrayed it did have Ashara going easy on them, because in my head a few shots of force lightning and other abilities would have ended it faster, and she didn't use both lightsabers.**

* * *

**The idea for a Pontite lightsaber was just because I came across it one day. I really liked the idea for the crystal and who better to have it than the past Padawan/Jedi Ashara. You might want to look it up yourself for more details, but in general it calms all those around it and is considered one of the best if not the best crystal to have for a Jedi. (Though that is in Legends) It can destabilize and weaken a sith connection to the dark side ect. So it is very sort after, but as said only in legends, I don't know what current canon says.**

* * *

**If you are wondering about why both Vette and Ayillh have almost a type of force sense towards Jedi, well I'll explain that in later chapters, I gave some hints in the first two chapters.**

* * *

**Ok so next chapter will be the end of Episode 1 And finally the Boss himself Mace will be coming up to bat. And with the inclusion of Secura and Vos, I think you get what's going to happen on Naboo.**

**Of course before we get to that we'll have Ayillh make it to Coruscant and meeting Palpatine, what will happen? I got a few ideas inspired from other novels I've read that give me an idea of what I want to go down on Coruscant. Of course if I get so much inspiration from others works I will be giving them recognition and all that. I'll just have to find them again.**

* * *

**Also serious talk heading forwards. Originally I was going to have Mace take control of the Separatists and be the leader of the faction facing the republic. But I have been thinking about it while writing chapter 2. I did have a certain way I was thinking of making this happen, but on second thoughts I think I'll make him control a whole different group that interferes with the war at certain moments.**

**Giving me more control of the group he's in and what he does through the war. Mainly I didn't want to change the characters of general grievous or Dooku much. I like how they written and would love to see grievous interact with Xalek (Same species).**

**But yeah mostly gives me more freedom to write completely random chapters and happenings in the clone wars and around the galaxy (Though mainly the clones wars) That change the story. I would love to hear your guys thoughts on this. Always love feedback and ideas that people give out.**

**Because I'm not an avid star wars comic book reader or super fan, after episode 1 is finished I will have to do a lot more research into subjects to create story arcs and plots. Just thought I would tell you now. Which is why the ideas that you might give are important, they can give me story ideas and references while writing.**

* * *

**Well guys until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Return of The Sith

**Merry God Damn Christmas!**

**Coming in at a whopping 43k words, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me a long time, as you guys know it's been about what like 4 months since the last chapter came out. Now for posterity I did not write like anything for 2 months straight on this novel or any of my others, as I was dealing with uni exams and stress and all that, so really about 2 months to really write this whole thing.**

**Honestly I don't think I would have gotten this out so fast if I hadn't set a Christmas release date on the chapter. Seriously I have written about 20k words in the last week to get this done, about 7k just today (24th). Now I proof read as I go and also think that everything is up to scratch, but I might have missed a few things and would love any and all comments about errors that a person sees.**

**I really hope you guys love the chapter, more important information at the bottom, plus answer to previous comments I couldn't directly Pm back to you, cause you don't have an account or something like that.**

**One final thing, I took inspiration when writing this chapter from a different novel I have been reading. It would be dishonest of me if I did not mention it here, and there will be a larger more in-depth section describing what I have liked and used from said novel in this chapter. The novel is 'A Sith's second chance.' If you have never read it before, it is a great novel that I suggest you read it right away.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their intellectual property. I also do not own Bio Ware or their IP**

**Notes**

Speaking: "..."

Thoughts: '...'

Sounds/effects: *...*

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return of the Sith**

**(Tatooine, Phantom, Dessert.)**

**(Ashara PoV)**

The warm wind of the desert caressed my cheek as I kept still. Master stood a meter in front of me as he watched the lowering suns. Even though I would call him Mace, usually when we were in a more intimate setting, I always thought of him as my Master.

Even though I was now a Darth, a lord of the sith, a person with my own apprentices, he would always be my master. Even though he was my second master, in the end he was the man I respected… trusted… loved. And in the end both of my masters were one in the same.

Everyone close to him knew that Alira was with him at all times. Using an ability that he would never tell another soul, she followed him even after death. Sometimes she would talk to me, it had been a long time, but I loved seeing her.

I said nothing as I looked at his calm figure. There was a presence about him that screamed the power hidden underneath his skin; if he wasn't actively keeping it concealed I would be able to spot his presence from a system away.

My eyes flickered for a second as I felt the presence of the Jedi and sith on the planet. Two were leaving the planet, they couldn't feel my small probe as masters technique kept me concealed from them. I could just feel the presence of Ayillh on the ship as it left orbit. I was interested in the stories she would be coming back with.

Other than her there was also a strong presence in the force, one that was untrained, but the raw power they radiated was eye catching. I turned my sight from them onto the sith, if you could call him that. I had felt his presence for so long on the planet, but compared to a real sith he was… an animal.

Something that wasn't as rare as expected, I had seen many people that had been bred as attack dogs, he felt like them. He had raw power, but there was no strength in the force, nothing substantial that announced to a person, that they were in the presence of a real sith Lord.

I shook my head slightly as I finally rested my sights on the two Jedi I had taken down. I had just given my report to Master and that was what he was thinking about. They had been… disappointing to say the least.

I had really wanted a tough fight, the Older of the two had been some exercise but I hadn't been able to vent my feelings, something which I craved to do, to let loose. The two were still unconscious from what I could sense.

Vette had been complaining all the way back to the ship about the amount of sand that had 'invaded' her personal gear and the 'incessant itching'. She was sure to be taking a sonic shower as I stood here. I stifled the incoming laugh as I thought of her antics.

My eyes came to rest back on my Master as he finally moved. He was looking in my direction, a small smile tugging at his lips. He had been able to sense my probing of the others. I said nothing as I waited for him to speak.

"How was Vette's performance?" I wasn't surprised by the question, he had put a lot of time into her development. "Her skills in the force are growing, she is still having trouble connecting to the environment around her, but I think she is ready to move onto the next step."

Master gave another nod as he retreated into his thoughts again. I had no clue how he did it, some type of force technique or sith alchemy that he found in the private collection of the eternal emperor, but it had done the impossible, it had given a non-force sensitive the ability to use the force, or more accurately connect to it.

I still remembered the day I had felt her connection to the force grow, from a small sprout or bud, into a full flower reaching towards the universe. I had asked him then and their how it was possible and I would never forget the answer.

"Everyone is connected to the force Ashara, every living being. She and I are closely connected through the force. All I did was take that already formed connection and opened her eyes in a sense. I let my power echo through her, so that she could feel the unseen world around her, so that she could take her first steps into our world. I am sure you can feel the small connection that binds us?"

And I did, I had felt that small tug connected to my heart, the small thread that connected me to him, to more people that I would think to imagine. There wasn't just that one thread though; there had been another, two threads that had lead to him. One for him, the other for my first Master.

He had offered me the same opportunity, the option to have his presence echo through mine but in the end I refused. We were already connected, I already had the force, and there was no reason. I wanted to gain power myself, create my own echo, my own presence, I wanted to improve myself, there were no short cuts on the road to dominance. I would not take any.

Though those like Ayillh and Vette were different, they jumped at the chance, the chance to grow stronger. And so he had done something that was thought impossible, he had given the force to those without. Even if just a glimpse and guide or an 'echo' as he called it. Their power was growing.

Because just that glimpse was immense almost immeasurable, or so Vette told me. There would never be another to come close to the power of my master, that I was sure. And that assurance always brought a small smile to my face. Because even though I was sith, grappling for my own power, to know that he had already gone ahead, that there was something more to achieve, was exhilarating.

I watched him as his brow twitched every now and then, sometimes his eyes would move from side to side. He was talking to her, only those who talked to him frequently would notice the small signs that he was, but it was as clear as day.

She was his wife, his confidant, his closest loved one and my first master.

They finished their internal dialogue as I felt the force shift and call for him. He looked into the ship, past the metal walls and bulkheads. I could tell he was looking at where Vaylin was. He stared for a few seconds before moving towards the ramp.

"Thank you for the Report Ashara, I have much to think over. I will leave the new training for Vette upon your shoulders, until I am required to finish it. Once Blizz returns to the ship, prepare to leave orbit, I will decided our next course of action at that time."

His boots clanked up the ramp as I gave my most respectful bow. "Yes my Master." My heart meant every word as I trailed behind him.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Phantom)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Mace walked into the ship as he followed the tug of the force. Ashara moved off to the right towards the cockpit to keep Vette Company if she was currently there, unless she was still having her sonic shower. Mace smothered the small smirk that came to his lips as he thought of her expression as she returned to the ship.

Mace didn't spare a glance towards the armory or engine room as he made a beeline towards the quarters that held Vaylin. Her presence was wrapped in the force as she meditated on the bed. Her body floated just above the covers as he moved into the room.

He kept quite as he made his way up to the bed, feeling the force trying to tell him something. A frown came to his face for a second as he sat cross-legged in front of the floating woman. He didn't particularly like when the force was being pushy with him.

At most times he would scoff at such prodding and put it in its place, but the situation had been changed greatly. He had been transported to the distant future, he had no clue why this was done, or what the force wants from him. Something that frustrated him to now end, not that it showed.

So now that the force wanted to 'talk' with him, he had to get the answers that he sort, if the force tried to play hard to get he would force it to tell him what was going on. The information on the two Jedi that Ashara had run into had been long passed to the back of his head as he started to close his eyes.

The report had left him greatly disappointed with what he had learned, he needed the distraction that the force provided.

As he closed his eyes and started to listen to the force, letting it guide him in his endeavors. He felt the presence of Vaylin come to him. They both starred at each other through the force as it wrapped around them and brought them somewhere.

Images started to flash through their heads, of troops, ones following the republic, walking to the temple he knew so well, that was situated on a planet he rarely visited, but one that every sith wanted to destroy. He saw the one tainted by the dark side, the one that lead a slaughter only dreamed about by many before him. Of a battle of deceit, one on a grand galactic scale, or betrayal and desperation, of wrath and vengeance, and of the death of the Jedi. Mace and Vaylin became lost as the force showed them what was to come.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Deep Desert Cave.)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Small tremors radiated outwards as the cave shook from the beast that was approaching. The area was dark, only lit up by the sun that shined through the caves entrance.

At the mouth of the cave a small speeder was parked that held a few bags filled with parts and equipment. Inside the cave the tremors started to get louder and louder as muffled bangs went off in the enclosed area.

A small figure shrouded by a brown hood, that covered most of his body, looked on in anticipation as he gazed at the approaching beast. Blizz mumbled to himself as he played with the small device in his hand. Strapped to his belt were a few incendiaries, blasters and charges that he had taken for the trip.

He need to blow off some steam, he was truly angry beyond belief, he had finally had a family, finally found a place he belonged and was loving the adventure he was having with his boss. And all of that had been taken away. He had tried to talk to a few of his own people when he got out, but even that hadn't quite quelled the emotions that were tearing him up.

He had even tried to tinker, to create, to do anything with technology that would take his mind off what was chewing him up, but that failed as well. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he had taken a speeder he had acquired easily enough and some of the explosives he had been tinkering with.

As he looked at the hulking figure of the Krayt dragon that was in front of him, the huge horns, tough scales and gigantic teeth, Blizz found his mind buzz with excitement as it closed in on him. Having placed bait right behind him, it was really no wonder.

Just as the creature made it 50 meters away from him, he flicked the small panel on the switch in his hand and thumbed the big red button on one of the edges. *Boom* The explosives that were stuck into the walls of the cave all exploded at once and the roof started to collapse on the deadliest creature on Tatooine.

And as the rubble fell on the beast, Blizz flashed an even bigger smile as he pulled out a few grenades and his personalized blaster.

* * *

**(Naboo royal Starship)**

**(3****rd ****Person PoV)**

Ayillh stood in the shadows starring at the boy working on the small pendant in his hands. With the advanced tech inside her mask she was easily able to zoom in on the small object in his hand. Looking at it for a few seconds, she shook her head and zoomed back out.

She herself didn't know the exact reason she was so focused on the boy, or it was better to say that she had a small idea, but the concept was still very new to her. There was something drawing her attention to the boy, something about his presence that just drew her in.

She had only felt this type of occurrence one other time, when she was in the presence of The Commander, he naturally dominated any room he walked into with his presence, it was why he was so intimidating, it was also the reason he had become the leader of the alliance.

She wasn't able to feel it so clearly before, not before she had started to delve into the power that was the force. It hadn't and had been a long time since she had first touched that which encompassed all and started to feel the universe around her.

She could never understand the importance that the Jedi and Sith put on the force until she could feel it herself. Sure she was able to learn techniques to shield her mind from their probing and attacks, but never actual get in touch with it like them. It was a whole new world of possibilities; possibilities that she wanted to exploit and use to make herself stronger, faster, better, more deadly. The list went on and on.

Her first order of business though had been to learn concealment techniques, concealment for her presence in the force, one of the only draw backs that came with her awakening. Once someone was connected to the force like them, everyone would notice.

She wasn't like the rest of the non-force sensitive beings in the galaxy anymore; she was now clearly visible to Jedi from a distance, something which made her assignments very trick whenever they involved a Jedi or Sith. Luckily Mace had many a technique that he had gifted to her. It may have taken her a while, but it was one of the reasons that the Jed on board the very ship still hadn't figured out her true presence in the force.

Not that they hadn't tried, Ayillh had to purposely hide it from the Jedi master Qui-Gon numerous times, every now and then he would send a probe out through the force, something she had to fool each time. It wasn't that she couldn't just let them know, going to a planet that she was sure was filled with Jedi, she knew that little secret wouldn't likely last long.

What she truly had to conceal was her attachment to Mace or the sith, her most guarded secret once the mission was accepted. Once that cat was out of the bag she would be hunted by the Jedi for any and all answers.

Ayillh was snapped out of her thoughts as the small hiss of a door opening startled her. Looking over to the source, she spotted Padme walking through. She had a pensive look on her face which would have been impossible to miss.

She looked left and right, noting both Anakin and Ayillh. Giving the boy a small wave and Ayillh a nod, they both replied with a small acknowledgement. But it was easy to see that her mind was elsewhere as she moved to the holo-consol.

Pressing a few buttons soon the image of Sio Bibble appeared before her. "The death toll is catastrophic, you must bow to their wishes, you must contact me." The frown on Padme's face darkened as she closes off the small message that had been sent. She wanted more than anything to reply to the message, to tell them that they were so close to help, but she knew it was a trap.

Both the Jedi, Panaka and Ayillh had informed her of the transmissions deceit; it didn't make her feel better knowing though. Forcing her emotions down and trying to control them she looked back over at Anakin, before moving over to sit with him, she wanted to talk to someone, anyone to take her mind off her troubles.

Ayillh, who was watching the two, felt a small tremor in the force, it was almost unnoticeable, and if a person wasn't a Jedi or Sith standing in the same room they wouldn't have felt such a small thing, but Ayillh did.

Padme spoke up first. "You alright?" The boy was shivering slightly, with a blanket around his body. "I'm cold." Padme seemed surprised for a second before she nodded in understanding. "You come from a warm planet Ani, a bit too warm for my tastes. Space is cold."

Padme wasn't sure when she started to use the nickname, Ani so casually but she pushed that thought from her mind. "You seem sad."Coming back to herself, she showed a small smile towards him. He was worried about her and she couldn't help but find his concern cute.

'Well it won't matter if he knows.' she thought to herself. "The queen is worried." Ayillh lets out a small snicker at the words that both of them missed. "Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the senate to intervene or I'm not sure what will happen."

It was at this point that Ayillh slowly made her way out of the room, she had seen enough and a small part of herself was nudging her to leave the room. She trusted that feeling and made her way out. Just as the door closed behind her she took a peek back into the room.

Anakin was holding up the small pendant he had been working on for the last hour. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a Japor Snippet, it'll bring you good fortune." As Padme carefully took it into her hands Ayillh just stopped herself from snorting at the scene.

Ayillh had other things to attend to before they reached Coruscant.

* * *

**(Tatooine, Phantom)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Ashara looked up in boredom as the small scanner of the ship went off. Scooting herself over to take a look, she quickly noted the incoming blip on the sensors, looking at another reading sensors she quickly determined the type of speeder heading in their direction.

'Blizz didn't leave with a Speeder' Thinking to herself quietly she rose an eyebrow before stretching her tired body like a cat. The sweet pop of her bones and muscles releasing all their tension prompted her to bring her feet back to the ground, as she made her way to the landing ramp.

Walking up to the ramp, she pressed the button releasing the pressurized mechanism keeping the ship air tight. The ramp lowered at a steady pace as the warm winds of Tatooine blasted into her eyes, fully waking her up.

Her boots clanked down the ramp as she looked at the speeder approaching. From a distance she could make out Blizz sitting behind the controls, but he hadn't just brought a speeder, behind him was a small caravan of crates attached to the back.

Her eyebrows rose again at the unexpected cargo, but she shrugged it off after thinking about it. Blizz was always an eccentric Jawa, she should have expected him to bring something back. 'At least it looks like he's back to normal.' Ashara didn't like the quiet and brooding Blizz that had left the ship; as long as he was back to his normal self she would be happy.

She waited quietly as the Speeder approached the ship before finally slowing down in front of her. Blizz jumped down from the speeder landing with a small plop when he reached the sand. The speeder was too big for him, Ashara didn't even want to think about how hard it was for him to actually mount the vehicle.

Looking at Ashara for a second Blizz gave her a thumbs up as he walked to the crates behind him, just floating above the ground. He started to talk as he unhooked them. "Blizz blew off some steam killing big dragon. Blizz trade remains for new tech! Blizz can't wait to pull them apart!"

Ashara said nothing as Blizz began to tell her about his little adventure. A small smile came to her lips as she looked at his excited figure. 'Ohh he's fine alright.' After a short few minutes Blizz was ready to pull the cargo aboard as he set a small explosive onto the Speeder he was just using.

They could take the crates of tech he had just brought with him, but they couldn't keep the Speeder. They didn't want to leave much evidence that they had been in the area, so it had to go. Setting the timer to blow after a few seconds he pressed a few buttons on the control board and the speeder took off away from the ship.

Blizz turned his back on the craft as he made his way into the ship, he was heading right for engineering, he had a lot of research and tinkering to do. Ashara stayed back for another few seconds as she watched the Speeder explode in the distance.

Watching the fire ball rise into the air before disappearing, as if nothing had been there, she once again slowly made her way into the ship and hit the button to raise the ramp. She watched the ramp close out the humid air of Tatooine before making her way back to the front.

It was time to get off this dust ball.

* * *

**(Phantom)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

I kept my face passive after what I just saw. There were no words really that could some up what I had just witnessed, what the force had shown me. Was it funny? Sad? Depressing? Insulting? Was it a triumph? A master stroke of the sith?

It was hard to tell, my mind kept going over the small amount of information I had been shown. Though I was happy that the Jedi were killed like dogs, that the sith had finally won, it felt hollow. And it wasn't just because I wasn't the one to achieve such an accomplishment.

It was a smart plan, the ingenuity of it was something to be commended, something even Alira was complimenting in the back of my head. But it felt sloppy, not worth it in the end. There were so many points where it could have gone wrong.

For example when the sith was cornered in his office of power, when the Jedi surrounded him, he was no warrior, he was good, but he wasn't that good. The Jedi had him dead to rights and everything that happened after could be placed solely on the shoulders of the Jedi that wielded the purple lightsaber. Just a lunge, a quick cut to the neck, one pierce through the heart and the plan would have failed.

I hadn't seen everything, but if the plan could have failed that easily, then it was sure to have been unstable and flimsy in the past. Even with an insurance policy, which I'm sure a conniving Sith like him would have prepared, if you are no longer alive then there is no victory.

In the end it was the split second decision by the traitor that allowed him to win and proclaim glory for the sith. Though even then the Jedi were a pale comparison to what they used to be, just seeing them falter one by one to the troops they once commanded, showed me that.

With the report from Ashara and what I had just witnessed I could not consider them a truly worthy opponent for the sith, a shadow of their past self. They disgusted me, and so did the sith that had won in the end.

I let out a light chuckle as I looked at my surroundings, in the end it all seemed like a joke to me. I didn't know where the force had dropped me off at; I was just standing in the stars looking out at the infinite space that surrounded me.

I felt Vaylin's presence join me as I stood there and turned to look as her form appeared beside me. She had seen exactly what I had. She too had an interesting expression on her face, it wasn't sorrow, it wasn't glee, it was indifference, exactly what I had come to.

We stayed like that for a few minutes unable to get back to our bodies as the force held us in place, it was waiting for something. After a while I couldn't wait any longer, and after seeing that vision I had an inkling of what the force wanted.

It wanted me to help it, a laughable notion really. It wanted me to stop the sith, save the Jedi. For what purpose I didn't know, but I didn't care. "Is this why you bought me here, to this time?" It still didn't move. "You want me to save the Jedi?" It suddenly warmed up to me, as if giving a hug, I felt disgusted. "Why should I?"

The force seemed taken aback for a second before the warm hug it was giving turned into strangulation as it roared in my ear and bore down a pressure on me. It was angry at my words, I laughed once again at the absurdity of the situation. "The Jedi lost! They died! Their temple destroyed! I may not think it's a worthy victory, but we won!"

The force raged further pressing down even more, but I had been fighting to control the force all my life, I wasn't a stranger to make it do MY bidding! I pushed back with everything I had, as Vaylin also joined me.

She hadn't said a word so far, but like me she didn't care for the Jedi. "Why bring me here? There are many 'Jedi' throughout history that you could have taken!" I almost spat the words Jedi as I continued to wrestle with the force around me.

My mind worked in overtime as these questions came to mind, before I stopped struggling… I stopped, as I finally got it. "Hahaha" I let out a full blown laugh as the situation finally settled in. Why would the force take me and not a Jedi? What could set me apart from the rest? Even though I would gladly let them die, it chose to bring ME here.

There was only one answer. I can get the job done! The force needed someone strong, stronger than the Jedi from the past, strong enough to do whatever is necessary to make sure that it survives! "Hahaha" I couldn't stop my laughter at the situation.

Something was coming, I didn't know what. But something was coming that scared the force and the Jedi being the Jedi, get themselves killed before it arrives. Without the Jedi to protect it, or the galaxy I presume, the Force will be greatly weakened, maybe even worse.

And the sith that won, the one that took over, he wasn't good enough, he wasn't strong enough! Everything finally started to fall into place as the force let up its relentless assault upon me.

It knew I had figured it out. Mostly anyways. "What is coming then?" It wasn't a question, I wasn't asking, I was demanding. The force pulled back for a second as if deciding if it should tell us, but in the end it conceded…bowed to MY will.

I heard words gather in my ear, as if they were brought by the wind. The force whispered to me of a threat soon to come. "They reject me. Enemies… savages…who will ravage the galaxy."

They reject the force? Beings that aren't touched by it? The concept was intriguing in and of itself, it was a known fact that everything in the galaxy was touched by the force, some more than others. But there was no one devoid of its presence. I thought over the implications for a short while before finally giving a glance towards Vaylin, she had her head down and was thinking about something herself.

As if feeling my gaze, which she might have, her head rose to look me in the eye. I stared into the yellow and red irises that seemed to share my thoughts. She wasn't a stupid person, she had ruled over the world of Zakuul, seen it first behind the emperor, then her brother, before finally ruling it herself.

She read me and I read her. We were both thinking the same thing. I could feel Alira's giddy thoughts at the back of my mind as she started to plan for the future that was to come. My smile grew even bigger, more predatory, as I turned back to the embodiment of the force.

There was a new path that opened before me. Knowing why I was here, knowing what was to come, knowing that I didn't have to worry about being displaced again, I spoke with renewed ambition. "How about we make a deal." The force stayed still once again at my words.

If it wasn't so desperate, maybe just maybe it would never give my words a second thought, but desperation made people, beings, do many things they never thought possible. Its words once again rang in my ear, more of a question really."Deal?"My smile grew wider, my ambition flourishing "You brought me here to help the 'Jedi'…" I didn't want to say my next words but it would pave the path heading forwards. "…I agree to help them sometimes or when necessary."

The force surged in happiness at the declaration but I held up my hand. "But you will give me freedom! You will not help the Jedi find me! I am to be given free rein to do whatever I see fit in the galaxy!" The force stopped its happiness and I could feel its apprehension at my words.

I gave another low chuckle. "Don't worry I will not kill anyone deemed too 'important' to the grand scheme of things, but other than that you cannot control what I do!" I would not budge on this. I may help the force as a part of the arrangement, but it would NOT control ME!

I lowered my hand at the end of my words. That was the deal, one that I could use for the time being. I let my power flare around me, showing the force my will, my unbending presence and determination. The force didn't reply for the longest time at the words. Vaylin and me waited and waited, before finally it left us with one word before disappearing. "Deal"

Vaylin and I opened our eyes on the Phantom at the same time. I took a moment to notice that we were out in orbit of Tatooine, I could feel our location through the force. I was about to say something to Vaylin when I felt the force tug at me once again, a small vision of Naboo appeared in my head. I grinned once more as I stood up and made my way to the door.

I pressed the intercom of the ship. "Master?" Ashara's voice sparked over the line. "Yes it is me. Set course back to Naboo, engage the cloaking device as well. I don't want anyone to know when we arrive." It was just a second later when she replied and I felt the ship change heading. "Yes Master, heading set now."

There was a slight moment of hesitation over the line before she spoke up. "Master, I felt the force spike in Vaylin's quarters, is everything alright?"I smiled once again as plans for the future rushed through my mind. "Everything is alright, even better actually."

She must have heard how happy my voice was as she then replied. "I can't wait to hear about it later, in your quarters perhaps~" I let out a small chuckle at her flirtations voice. "We'll see." With that I shut down the comms and moved back to the bed.

Vaylin had a growing smirk on her face as her eyes flashed with ambition and power, Alira was dealing with all the information in my head and wanted to have a chat about our future plan. I couldn't keep her waiting.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Naboo Royal Cruiser)**

**(3****rd ****Person PoV)**

Ayillh stood next to the pilot as they came out of hyper space. Her eyes trailed the planet that didn't look like it had changed much since the last time she had seen it. To her left Anakin stood with a look of pure curiosity as he looked at the glowing ball.

The pilot let out a small chuckle as he looked at the boy beside him, remembering the first time he got to see Coruscant from orbit. Looking at the boy for a few more seconds he turned his attention to the stoic bounty hunter. "Have you been to Coruscant before?"

It took a few seconds for Ayillh to realize that the pilot was talking to her. Looking from the window to the man before her, she knew that one of the Jedi was behind her, listening. 'It won't matter if they know.' Thinking for a few seconds she responded in monotone. "Not in a long time." The pilot gave a nod but didn't continue his questioning.

Obi-Wan stood behind her as she said the words. He still didn't fully trust her, especially after Tatooine. Filing that piece of information away he kept to himself as they started to make their way in. As they ship started its decent into the atmosphere the high scale buildings drew the attention of Anakin even more as he stared wide eyed at every building and ship that passed them.

The pilot turned once again to look at him, giving a small smirk. "Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city." As he spoke he turned the ship circling around to one of the landing pads. Pointing at the one they were about to land on, another ship and a few people looked to be waiting for them. "There's chancellor Valorum's shuttle and look over there, that's senator Palpatine waiting for us."

Ayillh followed the conversation as she gazed silently at the landing pad. Under the mask her eyebrows furrowed as she felt something coming from the landing pad they were about to land on, something dark.

* * *

Ayillh still felt that strange presence as she prepared to disembark from the ship. As the ship came into land, Ayillh had left the cockpit to grab her gear. She may have traveled light for the mission, but she still had some equipment laying down in engineering, where she had set up a small base.

She couldn't exactly walk around with all her weapons on her, especially her prized sniper rifle. So she moved to grab them while everyone else gathered at the loading ramp.

Looking at the groups that were about to leave the ship, Ayillh slowly made her way over to the Queen's contingent. At the front were Panaka and the Fake Queen, Sabé. She had asked Padme while they were alone, the name of the imitator so as not to get confused.

Knowing that she had already been found out Padme gave out the name of one of her most trusted handmaidens, while sincerely asking that she be as prioritized for safety as herself. Padme didn't want to see anything happen to Sabé, even if it was her job as decoy and loyal handmaiden, Ayillh didn't even have to think before she answered. The benefits outweighed the risks for Ayillh, her yes, something Padme was grateful for. Behind them were Padme, and a few of the other handmaidens.

Just as Ayillh moved to make her way over, Obi-Wan and Jinn stepped in front of her. "We would like to request, that you come to the Jedi temple with us." Jinn spoke for them as they waited for a response. They had not trusted Ayillh since they had first met on Naboo, even though she had helped them greatly in their protection of the queen, especially when the Sith turned up, they could not shake the dark presence that fluttered around Ayillh from their mind.

Though Jinn was a bit more experienced and was beginning to accept the darkness that surrounded her as the vicissitudes of the galaxy, being a bounty hunter wasn't for the faint of heart and could easily leave such a dark presence around a person. Obi-Wan was the opposite though, growing more distrustfully by the second. It was this doubt though that made them wary of letting the bounty hunter out of their sight, much less accompanying the Queen without them.

Ayillh looked at them for a few seconds but gave nothing away. Sabé and her ensemble were already looking in their direction. There wasn't much room in the tight space and they clearly heard the Jedi's request.

Panaka, Rabe, Sabé and a few others in the handmaidens frowned at the request. Though she was an unknown at the start, Panaka and the rest from Naboo had grown a certain respect for the bounty hunter, especially when she protected their queen with such zeal.

Padme herself was frowning at the request from the Jedi, she could hear the undertone of the question and didn't like it one bit. Ayillh looked at their group as well before giving her reply. "I still have to protect the Queen; she is not yet safe Jedi. If I have the time I will come to the temple to answer your questions."

Obi-wan frowned and wanted to say something but Jinn beat him to the punch. Giving a slight bow he backed off pulling his padawan with him. "Thank you for hearing us out, I hope you can come by later. I also want to thank you for the help you have provided in our duties."

Ayillh gave a bow back, as the two went to stand at the front of the ramp, with Anakin and Jar Jar. Looking at their retreating backs for a second Ayillh continued her move over to the queens group.

A few of the handmaidens gave small smiles towards Ayillh as she made her way over and stood behind Sabé. They had been informed on their journey that she knew who the real queen was. Though it had at first scared them, they now trusted her.

Keeping the tactical advantages in mind, Ayillh positioned herself so that it looked like she was guarding Sabé, while it was actually Padme who was right behind her that she was keeping an eye on. In front of their group were the two Jedi, along with Jar Jar and Anakin, they hadn't wanted the boy out of their sight since they got on the ship. Something Ayillh noted easily.

The landing ramp lowered slowly as the Jedi disembarked first. Ayillh noted all the guards that followed the man; she assumed was the supreme chancellor, spread out around their ship, forming a small corridor straight to him.

The Jedi both walked up to him and another, who Ayillh guessed was Senator Palpatine. Palpatine's eyes scanned the large group as they made their way off the royal cruiser, keeping a small smile on his face, his eyes roamed the group as he took everything in.

This wasn't exactly how he wanted his plan to go. 'But I can always improvise; even turn this to my favor.' His eyes still held kindness as he looked at the approaching Jedi, but his mind was thinking exactly the opposite. 'A sith stands right before them and they feel nothing? What fools! They deserve their eventual deaths.'

Palpatine let out a small chuckle inwardly imagining the ways he could kill the two before him, letting the thoughts bring a genuine smile to his lips as he stared at his unsuspecting prey. As he continued to think such things Palpatine's eyes slowly focused on the boy walking next to the two Jedi.

Maul had given him a report of what had happened on the planet. He at first did not put much importance on the boy that they had picked up in their travels, but now, looking at the force as it curled around the boy, the untapped potential that Palpatine could see just from a single glance, his full focus was locked onto the little boy.

A new plan started to form in his mind as he looked at the untapped potential in front of him. 'Plagueis is already past his prime and will soon be out of the picture, it is about the time I find an apprentice, one that could match my brilliance.' Palpatine's undivided focus was now on the boy walking closer, he wanted nothing more than to stretch the force out, to use it and check the boy in-depth, find out what really made him tick, his insecurities, his fears, all which he could use to manipulate him in the future, but alas with the Jedi before him, he could not risk exposing himself, not when he was so close to his goal.

Palpatine left one long lingering glance on the boy that no one noticed, well almost no one, there was one person that held the same interest in the boy and assessed everybody that they met. Ayillh's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the harmless old man they were walking towards.

The senator for Naboo, Sheev Palpatine, there was something off about him, her new powers told her so and her instincts also told her something wasn't right with him. 'He is hiding something.'

With her mask up, no one could determine exactly where her eyes were looking, something that she was always glad of. After giving the whole landing platform a once over, scrutinizing the guards around her and the Supreme chancellor of the Republic, a target she would have loved to kill, not just a few weeks ago, her eyes returned and rooted themselves onto one person, Palpatine.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were the first to reach the 2 prominent figures before them. Sabé's group stopped right behind them as they bowed to the Naboo representative. Anakin was right next to them as well as Jar Jar who, for once in his life, didn't mess up something and bowed quietly.

Palpatine spoke up first as the Jedi straightened and moved to the side, letting Sabé step forwards."It is a great gift to see you alive you majesty. With the communications break down we have been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear you report on the situation. May I present supreme chancellor Valorum." With an introduction Valorum stepped forwards with a practiced smile. "Welcome you highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

Sabé gave a nod towards Valorum but kept her imperial regal as she spoke back. "Thank you supreme chancellor."Valorum nodded in turn, keeping the dignity of the republic. "I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I have called for a special session of the senate to hear your position."

Sabé let out just a smidgen of happiness as she spoke with sincerity. "I am grateful for your concern chancellor." With that their group moved forwards to the waiting air speeder. Valorum didn't follow them as he stood next to the waiting Jedi.

As they moved past the chancellor Palpatine locked his eyes onto the unfamiliar figure standing behind the queen. He wanted to frown as he remembered the report Maul sent in for him, but he pushed it off for now.

Walking next to the queen they started a small discussion at the front of the group. "There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident that we can overcome it." Ayillh tuned the small talk out as she listened to what was happening behind them, as the Jedi started to talk to the supreme chancellor. She could just hear them from her position.

"I must speak with the Jedi council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." But just as Jinn spoke up their procession stopped for a second as Padme walked out from the line. 'A pretty stupid move, if there was an assassin.' Ayillh thought to herself, but she let her be.

Padme turned around to call for the boy. "Ani, come on" Ayillh hanged back for a second as the rest of the group boarded the air speeder waiting for them. Waiting for Padme and Anakin to catch up they made their way over before finding their seats.

Panaka sat in the front, while Sabé sat next to Palpatine. Seeing that the only spots left were on the other side of the speeder, Ayillh, Anakin and Padme sat down in them. It only took a few seconds for the speeder to lift of and begin its way to the senate building.

Ayillh looked around at the slightly changed Coruscant, though it was still the technologically advanced city planet that she remembered, it did seem different than the last time she had visited. 'Well that's what 4 millennia can do to a place.

While she was in her own thoughts Palpatine looked at the retreating landing platform and calculated the distance in his mind. Keeping the smile on his face, he judged that the Jedi were far enough away from him at that point.

Making sure that he kept his cloaking technique up he slowly began to move the force to his intended target. Looking at the bounty hunter as she sat across from him he narrowed his eyes slightly. Unlike a Jedi mind trick, the technique Palpatine was using was an old sith technique that had been passed down since the start of the lineage of bane.

More reliable than mind tricks, and quieter, it was the go to method the sith lord used to scout his prey or victims. Small tendrils of the dark side slowly crawled up Ayillh's body. That was the first sign she had that something was up, she hadn't been trained in imperial intelligence for nothing. She knew when a sith or Jedi was probing her.

She instantly frowned as she felt it's cold touch on her skin. Just as the frown started Palpatine spoke. "Your majesty if I might inquire who is our guest?" The words came out innocently, only one person suspecting something.

Sabé glanced back at Ayillh for a second before she responded. "Ayillh is a bounty hunter hired by an unknown party, charged with my protection. She has been instrumental in helping us arrive here." Ayillh said nothing as the tendrils of force gathered next to her head.

She slowly turned to look at Palpatine as he smiled at her. "Thank you for your timely assistance; I don't know what could have happened without your help." There was silence for a few seconds as the tendrils began to pierce her mind.

Nothing was said for a few seconds before Ayillh smiled sickly under her mask. "You praise me too much senator." It was Palpatine's turn to be shocked as his facade almost dropped. He was being blocked out! He was being completely repelled!

Something that only happened once; when he tried to read his master! He would never forget what happened after he was caught doing such an act. His eye twitched ever so slightly as he tried harder, flaring his power higher.

"Could you possible tell us the name of your employer?" The question was considered in the bounty hunter business very rude to ask. A few others on the speeder sent them glances and waited for an answer. She had said no before, but maybe she had changed her mind.

Ayillh smile grew even larger as she pushed the mental probes out with force. She could just see the flicker of rage and anger hidden behind Palpatine's eyes at such an action. She now knew what was off about him, he was a Sith, and the small pieces of the puzzle that was the invasion of Naboo started to fall into place.

His mental probing might have worked had she not been explicitly trained to block and repel such attacks. Being in imperial intelligence one of their greatest assets was knowledge, and living in an empire ruled and plagued with sith who wanted to bend others to their will, it was one of the first things she had ever been taught.

Should it be through strengthening the mind through pain, pleasure or much, much worse, Ayillh had been through it all, only getting stronger mental defenses as she rose through the ranks. The mental attack that she was feeling from Palpatine, while strong, lacked the finesse she had encountered with those of the dark council.

Ever since she had been 'awakened' her defense had become even stronger, he would not get anything from her. Ayillh sneered behind her mask as she replied to the question. "No, he does not wish to be named." Palpatine almost shook as he felt the resistance and force that struck his tendrils out of her mind.

Padme who was sitting next to Ayillh looked on at the conversation between the two, she didn't know what was telling her, but a part of her instincts were saying something much more was going on than a simple conversation. She listened to each word as they spoke, but couldn't find any other meaning in them.

Finally she ended the conversation before anything else could happen. Palpatine was one of the people that knew of her true identity. "Ayillh has saved the 'queens' life, both on Naboo and Tatooine, I think it is prudent that she gets to keep her secrets."

Palpatine finally relented his mental assault on the bounty hunter as he turned to regard Padme. He wanted to sneer at the naivety of the Queen before him but kept his disgust heavily guarded and hidden. After a few seconds he nodded.

"You are right, sorry, that was most unbecoming of me to question one who is here to help." Padme gave a small nod to both of them before thinking of what will happen at the senate. By now the air speeder had already crossed quite a distance and the senate building appeared before her.

She remembered all her mother's tales of the 'Galactic Senate of the Republic' and couldn't wait to see it for herself. Palpatine quietened down as he shifted his gaze away from the bounty hunter. His mind began to race with theories and thoughts of the one across from him. No one normal could block his sith technique. It should be impossible!

His mind raced from thought to thought, trying to figure out how it was possible, there were known techniques to block such intrusions, but they were a well-guarded secret of the sith, only his master…..

Palpatine's heart began to race as this new line of thought spread. His master was the only one who could know…was it possible he had found out his plans and trained this 'bounty hunter'…was he trying to sabotage him with this…Was it another test from his master….

'No I have been so careful, there is no way he found out…but I can't take any chances… i'll have to silence him faster than I thought, before he comes up with any counter measures. I'll still have to check though, maybe a quick holo call when I have the time to see if he suspects anything.

Anger began to surge with in him as he thought of what he must do next. Though as soon as it rose he squashed it, he couldn't let the rage consume him now. He cast another glance at the bounty hunter. 'And if he thinks that she will be able to disrupt my plans he would be wrong. Maul will kill her, the Jedi and the queen. I have waited too long. It is MY time to hold power!'

Palpatine wanted nothing more than to rip the secrets out of the bounty hunter across from him, but being so close to the temple, it wasn't an option. Deciding the correct path in his mind he slowly relaxed in his seat.

'The plan will continue as set. Nothing and no one will stop me.'

* * *

**(Coruscant, Queens residence)**

**(Ayillh PoV)**

I stood off to the side in the huge apartment we were brought to, I kept quite as those around me returned to the room. Looking at the queen for a second I realized that Padme had already made the switch. As they all came to sit down and talk I sent a small glance to the boy resting outside the door.

He was sitting out there with Jar Jar talking about something. I looked at them for another few seconds before focusing on the start of the conversation. "Should we talk about such sensitive matters while others are present?" My eyes snapped to Palpatine as he said the words. He was looking right at me; I could feel the hate he emanated my way, though it was heavily hidden.

He didn't want me to hear this conversation…that was interesting. I kept that opinion to myself and banked on the good will I had already accumulated on the trip here, I wasn't disappointed. Padme, who had transitioned into a set of regal clothes, spoke up in my defense.

"I trust her. She can stay for added protection should something untoward-myself happen." She stopped for a second to address Panaka standing at the entrance to the suite. "Not that I am doubting your skills captain." Panaka gave a deep respectful bow in return. "I fully understand your highness."

Giving one last nod and no other objection to my presence, Padme motioned for Palpatine to continue, though I could tell he wasn't happy about the proceedings. I watched as a series of emotions quickly filtered through his eyes, but it had been there for only a second.

After a short silence he began to speak. I listened to all his words raptly, knowing now he was a sith put quite a few of the events regarding Naboo into perspective. Though he looked like an old man, harmless even, I knew he was the second deadliest person in the room, just after myself of course.

"There is no stability in politics, the republic is not what it once was. The senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good. I must be frank you majesty there is no chance the senate will act on the invasion." Starting out with plan facts, he may have been laying on the inevitability a bit too much, but he wasn't at his true objective yet.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." Padme the ever innocent girl spoke with hope in her voice but hearing her words I started to see where the conversation was going. The senate may be erratic and corrupt, but if Padme was to grease some wheels with credits it would inevitably quicken the process, though I knew it was something she would never condone.

But then, I looked at Palpatine who kept a calm facade, if a sith were to do the same, he could easily lock the senate up on a decision indefinitely. So what was his main goal? "If I may say so your majesty. The chancellor has little real power, he is marred by baseless accusations of Corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now." I almost snorted at the allegations. No doubt he spread the rumors himself.

Given little options I could see that Padme was starting to realize the likelihood of republic intervention with her people. "What options have we?" It was interesting to watch as her eyes search for hope. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger supreme chancellor, one who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice."

I saw him pause for a second and knew right then and there that this was his main goal. The satisfaction was just hidden under the surface, but it was there."You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." And there is was.

"He has been our strongest supporter." The words only now seemed to sink in for Padme as she looked up at Palpatine with wide eyes, the shock in her voice was audible.I wanted to shake my head, but kept it still,staring at the scene, no play, before me.

He was good. Even if he backed off now he had gotten what he wanted. When the cruel reality of the senate and corruption bared its weight on such an innocent girl, the seed that had been plated right now would sprout and possible without thinking Padme would do exactly what he wanted.

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the court." And as predicted, he backed off while giving one of the worst options available. Something even Padme could see.I easily heard the anger that entered her voice at the mere mention of that option.

"The courts will take longer than the senate! Our people are dying senator! We must do something quickly to stop the federation!" Palpatine showed a well rehearsed sympathy at the words, but I could tell he didn't mean any word he spoke. "To be realistic you majesty, I think we will have to accept the federation control for the time being."

Padme's face hardened before my eyes as she stared a bit icily at the representative of Naboo, I knew the words that were about to come before she even spoke them. "That is something I cannot do." Hearing the words I tuned the rest of the meeting out. Palpatine had already gone past his main objective, anything else mentioned was irrelevant.

My mind began to work in overtime as I assessed the situation, trying to come up with a different solution. Though he had steered the conversation in his favor, he wasn't wrong about the corruption in the senate, the republic would always be marred by such practices and people, it was ingrained in their nature.

If I still had my funds from imperial intelligence, or my caches of credits I might have been able to swing some of the vote or even the proceedings in my favor. But that wasn't taking into consideration Palpatine's interference. With a sith already controlling power in the senate, it was neigh impossible to shake how events would turn out.

If I let events proceed as is, he will get what he wants and resolve nothing at the same time. Even if they were to call for a vote of no confidence, the senate would take a while to decided on the new chancellor and even then Palpatine would have him in his pocket…

My train of thought stopped for a second as the full details of his play started to come to mind, could he possible want… I had to give him some credit at the audacity of the plan, the fact that the Jedi hadn't found him, or ousted him already showed his confidence in such a move.

It also highlighted the blindness of the Jedi in this era. As one piece after another started to fall into place, my analytical and imperial skills rushed out with full force. I racked my brain thinking of every option available to me, trying to find the hole in the plan, what I could use, what I could disrupt him with.

I didn't have to, Mace didn't mention anything about counter operations, all I had to do was protect the queen. But I was one of, if not the best agent imperial intelligence ever had. It would be almost insulting if I couldn't find a way to disrupt his plans, I did have to improvise a lot in my long career.

Palpatine was an enemy not an ally, even though he was sith, so even if it did help the Jedi or republic in the end, it was better to disrupt his plan. Either way, if he is trying to do what I think he is, it won't matter if I stop him now, it will happen in the future. I was just be delaying the inevitable.

But a smile came to me as one idea came to mind, one simple way that I could disrupt his plan. It didn't matter if it was inevitable; it would be fun to mess with him. I always did love the look on a Sith's face when I got under their skin and ruined their master plan.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Personal Residence)**

**(Palpatine's PoV)**

The small noise of the door closing behind me signaled that I was now alone. Though I couldn't flare my powers like I wanted, I could still drop the facial mask I always wore. My eyes turned glacial as I thought of all that happened after picking up the Queen.

My initial plan may not have happened as expected, but I have turned it in my favor, with the naivety of the queen it was assured that my rise to power would happen soon, by the end of the day even. Something to celebrate.

I quickly donned my robes as I prepared to make a holo call to my beast. He had failed me on Tatooine, showing once again why I would need to soon find a proper apprentice. Though Plagueis had allowed me to keep Maul as a beast I could sick on our enemies, his use was coming to an end.

Thinking of my Master, I thought about opening a channel with him as well, to assess if he had caught onto my plans so far. But it was better not to take such a risk; any sort of probing could tip him off if he indeed did not know. But then if he hadn't sent the bounty hunter to disrupt my plans, then who had?

I would have to check some of my back up plans should he truly be the force behind the ever growing enigma that was, the infernal bounty hunter. I might have to possible accelerate my plans for his death. Moving away from those thoughts I pulled up the specific transmission I was looking for and only had to wait a small few seconds before Maul appeared before me.

He kneeled obediently as I always taught him. "Master." I let my displeasure show as I scowled at his kneeling form. "Apprentice." He looked up in worry at my words and I gained the small amount of satisfaction seeing the fear behind his eyes.

"You have failed greatly in your last mission. Be prepared to suffer for your poor performance." Though he tried to keep his body still at my words, I could see it twitch ever so slightly. I would have indulged in a bit more of the mental torture of my beast, but I had bigger things to worry about, I was getting a bad feeling about the future of my plans.

"Until then, I want you to go to Naboo and oversee the occupation. I want everything to happen as planned. You know the consequences of failure." Maul bowed deeply once again. "Yes Master." I didn't wait any longer as I turned off the holo table and took of my robes.

I still had to attend the senate meeting in 2 hours. In that time I could convince a few more people to sway in the favor of the Trade Federation. The queen would only have one option left when it came time. The vote of no confidence.

I smiled as I made my way to the door, once again putting on my perpetual mask. I couldn't wait to have all the power in the republic at my beck and call. I was sick of waiting.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Jedi temple)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Qui-Gon Jinn stood solemnly his padawan Obi-wan next to him as he spoke before the high council. "He was trained in the Jedi arts, my only conclusion can be that he was a Sith lord." Every master in the room was shocked for a second at the words, master Mundi couldn't help but speak up. "Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millennia"

Master Windu agreed with his sentiment, the idea of a Sith was very volatile subject. "I do not believe that the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Many agreed with his words, making the next speakers opinion carry more weight.

It made sense that the oldest of the council and current grand master of the Jedi, Yoda, spoke in opposition of the majority. "Ahh, hard to see the dark side is." When Yoda spoke, it carried weight, though many would not like to believe the words of Jinn, especially as he was considered one of the more maverick Jedi in the order, Yoda's words had to always be considered.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of this attacker." Windu turned to look at the Jedi he looked up to and consider the words thoughtfully, thinking the debriefing had finished.

Just as Obi-wan started to leave the room, Jinn held his place waiting to say more. "Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Jinn gave a small nod at Yoda's words. "There were two more subjects I would wish to raise."

Windu leaned forward sensing the seriousness in Jinn's voice. "On our travels, as mentioned we met a bounty hunter, Ayillh." From his back left master Yaddle poof spoke. "Yes, she one who helped defend against the supposed sith, and rescued the queen on Naboo."

Jinn turned to her for a second and gave a nod. "Yes, her. From the moment me and my padawan met her we felt a darkness that lingers on her body…" This caused a few of the council members to frown. "She has a strong presence in the force, like and not like the presence we felt from the Sith who attacked us."

Windu's eyes furrowed even further. "And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-wan came to stand next to his master once again. Jinn looked awkward for a second before he revealed the truth. "She is currently with the Queen of Naboo." "What!" The outburst came from Ki-Adi Mundi.

"How could you let someone so dangerous stay with the queen?" Those words came from Windu. He had half a mind to quickly order some knights to the queens residence right away. Yoda kept quiet as he watched the council around him.

Most of them were appalled at Jinn's decision. Jinn seeing that the situation might get out of hand, spoke up before anything was done. "Before we left the ship, we requested that she join us to see the council, but she refused, stating that she still needed to protect the queen. I determined that we couldn't change her mind and didn't want to cause a scene, she has done nothing to suggest that she may harm the queen during our journey."

The words were enough to calm down the council, but it was then that Yoda spoke. "Disagree you do, young padawan." Obi-wan who hadn't said a word the whole time started in surprise. Suddenly all eyes in the room were on him and he didn't know what to think.

Though he didn't agree with his masters' decision, he didn't think it would be called out in front of the council. Looking to the green Jedi master before him, he knew that he couldn't lie to them. "I don't trust her masters; the darkness that surrounds her is unsettling and puts me on edge."

Once again master Windu frowned harder. "Could this Ayillh be apart of the attackers plot?" Jinn turned from Windu for a second to look at his padawan before he answered. "No I believe not, she has had many opportunities to assassinate the queen during our journey."

Jinn gave a sigh as he noticed that a few of the council were still worried about Ayillh. "Ayillh, has promised that if she has the time she will visit the council before she leaves. Though I worry about the darkness that clings around her, it is my belief that it is caused by her profession. Being a bounty hunter and having a stronger connection to the force than usual has caused such an occurrence to happen."

A few around the room nodded at his words, most of the Jedi masters had been to many different planets in their life time, they knew many types of things could taint a person, especially if they were entwined with the force. For Jedi it was a test strengthened them or leads them down a dark path.

It was Plo Koon sitting on the right that felt there was more to be said however. "You have more to add however I sense." Jinn nodded in his direction. "In trying to figure out her identity and the person who hired her, there have been few hints that could lead me to a conclusion. I cannot claim to be up to date with well know bounty hunters, but with her unique appearance I think would have heard of her before."

The rest nodded at his logical thought process. "She has knowledge about the Jedi that not even I know, though I do not claim to know it all." Yoda leaned forwards intrigued this time. "Knowledge on the Jedi?" Jinn nodded as he thought back.

"Yes, she let it slip in such a matter of fact way, as if every Jedi should know. That our mind tricks, something rarely talked about by Jedi in the first place, do not work on Toydarians." It was master Even Piell that cut in this time.

"They don'? That is the first I have heard of this." Depa Billaba backed him up. "Same here." Actually none of the council save one knew of this fact. Mind trick was a more advanced move than some would give it credit for, in a galaxy at peace it was slightly rare for a Jedi to use such a technique, not that many of them would ever run into Toydarians either way.

But there was one master that knew, and he gave a small laugh at the knowledge. Everyone turned to Yoda as he let out the small chuckle. "Old knowledge that is, long time since I last heard it." Coming from Yoda, everyone had to think for a few seconds on just how long 'old' meant for him.

Windu spoke up as everyone turned introspective. "That begs the question. Why does a random bounty hunter know such trivial information. And what else could she know about the order." Jinn jumped back in, hoping to find a few answers about the mysterious woman that had helped them.

"I asked her much the same question. She said she encountered a Jedi on Quesh of all places, and said that he told her about the information." Windu frowned at those words and everyone else in the council turned to him. He was one of the main people that sent and monitored Jedi sent out on assignments.

And Windu had no knowledge of a Jedi being on Quesh. "There are no Jedi currently on assignment at Quesh, no one has been assigned to go to the planet in I would say a decade, but we would have to check the records to be sure."

These were not the words Jinn were hoping to hear, it actually just made him have more questions about Ayillh. His thoughts were matched by the rest of the council, with Windu's thoughts instantly turning suspicions.

Obi-wan suddenly stepped forwards, gaining the attention of the council again. "Masters if I may. When we arrived on Coruscant, Ayillh spoke to the pilot of our ship. She mentioned she hadn't been on Coruscant in a long time. She has been here before; we could possible find information about her last visit."

Yoda nodded his head slowly at Obi-Wan's words. His intrigue about this certain bounty hunter had risen with each point mentioned. "More details about her person you have, master Jinn?" Seeing the interest behind Yoda's eyes Jinn didn't hold anything back.

"We only saw her appearance once, but it will narrow down the result tremendously. She is a Mirialan, which would explain her strong connection to the force." Depa Billaba spoke first as she was a bit more knowledgeable on the species.

"Yes the Mirialan usually have a very strong connection to the force, especially if they are female, that would explain that. Though not much is known about their practices, any Mirialan already in the order must train another Mirialan force sensitive if found."

She stopped for a second thinking of something. "I believe we only have a handful of them in the order right now. Most of them are padawans, while there is that one master, Luminara Unduli. She has the making of a great master of the order in the future."

Saying her piece Eeth Koth spoke for the first time during the meeting. "It might be wise to bring master Luminara to be present when we get the chance to talk to this bounty hunter. One of their own species would understand them better."

Windu nodded his head at the words, it was a good idea. "We will see if she is currently stationed at the temple in case she is needed." Eeth gave Windu a nod. Yoda had a small smile on his face as he moved the conversation along.

"Narrow it down this does not, more to say hmmm." Jinn also gave a small smile as he looked at the grand master. "Yes, her most defining feature is the fact that she is a rare species of Mirialan, one with Purple skin."

Ki-Adi jumped in the conversation again. "That is a rare skin color, not many in the galaxy share it, I would be hard pressed to name any species that come to mind." Windu gave a small smile at the information that would narrow down their search tremendously.

"We will start our search for information at the end of this meeting; it would be appreciated if we could meet her in person. Could you please convey that message to her." Jinn gave a bow, at the request. "Was there anything else you wish to add to this subject?" Jinn shook his head,he had gained so many questions traveling with Ayillh he just had to share them with the council at this time. Her timing in coming to help the Queen was too suspect to overlook.

Windu gave a nod "There was one more subject you wished to discuss." Jinn had a slight bit of hesitation before he broached the subject, he knew how his words would cause another string of questions and doubt in the council."With your permission masters… I have discovered a vergence in the force." The council was intrigued, none more so than Yoda and Windu. "A vergence you say?""Located around a person?" Jinn gave another nod to both masters.

"A boy, his cells have the highest concentration of midichlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived from midichlorians." A small glimmer of recognition flashed through the eyes of those around, they had all grown up in the temple to get to their positions, they had all heard the prophecy.

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who shall bring balance to the force. You believe it's this boy?" Windu had every right to be skeptical as he voiced the councils thoughts. Jinn knew he had to pick his words carefully. "I don't presume…" Yoda interrupted him before he could finish though."But you do, revealed your opinion is."

Knowing that nothing he could say, would be able to convince the masters in front of him, Jinn reconsidered how to approach the sensitive subject."I request he be tested master." And with those words they all knew what Jinn wanted. "Oh, trained as a Jedi you request of him?"

"Finding him was the will of the force. I have no doubt of that."Jinn's conviction as he uttered those words was enough to get the council to consider his request. Though he may have had opposing positions to many of their practices, they saw his dedication to the force.

The council looked around for a few seconds their eyes meeting to confirm their answer; it was Master Windu that spoke for them."Bring him before us then." Getting the confirmation he wanted, Jinn finally gave a bow and retreated from the room.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Queens residence)**

**(Ayillh PoV)**

I stood on the opposite side of the Queens quarters. Palpatine had left quite a while ago and I had stayed back to look over Padme. She was confiding with her handmaidens when Anakin, the young boy, made his entrance.

He sent one small glance my way before talking to Padme in her queen disguise. It was quite funny how the small boy couldn't recognize that he was talking to Padme. She was deepening her voice though, so that probably threw him off.

Just as he was about to leave, he quickly made his way over to me. He looked nervous as I looked down at him, which honestly just made me want to laugh, his expression was too funny. From the side I could also see Padme covering her laugh.

"It was nice meeting you." I had been listening to his conversation from the side, he believed that he was about to become a Jedi. I could have honestly crushed his dreams then and there, knowing that the Jedi didn't like to take in kids over a certain age, but in the end didn't mention it.

I had a feeling that he would become a Jedi, it was better to leave a good impression to exploit later. Seeing that I hadn't said anything Anakin didn't try and push for my answer, instead he moved towards the door.

"Wait, before you go." I saw him flinch from my synthesized voice but paid it no head. Walking up to him and then crouching down, I looked him right in the eye. "You'll do good in the future kid, going around with your laser sword, I know you'll be known throughout the galaxy."

He gave me the biggest smile since I had met him, my words must have really propped him up. "But remember, Jedi aren't invincible. I'll make it easy on you. If I ever get a bounty to take you out, I'll give you a heads up." Hearing my words, the boy had gone pale, getting increasingly whiter as I mentioned a possible bounty on his head.

"Haha" I finally laughed, I couldn't keep it in at the end. After I finished he bolted out the room as if his life depended on it, giving only a small goodbye to Padme who was also smiling.

After seeing Anakin off, she also asked for her handmaidens to leave the room along with Panaka. He frowned for a second as he looked my way, but didn't question his queen. I had enough good will to accommodate any suspicion and he would be right outside the door, he was a man confident that he could protect his charge.

If I had been assigned to assassinate Padme, it would have been all too easy to take her out now, I had done such tactics in the past, getting close to the target and getting us alone, usually of their own volition, the tactic generally worked the best with male targets. Thankfully for her that wasn't my mission, it was the exact opposite.

As Panaka closed the doors and it was just us, she finally let the mask that was holding her face together slip. She kept it up in the presence of others, but she let it down now that she was alone, it was a good development that she let me see the amount of fear and desperation brewing inside her. It meant that she on either a subconscious or conscious level trusted me.

I could feel the smirk that graced my face as she turned to me, just behind her eyes I could feel the plea for help, the one that she was screaming on the inside. I had come to her aid in her time of need, I had broadened her understanding of the galaxy just enough when we were on Tatooine. She believed…no…she needed me to tell her of another option that could help her people.

Well I had already formulated a plan; I just needed her to take the first step. Looking at me for a few seconds, I said nothing and waited as she gripped her hands into fists. The cogs turning in her mind, thoughts of all her possible words, all the ways that she could appeal to me, convince me. In the end I knew that she would go with the honest approach. She hadn't been jaded yet by politics to try and convince me any other way.

"Ayillh…" Ohh, using my name and not a title, a good development,though I haven't given her any other title, other than 'Bounty Hunter', I'll have to work on that later. "You heard what Palpatine has outlines…I cannot accept the options that have been laid before me." Her eyes that had been downcast and looking at the ground finally came to meet my mask; there was a slight tremble in her voice.

"You told me this would happen on Tatooine. The unreliability of the senate…I hope to convince them, but I am no longer assured that they will help my people." Her fists turned white in anger as she continued. "You seem..seemed so knowledgeable in politics…P-please" Her voice broke as her eyes started to water.

She wanted to put up a front for others, one of a strong ruler of her people, one who would not back down, but in the end she was only a 14 year old girl. A piece of knowledge I might or might not have taken from the queen's personal files aboard their royal cruiser.

As I had noted before, she may have been trained most of her life, and wanted to rule her people gallantly, but she was still new to the harsh reality of the world of politics. "…Please tell me there is another option, another way to save my people…" She reached forwards to grab my left hand, I let her as she held it with both hands, looking up at me. "…Please help me."

I said nothing for a few seconds, letting the words hang in the air, it was time for me to set forth my scheme. "Ok." I said it softly, just enough that she had to strain to hear me. I wanted to say that I was just manipulating her, but I had felt a close connection between us, something I saw in her that reminder myself of me. I wanted to help her.

Using my other hand I reached up slowly for my mask, adding effect. Slowly releasing the pressure and letting her see my face I gave her a reassuring smile. I could see the sense of relief wash over her.

She stayed like that for a second before she recomposed herself. Letting go of my hand she backed off a step and made sure that no tears had actually fallen. Giving her a smirk I walked around the room, speaking with confidence.

"Politics is a dangerous game Padme; I have had to deal with it a fair deal as a bounty hunter. Sometimes subtle is required in my line of work." I could feel her eyes on me as I paced the room, my back now turned slightly.

Making it look like I was thinking, but knowing exactly what I was going to say, I stalled for another 20 seconds, but she hung on each word as I spoke. "In order to get the senate in your favor, you must give them a reason to use their resources to aid you." I turned back to her as she started to think on my words.

She may have been an idealist, but she was catching on fast, I pushed forwards. "What is in it for them to mobilize an entire fleet of ships or an army capable and strong enough to repel the Trade Federation?" It only took her a few seconds to realize the inevitability, but I drove it home anyway. "The answer is nothing. You have nothing to offer them that will make them stand by your side."

She once again gripped her hands tightly and a look of hate appeared on her face. Making her have a questionable outlook on the Republic was honestly just a bonus of what I was trying to accomplish. "But there is one option."

She looked me right in the eye, I loved what I saw. "That is?" Her voice was soft but demanding, almost the opposite of the girl that had asked me for help. "You have to play on their fears. Play on the fear that if left alone the Trade Federation will take your planet and that they will be next. Put the Trade Federation under scrutiny, scare them, hurt them, while also solidifying your support."

The conflict once again returned to her eyes but I knew the appeal of my plan, I was pushing it a bit with my words. But it was what she wanted, she questioned it, but I could see her desire to use such a tactic, it would be revenge, comeuppance, beautiful poetic justice.

"How would this tactic make the senate act?" I turned my back once again as I walked the room. "If the senate did nothing, it would set a very bad precedent. One where the Republic does not care about its own worlds it is charged to protect. It also tells the rest of the galaxy that any planet with a strong enough army, can invade another planet within the republic without fear of any kind of reprisal, either from the senate itself or the overall governing body of the republic."

I stopped for a second. "In short, any planet with strong financial and military manpower can do what it wants without being punished for their crimes. Sparking a sudden desire to make up new 'territory' as one planet is conquered after another while being influence under the senator who has the world invaded. It would only cause further chaos within the Republic and brings about its own self destruction."

Padme's eyes widened as she took a step back in shock at the implications. It took her a full minute before she could digest my words and reply. "And you want me to use this argument, or possibility to make the other senators act? Incase such a precedent does occur?" I gave another nod looking almost bored, it wasn't too hard to figure out once a person really thought about it, you just needed a certain something to make such a precedent appear imminent and threatening, and I had that certain something.

I walked closer to the queen and placed my hand on her shoulder in a gesture of solidarity, to get my point to hit home. "Think about it Padme. This has already happened with your own world. The trade federation is leveraging the fact that they have enough political protection and backing that even if you speak before the senate they could brush off the consequences, even turn it back onto you."

This reignited the flames of anger within her once again. She retreated into herself after my words, the anger simmered under the surface and her mind working in overtime to think about all that I had brought up.

I still had my hand on her shoulder as she looked down. "Will it be enough?" I smiled at that, she had finally accepted my idea, the extra edge in her voice was also nice to hear. "Don't worry…" She looked up as I flashed an even bigger smile slowly raising my mask up. "…This will be enough"

* * *

**(Coruscant, Spaceport)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

"We are now arriving at Coruscant space port number…" Aayla Secura's mind forced the rest of the droids words out of her mind as she prepared to stand. Throughout the journey to Coruscant her mind had been preoccupied with what had happened only a few hours earlier.

Fixated on a certain woman, a certain sith, who had taken down both her master and herself. Her mind wandered again and when she came back to herself she slowly released the tension in her grip. She had clenched her hands in anger, something she had been doing all through the trip. She could feel her masters eyes on her, but didn't say anything as they made their way off the transport.

Her mind could only continue to flash with the image of that 'item' still strapped to the belt of the person that bested them. "We must hurry to the Temple Aayla." Finally she snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her master, Quinlan, walk up to her.

He had a small sack chucked over his shoulder, their possessions that they had quickly grabbed before catching a transport to the planet, were all contained in the small sack. Being on assignment, specifically an undercover one including smugglers and slave traders, they had to travel light.

Generally having no more than the items that could be worn or carried on their body, a few heads turned as they made their way to the closest air speeder. The normal civilian's eyes locked on instantly to the lightsabers at their waists.

Not being on mission they could both now proudly show that they were a part of the Jedi order, more so that they were in the heart of the republic. Another perk the lightsaber gave was the parting of the crowd as they made their way. Most would move in seconds to let them through.

Vos and Secura made fast time and soon made their way to a nearby air speeder, quickly paying for the transport they both rushed to the temple to deliver their report. No more words were spoken on their quiet journey.

And as the speeder took to the air, controlled by Vos, Aayla found herself once again drifting into the thoughts of her fight, emotions raging on the inside, fist clenched once more.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Senate Building)**

**(Padme PoV)**

The republic senate was the governing body of the galactic republic and had been for several thousand years. I had been told many times of the glory of the senate, or really how it was the pinnacle of galactic governmental society, the embodiment of living in a civilized galaxy.

I looked around quietly, staring at the hundreds of seats that littered the room, races I had only heard of, other I had never seen before. It was slightly overwhelming but I kept my composure. Honestly I was starting to look at them in a different light. I didn't want to believe Ayillh's cynical out view of the senate, but I couldn't help but wonder how many of them were corrupt, how many of them were only here for their own gain.

An emergency session had been called of the congress by the Supreme Chancellor, the same one that my own representative wanted to concede, the same chancellor that promised that he would get justice for my planet.

After everything I've heard I was no longer assured of his word, but I didn't need to rely on him anymore, I would protect Naboo with my own hands. I refocused once again keeping up my regale bearing as I waited. Finally it was time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Gentle beings the galaxy over. Today we have come before you with the gravest of travesties. One that started here where we taxed all the major trading routes throughout the Republic's outlying start systems. To present our case, I give you Queen Amidala of Naboo."

Palpatine stepped back as I stood and faced the numerous eyes of the senate. "Honorable representatives of the Galactic Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Federation…" I didn't even get to finish my rehearsed opening before one of 'them' interrupted me.

I schooled my features so as not to let the distaste show when I locked eyes on to the Neimoidian, Lott Dod, representative of the Trade Federation, I should have known he would speak up swiftly. His chair flew out fast to cut me off. "I Object! There is no proof of any invasion! This is unfounded slander. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

I locked eyes with the beady eyed senator. He was looking my way, a small sly smirk on his lips. The fake outrage he just showed nothing but smoke and mirrors for the masses. Stealthily I clenched my hands to let loose some of the anger I felt bubble up.

"The senate does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time." Finally Supreme chancellor Valorum spoke up, he truly did want to help, I could see it in his eyes when he looked my way. But it was as I had been told and as I feared.

"The Senator of Malastare agrees with the honorable member of the Trade Federation. A commission must be Sent!" I turned to look at the new speaker, mentally striking all future trade and relationship deals with Malastare should my people and home pull through.

I didn't know many of the Senators here but I did know this one, Senator Aks Moe. I covered up my glare towards him as I looked back towards the podium;Valorum had been pulled to the side and was speaking with one of his advisors.

Palpatine had mentioned it, Ayillh had also told me what to expect, but it still hurt to see. If I was being honest with myself I would have easily called for a vote of no confidence if I didn't have another option. I was just so angry at the moment, my sense of betrayal and disappointment rose as I finally got to see the inner working of the senate I had been told so much about as I grew up.

I felt Palpatine walk close behind me, he whispered so no one else could hear. On the chair I now floated, sat myself, Panaka my Guard captain, Palpatine and Ayillh. I don't know why she wanted to sit with us, but I chalked it up to her employer's orders. It was nice having her close by, I had grown a lot closer to her ever since we had escaped from Tatooine. I wasn't sure if it was respect or admiration, but seeing her work, the things she did, it drew me to her.

She even helped me in this trying time; I was becoming more indebted to her as time moved on. "Enter the bureaucrats. Twisting the law to benefit those they truly serve. They are the real power in the senate and on the payroll of the Trade Federation. This your Majesty is where Supreme Chancellor Valorum's power fails."

His words rung true as I noticeable watched his shoulders drop and his side long glance my way, I could see the glint of sorrow hidden in them, he could no longer help me. Walking back to address all those around, he spoke with less power in each word.

"The motion is sustained. Will you defer your own motion and allow the commission to proceed?" Everything went as she said, I could not help the sorrow that washed over me for a second as I watched the system I believed in fail and be corrupt so easily.

I steeled my resolve as I knew what I had to do next. "I will not defer. I came for your aid against our sovereignty now! I was not elected just to watch as my people suffer and die, while you discuss this in a committee! The army of the trade Federation is on my planet illegally while imprisoning, torturing, and killing my people to force me into submission!"

I may have wanted to keep my voice regal and solemn but I couldn't help the anger that slipped into it. "We all feel your pain and your plight your majesty, but as stated by the senator from the Trade Federation, there is no proof of you accusations. Unless you can provide any form of evidence regarding these accusations against them, the motion will indeed carry and a commission will have to be made to discuss this further. I will ask you once again Queen Amidala; do you have any such evidence to support your accusations against the Trade Federation at this time?"

My eyes shifted from Valorum for a second to take in the smug look of the Trade Federation's Lott Dod, I was tempted to call for the vote of no confidence either way after being let down so much, a small voice in the back of my head whispered, "Do it", but Valorum truly wanted to help us, it was the Trade Federation that I truly wanted to hurt.

I gained the satisfaction of seeing the widened eyes of Lott Dod as I gave a small smirk his way, signaling to him before anyone else that I had defeated him. "Yes, I do have such proof." I spoke calmly once more and that was when the rest finally spoke up, finally let known their presence, finally acknowledged that I was speaking.

Voicing their selfish opinions, asking to see what I had, calling me a liar, it was gruesome, it was ugly… I didn't want to talk to these people anymore; I wished I hadn't left my people alone to come here."Order! Order! We will have Order!" I let them get over their surprise as I hear a distinct click come from behind me.

I don't know what it was from, but it sounded like one of those old holo-recorders. I pushed it out of my mind as Valorum spoke once again."If you have evidence to prove these accusations true your Majesty, please show it to us now." I smiled at him, I could hear the strength return to his words.

"Gladly Supreme chancellor." Reaching into my sleeve I raised the data stick me and Ayillh prepared beforehand. "Where did you get that?" Palpatine showed his presence once again behind my ear, the surprise and tension in his voice was palpable. I said nothing to him as I slowly inserted it into the port before me.

"This data stick holds the proof of the invasion of my planet." The lights dimmed in the senate as I looked at the holo-recording that started to play. I had seen it once before when Ayillh explained her plan, sure I was surprised that she had recorded everything that she had come across on Naboo, but she explained it simple. "You never know when physical evidence will come in handy."

And it was a god send right now, though I wish its contents never existed at the same time. My beautiful city appeared before all those present. The design of buildings I had know all my life flashed by as it filtered from one building to the other. Of course the video had been edited a little so that nothing of personal importance to Ayillh was present. She had her secrets and I respected that.

Hell I still wondered exactly how she got so high up on our tallest buildings and moved from one to the other at such a speed. As the recording overlooked the palace plaza, the recording zoomed in on the numerous droids that trailed the streets and tanks that followed them.

The weapons they carried trained on my people, forcing them to go where ever they wanted. One scene in particular caught the entire attention of the senate building that I now sat in. As the video zoomed in from a high ledge, all watched a scene I never wanted to see on my home world.

A small family was forced out of their home at gun point, when the elderly grandfather of the small family accidentally fell to the ground, knocked by one of the droids. Even though it was only a small fall, the damage had been done.

While all this was happening the holo-recorder moved closer in the shadows, no words were spoken as it got close enough to hear what the droids were saying. One was a commander of their forces, with a distinct yellow paint job. As the man fell to the ground and couldn't get back up, the one next to the family spoke in its direction.

"The citizen cannot continue to the rally point. You orders commander." The command droid turned for a second to look at the elderly man and its family before giving out its order. "New orders from Viceroy Gunray have been handed down. All citizens are to be rounded up for a set execution. If the citizen cannot be brought to the rally point then they are to be terminated immediately."

I forced myself to watch the scene again as some of the other senators could not and turned away. "Roger Roger." With those words as a death sentence the screams from the family as they tried to help were drowned out by the short burst of laser fire.

The holo-recording cut after that small scene and returned to above the plaza. Outside one of the palace windows the image of two Neimoidian talking could just be seen, a one Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Attached to the glass window was a small device that could just be made out, but it was so small I knew no one could tell exactly what it was. But we all knew it was helping us listen in on what was being said.

"I have already passed orders to the droids to round up as many citizens on this planet as they can. I want hundreds of them ready for execution when we force the Queen to sign the treaty. Should she refuse to sign it and make our invasion legal, I will have them executed one by one while she watches. After seeing so many of her people slaughtered, the foolish girl will get on her knees and begin begging us to sign it."

I had to keep control of my anger once again, I had already seen the recording, but the words still cut deep, too deep. Ayillh had told me that she had taken this just before she caught sight of me and my entourage being escorted fact that they had sent me towards one of their camps just before saying this was enough to make my stomach churn and blood boil.

"After she does sign the treaty, we'll have her executed as well." The picture may have been taken from quite the distance but the images were clear and the sound was good. I couldn't thank Ayillh enough that her tech was so high end, to all those present the recording could not be ignored.

Rune Haako finally spoke as the rest of us watched. "But won't that raise suspicion? Legal or not the death of the Queen could make trouble for us in the senate." Gunray waved it off as if it were nothing. "It matters not. We have powerful friends in the senate. A bribe to a senator here, a 'gift' there, even an incentive to visit Naboo after we turn it into one of our pleasure planets should be enough."

Gunray let out a laugh at his own words as I gritted my teeth. "We will even give our friends a considerable discount when they are here in order to make any infraction made go away or be ignored. Besides, after we have the queen executed, we can make up any plausible story we want.A little fake evidence to further back our own innocence and we have nothing to worry about."

Finally they both moved away from the window to go somewhere else as the holo-recorder moved back and panned over the area, before finally settling on my own group leaving the palace. It zoomed in on us for a second before finally going black.

I let a small smile light my face as I stared at the nervous and sweating faces of both Lott Dod and Aks Moe. The recording had brought to light their deceit and the anger from the other senators was palpable in the air.

Watching them sweat was the most enjoyable sight I had come across since entering the building. With so much evidence the republic will finally help my people. I felt a sense of content wash over me as I finished up with the words Ayillh had provided. I hadn't been so sure about them when I first read it over, but now, I couldn't help the excitement that rose as I condemned them.

"That ladies and Gentlemen of the senate and esteem Supreme chancellor is my proof. Proof, that the trade federation has illegally invaded my home world without fear of being punished by the senate or the republic itself. If you do nothing after what you have just witnessed, it will declare throughout the galaxy an unsettling precedent. One that says any civilization on any world, even your own world can be targeted by the Trade Federation without fear. Is that what you want? If so please remain silent on the issue and show your heartlessness for all here to see with their own eyes."

Finally done, finally having said my piece, finally having got some form of retribution, I glared right at Lott Dod, daring him to find a way out, some way to spin my words so that he could prevail. But looking at his panicked eyes, he couldn't, I had him dead to rights.

The sight of his dismal state made me beyond happy.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Jedi Council Chambers)**

**(3****rd ****Person PoV)**

Anakin stood square in the center of the room as he spoke, feeling for the answer to the question. "A ship…A cup…a ship…a Speeder…" Each time he spoke he would predict the next image to appear before the seated Mace Windu.

He rose an eyebrow marveling on the inside about the potential of the boy. There was also another thought that dominated his mind though, it was the boys shatter point. A special ability that Mace possessed and that he used frequently, it was an ability to see shatter points in the universe.

The boy before him was one such person, and the shatter point that he caused in the force was something that couldn't be ignored. "Hmm..How feel you?" Yoda spoke up as Windu was in his own thoughts.

Anakin finally turned his eyes away from the master before him to look at the green grand master, he didn't even think over the question before he answer truthfully. "Cold Sir." Yoda nodded his head, but through the force he could see something else in the boy.

"Afraid are you?" Anakin shook his head fast, trying to appear capable of being a Jedi, but there was a new thought that accompanied that string of feelings. A small synthesized voice in the back of his head saying, 'Jedi aren't invincible.' He brushed the voice off quick, but the words were picked up by two in the room.

Yoda and Windu heard the small whisper in the back of his mind, accompanied by a small vision of a woman standing in combat gear, weapons strapped to their body, kneeling in front of them. Having heard and read the reports from Qui-Gon they instantly knew who the boy was thinking of.

Mace frowned at the words, not liking the certainty that she delivered them with, while Yoda also became more intrigued in their bounty hunter friend. They both kept their thoughts to themselves and pushed them to the side as they heard Anakin's answer. "No sir"

Everyone else instantly knew that he lied. "See through you, we can.""Be mindful of your feelings.""Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi spoke in turn sensing his true was shocked for a second at the words before he realized that he couldn't lie, not before a Jedi, they were too powerful.

Finally he told the truth, letting his weakness show. "I miss her."Yoda nodded his head. "Afraid to miss her I think." Though Anakin wanted to be a Jedi, after going through the latest test and being questioned, even he was confused by the endless questions.

With a slight edge to his voice he spoke back. "What does that have to do with anything?" Yoda sensed the small flare of anger and fear as he spoke with conviction to the young boy, but the damage had already been done.

Just that show of anger, the show of fear, everyone in the council knew that the boy was too emotional, too attached to his past life. "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Anakin grew worried hearing the words; he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of fear towards the so called dark once again by the council around him. "Much fear I sense in you." As if ignoring the boy, Yoda spoke to the rest of the council.

They all heard the hidden question. 'Should he be trained as a Jedi.' Even though they knew the risks, especially after what just happened, the boy was strong in the force. Yoda couldn't just bar him from training without the others input.

Though it was only Ki-Adi Mundi who voiced a small amount of resistance to the preordained answer."The force is strong with him." Jin spoke up for the first time, not noticing the small messages that were being sent between the high council or not caring. "He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon was hopeful for an affirmative answer.

But after a slight pause and even more communication through their eyes, Windu spoke for them. "No, he will not be trained." Qui-Gon was shocked truly shocked at the reply. "No?" Windu leaned back in his chair, ready for the 'Maverick Jedi' to question their decision, he could feel the turbulent emotions coming off the master.

"He is too old." Windu saying the words, knowing that it was only one part of reason they didn't agree to train him, Qui-Gon should have seen that. "He is the chosen one, you must see this." Yoda shook his head at Qui-Gon's insistence. "Clouded this boys future is."

Qui-Gon took a second to digest the words, and in those few seconds the look in his eyes changed as he resolved himself letting the force guide him. "I will train him then." Obi-wan looked to his master in shock. A small sense of betrayal welled up inside him. 'Was he just thrown away like nothing?'

Though his thoughts and emotions wanted to burst out of him, his training calmed his nerves and he gained control before anyone noticed. Qui-Gon continued, not noticing the look his padawan just gave him. "I will take Anakin as my padawan learner."

Yoda shook his head as he noticed the strong emotions stirring inside the young padawan to the side. "An apprentice you already have Qui-Gon, impossible to take on a second." Even Windu spoke up a frown naturally on his face. His voice was deep and commanding as he stared at Qui-Gon. "The code forbids it."

But Qui-Gon knew what he had to do, even though the others could not feel the presence of the force like he could at that moment, he knew he had to do this. "Obi-wan is ready." Obi-Wan sent another glance at his master and even though he wanted to protest, to cling to their current relationship as master and apprentice, something came over him, something that told him 'it was time.'

Before he even knew what he was doing he had stepped forwards. "I am ready for the trials masters." Yoda turned to him for a second before responding to them both. "Our own council, we will keep on who is ready."

'Why were they so against his idea?' Qui-Gon could not fathom the reason, but to be a Jedi was to be patient, he continued his case before the council. "He is head strong and has much to learn of the living force but he is capable. There is little more that he can learn from me."

Saying his piece Qui-Gon turned to his long time partner, they shared a look as numerous emotions passed between their gaze. Finally they broke eye contact as Qui-Gon closed his eyes ever so slightly, sending a small message across their telepathic link. "You are ready Obi-wan…and… sorry." Obi wan also closed his eyes for a second as he received the message.

Letting the words soak in he let out a breath of air and calmed his emotions once again just as Yoda spoke up. "Young Skywalkers fate will be decided later." A few others in the council nodded their heads, including Windu who had other pressing matters to attend to, after what happened just under an hour ago in the senate building.

Windu took back control of the meeting. "Now is not the time for this. The senate is dealing with the revelation of corporate corruption and subterfuge caused in the earlier emergency meeting. We will discuss the fate of Skywalker…" The Jedi master cut himself off as his eyes turned to the entrance of the room.

Along with him the rest of the master also turned. They hadn't felt it yet, fully focused on the discussion at hand, but once they stopped for a second they felt it, two signatures in the force making their way quickly to their destination.

The signatures were familiar to a few, but unknown to others. A few of the masters frowned as they were not expecting anyone else to appear before them, not only that, to the most powerful of them they could just make out another presence. One that clung to them, something they had come into contact with recently, something dark and ominous.

There had been a faint presence on Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin, but compared to this, it was nothing. Something much darker had touched those that were closing in. Everyone's focus were now on the doors as a few tried to feel the presence and discover its secrets.

Finally after another few seconds the doors opened and 2 figures wearing long brown cloaks entered the room. Reaching up to pull their hoods down, Quinlan Vos with his shaggy black hair and the blue twi'lek, Aayla Secura were revealed.

They bowed low as they stood next to the other 3 people in the center of the room. Qui-Gon wanted to say something to his long time friend Quinlan but he could tell the direness of the situation just from feeling the presence left on them. Something that made the pit of his stomach churn in dread.

"Sorry to interrupt masters but we bring disturbing news." "Hmmm." Yoda hummed to himself as he looked at both of the Jedi before him. He had lived for a long time, but had never felt a presence such as the one that clung to them, something that had left the grand master of the order unsettled.

Windu who had a bit more knowledge on what Vos had been doing spoke up first. "Master Vos, has something gone wrong on your long term mission?" Quinlan and Secura both rightened themselves at the words as Vos stepped forwards.

"I wish it were so simple Master Windu. Me and my apprentice have just returned from Tatooine where we finished our undercover assignment." The words caused all 3 beside them, as well as a few members of the council to move forwards in their seats. Everyone was thinking the same thing at the words. 'Did they meet the Sith?"

This reaction did not go unnoticed by Vos or Secura who had a better view of all those present, causing her to frown. Vos didn't dwell on the reaction as what he had to say was too important. "I am afraid that the Sith have returned!"

His grim voice confirmed what everyone was already thinking, it may have been a mistake had only Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met the assailant, but now with another source confirming it; the dreaded news was forced forwards.

Seeing the looks of regret on Masters Yoda and Windu in front of him, he knew that they had already expected his news. Taking a look at those around just confirmed Vos's suspicion. It was at that moment that he remembered that he had seen Qui-Gon on Tatooine before they had run into the Sith.

Connecting all the piece in his mind Vos knew that they had also met the same fate as them, but they had escaped and made it back quicker than them. He sent a small thanks through the force as his friend survived such an ordeal, something that he was still questioning in his own mind.

Turning back to Yoda in front of him, he let his thoughts be known. "From you reactions I assume that Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice also encounter the Sith on Tatooine." Windu let out a small sigh as he replied. "Yes they encountered the Sith as he tried to kill the Queen of Naboo that was accompanying them. They were lucky enough to escape before the fight could escalate."

Aayla looked at the 3 people besides her. She had known Obi-Wan for a while even if they weren't the closest. She also knew Qui-Gon, considered a bit of a rebel in the order, though his views coincided a lot with her own masters' liberal way of dealing with situations.

'They had both faced and run away from her? Was it possible? Were the stronger? What could they do that she and her master couldn't?' Aayla quickly stomped down on the thoughts as they entered her mind, even she didn't know where they came from.

It was a dangerous line of thinking, self-doubt, jealousy, inferiority, emotions and thoughts unbecoming of a Jedi, ones that hadn't appeared in a long time, not since her time as a youngling anyway. Using techniques drilled into her for years, she quickly calmed her mind and thought about the experience they must have gone through to successfully escape.

Finally she turned her eyes on to the boy she didn't know. But even if she didn't know him, she could sense his immense presence in the force, even untrained it was a beacon drawing people closer. Aayla starred at the boy for a few more seconds, before the words truly started to sink in.

Turning back to Master Windu she frowned slightly she knew something was wrong in his words just then, there was an inconsistency, but what was it? Before she even knew it she spoke up, a part of her mind knowing the answer instinctually.

"He? But the Sith we faced was Female?" Everyone in the counsel tensed at the words. 'There had been two sith on Tatooine? The Master and Apprentice?' The thought traveled through the minds of all on the council as Yoda and Windu looked at each other.

After a few seconds Windu turned to Secura and spoke in his gravest voice yet. "Yes, he. Master Jin and his Padawan encountered a male Zabrak Sith on the planet as they were leaving. What species and look did your assailant have?" Aayla was shocked at the words as she realized their implication. Her first thoughts drifting to an area she wished they didn't. 'It wasn't her? They faced someone else? Probably weaker and less trained possibly the apprentice. Was that the reason they could escape where we failed?'

Caught in her own thoughts she started for a second as she regained her bearings and caught everyone looking at her. To her eyes it looked like they could see right through her and maybe they could. She quickly looked to her Master for help. He looked at her for a second before turning to the council to answer in her stead.

"Reporting, the Sith we encountered was a Female Togruta as well as a female Twi'lek…" He held up his hand before one of the council could interrupt. "Though she had a slight force signature that could denote force sensitivity the Twi'lek did not use the force and carried blasters as weapons…"

It was a few minutes later when Vos finished his report to the council and another 30 minutes before he left the room. He, Obi-wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Aayla slowly left the council chambers and headed to the elevator, tired from their journey they had a lot of thoughts passing through their mind, trying to feel the force for answers to their numerous questions.

Back in the chamber they just left, worry emanated from those sitting on the council. "Master and Apprentice, we have found. Bode well, this does not." Yoda spoke first to break the tension as he talked to his close friend.

"But we have at least identified the two Sith we now face, that is a boon." Adi Gallia spoke from her position in the council, her voice a bit rougher at the new news. Others in the council, nodded their heads. She was right, at least they had information on who they would face.

Windu gazed silently out the windows around them for a few seconds before responding. "Who is the master, and who is the apprentice though?" Ki-Adi spoke up while rubbing his chin. "From both descriptions the Togruta showed more power in the force and combat, Master Vos and Secura are lucky to be alive."

"A good point! Why are they alive? They lost, were knocked out unconscious, easy kills. We would have never know of the Sith's existence if they killed them." Even Piell butted in, a frown marring his lips. All of the council looked each other, trying to figure out the reason, but they could not come to a logical reason.

*Sigh* Finally Yoda let out a breath of air as he called the meeting to an end. "Meditate on this we must. Found the Master and Apprentice we have, advantage we now hold." Everyone slowly rose from their seats as they gave polite bows to each other.

As the rest left, Yoda tried to feel the force, trying to unravel the mystery before them. But the future was distant, shrouded from view. In the end he could only open his eyes and stare out at the sprawling city before him, his mind far away.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

**(Coruscant, Jedi Training room)**

**(Quinlan Vos PoV)**

I felt the force drag me towards the training room, I had been sleeping peacefully, I needed it after what had happened on Tatooine, when it had called out to me. Was it truly the force though? Or was it someone else? I stopped myself as I looked at the entrance to the training room, bold letters hung above the entrance to tell everyone exactly what the place was.

It was where younglings and padawan would generally train and hone their lightsaber skills, skill that they would use for the rest of their life's as a Jedi. I hadn't been in the room for a long time. When I had a need to train I would do it all around the temple, against others that wanted to sharpen their skills. Having already selected what type of lightsaber a person would use and then what form they would use, for most of their life it was rare that a person would come back to the training room.

This was where a Jedi learned a new form set, something that wouldn't change much after becoming a knight, less so when becoming a master unless they were specifically trying to master all forms of lightsaber combat, something which a rare few did these days.

What was concerning was the fact I could feel my Padawan inside. She had been agitated after the battle on Tatooine, fidgeting, distracted. Even the mental connection that we usually shared having such a close master and Padawan bond was closed off.

Something was wrong, I hadn't brought it up on the way back, I hadn't brought it up when it started to affect her in front of the council, but now, now I would bring it up. I could feel her raw emotions from whatever she was doing inside.

I slowly walked forwards and pushed open the door, keeping the noise quiet. It didn't seem that she had noticed me as I walked into the room. *Crack* *Crack* *Crack* Two practice blades flashed out as I watched Aayla perform Jar kai, the practice of using two blades.

I frowned slightly as I watched her. She incorporated her Jar Kai with forms 4 and 5 which she was good at while also using form 7, a lightsaber form that I had never seen her use before. There was a good reason for that, she wasn't usually this aggressive.

Form 7 which was the most aggressive style of lightsaber combat was not something that suited her, I knew that, she knew that, but she was still incorporating it anyway. A slight frown came to my lips as I continued to watch her move around and combat the dummy before her.

It only continued to get worse as I watched her sloppy form and style, she was distracted even now, something had deeply affected her, and judging by the use of the two blades I think I know what. I looked a little closer as I moved towards her.

Her hands were bleeding from over use and her breath was ragged, she was dead tired. I walked quietly behind her as she finally turned to look my way. She seemed surprised for a second and stopped in her tracks, just staring at me like I was a ghost.

But as I got closer, her eyes widened and she looked down at the two weapons in her hand. I also noticed she had another hilt clipped to her side, a hilt I had never seen before. Where did she get that? As if realizing that she couldn't come up with an excuse or get away from my imminent question as I stopped before her she let her head drop.

Was that in shame? Or was it something else?

I waited for her to speak, to say anything, but realizing quickly that she wasn't going to say anything I addressed her first. "Did you even go and rest after leaving the council meeting?" She hesitated for a few seconds at her answer before finally sighing in defeat.

"No Master." The frown on my face got worse as my tone shifted, I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now. "What is wrong?" My voice was firm but commanding; she knew that I wouldn't take any flimsy answer.

I felt her emotions fluctuate once again, this time as I was right next to her I could feel how they were bubbling to explode. This was not good, but I said nothing, meeting that sith, fighting her, it really had affected her negatively, it would affect anyone the same way.

She clenched and unclenched her hands over and over again before she finally looked me in the eye. They were red, bloodshot as her body slightly shook. "She played with us!" I was taken back for a second as she shouted out loud. Thankfully no one else was around at such a late hour.

I do admit that I was so surprised from her outburst that my next words were out of complete shock. She hadn't exploded like that… well, ever. Not even when I just took her on as my Padawan. "What?" She shook her head as she turned back to the dummy across from her.

Her voice lowered to just above a whisper, but I could hear it clearly. "The Sith, Darth Zavros, she played with us. Throughout her whole fight…when she knocked me down, beat me, beat you…had us at her mercy…."

Her voice broke a little as I moved a bit closer to her, the fight had affected her more than I ever imagined. I could feel the fear, sadness and desperation that rolled off her voice and her spirit. "…Through it all, she only used one lightsaber. She had another on her waist, meaning she was more proficient with both lightsabers but… she never drew it….she didn't think of us as a threat…she just played with us."

It was a thought that had crossed my mind when I woke up. Something that, yes had unsettled me, but I had hoped that Aayla hadn't noticed such a fact. But in the end she had and now she doubted herself, she viewed herself as less of a person, when she wasn't.

I finally wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug as she let her emotions out and broke down in my arms. I knew it wasn't the Jedi thing to do, to let such emotions run rampant, but I had taken care of her for so many years, she was almost like a daughter to me.

She needed me right now; she needed someone to comfort her, to help her through this trying time. I would be here for her. "We were so lucky that we lived, she had us, she could have ended it at any point." Her voice racked back and forth as I rubbed her back gently, hoping to the force that no one came across us like this.

'It's ok. It's ok. It's alright" I said it gently as she gripped tighter. "I just needed to be stronger; I need to be stronger to protect you and everyone else." Her words bit deep and I pulled her closer. I had no words to say to her, I couldn't tell her that her search for strength was wrong. Though the pursuit of strength wasn't in the Jedi code, the pursuit of protecting others was a key principle of the order.

As her master I knew that I couldn't change her decision, the path that she had set for herself, sometime between that fight and when we got back to Coruscant, it was too late. All I could do now was monitor her, make sure she did not take a dark path like I had once almost done.

We stayed in that position for I would say almost the next hour. Her sobbing had stopped half way through and she just held me close as if to confirm that I was still alive, still there with her. It looked like it was about time I let her go. She was ready to be a knight, if she could overcome that Sith, she was ready to strike out on her own. Learn about the universe around her.

I would be there when she needed it, but it was time for her to learn the lesson of separation, of letting go. I knew it would be hard, I had seen it coming for the last few months, but now it would be the hardest test she could possible face.

Finally we both got up and I pulled her towards the exit. She made a little weak attempt to protest but I held onto her firmly. "You need to rest if you want to grow stronger. Wearing yourself out will not help." She looked at me for a few seconds when I said the words, but in the end stopped fighting and let me drag her out.

It was when we were just a few meters away from her room that I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while now. "Where did you get the second hilt?" Aayla stopped for a second as she looked down at the new hilt at her waist.

She unclipped it from her belt and twirled it in her hand before igniting it. *Snap* *Hiss* A blue light illuminated the corridor for a few seconds before she turned it off. Though she was still a bit shaken from her outburst in the Training room a small smile played on her lips.

"I asked Master Cin Drallig, the Battle Master, if I could borrow one of the lightsabers not in use until I could make a new one. He agreed and handed me this hilt used in live practices." I nodded my head slowly, her words made sense, there was no other way to get another lightsaber so quick without making one. But she would have to wait to acquire a new cyber crystal for her blade or find one herself.

"So from now on you will use two lightsabers?" Aayla stopped as the door to her room opened quietly. She turned back to look at me, the same determination to get stronger shinning stronger than ever. It was harder to see when she had been sobbing on my shoulder before, but know it was clear. This was her path forwards, the way she would get stronger.

I would not question that resolve. "Aayla Know that I support you in everything my Young padawan. I will be here if you require guidance." I knew my voice was soft as I spoke those words, unbecoming affection tinted my words as I made my way back to my own quarters.

I still had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

If I had looked back, I might have seen the most radiant smile Aayla would ever show.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Queen residence)**

**(Padme PoV)**

I wasn't sure if I should find it funny that after talking to Jar Jar, not the most stimulating conversation, for the past 30 minutes, once Ayillh appeared he would quickly retreat to another room. I mean she did give off the intimidating presence when you first meet her, but after getting to know her, after she helped me. I see how kind she is.

She stood to my left now as I watched Palpatine leave the suite. He had been strange since the Senate meeting, I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I thought he would be happier now that Naboo would be protected.

Sure it wasn't the outcome that he wanted, but Valorum was a great supporter. I also noticed that his eyes would involuntarily shift to Ayillh throughout our conversation. Though he was very good at controlling his emotions, I had a lot of training in reading people when I became queen, I could see the displeasure that came with his look her way.

Was he distrustful of Ayillh?

I frowned for a second before I shook my head and turned to sit down. Now that Palpatine was gone I could relax. My handmaidens were resting in the other room ready should I require help later this evening. It was starting to get late when we got back from the senate hearing and we only just finished our talks about our plans moving forwards.

Though it should be a closed deal with the evidence I provided. The only reason we were still up, was because we were waiting for the senate ruling. I thought it might come out faster, but I had only just received word that the verdict would come out in the next hour.

*Sigh* I let out a breath of air as I relaxed my body, Ayillh didn't say anything as she sat opposite me, though she also seeming to relax a little. But she still kept her mask on. I really wished she was a bit more relaxed in my presence.

"Soooo, what's it like being a bounty hunter? Especially being a woman." I had nothing better to do, so I just relaxed more in my chair as I started a conversation. I was interested in the life of a bounty hunter, we didn't employ many, or really any on Naboo in my time as Queen. We had our own security force and army.

She turned in my direction and seemed to think about the question for a second before reaching up and pressing something on the side of her mask. For a second I thought she was going to take off her mask, causing a small smile to appear on my lips, but instead… "Well…" It was instantly noticeable that she had deactivated her voice modifier.

Though she wasn't comfortable enough to take her mask off in my presence, the fact she was using her real voice, showed the trust she started placing in me. Though my smile dimmed, it returned as she started to tell me about her job and one or two bounties she had been on before.

I was enthralled in her stories, hearing about a few planets I had never heard or been to before. She had just finished another one of her stories when she stopped and paused. The smile that had been going strong throughout the whole time slowly started to even out as I knew she was about to say something important.

*Sigh* She let out a sigh and I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "You know your Majesty…" I held up my hand to stop her right then and there. "You can call me Padme." I put a bit of force in my voice to transmit my feeling over. Because of her mask though I couldn't read her expression, damn I was starting to hate that thing.

"Whatever. We may have presented the evidence to the Senate, and we may have given them everything to truly step in and stop the Trade Federation, but Lott Dod is no idiot. We may have him where we want him, but the republic won't be able to mount an immediate relief effort. The likely hood of him causing interference in the procedures to form a navy to help liberate your planet high." *Sigh*

She let out a sigh again and I started to grip my arm rests. Her words were not what I wanted to hear. I had put my all into that senate meeting. I had produced irrevocable evidence of what was happening to my people. The Republics response should be swift; there should be no debate on the subject. They were the ruling body that Naboo faithfully joined; they should provide immediate aid to us!

Ayillh seemed to notice my tense state as she started talking again. "I'm sorry Padme, but it's the truth." I wasn't sure if she was trying to help me or not when she said that. I was about to refute her, tell her that she was wrong in just this case. Though my belief was wavering I still truly believed that I would secure that aid I had sort.

If not…what had I left my people for?

I had just opened my mouth when the door to the room buzzed. We both stopped what we were doing as one of the handmaidens came from the side room and opened the door. I stood up as I looked at Chancellor Valorum standing there, a downcast expression on his face.

I felt my heart drop as he moved into the room and came before me. His guards stayed outside the room as he looked indecisive of his next words. I didn't make it tough on him. "What is the senate's ruling Supreme chancellor?" He looked me in the eye for the first time since entering the room and saw the intensity of my gaze.

I tried not to let the desperation show, but I was sure it was there. Seeing my look I watched as his indecision left and he regained his bearing. His back straightened and he stood at his full height before bowing.

He held the bow for a few seconds, letting me know that I would not receive help. I closed my eyes in pain as I took a shuddering breath, waiting for his next words. I held my hands behind my back, so that he couldn't see me gripping my fists till they turned white.

Ayillh might have seen them, but she said nothing. Straightening once more, he spoke in a somber voice. "The Republic has found the Trade Federation representatives Lott Dod, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako guilty of trying to forcefully occupy the sovereign planet of Naboo. An in-depth investigation will take place to ascertain whether this plot was taken just by select individuals in the Trade federation higher management, or the federation as a whole. The Trade Federation as a whole will have certain trade routes blocked; Trade restricted to certain planets and will be monitored closely for the next 2 years as the investigation takes place."

I gripped my hand harder hearing the ruling. Was that it? Trade disruption, a slap on the wrist? Monitoring? It would take 2 years? Was there no other penalty for trying to enslave my people! My fury must have been slipping through as Valorum's eyes became downcast.

"The Trade Federation will be required to supply funding, support, food and any other necessities for the next 5 years caused by their invasion and more…" It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough! "…Because of the rogue elements in the Trade Federation, the Republic will assemble a relief force to help liberate the currently occupied Naboo…"

Before he could continue I spoke up. "How long?" He stopped for a second at the cold response, but knew that I was in no mood for anymore bullshit, I wanted an exact answer. "To create and maintain a fleet to help liberate your planet, it will take at the earliest 3 weeks to assemble the force, and 2 months for a reliable answer to the invasion.

"What."

Even I was shocked by how cold and quiet the word came off my lips. No one said a word after that as I retreated into my thoughts. 3 weeks…3 weeks! My people couldn't last that long! I had left them to seek help from the republic and at their fastest it would take 3 weeks?

Why had I left them? What was I expecting from the republic? A 1 day response where they would come in and save the day like it was nothing. Was I being too naïve? Ayillh said this would happen, Palpatine said this would happen, but I held onto my hope.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, though many have put forwards their support of forming a relief force, gathering and organizing their forces will take quite a while …sigh…I will try to speed the process up with all means possible." Valorum's words snapped me back to reality as I found it hard to stand up at the minute.

I gave a small nod to the man, who looked a bit defeated by the turn out of events. He was beaten down… but I was almost broken. "Thank you Chancellor, while you gather the relief force, I will go back and help my people."

Valorum stopped for a second as he made to exit the room. He turned back with wide eyes as he starred right at me. I keep a cool demeanor up, though I felt my body was terribly weak. It looked like he was going to say something to my declaration, but after starring into my eyes, I had no clue what he saw, but he looked at me and without another word turned and left the suit.

Seeing him exit the room I slowly unclenched my hands and sat back on the couch behind me. It had been a snap second decision, but one I did not regret, I had to go back to help my people.

They didn't have 3 weeks!

I couldn't count on the republic!

I had to do this myself. I had to somehow do this!

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

"This is the area of the senate, it is not my arena." The words left Padme's lips after she sat quietly for a few minutes. Ayillh walked up behind her as she said the words, letting her speak. "I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My fate will be no different than that of my people. It is clear to me that the republic no longer functions."

Ayillh let out a small smirk as Padme turned to look at her, her eyes raged with fire and determination. 'There was a drive that would have put her right in place with those from imperial intelligence' Ayillh thought. It was an added bonus that her faith in the republic, was shaken, possible even crumbled.

Something sparked inside Ayillh as she looked at those eyes of hers, a glint of hope, expectation for something that could be. While she was in her own thoughts Padme turned to look at Panaka who was standing by the door, ever vigilant.

"We shall ready my ship and set off tomorrow morning."

Panaka bowed once as he moved to leave the room, even he had grown used to Ayillh sticking close to his charge by now, and he had every confidence that while she was here, nothing bad would befall Padme.

Ayillh brushed the small comm. Device she had in her pocket as she moved to accompany Padme to her bedroom, things were going better than expected and she had to keep 'him' up to date.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Jedi Temple council)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Aayla and Quinlan stood before the council once again at the start of a new day. After getting some rest for the night, Aayla was looking better than she had been, something Vos noted in seconds of their arrival. They had all been called first thing in the morning, but none of them knew what was going on.

Seeing that everyone had arrived Mace Windu sat forwards and addressed them. "The Queen has decided to return home, which will put pressure on and widen the confrontation with the Trade Federation." Mundi spoke from the side to elaborate the point as they frowned. "And lure out the Queen's attacker, possible even the one who attacked Master Vos and Padawan Secura."

Hearing mention of Darth Zavros Aayla clenched her hand, but kept it discreet so they didn't notice, but her master did. Determination flashed in her eyes as the notion that she might face her again appeared in her mind, almost unconsciously her hand grazed past the new hilt on her belt, confidence surging in her eyes.

Windu continued before anyone could notice her sudden change. "You four will all go with the queen to Naboo to discover the identity of, hopefully, both of these dark lords. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

Qui-Gon and Quinlan looked at each other for a second at the news, before giving small smiles. They had been friends for many years, it had been a long time since they had to work together, they were confident that they could take down the Sith by combining forces.

Oppo Rancisis spoke from his seat as he leaned back. "The force has a hand in all things; it has guided you to this point. With your prior experience facing the Sith we have faith that you shall prevail." The new team of 4 Jedi gave a small bow at the words as Yoda spoke with a small smile.

"May the force be with you."

The council was preparing to disband as the mattered had been dealt with, but before anyone could leave a new presence appeared outside the council chamber. A few of the council started as they hadn't felt the presence before it arrived.

Windu and Yoda both frowned as they felt the new presence outside the door. It wasn't too strong in the force, enough to be a Padawan, but not to a Jedi Knights level. But even if it was to just a Padawan's level, it was shocking, because no one knew who's presence it was!

Not just that there was a slight ting of darkness that followed the presence. Qui-Gon who had been preparing to leave had the biggest frown, while Obi-Wan matched him. They both had felt the presence before, they knew who it was but…

'I had felt her connection to the force to be strong, but I didn't think she was an adapt, too bad she is too old and already tainted by the universe at large. Working as a bounty hunter has created a darkness within her that can't be cleansed.'

Qui-Gon brushed the darkness connected to her off as her work as a bounty hunter over the years, but the others in the council did not know who it was yet. A tension entered the room and a few of the council seemed prepared to stand up and face the intruder.

Noticing the escalating situation Qui-Gon quickly stepped forwards just before 'she' reached the doors. "Wait, do not fret. The person outside is the Bounty Hunter in my reports." The frowns on the council got even worse as this information passed.

They had all read the reports on what this Bounty Hunter did. 'Was that the cause of the darkness that clung to her.' The thought propagated through the council, a few of them relaxing in their chairs once more, but Windu and Yoda kept their frowns. They weren't so sure that the darkness was caused just from her upbringing and life choice, it felt deeper.

Ki-Adi spoke up just before the door opened. "A force adept? Did we miss her when she was young? A pity." It truly was for the council, they could feel the force coming from her, it was easily enough for one to become a knight if trained properly, but she was too old.

Too jaded by life, too affected by her emotions, a few in the council let out sighs of regret as the door finally opened and the council, plus Vos and Secura got their first look at the Bounty Hunter, Ayillh.

Waltzing in, in her regular gear, the vibroknifes' shone from the light coming into the room, while all eyes turned to the ordinance and weapons strapped to her body. One or two of the council had to wonder how she got past temple security with such weapons, especially up to the high council. Though they were not afraid of her, she was but one bounty hunter with conventional weapons; they were all masters of the force.

Ayillh surveyed the room as she stepped into it. She had come about 2 hours before Padme was set to depart. She wanted to leave early so that they could save Naboo faster, it was a somewhat naive sentiment to Ayillh, as she was more practical, but she was fine with the time table.

She had been informed yesterday that the high council of the Jedi wanted to question her, of course she wouldn't give them much, but she was interested in seeing what the high council of the new era was made of.

She scanned the room and took in their appearance, trying to gauge the threat level of everyone in the room, she couldn't help herself. She had been the best of imperial intelligence, to get a shot at the Jedi high council was a dream come true, just getting this close set a few thoughts swirling through her mind.

'How easy it could be to take them out now.' Though she knew it was just a dream, there were in total 16 Jedi in a small enclosed space, something that she could use to her advantage, 14 masters and 2 padawan. Even she would be hard pressed to take them all down.

'But a smoke grenade there, blaster shot there, knife through there, thermal near the window.' Ayillh had to shake her head to get it back on track as it started to wander. She had just stepped up next to Qui-Gon when Yoda spoke up with a frown.

"Harm us, you will, given the chance?" Ayillh's body tensed at the word, and so did all the other Jedi as Yoda's words registered. All of them sat straighter and seemed prepared for battle, as Ayillh focused her attention on the Green Grand Master.

She frowned under her mask as she chided herself. She had excellent metal shielding, so as to stop Jedi from reading her mind and thoughts. It had been trained for years so that no one could break into her mind. But it seems she had been sloppy.

Yoda had somehow sensed through her defenses and caught a small whisper of her thoughts. Ayillh focused her mind so as to reinforce those defenses and block everyone out as the other Jedi masters tried to see through her.

They frowned as they seemed to meet a brick wall trying to read her emotions and thoughts, something they hadn't encountered to such a degree before. Mace Windu looked like he was about to jump out of his chair and ignite his blade as Ayillh finally responded.

"In my line of work I don't trust easily and always have to be prepared no matter what…even if it is you Jedi." All in the room got the message behind her words. She didn't trust them and until she did, she would treat them as targets should something happen.

Ayillh and Yoda had a starring contest for a few seconds, before Yoda was finally convinced by her words. Though he tried to feel out if she was lying, he couldn't tell in the end. His interest in the Bounty Hunter increased, 'where had she learnt such a technique? Was it an inborn ability?' Yoda's mind started to wonder as he searched for answer.

He gave a small nod before retreating into his thoughts which put the rest of the council at ease. Though Windu and a few others in the council were still alert, with the sign off from the Grand master of the council, someone they all looked up to, it was enough for them to relax.

It took a few minutes for the room to settle down and reorganize itself from the sudden intrusion of the bounty hunter. Windu sat forward as he started to ask question. "Why were you on Naboo and why were you protecting the Queen?"

Ayillh who had started looking around again turned to the Master and shrugged her shoulders, letting off a carefree attitude. "I was there because I was hired for a job. All I have to do is make sure the queen is safe and I get a pretty pay day. Don't ask me who it was that hired me, because that is between me, him and a butt load of credits."

Windu wasn't happy with the answer or the attitude, but he couldn't force her to reveal her employers details. He quickly searched his information on her for the next unanswered question, but Yoda spoke first from the side, interested in the next topic.

"Told us Master Jinn has, met a Jedi on Quesh, you have, describe him, could you. Did not know, Jedi was on planet, at this time." Ayillh turned to look at Qui-Gon for a second at the question. 'So he did remember that small piece of information. Time to improvise.'

Ayillh dug into her memories of a certain Jedi Knight, the one who would become the orders Battle master and hero, the one who died to the emperor. She conjured an image of him as she started to do what she did for a living, lie through her teeth.

"I'm not going to tell you exactly when I was on Quesh, could affect my business. But I did meet a Jedi there. He had black hair cropped at the top, with a bulkier build than most. Standing at about 2 meters he wore the usual Jedi robes, along with some armour underneath." The council couldn't match any Jedi to that description just yet.

"He was left handed, I saw him use his lightsaber once and he was good. His eyes were a piercing blue and there was a scar that ran across his cheek, not too big but noticeable." Some on the council now frowned as they couldn't think of any Jedi that matched that description.

He had such a unique look, but they couldn't place him, not to mention that he had armour under his robes. Something the Jedi did not do. 'Could he be an imposter?' Ki-Adi spoke up his suspicions. "Did he say he was a Jedi?"

Ayillh turned over to look at the Cerean master and shrugged her shoulders. "He had a lightsaber and said he was a Jedi what am I to think? Plus I was together with him long enough to see him do all your Jedi tricks, jumping to impossible heights, making objects float, using that ability that sped up your bodies. I bet that would be great in bed…ohhh wait."

Almost everyone in the room completely disregarded that final comment, but Qui-Gon couldn't help but crack a small smile at the jab at the Jedi. "Did you see the color of his lightsaber? Was it red?" Windu spoke up again for a final verification.

They had determined that the person Ayillh had met was a force user, and that he carried a lightsaber, but none of them could think of a Jedi Knight that fit such a look. The only other option was that he was a Sith.

Windu asked the question as he knew that it was a lesser known fact that Sith used red lightsabers. Most would not blink an eye if they saw someone use one, but a Jedi would know the truth, that they were a Sith when they saw it.

Ayillh stopped for a second, before turning back to look at Windu, she shook her head. "No, he used a purple blade." That got everyone's attention especially Windu's. He retreated into his thoughts and said no more as he thought of the implications, slightly touching his own hilt.

The questioning continued for a few more minutes before finally, Eeth Koth motioned towards the door, they had asked all the questions they wanted. "You can leave now?" He said it in just the right amount of disinterest that irked Ayillh the wrong way.

As she turned to leave she left some words for the council. "Well aren't you lot pretty arrogant? The Jedi I met was a bit more down to earth. Whatever see you pricks around." No one said anything after that, a few considering her words. Eeth Koth himself was a bit apprehensive about how he had just dismissed Ayillh; she had come into answer their questions, using her time to help them and they treated her like air.

It was a notion to think about.

Some of the masters dwelled on the words before Yoda spoke up. "Sad it is, missed a youngling we did. Potential lost to the vicissitudes of the galaxy." Yaddle who hadn't spoken a word the whole time, slowly closed her eyes in regret. "Yes, truly a great loss to the order."

The council stayed in silence for a little while longer before finally Windu turned to the 4 people still standing in the middle of the council.

"You have your mission, May the force be with you."

* * *

**(Naboo Royal cruiser, Leaving Coruscant)**

**(Ayillh PoV)**

"Where is Palpatine?" Padme turned to me to address my question, I could see the slight confusion in her eyes so I elaborated. "I mean he is the representative from Naboo, did he not wish to come help his people?" Padme frowned for a second as my words sunk in.

I knew for a fact Palpatine was a Sith, laying the seeds of doubt in Padme's mind was an easy task. Just this one question would throw her trust and respect for him in a downwards arc. I smiled under my mask as she final responded.

"He was indisposed with senate meetings and proceedings. He could not accompany us." I just shook my head silently and added the finishing touches. "Senate meetings are more important than his people? Whatever." I left the subject there and didn't say anything else, but in the corner of my eye I could see the frown that stayed plastered to Padme's lips.

My smile only got wider as I thought of how pissed off he must be. I don't think he would be able to keep a straight face if he saw me now. I restrained my laughter as I slowly got up from my seat. Padme sent me another look as I went to leave.

"I'm got something to do." She looked my way for another second before getting back to her planning; she did have to figure out how to liberate her people. I had to inform Mace of what was happening.

* * *

**(Queens cruiser, Hyper Space)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Ayillh stood to the side and said nothing as she listened to the conversation going on between the Queen's party. Something Ayillh had dubbed the group that was going along to liberate Naboo. It consisted of, Padme and her Handmaidens, Panaka and his security crew, Jar Jar and Anakin, and finally the 4 Jedi that accompanied them; Qui-Gon Jin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura and Quinlan Vos.

Of course Ayillh also joined the group to round them out. But for this conversation she had nothing to say, or rather she wanted to see what they could come up with on their own. Panaka and Qui-Gon were weary of the current situation and were making it know to Padme as she brain stormed ideas to reach the planets surface.

"Once the ship lands, the federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka shook his head at Padme's stubbornness, but deep down he knew he would follow her to the end. "I agree, I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish." Qui-Gon on the other hand seemed to become the voice of the Jedi as he spoke for the rest of them. They all thought her idea to return was fool hardy.

A point considerable funny to Ayillh, watching from the side, Jedi that didn't want to help liberate a civilization. 'Well that was always the problem with the Jedi, schutta hypocrites.' But Padme kept a face of determination and grit as she heard their doubts and stances. "I will take back what's ours."

Ayillh retreated into her thoughts as she herself tried to conjure a way to retake the planet. She was good, you didn't become a cipher in imperial intelligence for nothing, but even then she did not know where Padme would find the man power to destroy the army of droids that litter the planet and she knew that Padme wouldn't want to fight with guerilla tactics that could destroy her nations cities.

Panaka shook his head once more. "There are too few of us your highness. We have no army" Living up to his name as her chief of security, he knew what they had, and how impossible the situation was, he was a practical man.

Qui-Gon spoke from the side also shaking his head. "And we can only protect you; we can't fight a war for you." Vos and he both knew what they could and couldn't do, they were Jedi helping the supreme chancellor, they couldn't actively go to war with the Trade Federation.

This was a little piece of information that Ayillh filed away for later.

The room turned quiet as Padme continued to think, looking around the room as if to find answer, before long she finally stopped when her eyes rested on Jar Jar. "Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar wasn't expecting the addressee and clumsily pointed to himself in shock. "Mesa?" Ayillh couldn't see what Padme saw in him, but she smiled for some reason at his foolishness.

"Yes, I need your help." Ayillh registered her words slowly as a light of understanding began to dawn behind her mask. She cross referenced the information she had on the Gungan and realized what Padme might be planning. 'Ohh, that is a smart idea.'

Ayillh smiled under her mask as the conversation continued.

* * *

**(Naboo, Theed City)**

**(Mace PoV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and starred at the metal decking above me. "That should be enough." I pulled myself up from my bed and looked at the soft purple glow that it was now giving off. That should do for my purposes.

I looked at my bed one more time before reaching my hand forwards. I reached out for the small box that sat above my head rest. It floated over slowly and came to rest in my hands as I popped the latches open.

I took my time as I looked at the 3 lightsabers that were before me, lightsabers that had accompanied me for many years. The two that I used on the outside, and my wife's sitting in the middle.

I couldn't help myself as my hand reached out to gentle caress the hilt in the middle, my mind thinking back to its wielder. It had almost become a ritual at this point to take them out in such a manner. Sometimes 'she' would comment on my actions, but sometimes, like now, 'she' would stay quiet and say nothing.

I wasn't sure which I liked more.

I pulled my hand back and placed the box next to my armour. For the next few minutes I took my time placing each piece of gear on, doing it in a certain order, a certain way that had been ingrained in my blood. Starring at the final piece of gear, my helmet, I held it up to my face as I looked into the visor.

My reflection starred back, my eyes turning a blood red as I flared my power internally. I looked into those red eyes for a while longer before placing it on. My vision darkened for a split second before widening as they adjusted to the new filtered light.

Turning back to the box to the side I reached for my lightsabers and clipped them to my hip. Both fit perfectly at my side, the familiar weight bringing peace of mind. Finally I reached out for my Wife's lightsaber and rotated the hilt in my hand once or twice.

'It is time.' I was lost in my thoughts as 'her' voice brought me back to reality. I stopped what I was doing and clipped the lightsaber to my right side, keeping it(her) with me, in arms reach. I started for the door and stopped to grab one of the cloaks at the side, draping it around my armour. It didn't help much with my concealment technique anymore, but I had found that its intimidation factor was quite high. I opened the door and walked out, greeted by the others in the main compartment.

Everyone else was gathered, Jaesa, Nadia, Blizz, Ashara, Vette, Xalek and even Vaylin in the main deck, armour and weapons ready to go. I said nothing to them as I walked to the landing ramp, them falling in step behind me. As the ramp began to lower my mind focused and I stepped out of the ship and surveyed the beautiful Naboo buildings around us.

I sucked in a small breath of air and felt the force around me. We had a deal, I could tell where it was tugging me to go, but I could also feel where conflict was erupting, the sense of death, anger, pain, it was impossible to miss.

"You all can do what you want, do try not to kill the Naboo citizens and focus on the Droid army. Also try not to be spotted when possible. Other than that…" I turned to look at everyone behind me. "…Cause Mayhem and destruction." A few maniacal smiles appeared on Xalek, Vaylin and Jaesa's lips, but everyone was more than ready to blow off some steam. My eyes turned to Nadia for a second. She wasn't showing an insane smile but her body was bursting to destroy something, red flickering in her irises.

Turning back, I let the force guide me to my destination, the others disappearing behind me. They were most likely going to have more fun than I was, hopefully the Jedi could put up a proper fight. I shook my head and focused again as I made my way into the central palace.

Fighting had erupted further away from the capital, I could feel it already. But there were small pockets of battle erupting in the city now; they were making their way closer to the palace. I could sense a dark presence inside, the beast.

It was easy enough to get inside, the droids being less efficient that I first thought, they didn't even employ any anti stealth technology. Truly a disappointment. It was a few minutes later when I finally reached my first target.

I could feel the Jedi getting closer; we were near some type of hanger bay and in a corridor that connected the hanger bay and palace. He was waiting for the Jedi to arrive as he paced back and forth before two large doors. His muscles were coiled for a fight, his anger rising, preparing to slaughter.

I was once like him, almost animalistic in my rage and aggression, not patient for my prey. It's funny what time can change. I watched him for a few more seconds covering my presence above, seeing if in the end there was anything special about this Zabrak.

Sadly enough, other than his rage and animalists tendencies there didn't seem to be much real training. I flexed my hand once before dropping my concealment technique. Even then it took him a few seconds to realize I was there.

I shook my head once again as he stopped pacing and looked around, almost snarling as he felt my presence. I dropped down from my position in a relaxed fashion as he turned to me. *Snap* *Hiss* It was in seconds that he had ignited his saber.

His eyes burned a bright red, but only one that was superficial in the dark side. Once one delved deep into its recesses and truly understood it would their eyes truly turn a blood red. His were more a golden orange. I tilted my head to the side as he released all his anger in my direction, barely noticeable.

Along with it came the thirst for power, the killing intent in his gaze, it couldn't make me flinch. I finally let my thoughts know, it looked like he was waiting for me to say something. "You truly are an animal." It seems I might have hit a sore spot. His rage spiked once again as he dashed forwards, he was fast, but he wasn't wrapping the force around his legs or enhancing his body, I couldn't tell if he wasn't taking me seriously or just didn't know how to use such a simple technique as 'Speed' or even 'charge' which would have gotten him to me faster.

We were only separated by about 100 meters when he started to dash towards me. I looked at his form, looked at his determination, his hatred and I couldn't be bothered wasting my time with him. I could still feel the Jedi closing in. I wouldn't waste my time.

I reached out in the force as I gripped his entire body; he stopped in place as the force closed in around him. He looked bewildered for a second as I kept him in place. He tried to struggle free, but his master hadn't taught him any force related techniques.

He couldn't break free with just his physical body. I took my time as I walked past his body and took up his position in front of the two large doors. The Jedi were close now. No reason to keep him alive. I turned my head for a second and motioned with my fingers, dragging him towards me.

He could do nothing as I ripped the double bladed hilt from his hand. It floated to me and I looked down at the design and had to admit it wasn't bad, truly made for a Sith focusing on combat and physicality, but when met with a user strong in the force what could he do?

I was the worst match up he could possibly hope to face. Relying just on physical abilities and prowess was the sign of someone weak. You must use everything possible to make yourself stronger. Something my wife had truly shown me with her own arcane uses of the force over the years. Some I'm still perfecting today.

I looked at the dull red blade before my eyes for a while before looking into the hate filled eyes of the Zabrak before me. He claimed to be Sith, he had the anger that could make it possible, he had the drive. But he was taught by an incompetent or selfish master.

A master that had turned him into a tool a best or better yet, just an animal. He would be no use in the future. I made my decision there as I positioned his blade right over his heart. Though he tried to keep a strong outwards appearance, I could sense the dread and fear that started to swell up.

He tried to struggle more, but his time had come. *sizzle* The blade hummed quietly as I slowly moved his body forwards. I kept his mouth shut so I wouldn't have to hear his screams of agony as the lightsaber pierced his heart.

After a few seconds his body turned limp and I deactivated the blade. I looked at him one more time before letting his body drop off to the side. I thought about keeping the lightsaber for a few seconds, but I did not require anymore. There was no value in keeping it, it wasn't even worthy of being a trophy.

I turned back to look at the doors in front of me, letting the small whispers of the force enter my mind, telling me what it wanted me to do. I closed my eyes and listened to it as I waited for the Jedi to arrive.

* * *

**(Naboo, Theed City)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Padme, Panaka and the rest got ready as they peered out from their hiding spot near the hanger. They were close to the Palace now and just had to get by the contingent of droids in front of them. Qui-Gon lowered himself as the others prepared to breach the palace, he was at eye level as he spoke to the boy. "Once we get inside, find a safe place to hide and stay there." Anakin nodded his head in excitement. "Sure". But the instant response and hyper attitude didn't assure the master. "Stay there." Anakin just nodded his head again as Jinn shook his head and got ready.

Both Vos and Aayla gazed at the scene and gave a little smirk. They were both prepared for the fight to come. Ayillh stood next to them as they watched their split forces gather on the other side of the square. Gathered in formation, the small hover tank fire the cannon mounted on its front, blowing up one of the tanks in the center near the fountain.

With the explosion all hell broke loose as the gathered droids all turned their attention to the group of men and started a deadly barrage of laser bolts. Staying behind cover they fired back and began to draw the forces guarding the entrance away, while the Queen's group waited for their chance.

They didn't wait long as they moved around the corner and began their entry. Ayillh could of easily made it in there herself, but she didn't want to show them too much of her tech and abilities. She made no use of her stealth tech and was sticking mainly to her incendiaries, knives, sniper rifle and blaster that she had on her.

*Snap* *Hiss*5 Lightsabers ignited at once as blue and green began to flash through the corridors. Any stray droid the encountered was mercilessly taken out in seconds as Panaka led the security forces to the hanger bay. Ayillh had looked over the battle plan before they left, they were going to enter the palace through the hanger bay where they would then decide on which route to take after ascertaining Nute Gunray's position.

It was a good plan in Ayillh's eyes, but the hanger was such an obvious entry point, they would surly have contingencies to stop intruders from entering. 'Well if they were smart enough that is.' Ayillh had brought this up in the meeting, but it had been waved off by the Jedi.

Everyone else, plus the Jedi agreed that 4 Jedi were enough to deal with anything they could have in place. Ayillh could only shrug her shoulders at the arrogance of their tone. Sure she knew it well, having killed many Jedi in the past that didn't think they would need help.

It was almost maddening for her. Ayillh shot another droid down as she stuck close to Padme as they entered the hanger.

* * *

**(Naboo, Palace Hanger)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Blaster fire rained down on the entering group as they forced their way in. The droids that guarded the area shot back with accuracy as Jinn, Obi-wan, Vos and Secura all deflected the incoming fire. 2 green blades and 3 blue blades flashed repetitively as they protected Padme, Panaka and the rest of their forces who were directly behind them. Seeing that they would come under even more fire Qui-Gon turned to Anakin quickly and motioned towards the side, deflecting a bolt with his back turned.

"Ani, find cover, quick!"

Anakin didn't have to be told twice as he dashed off to the side. Ayillh dropped her personal cover and pulled out her sniper rifle as she picked off droid after droid. Padme looked down at the red cover for a second and couldn't help but comment as she dodged behind one of the many pillars holding up the hanger. "I've got to get me one of those."

Ayillh smirked behind her mask as she took down the command droid. "Sorry special product line, only badass Bounty Hunters can grab them these days." Padme stopped for a second at the joke, before smiling and continuing to fire.

Seeing that the droids were dwindling she shouted to the pilots behind her. "Quick to your ships!" They covered the pilots as they scrambled to get inside their fighters, dodging all the blaster bolts they could. Being strapped for time and essentials, half the pilots didn't have weapons as they huddled behind any cover they could find trying to get to their ships.

A few fell to the ground dead as the droids numbers started to dwindle, 2 ships had already taken to the air and left the hanger as only a handful were left. With the help of the 4 Jedi, many were saved from quick deaths as they made their way.

Padme was no slouch as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Ayillh, now also standing behind the cover she had dropped. Ayillh continued to methodically switch from target to target taking down droids faster and faster as she warmed up.

Padme took a second to admire her handy work as all the droids she shot died instantly, taking only a mere second or two to switch to a different target. *Bang* But she was snapped out of it as a blaster bolt struck relatively close to her head. She sent a glare at the offending droids before raising her own pistol and finishing it off.

The battle continued for a few minutes, a few people on the Queen's side falling to the ground from stray blaster bolts. With the 4 Jedi they made quick work of the droids that littered the hanger bay and reduced the casualty rate tremendously.

Finally the last droid fell to the ground, scrapped, as the last pilot left the hanger. All those left in the group formed up on Padme, who had moved around the battle field and was standing next to both Qui-Gon and Ayillh. As Panaka walked closer to her she turned to look at him.

"My guess is the viceroys in the throne room." Panaka nodded his head as his mind though of every entrance point to the throne room and the layout of the palace. He didn't waste a second as he swept his hand towards the right. "Red group, Blue group, everybody this way."

"Hey what about me?" From his hiding spot in a Naboo star fighter, Anakin shouted out to the group that was about to leave. Everyone looked at him for a second as they followed Panaka, while Qui-Gon just shook his head.

After seeing the dead bodies and loss of life that accompanied them, he couldn't in good heart put the boy, who he believed was the chosen one, in anymore danger. He Looked up to him with a no nonsense stance. "Anakin, stay where you are! You'll be safe there." Anakin looked bummed at the words; he was getting so much excitement out of the experience.

"But…" Qui-Gon was not messing around though. "Stay in that cockpit!" Anakin slumped in defeat as Qui-Gon trailed with the other Jedi at the back. They were keeping the rear guard safe, while they could easily move to the front if required.

Which they were most definitely about to.

Aayla felt a cold presence ahead, something she hadn't felt since Tatooine, something that left her with a sense of dread, but it was different than last time. Before she could say anything the doors in front of Panaka slowly opened.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the imposing form of the man before them. His body was covered with a pitch black cloak that just showed the mask underneath. The terrifying visage and feeling that it radiated sent shivers down all their spines as some even took a step back in fear.

All the Jedi stopped in shock for a second as they felt the force tremble in the presence of the figure before them. All of them had one thought in their mind as they stared in mute awe at the figure. "Sith!" *Pew* *Bang* The figure raised his hand at an astonishing speed as he deflected a blaster bolt to the side and into the ground.

The force seemed to tremble, in something the Jedi could just feel as amusement as everyone turned to the source of the pistol fire. Ayillh slowly lowered her blaster and looked at those starring at her. Mostly everyone had a look of complete utter shock and were looking at her as if she was an idiot. Though the Jedi did keep a straight face, the display of power, by blocking that blaster bolt showed them that the Sith was on par with masters, such as Yoda and Mace Windu.

Ayillh just shrugged her shoulders as she took all the looks in. "What? Everyone was just standing around gawking at the guy. Why not just take him out now?" No one had a reply for that, but the 4 Jedi did break out of their stupor and make their way to the front. "We'll take him."

Padme knew when not to argue, especially after seeing whoever that was deflect a blaster bolt to the face, as if it were nothing. "We'll take the long way around." Letting the Jedi handle the Sith they had just run into, they went to the side as a new threat appeared before them, Droidekas. As the blaster bolts started firing the Jedi paid no head to the battle, their full focus on the opponent before them.

A suffocating feeling started to rise from his body and envelop them, promising death should they step forwards.

* * *

**(Naboo, Theed City)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

"Fire" "Roger Roger" *Hahaha* Jaesa laughed as she threw her lightsaber out, it glinted a menacing purple as it spun out in a flash of death. It tore through a swath of droids as it took a long arc around the courtyard she was standing in.

While it was rotating around Jaesa sprinted to the nearest droid and began to dismantle it with her hands, cackling madly as she went to the next one, then the one after that, her hands deadly weapons. AS she was taking care of the droids an AAT rolled into the courtyard and prepared to fire upon her, but as it's cannon came into position a rocket flew in from above, landing smack bang on the top most hatch, blowing it to high heavens in one shot.

A few more ATT's looked to be coming towards the area, but more rockets came down from above to take them out. Jaesa stopped for a second as she caught her lightsaber and looked at Blizz perched on the building above, somehow getting his hands on a rocket launcher and pointing it at any enemy he saw. She starred at him for a few seconds before getting back to the slaughter, her laughter starting up once again.

* * *

"There armour is rather light." Vette quipped as she stood behind Ashara and unloaded her blasters in the approaching droid forces. Ashara stood in front of her with both lightsabers out, flashes of light blue and pink swishing past as she deflecting all the incoming fire. "They are trying to overrun the enemy with their numbers…" She stopped for a second to pull a droid up and fling it through those behind it.

"Well it's not working." Vette moved behind cover to let her blasters cool down, reaching for one of the grenades on her belt, as Ashara flung one of her lightsabers out. It started to cut through a few droids hidden to the left while she continued to block those in the front. The two continued having a leisurely chat as the decimated the company of droids in their area.

* * *

Red and orange flashed left and right, cutting through the ATT in front of them as Xalek and Nadia finished of the tanks attacking them. Littered behind them were 5 ATT's in different forms of destruction. One was crumpled like a ball; one was sliced down the middle, one with a twisted barrel on the top and one with the hatch leading inside open.

The droids standing around the tanks almost looked fearful as the two apprentices turned their attention towards them. Their blasters raised up as both let out ferocious smiles.

* * *

*Clack* *Clack* *Clack* The steel heels clanked along the cobble stone as the droids retreated as fast as they could. *Bang* *Smash* A few of the Naboo citizens locked in their homes wanted to look outside to see what was happening, but the noises of rubble being destroyed and metal being distorted keep them inside.

Vaylin looked around with a bored expression as she starred at the retreated 5 droids. She didn't even raise her arms, she just focused on them for a second to grab them with the force. They could do nothing as they were thrown into the surrounding buildings, destroying their heads and armour.

A few that continued to run turned back to fire, but any blaster bolt that came close stopped in place as it reached 10 meters away from her. She just calmly walked past the blaster bolts, not sparring them a glance as she shot lightening at some of those that tried. After she moved past the area, the bolts would continue their trajectory until they hit a building or the ground.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she electrocuted the offending droids. As she reached the courtyard they were retreating to, the smile just got wider as 4 tanks appeared before her, with 3 company of droids behind them, all prepared to fire.

She chuckled as her metal heels continued to clank on the ground. *Clack* *Clack* *Clack*

* * *

**(Naboo, Hanger Bay)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Slowly Mace opened the cloak covering his armour and reached for his lightsabers. The tension in the air rose as the Jedi did the same, shrugging off their Jedi robes and reaching for their hilts. *Snap* *Hiss* Five Lightsabers ignited, 2 green and 3 blue, as they prepared themselves for the coming fight. Starring at their new opponent they stopped for a moment as they took in the menacing armour that just peaked through the dark robes.

Black metallic boots wrapped his legs and led up to the thin armour leggings that he wore. On his belt sat 3 lightsabers clipped into specific holds of the belt, which then lead to his chest armour. It was a sleek silver and black design that gave off a menacing vibe to the watching Jedi.

Small carvings littered the piece to denote its antique feeling; the dark side that rolled of the chest piece alone put both Master Vos and Jinn on edge, not to mention their Padawan's. Thick Pauldrons sat underneath the robes on his shoulders, but they were rounded off and didn't jut out far from his body.

They sat above the gauntlets that sprawled down his forearm and became thin gloves at his hand. Mechanical in appearance they had studded spikes on the knuckles and groves throughout the piece. Finally to finish the image, a Sith eradicator mask sat on his head and looked at them unblinkingly.

A chill went down their spine as they looked into the slits of the mask and caught sight of the red glow beneath. They had never seen a mask like it before, but something primal, something in the force told them of its connection to the dark side, how it had been dipped in blood and destruction. It made them feel sick just being in its presence.

Mace's hands slowly lowered and unclipped the Lightsabers at his side, spreading his arms out as he finally ignited them. *Snap* *Hiss* All the Jedi focused their attention on the blades as they appeared before them, all becoming dumbstruck at the unique and rare coloring. They had been expecting red as he was a Sith; they had never thought they would see Silver and White!

Qui-Gon frowned as he looked at the white blade. There was only one way for a Kyber crystal to be white in his knowledge and if he hadn't seen the process once when master Yoda performed the procedure he would be completely clueless about its sudden appearance.

A white bladed lightsaber only came about when one cleansed the darkness from a red lightsaber, but they were facing a sith, what was going on? That wasn't the only strange thing though, what was peculiar was the fact that the whit blade had red running right down the middle.

'What did this mean?' Qui-Gon was caught in his thoughts as suddenly the force started to change in the area, the pressure the Sith was giving off started to heighten, pressing on them at an unprecedented rate, as if to suffocate them.

Both Vos and Secura knew what was happening as they had felt it happen before, when they faced Darth Zavros. It had almost completely crippled them at the start of a fight. They started to strengthen their resolve and mind, while Vos turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to warn them of the imminent danger. But just as it was starting to become hard to bear, the pressure stop rising and did not increase. Though it was uncomfortable, it did now crush them.

Frowns came to their faces as they looked at their opponent still standing there. It hadn't gone unnoticed by both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that the Sith that attacked them on Tatooine was lying dead on the ground behind said sith, but they said nothing. They had more pressing matters to deal with.

Finally Mace spoke, he's refined voice slightly surprising the Jedi about to face him, though it sounded bored and uninterested. "This battle will be boring, dull, you have no chance against me. It is not worth my time."

Aayla felt her rage spike as she stepped forwards, but stayed close to the group. 'This is exactly like before!' The thought ran through her mind as she noticed that he hadn't picked up his third blade. She knew it was impossible for a person to use 3 blades but images of her last battle flashed through her mind and she gritted her teeth.

"Then why fight us! Why come here?!" She knew she let her emotions get the better of her, but she didn't care, she wanted to know. Mace turned to her a bit of intrigue in his eyes as he sensed the dark side dwelling deep within her.

Vos stepped forwards, ready to protect his Padawan from him but Mace just turned his head away from her as if looking at something else before responding. "…Because this must happen."

The words confused Aayla as she just wanted a straight answer, but before she could say anything else Qui-Gon stepped forwards. "Then prepare to face your end Sith." Mace turned to him and gave him a leveled stare, getting into his favorite stance. "Better Jedi than you have tried."

* * *

**(Mace PoV)**

My words were a trigger for the fight. I watched them as the two masters looked at each other before rushing forwards, both their apprentices following behind. I entered form 3 to test their attack pattern, I wasn't worried, but it was better to assess my opponents.

The two masters seemed to have worked together before. It was easy to tell from their team work as they moved in. They kept a good distance from each other, one aiming high while the other low. If I were using one blade I might have had to put more effort in, but as I was using two, it was easy to block.

But I kept my eyes on the Padawan's that were closing in behind them; I couldn't stay in place for too long. I took a step back putting the black haired one off balance while I moved forwards slashing at the other.

He moved back as I moved into the Padawan's attacks, they weren't nearly as good with their teamwork as they tried to pincer me. I swept my leg out to force one back while rotating around and deflecting a blow to the back.

Our positions were almost parallel now from where we started. I twitched for a second as the force pulled me in a certain direction. I started to back off in that direction as another barrage of swings came at me. Because of their number only 2 of them could attack me from the front.

As I didn't let them get behind me, it was almost a constant barrage, blocking each blow one after the other, but the blows weren't heavy enough, nor fast enough for me to put in more effort. I felt the force shift and saw the Twi'lek disappear with a subpar force cloak before my eyes.

I put it out of my mind but continued to track her movements as I faced the masters. One used form 7 to pressure me backwards, while the other stuck to form 1 and he was almost a master at the basic strikes. The Padawan I could still see focused more on 3 and 5 when he fought me.

He was nowhere near as skilled as the masters, so he was focusing on defense and counter attacks. I had just blocked another blow from the older master and was going to block the other when I felt the Twi'lek behind me.

I rolled forwards into his body, tripping one to the ground to dodge the blow. The Twi'lek looked shocked for a second before moving forwards. Blocking another blow, I pushed in close to her body and shoulder her chest.

She was thrown off guard as I quickly did a spinning kick directly impacting her head and knocking her to the ground. "Aayla!" One of the masters shouted out as I twisted my lightsaber into a reverse grip and started to bring it down to her midsection.

She would have died had her master not pushed her out of the way. My body tensed when I felt the use of the force, but instead of focusing on me, he moved her struggling body to the side, my saber instead impaling the ground. I hadn't hit her hard enough with the spinning kick to knock her out of the fight, but it would take her at least a minute before she could join in again.

I looked to the side and quickly dodge an incoming swing while turning to face the Twi'lek's master. I could feel the undulation of the dark side as his blows became heavier and stronger, he started to blitz me, his show of strength putting my on the back foot.

Sliding under one of my deflective swings he was suddenly behind me, while the other two Jedi were in front. They had me encircled. I let out a small smile at the tactic they just pulled off. They regained some of their confidence as they got me surrounded, but I would have to disappoint them.

I gathered the force around my body and enhanced my speed as I turned around sweeping at the masters feet. He jumped in the air to avoid the blow which I took advantage of. Pushing out I flung his body across the hanger towards the door the force was dragging me to.

The other two Jedi tried to stop me from leaving by attacking, but I moved out of their way and force charged over to the master. He looked up in shock as I sprung towards him lightsabers at the ready. I felt the force behind me surge and knew that the others were coming to help.

*Bam* My boots impacted heavily on the hanger floor as I landed a crushing blow onto the downed master. He held up his lightsaber in defense and it did stop my blow, but the force behind the hit was too much, the hilt slipped from his hand and flew off to the side.

I prepared a striking blow, but as I was about to deliver it a warning from the force came crashing into my mind, I faltered for a second and that was all the master needed to get away. Rolling to the side, his boot came up to impact my helmet I just had enough time to dodge the blow and roll out of the way of an attack coming from behind.

My chance to kill him had passed and I didn't press it as I moved towards where I had to go. The frown on my face was ugly, the force had stopped me there, did it not want to kill any of them? I let a bit of my anger slip as I crushed the controls to the new room, opening the doors.

I kept my guard up as I backed into the generator complex behind me. It was a big space with sprawling catwalks and massive generators all over the place. The master had retrieved his blade as he looked ready to fight, the Twi'lek joining them.

It was almost as if we were back to the start. I tilted my head as the force pointed me to a specific area.

* * *

**(Naboo, Generator Room.)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

The 4 Jedi took a second to catch their breath after the intense first clash. Looking at the Sith that didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, a little sense of dread started to build with in them. Qui-Gon and Quinlan once again initiated the fight and ran forwards.

Mace started to take the fight more seriously as he fired a blast of lightning towards Qui-Gon as he closed in. Qui-Gon stopped in shock for a second as he hastily tried deflected the lightning. He wasn't fast enough though as it slipped past his guard and threw him backwards. "Master!" Obi-Wan shouted from behind seeing his master fall to the ground, he wanted to go check on him, but the Sith was a greater threat, he pushed on, knowing that his master while hurt would be fine. This left Quinlan to move forwards. Without the back up of his fellow master, he found it near impossible to stop the endless strikes from the Sith before him.

He lasted all of a few seconds before he was kicked in the chest and sent backwards. His body flew past Obi-Wan and Aayla as they moved forwards to help. Since the start of the battle there team work had improved slightly, and with quick attacks using form 3 and 5, along with Aayla using her knew Jar Kai they kept Mace at bay.

Quinlan was quick to rejoin the fight and the 3 of them began to move Mace backwards. As he neared the catwalk side, Mace sent a small look over the edge to see what was there. The Jedi pressed their advantage as they moved him closer to the edge.

Just as Mace reached it, he gave a small smirk under his mark and drew the force closer. Suddenly before their eyes his body seemed to glow orange and vanish into the surroundings, He used camouflage. "What?" Obi-Wan spoke out as his guard dropped for a second.

Aayla tried to quickly warn him, as the technique was almost like her own force cloak, but she didn't get the words out as Mace appeared once more, his back to her. He drove a hard fist into Obi-Wan's side cracking a rib or two as his body crumpled backwards.

With another quick turn a force push knocked Aayla to the ground. Quinlan was the only one that had time to react as he brought his lightsaber up in defense. He blocked the initial blow, but was surprised when Mace dropped his other lightsaber and grabbed him by the arm.

The gauntlets clasped tight onto Quinlan's arm, before an immense strength threw him off the catwalk. Aayla watch in horror as her master disappeared from view!

* * *

**(Aayla PoV)**

NOOOOO

My eyes widened as I watched my master, my father, get thrown off the catwalk. I sprung to my feet as I desperately rushed towards where he once stood, but as I closed in he stood in my path, the Sith. I felt my emotions bubble up; he had taken my master from me! I hated him!

I found a new reserve of strength I had never felt before as I started an all-out assault on him…. but…. but. He was mocking me! He was only using 1 saber! Just like her! Why?! Throughout the whole fight he had been using two lightsabers, but now that he was facing me alone he switched to one!

It was infuriating! I racked my body for every piece of strength I had, every muscle memory I had to make him draw his other saber. I incorporated every piece of knowledge I had in form 5 with my new Jar Kai style, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working!

Left, right, spin, dodge, block, parry.

He made it look so easy as he moved backwards, one hand behind his back now. I kept grabbing for the new found strength but it was failing me, leaving me… and that was when he spoke. "My apprentice mentioned you." I stalled for a second and almost lost my head as I fell backwards.

"She told me all about her encounter on Tatooine, how it was a disappointing affair." His apprentice? He couldn't be talking about 'her' right? No… but if she was the apprentice… I didn't want my mind to falter at such an important time, but I couldn't help it. I had set her as my new goal and he was her master!

He began to force me back, his blows getting heavier and heavier. Did I even have a chance? "She was right, you are weak." I blinked as I heard those words, blocking another strike and backing off. He didn't follow me this time, giving me room to breathe.

His words sunk into my mind, was I weak? My fists gripped harder on my lightsabers hilts my emotions a mess. No! I would not give up! I would get stronger! I would defeat the Sith! I would make them recognize the strength of a Jedi!

I found myself with new resolve as I drew the force inwards, enhancing my whole body, before moving forwards. I was never the best at form 6, but at this moment it felt so natural to wrap my body in the force and let it help me.

My speed became faster, my attacks heavier, I felt like he was moving slower in my vision, I felt like I had been reborn! Silver and blue flashed before my eyes as a deadly dance of death unfolded before me. We continued the dance down the catwalk and away from the others.

Just as I gained my second wind I heard a small chuckle come from him. His style suddenly changed before my eyes as I came in for another attack. He wasn't on the defensive anymore; he wasn't utilizing the same attack pattern or form it had completely changed.

The moves that had seemed slow before, sped up in real time as he knocked my new lightsaber out of my hand and a fist found its way into my gut. I doubled over in pain as I dropped my other lightsaber at my feet.

"You do have potential, but you have not practiced Jar Kai before. When facing an overwhelming threat, when fighting a life and death battle, always stick to your strong skills." I slowly looked up at the menacing figure looming over me, I wasn't sure if he was giving me advice or mocking me at that moment.

But I was glad, I did get him to recognize me in the end. I closed my eyes as I accepted that I wouldn't make it out of this fight. The other were too far away to help me, I just hoped that my master could avenge me in the end.

Before everything went black I heard him speak. "You have promise don't disappoint in the future now." I just caught sight of the back of a hand before I was knocked out.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Qui-Gon sprinted across the cat walk as he closed in on his Padawan. Stopping down to check if he was ok, he shook his head at the damage that could be felt, there was definitely some internal bleeding and broken bones. He looked up and could see in the distance Aayla fighting the Sith on her own and it wasn't looking good.

He wanted to stay and help his Padawan but Aayla needed him. He sprinted down the catwalk to help as Obi-Wan slowly pulled himself up. He would need a few minutes but he would be ready to rejoin the fight soon.

He took a small Bacta packet from one of his pouches and started to drink it to reduce the internal bleeding as Qui-Gon headed to help Aayla. Quinlan Vos groggily opened his eyes and looked around before hearing the sound of battle above. He couldn't see who was fighting but he pulled himself up anyway. Grabbing his lightsaber that had fallen next to him, he quickly infused the force into his legs and jumped to the higher platform.

Noticing that the one facing the Sith was his own apprentice a fire of determination lit in his belly as he ran to help, praying that he would be fast enough.

* * *

**(Mace PoV)**

The Twi'lek slumped to the ground knocked out after the blow to the head. The Jedi were tough though, so it wouldn't take her long to wake up. I had to admit she had potential, the report that Ashara had given of her original fight on Tatooine hadn't told me as much as I had just learned.

The use of the dark side when I threw her master of the catwalk was something amusing. I was sure that if enough buttons were pushed she would be an easy target to turn to the dark side. But, as it was starting to consume her somehow she calmed down. I wasn't sure what caused it, but it happened.

Instead she had found her second wind and attacked with a whole new determination that wasn't dependent on the dark side. Yes she definitely had potential. I looked down at her one more time, deciding if I should finish the job, but well the ringing of the force was telling me that she too was on the list of people I could kill.

I was almost starting to regret my decision to make a deal with it, but I pushed that thought to the side. I turned my head to the side and watched as the two masters made their way to me. Their will to fight was still standing strong.

I turned my back and let the force guide me to where I had to go. I knew the Jedi would follow. Finally I spotted where the force was dragging me, one of the many generator shafts that littered this generator complex.

I leapt up onto the connecting catwalk and slowly walked towards it. It was only a few seconds later that I heard the dull thud of boots behind me. *Snap* *Hiss* The two masters ignited there blades once more as I prepared as well, this would be the last round.

They attacked as I pulled them ever closer to the reactor shaft.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth but ignored the pain that still pulsed while sprinting across the catwalk. He kept his eyes peeled looking for the fight that he could still just hear. Jumping onto one of the catwalks, he spotted the downed body of Aayla Secura and sprinted over to her, her face had the beginning of a bruise starting to form and scratch marks from the earlier blow.

Kneeling down to see if she was alright, he had to dodge back as Aayla jolted awake and nearly took his head off. "Where's the Sith?" Obi-Wan just shook his head, not knowing the answer as he kept looking for the fight. Finally his eyes stopped as he spotted the flashes of green, silver and white happening above.

He got Aayla attention and pointed in their direction. "Up there." Aayla followed his line of sight and just caught sight of both their masters fighting the Sith into some sort of energy reactor, or pit. She struggled to her feet as she picked up her lightsaber. The other one was lost somewhere below and it would be impossible for her to grab it now.

"We have to help them!" Aayla voice was worried, the reveal that Darth Zavros was just the apprentice still shaking her a little. Obi-Wan gave a firm nod. "We will!" The two wasted no more time as they jumped up to the catwalk and sprinted to help their masters.

But they both had a small feeling in the pit of their stomach. 'Something bad was about to happen.'

* * *

**(Naboo, Reactor Shaft.)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Mace blocked another attack and sprung backwards as a red reactor shield appeared between him and the two masters. They starred at each other waiting for when they would come down. Mace stood still as he watched them, while both master got down into kneeling positions. They had already been stopped by one before and knew it was coming.

Qui-Gon and Quinlan both took their time to recoup their energy while Mace just watched them. It was easy for him to tell, that while the one with the black hair was still in his physical prime the other, older one, was not.

They all deactivated their lightsabers and waited patiently when at the other end of the reactor shields, both Obi-Wan and Aayla appeared. They had anxious expressions as they looked at their tired masters. Both were bouncing on their feet ready to sprint forwards as the force whispered in their ears. It was time.

*Tush*The first shield disappeared and Mace retreated into the reactor shaft room, noting that it was a dead end. Luckily he had already prepared for such an occurrence. *Tush* The second shield disappeared and both Masters got to their feet, ready to battle. *Snap* *Hiss* The battle started once again as Qui-Gon circled Mace and they fought back and forth. *Tush* Mace spared a small glance at the retreating reactor shields and knew he didn't have much time.

*Tush* He had moved them to here specifically, all he had to do was make it look convincing.*Tush* As long as no one died the force would be happy. *Tush* A savage smile came to his lips as his eyes glowed a bit redder. *Tush* Mace switched his left hand into a reverse grip as he blocked another swing from behind. *Tush*

Pivoting on his left foot he forced Vos back and slammed his hand on the ground. *Tush* Not expecting the force repulse Qui-Gon and Quinlan were knocked backwards by the force, Qui-Gon slamming into one of the walls, knocking the wind out of him. *Tush* Obi-Wan and Aayla sprinted forwards trying to get through as many shields as possible, they could see the situation was going bad.

Turning to Quinlan who was picking himself up Mace dashed forwards, using speed unseen throughout the whole battle. Vos flinched backwards on instinct and dodged one blow before blocking another. But he was off balance, Qui-Gon was still picking himself up and couldn't help as Mace deactivated one of his blades and spun inside Vos's body.

Shouldering him into the wall he knocked the wind out of him. *Tush* The reactor shield came back up as Obi-Wan and Aayla came to a stop. Aayla felt fear grip her heart as she watched on. Gasping for breath an elbow found the side of Quinlan's head splitting it open and causing blood to pour out.

He tried to struggle free but before he could, his lightsaber was knocked from his hand and something gripped his throat. Vos gritted his teeth as he took a blow from the chin and then a flash of silver went past his vision.

"Noooo!" Aayla screamed out as she watched Quinlan Vos lose an arm, she started to bang her hand against the reactor shielding, but she couldn't get through. Her eyes began to water as she stared fixedly at her master.

He himself didn't seem to register the fact that he just lost an arm before a burning sensation from his right shoulder down sent his nerves into overdrive. Before he could scream out another blow came to the head and knocked him out.

Mace didn't waste his time looking at his downed opponent as he instantly turned around to block an attack from an angry Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon channeled the force to strengthen him, in an attempt to use form 6, but he was running on empty.

He was gasping for breath as he retreated from blow after blow. Finally his body couldn't keep up anymore as his lightsaber was knocked upwards, a knee hit his stomach causing him to double over before he lost feeling in his right hand.

Before he could think on the matter, his legs were swept out from under him as Obi-Wan's heart leapt into his throat. Qui-Gon tried to recover in his groggy state but a quick blow to the head forced him back to the ground. He looked up with stars in his eyes as he looked at the Sith above him.

He knew that he had lost the moment he realized that he had lost his saber hand, his lightsaber falling off to the side. A flash of white went by his vision as he also lost feeling in one of his legs. "Master!" This time it was Obi-Wan that let his emotions show as he watched Qui-Gon loss a hand and a leg in battle.

Mace knelt down next to the defeat master who was still tried to struggle upwards, if for no other reason than to protect his padawan and the galaxy. Mace held his hand firmly on his chest to stop him from moving and Qui-Gon realized that he wasn't going to die that day.

The force whisper it in his ear, he didn't know why, but the Sith wouldn't be killing him. Mace's magnetic voice sounded out so just Qui-Gon could hear him as he leaned closer. "I respect you for trying to continue the fight Jedi. I would, if I could, give you an honorable death, but that is not how this end."

Qui-Gon struggled to keep awake and channeled the force to keep himself stable. A frown came to his lips as he listened to the words. 'What was going on?' "You put up a good fight but you are getting old, even I can see that fighting you now. After your injuries it's better for you to hang up your saber Jedi, maybe take one of those comfy arrogant seats on the Council, maybe that way you could train someone that will one day come to challenge me."

Mace looked at him one more time, before calculating the time in his head. "This is no place for you Jedi." He said the words with such certainty that they shook Qui-Gon to the core. Sure he knew he was getting old, he was no longer in his prime. But he couldn't just trust the words of a Sith!

He wanted to believe that it was some Sith deception, one geared to take a Jedi out in a more malicious way than just killing them, breaking their will. If that was the case Qui-Gon would never bend, though he didn't always agree with the Jedi code, he would always be a Jedi!

But even as those thoughts drifted through his mind, his connection to the force pulsed the words of the Sith seemed to vibrate with it, as if they were an undeniable truth. Did the force want him to sit on the council, give up his active part in the galaxy?

Qui-Gon's mind was a mess as he closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn't die today; he needed to connect to the force, sort out the signals it was sending him. He could do this as another part of the force assured him, no harm would come to the Padawan's. That wasn't what was going to happen today. A small sense of relief washed through his mind as he delved into the force

But that wasn't what it looked like from an outside perspective. When Qui-Gon closed his eyes, Obi-Wan felt like a piece of himself had died. His emotions sky rocketed just Like Aayla standing next to him. She had just turned her eyes off her own downed master and was giving a death glare towards Mace.

Mace stood up from his position as he turned to them. He gave a small chuckle as he felt the darkness of their emotions start to rear its head. They were out for blood. *Tush* The red reactor shielding came down and they came in for the kill. Mace prepared himself one more time, but he had already finished his objective, there was no other reason for him to be there, he would finish this battle fast.

It was 1 minute later when Mace finished. The two Padawan's were groaning on the ground as they nursed a few broken bones while Vos continued to remain out cold. He looked at them for a few seconds, before Qui-Gon opened his eyes again.

They seemed to have a brighter clarity to them now as he starred at the Sith. They both said nothing as they turned to look at each other for a few seconds. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief as he saw his master open his eyes, while Aayla moved over to Vos.

They were both down for the count and if anything else she wanted to be next to him at that moment. She pulled herself over to his body and slowly cradled it between her arms. All 3 Jedi stared at the sith as he walked around the Reactor shaft to the exit.

He turned to both the Padawan's as he spoke his final lines. "You both utilized the dark side when you tried to kill me just now, how…. un-Jedi like." Mace cracked a small smile as Obi-Wan and Aayla felt a sense of shame at his omission.

They had tapped into the dark side when they let their emotions run free to try and beat Mace, but in the end they had still failed. Was it worth it in the end? Both of them didn't think so. In the future they would have to find a better way to strengthen themselves.

"Know that you will have to use much more to defeat me. But then again…" he shook his head in disgust sending one last glance at the 4 Jedi. "…The Jedi order has become weak beyond measure, it is not worth my time destroying it as it is. You can rest in your cradle of corruption and continue to grow weaker until you all die out."

Taking a step away from them the force gathered around his body and a flash of purple was seen before he was gone. The 3 conscious Jedi looked at the spot he disappeared at for a few seconds before Qui-Gon took charge of the situation.

"Obi-Wan." His voice was weak but Obi-wan quickly came to his masters aid as he propped himself up, only just keeping himself awake. "Help me get to the nearest holo terminal; the Council must be informed of what has transpired. I feel that the fighting outside has stopped, we must get Quinlan to a medical center as fast as possible."

Obi-Wan nodded gravely as he helped his master up. Aayla did the same for her master and slung him over her back as they made their way out, weary and defeated in both body and spirit.

* * *

**(Naboo, Phantom)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Mace disappeared in a flash of purple and reappeared in his bedroom. He looked around at the familiar bulkheads and reigned in his battle lust, it had been provoked in the short battle, but not fully let loose or sated.

Reaching out for the box on the dresser he slowly unclipped the hilts from his waist and put them gently back into their case. He followed that by taking off his armour and switching to a comfier set of gear. He sent one last look at his gear before he put it away and made his way to the cockpit.

Sitting down at the lead chair he pressed the intercom button. *Beep Beep* It rang once or twice before the rest started to answer. First was Vaylin, who had a small smile on her lips, a few droids scattered behind her, followed closely by Jaesa and Blizz who were sporting happy expression.

It took a few seconds but everyone joined the call and looked towards Mace. Mace looked them all over one time before speaking. "The mission is complete. You can finish whatever droids you see fit, but make your way back to the ship and make sure you are not noticed."

He stopped for a second to make sure everyone got the message before standing up himself. "We will rest here until Ayillh has completed her mission and then set out, we have important decision to make when the crew is gathered once again."

"""""Yes Commander/Master/Mace."""""

Mace nodded once more time before cutting the holo connection. With that done he slowly made his way back to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. The fight played through his mind once or twice as he thought of their tactics and skill set.

Reading a report and actually experiencing the skill of the new Jedi were two completely different things. Though it wasn't a ground breaking battle that had pushed him to the limit and challenged his powers to the extreme it had become an engrained action to review every fight, every swing, anything to improve.

He would be the best; he would make sure of it.

He entered a sort of meditative trance as his eyes closed and he drifted into his thoughts.

* * *

**(Naboo, Theed City)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Obi-Wan sat quietly as he waited for Yoda to speak. The ceremony was over, the night celebration had started just over an hour ago. Everyone in Naboo was celebrating their freedom and liberation, but the atmosphere in the room was quite somber.

Because of their injuries, both Master Vos and Master Jinn were held up in Bacta tanks, secured safely inside the palace's medical wing. Aayla Secura was at her master's side, refusing to leave until he woke up. Obi-wan would have been the same if Yoda hadn't arrived and requested his presence.

Qui-Gon had a small amount of time before he lost consciousness to organize the two distraught Padawan's, to help Vos and get him in contact with the council before he himself slipped into unconsciousness. Yoda had taken a personal trip to the planet after hearing the report.

"Returned, the Sith have." The sad tremble in Yoda's voice told Obi-Wan how terrible the master actually took the confirmation. "More than two there are. Trying times ahead, we face." Obi-Wan nodded his head in trepidation.

It had always been known for the Jedi that the sith could one day return, but there would always be two. It had been that way for millennia, but now there were more. The Sith they had faced, the one that had completely overwhelmed them, the sith he had killed, the one that had come for them on Tatooine, and finally the sith that Secura and Vos met, the supposed apprentice,with such terrible power.

That was already 3 Sith. 'What if there were more?' The thought was a terrifying prospect that the Jedi now had to consider. An idea suddenly appeared in Obi-Wan's mind, something that he almost forgotten about in the last few days.

He spoke with hesitation. "Master, could the disturbance felt 3 days ago be the force trying to warn us of such a change in the Sith?" Yoda looked at the young Obi-Wan for a few seconds, thoughts drifting back to that day.

"Possible it could be. Trust in the force we must. Adapt to the new threat, we will" Obi-Wan bowed slightly reaffirming his trust in the force. "Discuss with you, important matters, I must." "Master Yoda?" Yoda waved his hand as he started to pace around the room.

"Master Qui-Gon, offered a position on the high council, he has. Master Yaddle has chosen to step down." Obi-wan found it hard to keep his excitement for his master under control hearing the words. But he knew that his master might not want the position, actually the fact that they had offered the 'Maverick Jedi' such a position was abnormal in itself.

Before he could think on the subject further, Yoda interjected. "Accepted, he has." This confirmation blew Obi-Wan's mind! 'He had accepted it so fast? When did he accept it?' Yoda gave a small chuckle as he looked at the bewildered face of the Padawan.

"Many responsibilities come with his new position. Nominated you, he has, to take over training of young Skywalker." That was the Sand Person that broke the banthas back for Obi-Wan, his jaw lowered in shock, slack jawed at the news.

He could only stutter a weak protest. "B-but I'm a padawan." Yoda once again gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Forget so easily young Kenobi. Ready you are, Qui-Gon believes." But Obi-Wan was almost in a state of denial as he tried to find something wrong with him suddenly becoming a master, taking on his own padawan.

"But we failed against the sith, the trials…" He spluttered the first thing that came to mind spilling out, but Yoda shut him down quickly. "More than most trials this Sith was. Ready you and Secura are. Tell Knight Secura later, I will." Obi-Wan's brain seemed to have stopped working as the full weight of what was about to happen set in. He starred dumbly into space thinking of what was to come.

Yoda gave him his time before mentioning the final piece of business he had. "One final thing, Young Obi-Wan. Take Credit you 4 will, for the dead Sith." Obi-Wan was snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Yoda. "But why?"Yoda let out a tired sigh as he looked out the window of the room they found themselves in. "Got out it has, that a Sith was sighted. The younglings and Padawan's are disturbed from their training."

Obi-Wan frowned at the news. How did that happen? He could only imagine the fear that would spread in the Jedi order if their most feared enemy was to reappear and be on the loose. No one should have known except the council, plus everyone directly involved. "Do this you must, to relieve their fears." Yoda continued as he laid out their plan going forwards. "A select few only, will know the truth." Obi-Wan had nothing to say at the words, he realized the necessity of the secrecy, though he didn't find pleasure in taking undue credit for such an act.

The two continued to talk for a short while before Obi-Wan finally left the room, making his way back to his Masters side. He would have to question his master on his decision and ask for guidance if he were to truly take Anakin as his Padawan.

Yoda looked at the retreating back of the young man and smiled for a few seconds. Turning from him, he looked into the night sky, letting a small frown come to his lips. He was one of the most powerful Jedi alive, so it wasn't hard for him to feel the dark presence that still seemed to linger on the planet.

He felt it out, tried to reach out in the force, follow it to its source, but in the end his vision became obstructed and blurry, he could see nothing. It had been like this for too many months, years even that the force had started to be clouded, clouded by something sinister…

"Troubled times ahead, there are."

* * *

**(Naboo, Theed City)**

**(Ayillh PoV)**

I let out a content sigh as I starred up at the stars above me, one of the little pleasures in my line of work, the times when you got to quietly sip on a good glass of wine while starring at the stats above. Every new planet they would look different.

I had to admit that the Naboo truly were blessed, looking down at the glass in my hand. The name of the wine in the cup wasn't as important as how good it tasted. The taste of a luxury product truly showed a society's ways.

Naboo was a planet devoid from war, yes, should they be required to defend their planet of course they had contingencies and a standing army to protect them, but they were truly a peaceful people. The wine's taste, the design of the buildings, the party going on behind me;them showing of their best dresses and suits. All denoting a wealthy planet.

Naboo was a planet that hadn't seen a real war for a long time, one that pushed it to develop better weapons instead of delicious wines. Though some might call the Trade Federations attack and subsequent occupation a wake up call, I knew that within the week nothing much would change, not if they weren't pushed towards such change.

Padme would have to be the one to push for change; she was their queen, the one deciding the future of the planet for the next few years. She had the power, she had the passion and most importantly, if I could convince her, she had the determination.

I took another sip of my drink as I felt someone approach me from behind. Sitting on the terrace that lead to the ball room, not many noticed I was out here, if I had to hazard a guess with nothing but my intuition I would say that was Padme now.

I had done the required mingling, left the impression I had to, should I have to continue using my current allies which was most likely the case. Factoring in that no one else at the party would come in search of me at this time, it had to be her.

I looked at the small screen in the peripherals of my sight. It was closing in on the time that I had to leave; I couldn't keep him waiting anymore. I couldn't wait to get back to him, he that had started to brighten up my dreary life.

I felt the smile come to my lips as I took another sip. Yes I was still wearing my mask, but that was because the less people that knew my facial and racial features the better, I was still a very noticeable person, because of my outward appearance.

This was one of the reasons that I had specifically built my mask so that I could retract the mouth piece, to drink and eat while keeping it on, though I didn't use that function much.

I had just placed my glass on the table next to me as Padme arrived at my side. She said nothing as she took a seat to my left, also placing her drink down. Both of us sat starring at the sky not saying anything, just letting the comfortable silence persist.

It wouldn't last forever but it was nice.

I hadn't been able to talk to Padme much after helping her take back her throne, even throughout the celebratory ball; she had been taken to many of the ministers and officials that filled the halls. This would be the first time we could talk to each other alone since we landed on the planet.

Finally I decided it was time to break the peace. "It's been a long 3 days for you Your Majesty." My eyes shifted to her for a second as she pouted at my words; though she heard the joking tone in my voice she wasn't happy about the address.

"I've told you before Ayillh, you can call me Padme." I just gave a small laugh as I shifted back into a comfortable position. "My people and I owe you a debt of gratitude. I don't know how things would have turned out if you hadn't rescued us 3 days ago and especially if you hadn't helped me at the senate meeting…"

She trailed off for a moment as I caught the frown that appeared on her face at the mention of the senate; a good sign. "But know this if you ever need help, Naboo will come to your aid." We both turned to look at each other at the words. I could see the determination in her eyes, the sincerity that came with it.

I just shook my head and gave a small laugh. "I only did this because I was getting paid, I had to protect you, I did my job, I'll get paid a pretty penny very soon." I waited to see her reaction and it didn't disappoint. She continued to stare at me, the determination not wavering.

"I don't care what you say about your employer or mission. You have truly helped us, going I would say beyond whatever your employer tasked you with…" Well she technically wasn't wrong; I didn't need to do anything extra. "…I will help you because that's what… friends are for."

I stopped for a second as her words sunk in, looking at her one more time. I knew that she couldn't see my face, but there was something about the smirk she showed as she said those words, she held out her hand as I turned. I looked down at it for a second, then back at her eyes.

Sure I wanted to create another ally in the future, I truly did see something in the young woman that I would like to nurture, the question was, do I really want to go through with it. It would be a long term plan to gain a true ally, a friendship based off true feelings of mutual respect, ability and drive.

I'm sure Mace would be fine with it and even encourage this long term plan…If you could call making a friend, a true friend, a plan. Maybe it was…Maybe it wasn't

Finally I decided and slipped my hand forwards grabbing hers steadily. The small hesitation in her gaze as she looked at me disappeared in a split second as a wider smile came to her lips. *Beep* *Beep* Just as we were letting go a small beeping noise went off.

It was my holocomm, it was time to leave. Padme looked curious for a few seconds as I looked at the small message sent before draining the rest of my glass. "I guess we'll have to continue this another time. It's time I went and turned my mission into my employer."

Padme slightly deflated at the words. She was bummed I had to leave so soon, but I was sure I would be seeing her around. She stood up as I did, also draining the rest of her glass. We left them on the bench as we faced each other.

The mouth piece on my mask closed up as I placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'll be seeing you around Padme." She gave a small nod. I looked at her for a few more seconds before saying what the hell, why not, and pulled her into a hug. Padme made a small sound of surprise as I pulled her in, but she returned it soon after.

As we pulled apart I had one last thing to say. "One last thing before I go." My voice turned a bit serious. "You may have repelled the Trade Federation now, but don't get complacent, Naboo needs better protection, better contacts, Better weapons, better allies for if something like this happens again. You can't be caught flat footed again."

Padme the ever loving girl looked troubled after my words; she knew what I was implying, the message behind my words, but the hesitation passed soon after. She had changed over the 3 days since I met her, and personally I think she was making great progress.

* * *

**(Padme PoV)**

Ayillh's words sunk in as she quietly moved backwards. She was right, I knew she was right. I might not have liked the direction of where this might take Naboo, but just remembering the senate building, the corruption that I witnessed firsthand, I knew what I would have to do.

I would protect my people!

I nodded my head forcefully. "I understand." She said nothing for a few seconds as if studying me, she probably was, checking to see if my conviction was real, I starred right at her to tell her my answer. Finally she gave a nod as she backed off even more, moving into the shadows of the balcony.

I starred at her for as long as I could, but in seconds her body vanished into thin air. I didn't know when I would see her next, I didn't know what would have happened by then. But I knew it would happen someday, I knew that I would show her how much my conviction truly counted for. A small smile tugged at my lips, I couldn't wait for that day.

I looked one more time at the night sky we had both been looking at, the night sky I loved since I was a child. "I will protect this." I left those parting words as I moved back into the ball. The 'Queen' couldn't disappear for too long without a commotion happening.

It was time I got back.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Private building )**

**(Palpatine PoV)**

I looked down at the dead body of my master. I wanted so much to be exalted for my accomplishment, for the satisfaction that came with him finally being gone from the universe, finally I could let my grand plan move forwards. I would finally grab the power that is rightfully mine! The unlimited power of the Universe that came with being the master of the Sith!

My fists tightened as I slowly began to control my aura, though I wanted to proclaim my dominance it was not yet time, not till the Jedi were dealt with. But even with my Master dead I could not fully revel in satisfaction.

My plan had a hiccup, I know it was caused by that bounty hunter schutta, my informants couldn't find anything out about her employer and after the mess that was Naboo she had vanished. I didn't like having a piece on the board that I didn't know about and her and her employer were such pieces, they could be a thorn later in my plans.

I knew the frown on my face got worse as my thoughts drifted to the other surprises my master left for me. He had to have known, there is no way it could be a coincidence, he knew about the other 2 'Sith' that had appeared. I could hardly stop the disdain that flooded my body at the title they had appropriated.

They were not true Sith! I was!

Though from what I could tell one of them had even been able to fend off 4 Jedi, though2 were Padawan's the display of power showed that he was someone of notice. It was possible that he was even closer to my power level than I thought possible, if indeed he held anything back.

But though he may be powerful, I was certain that my own skill in planning and deception would bring him down just like my master. It should…*Bam*… I looked down as my clenched fists as I pulled it away from the wall next to me.

I still need to improve my control, it seems I let my anger spill out for a second there; I can no longer have such mishaps moving forwards. Well I had some time to spare…. I looked at the dead body of Plagueis once more and sent a shock of lightning or two into his immobile body.

"Even in death you teach me master." The disgust in my voice was palpable, but I had to admit not telling me about the other sith was a good ploy to keep my want for dominance at bay. Too bad he underestimated my thirst for strength.

Even in the end he wouldn't tell me the truth of who they were, but no matter. I would find out in the end. I gave my master one last shock before turning and making my way out, there were greater things to do now.

I had to rally support for the coming election and continue my smearing of Valorum. Though, I would not forget the Bounty Hunter that ruined my initial plans. I would have to send someone to deal with her for that transgression. A big enough bounty should encourage some to take on the task.

I let my mask down one more time before I left, the image of her impending doom etching a smile on my face, one a little too sinister for one such as myself, an upstanding representative from Naboo.

* * *

**(Coruscant, Jedi temple)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Anakin stood stoically as he tried to keep his composure before the council, he already knew what was coming and that was why he was finding it so hard to stop the smile from spreading on his lips. Mace Windu and the rest of the council could easily see the building excitement in the little boy but chose not to mention said fact out loud.

Moving slightly forwards, Mace kept his voice grave and respectful as should be expected of a Master on the council. He may have his doubts about the boy, but only time could tell. "Anakin Skywalker." Anakin nodded stiffly at his name at his name being mentioned at the end of the meeting.

"You have been accepted into the Jedi order." Anakin couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his lips. Qui-Gon sitting in one of the council seats to the left, hid the smile that came to his lips as he watched the scene. "However you will start like all others as a youngling, working your way up to become a fully fledged Jedi." The smile slightly dampened on the boy face before a fire of determination lit within his eyes.

Mace gave a small nod at the determination he saw. "Though, because of your age, you shall additionally be prematurely apprenticed to the newly promoted Jedi Knight, Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan, who was standing next to Anakin and already knew of his impending responsibility bowed respectfully. "As the council wishes."

The smile on Qui-Gon's lips got even wider as he felt proud watching his apprentice finally become a Knight with his own padawan. Obi-Wan just picked up the thoughts as he straightened himself. A small smile came as his eyes drifted to his proud master for a second.

Next to the two there stood one more. Aayla Secura stood quietly watching the scene, her old Master just waiting outside, the small proof of her new knight hood resting on her person; same as Obi-Wan to her side. The council looked at the two new Knights and one new youngling as Mace came to the close of their meeting, their thoughts contemplating what the future could hold, obscured by the force.

"May the force be with you in the times to come."

* * *

**(Phantom, Conference Room)**

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Mace starred at the Astrogation charts before them. Sitting around him were the rest. To his right and left sat, Ayillh and Ashara. After them, came Vette, Jaesa, Xalek,Nadia, Vaylin and Blizz. Though the positions changed to accommodate needs and deter favoritism,his earned trust could still be seen by those closest to him. Everyone was gathered to choose where to set course to next, but Mace already had an idea of where they had to go. "We could set up base on Ziost."

Mace's eyes turned to look at Vette as she laid out her suggestion. As if on cue it set the flood gates open, ideas flying left and right from all present. Ziost from Jaesa, Odessen from Ayillh, Zakuul from Vaylin, Korriban from Xalek, many places strongly connected to the force, even strong in the dark side.

Everyone voiced an opinion, saying the planet, the pros, the cons, the unpredictable, but with millennia of out of date information anything could be drastically changed. As the Sith were 'extinct', supposedly, Ziost and Korriban had likely fallen in ages long past.

A discussion started, trying to plan a way forwards, but it was after a full hour that they turned to their leader, the final decision maker. Mace closed his eyes as he caught the looks from those around, contemplated each option, taking advice from the voice inside his head, the one he trusted the most; finally he reaching the same conclusion as the start.

The silence was deafening as he reached forwards and moved the charts to a certain sector, where a vague memory prompted him it once sat, a place he had only been to once. Nadia and Ashara's eyes widened for a second as they knew the meaning in seconds.

They turned to look at Mace, the same question in their eyes. "There? Are you sure?" Mace looked at both before giving a nod. "Do you two still remember the coordinates?" The two contemplated for a few seconds before remembering them, something every Jedi knew and kept secret at all costs.

They gave affirmative nods to their master. "Go with Vette and Ayillh and account for orbital Drift to find the planet, once found set course immediately after finding the safe specific hyper lanes to get to the system." All four of the nodded and left the room.

Mace looked at those left as he clasped his hands together and leaned forwards on to them, a trait he had picked up from his late wife, she always looked her best when she entered such a pose and began to plan her numerous plots and traps. New plans for how they would move forwards started to be constructed themselves in his mind.

"Now moving forwards…"

* * *

**(Weeks Later)**

**(Tatooine, Mos Eisley)**

**(Ashara PoV)**

"Haa!" The warm air wasn't as pleasant as last time I came here. I looked up at the small sign that denoted my destination. I guess if Vette had come with me it would have been tolerable. But she was busy. Nearly all of them were. Setting up had taken longer than most of us considered, not to mention all the plans that Ayillh and Mace were working on. But it would be worth it in the end.

I shook my head and walked into the store. It was dimly lit and pretty dusty, droid parts were everywhere, dust piling up on the side. "This should be the place. Ayillh's directions led straight here." I mumbled to myself as I felt out in the force. It was hard to tell, but it was just there, a presence in the force that was familiar.

Delving a bit deeper I noticed the similarities to the boy. I didn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I watched a weather old woman walk into the room. She was rugged in appearance and demeanor and had definitely seen better days.

"Hello how can I help you today Miss?" She spoke politely and had her eyes down, meek in stance and attitude, all clear signs of the slavery she had been indoctrinated into. I smiled at her as her eyes flickered upwards for a second.

The eyes I caught were slightly dead inside, not completely, but it was close. "I would like to speak to your boss." She didn't say another word as she bowed and walked out. It was a few minutes later when she returned with her owner, my smile grew even bigger.

The Toydarian didn't even get a word out as I spoke. "Watto." His wings stopped flapping for a second and his eyes narrowed as I addressed him. "Yes?" There was a bit of trepidation in his voice. I brushed my cloak to the side to show off the Lightsabers that sat on my hips.

I could see the fear that flashed through his eyes, before a bit of smugness reared its head. Did he think I was a Jedi? "What have you come for Jedi?" This would be fun. I pointed in 'her' direction. "I want her." Watto looked at my target for a split second before he shook his head.

"NO!NO! I only have one slave left, I ain't selling her! Gambling her! Nothing you say could make me give her to you Jedi!" I just continued to smile. He thought I could do nothing as a Jedi. I had to stop myself from giggling at his foolishness.

"Well actually, you are going to go find her slave collar controls, give them to me, let me walk out of here with your last slave and crawl into whatever hovel you came from." I waved my hand in disdain and waited for his choice.

He seemed to be amused at my words, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on Toydarians you Stupid Sith spit, now what you going to do?""Hahaha." I couldn't keep my laughter in this time a small bit of my power leaking outwards.

Watto stiffened, so did 'she', they felt it, even if only for a second. "Sith spit huh." I gave one last chuckle as I gripped my hand towards him and bent the force to my will. *Urgh* *Crick* Watto clawed at his neck as I slowly pulled him over.

"When did I ever use a Jedi mind trick? And did you just use my title in vain?~" Watto paled as he struggled for oxygen, I pulled him even closer, whispering to his terrified face. "I am no Jedi you animal. You are speaking with a sith…" I knew my grin was sinister. "…We have our ways to make animals follow our orders."

I dropped my hold and watched him flop to the ground gasping for air. He regained himself after a few seconds of spluttering before looking up in terror, I slowly unclipping the blade at my side. *Snap* *Hiss* He backed away in fear, body trembling.

Yes this would be fun~.

* * *

**That is the end of this HUGE chapter!**

* * *

**So first and foremost about Mace's White lightsaber. Yes I know that in current cannon a white lightsaber crystal means a red blade is purged of it's dark side or something like that, but what I'm going with is that the crystal is a Krayt dragon pearl, that produces the color white. **

**Knowing this I added the blood red line running down the middle, to denote the fact that his dark side has infected the crystal or better yet crystallized in the center of the pearl to produce it's unique color.**

* * *

***Note* So I will put this here and leave it while also having a before chapter note put in. I will not take credit for the great idea which is having a recording to use in the senate. I read this general plot in 'A Sith's second chance.' If you have never read it before, it is a great novel that I suggest you read.**

**Now while I have taken and copied the main concept and a few of the longer paragraphs, there are a few differences between this and the original content. There is however well more than enough that I have to mention it. I loved the idea and honestly couldn't, not use it when I did this chapter. **

**For those wondering if Ayillh had enough time to get the recording before saving Padme in chapter 1, basically I did say that she scouted the area for entrances to the palace, aka when this happened, and is a retroactive continuity change or addition. Wanted to put this in so that people know.**

* * *

**A person (The name eludes me right now) mentioned that sound effects are not necessary in the story, I would like to say, I tried this chapter to get rid of most of them and would love feedback on what you guys think. I did keep filtering between them and not having them, so that you can compare. Personally I think the sound affects helped out, but if people really don't like them I can strive to get rid of them. **

* * *

**Now moving on I saw an interesting comment last chapter and couldn't reply to it directly so I'm just putting it here. It is about the technology difference between the old republic and the 'Movie Era', And my stance on it during the novels duration.**

**1nt3rD1ct0r: About the technology difference between the Old republic and the Movie era. I completely understand where you coming from, I know that technology has changed after 4000 years, it was easy to tell when I was looking into the Queens royal starship. I saw that their hyper drives and other technologies have advanced, that was specifically why last chapter I put in Ayillh commenting on this subject. **

**Of course she was commenting on the fact that she could upgrade the phantoms engines after only a quick overview of the new ship she found herself on. Because I am not a super fan of star wars and only have superficial knowledge about tech in universe, I kept it simple by skirting around the subject. **

**So far the tech I have commented on has been the hyper drive of the Queens ship, the blasters used by the droids, as well as the holonet security. As mentioned in your comment the fact that the republic hasn't been to war in a millennia has led to the security of their holonet to be a simple thing in the eyes of Mace and Co. (easily hackable)**

**As I was saying before; when I had Ayillh mention the tech on the Queens ship, I only mentioned the speed and size of the engine/capacity/output because I am truly a novice in the area. Also why I mentioned that the ship had underdeveloped/non-existent shielding and weapons (because it is a luxury cruiser). I did this because as you have said, in the 'Movie era', cannons and heavy weaponry has advanced, but I am just too illiterate on the subject to know the differences and go in-depth mentioning them.**

**Finally I also mentioned how the blasters the droids were using didn't seem to have changed. I have no clue if there are major differences between the old republic and 'Movie era' when it comes to this subject. From just looking, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference, though there probably is a huge on. **

**Also as mentioned in the comment the gear used by the Jedi has regressed because of the long lasting peace, which is also an easy thing to skirt around when writing. In later chapters I am going to put in a few words about their tech being upgraded using the 'movie era' technology, but I will be very vague about the subject. **

**About the personal shields, honestly forgot about them until you mentioned them, like completely forgot. And what you said makes sense, that they are still around but not used as much. And with that I have nothing else to say on that subject.**

**Having said that, you probably brought the comment up as the characters have repeatedly mentioned that Technology doesn't seem to have changed and instead regressed. To Mace and Co. right now, yes that is the case, but as said I will be making sure that they learn that this isn't the case (But will be vague about it), and Technology has advanced in certain areas. **

**Thanks for the Review, always love the insight, it helps me refine the novel. **

* * *

**Having hopefully read my answer to the above comment, I would like to ask for some help! I'm not the biggest legends aficionado for star wars and honestly will have to do a lot of research to find places that mace and co. can go to upgrade their gear , build ships and all that. **

**While I thought of using the Chiss, I have other plans for them (Foreshadowing). So I would love comments on planets to look into or places that he can go to deal with such problems.**

* * *

**I'm just going to put in now, when I name dropped Master Luminara as being a Jedi knight, I have no clue what she was up to at the time of Episode 1. Though as she is on the high council by the time of the clone wars, I must assume that she was already a Jedi Knight, possible even a master. Would love to know if we have any Luminara fans reading. Update: She was a Jedi master a few years before the invasion. Already fixed. **

**For all those wondering where this novel is going to head I think I'll just drop a name of planets mace and the rest will be visiting in the future, well most of them, not including where they are about to go. Would love your best guess at where mace is about to set up base!**

**So the planets are: Kashyyyk, Kalee, Dathomir, Sarkhai, Ryloth, Zakuul, Rattatak and Coruscant.**

**Going off that some of you might realize that before I get into the events of Episode 2 Mace will be going on a few personal and professional quests with his companions. Well I let you think about what all those planets might mean. **

* * *

**Now for the final piece of news, this will be about the next chapter going forwards. I will be trying to stick to a 10-15k max words for each chapter so they don't take as long to release, but I will be focusing on my other novels for a while after releasing this mega damn huge chapter. **

**I also just got a second job that will be night shifts that will affect my timetable and all that. So I have no clue when it will come out.**

* * *

**Honestly if I have missed mentioning something you think is important, please mention it in the comments. This chapter has taken so long to write that I have forgotten somethings I might have had to answer down here at the bottom. **

**Edit: If anyone is wondering how much Mace and Vaylin saw in their vision of the future, it mainly focused on the events of episode 3 and not everything from episode 1-3 meaning they still don't know a lot of what's going on behind the scenes and how everything happens. They just know the main players in the future. I think that should be enough of an explanation**

* * *

**Thanks for reading See you in the next one!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**


	5. Chapter 4: To Start An Empire

**Hey guys here's the chapter you've been waiting for! **

**I know it's late, but I have been busy over the last few months. Second job, other novels and just plain procrastination have slowed me down in writing the chapter. **

**Though I do still have lots of Ideas for the Novel. I'll talk about more of this stuff at the bottom Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their intellectual property. I also do not own Bio Ware or their IP**

**Notes**

Speaking: "..."

Thoughts: '...'

Sounds/effects: *...*

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Start an Empire**

**(Unknown)**

**(Vaylin PoV)**

It was truly a novel concept to me. I could not remember the last time I could meditate peacefully before I was saved. Or was I saved?

Some times that question comes to mind as I walk the ship, interact with the crew. Of course none of them like me. I terrorized them for months as the Eternal Empress. An almost empty title were I had no true power over anyone.

Well I did have power, but it was fickle, I was never taught properly how to bend people to my will and that was my downfall. They only ever wanted me to be the pawn, the one used by others.

The Outlander once told me that if 'that' man hadn't taken me and twisted my teachings, I could have become the most powerful person in the galaxy.

For now I was stuck behind him.

He also told me that I might have become a Jedi, I scoffed at the words but he explained. My natural connection to the force, my child like wonder when I was younger, if it was nurtured more by my mother, another person who wanted to control me, I might just have turned to the light.

It sometimes makes me glad then that 'he' took me in and showed me the truth of the universe, that it was power and power alone that mattered, that it would let you accomplish whatever you desired. But then, what did I desire?

I thought I had that power, even surpassing 'him', but then the Outlander appeared.

Appeared and showed me the new definition of power. It rolled off him, even when he was in carbonite I could feel it come off his immobile form. Maybe it was for that reason that we didn't kill him when he was so weak. Maybe that was why I could feel his presence sometimes in the 5 years that passed.

Whatever the case, it only got stronger after he awakened, I of course found out later he was doing something I always wanted to do, taking down that bastard who made me and made my power his own.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he hadn't stopped me, hadn't talked me down near the end. Would I have beaten him? I could not imagine the scenario happening now, even if I did the power I held would be I have been taken by the force, just another force user in the grand scheme of time?

Could I have defeated him at what would have been his pinnacle? No, what am I thinking he has already surpassed where he was back then. It's hard to tell when he keeps it bottled up, but it's there, always growing stronger and stronger.

He just needed the right stimulus to let it flow out.

But then…I'm glad I stopped when I did, I'm glad he was willing to let me flourish. I had become more powerful than I could have ever been after letting the title of Eternal Empress go. It was a chain that bound me and my power to a lower level, only when it was broken could I ascend higher.

The Outlander understood this…understood me and what I could become, I would grow stronger no matter what I had to do to sho…..the force just shifted, I felt it tug at my body, pulling it in a certain direction, I furrowed my brows as my sight of the galaxy shut off, I was in total darkness.

The tugging intensified to an impossible degree as if my body was being ripped in two. But I smothered the pain, used it to make my domination of the force stronger. I grit my teeth slightly as this continued and continued. What is going…

The tugging stopped, the pain disappeared as if it were a lie...and I also felt the sun on my skin?I opened my eyes slowly. I was no longer on the ship….no I was, but I also wasn't. I steadily got to my feet as I scanned my surroundings slowly; I now stood ina forest, on a planet I had never been on before. Some type of birds chirped in the surroundings and insects buzzed in the air.

If I wasn't stronger in the force I wouldn't know I wasn't actually here. Even the heat of the area, the humidity started to affect my body. But how could it affect my body if I wasn't actually here? This wasn't a vision, or a projection in the force, it was like I was physically here, but not.

Something niggled at the back of my mind as I sent feelers into the force, a new connection had been formed within me, I had never had many connections through the force, my mother and father severed theirs early on, the closest person I had a connection to since my brothers would be the Outlander.

Something we had developed over our long game of cat and mouse, the rivalry and power plays had created it, but it had only gotten stronger as he tried to help me become what I was denied.

But no, this connection was different. I shifted my feet in the dirt below me, watching as it moved from my presence. There was something else about this planet…ahhh… I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner.

I was at a nexus in the force, one like many planets that littered the galaxy. But this one, this one was steeped in the light side. Sure it could be corrupted, maybe even changed to the dark side given enough influence, but this planet felt untouched, pristine.

The life was vibrant, the peace abundant. *Rustle* The shifting of clothes behind me alerted me to a presence behind. Why hadn't I felt them earlier? I had exceptional sensing capabilities; it was not possible for me to have missed someone, not this close. I turned to gauge the new presence.

A lone person sat in a clearing meters behind me. It was clear that they too were meditating or had been. They wore light colored robes that draped their body, baggy in nature it hung off them in a natural manner, something clearly worn often. Though the color was lighter than the usual Jedi brown, it was clear that, that is what they were…a Jedi.

The Force surged around them, comforted them, they seemed to have gone through the pain I just felt. It comforted them in their need for tranquillity… weak. I could hear it sing in their ear, their strong connection to it was…surprisingly powerful, reaching even my own level of power. Still not as strong as the Outlander, but it was the most powerful presence I had felt since coming to this time. My eyes narrowed as I looked at them, were they a threat to be dealt with? A test to gauge my new found power?

Their back was turned to me so I couldn't see their face, but their hood was down as they basked in the force around them. Shiny blond hair cascaded down their back as small animal and critters congregated around their person.

Their bond to the force drew them near, the warm feeling she produced would strengthen their fight as they tried to survive the unruly wilderness that followed the rest of the galaxy unrepentant laws. Survival of the fittest.

Was this Jedi the reason I was here?

Ever so slowly I reached out in the force to ascertain my assumption, the new connection I now held. I looked at the Jedi and I could feel it…it was faint, just made, but impossible to break and with every second it was getting stronger. What was this?

"Huh?" The Jedi's bell like voice, now identified as female, sounded out at my probing, they could feel it. Their hands disconnected from each other as their breath sped back up to a normal pace. She could feel my eyes on her as she placed her hands to the ground and lifted herself up.

Slowly turning in my direction the force seemed to scream in my ear. 'It was not yet time' All I could catch a glimpse of, as the surroundings faded to black and I was once again in my quarters on the ship, were the Jedi's piercing grey eyes as they widened in surprise.

Her eyes and mine locked for a second, grey meeting my own blue and red, before being broken as she disappeared into mist in front of me.

I looked around at the metal walls that now surrounded me and knew that what had just happened wasn't a force vision, small specks of the dirt from the forest lay beneath my feet lingering in the room that was spotless. As I looked down at them I was no longer in my always perfect meditative position further confirming what just happened.

But my mind was whirling with questions. What had just happened? Who was the Jedi? What was this new connection I felt growing inside me?

I felt inclined to delve more into the connection that I now felt constantly, but the force seemed to wain me off the idea, even if I tried I would not find the results I was looking for. No, it was telling me, it was not yet time for me to confront this Jedi near my own power, but it would happen soon.

I felt a smile tug at my lips slightly sadistic in nature; I couldn't wait to see what this new test would bring. Would I find a new path to the strength I craved? Only time would tell.

There was only one I could think of that might have the answers I sought in that moment. Walking to the door, I opened it quietly and made my way towards the Outlander.

* * *

**(Space, Phantom, Conference Room)**

**(3rd Person PoV)**

Mace slowly opened his eyes after Vaylin stopped speaking. With his legs crossed in the classic meditation pose, Vaylin sat across from him, both had been feeling...reaching out in the force as Vaylin explained her new connection.

Mace had slowly probed the connection to see if it were breakable, not that Vaylin hadn't already tried, but Mace had to look deeper at it. But the connection, as he had found, was unbreakable, the closer he peered the more it seemed like it was truly apart of Vaylin herself, like it had always been there. Something Mace had never encountered before, he has seen many force connections and bonds that formed between people, he had many himself, used them to his advantage when the occasion called.

His brows furrowed slightly as he finally spoke. "We cannot do anything about your new force bond right now. We will have to deal with this in the future. Possible finding the other half…this Jedi could provide the answers we need."

A thoughtful look flashed across Vaylin's face at the words. She had already expected them after testing the connection herself, but it was good to get a second opinion. Truthfully she was in no rush to kill the Jedi; this new connection only intrigued her. Plus the power the Jedi projected was near her own, the thought that this could be another test, an occurrence that would increase her own power, was starting to blossom in her mind.

"I shall go back to my quarters to meditate on this more." Still trapped in her thoughts, her actions were perfunctory as she got up and walked back to her room. Mace watched her as she left, before slowly closing his eyes again.

In an instant he stood in his mind scape and looked at the familiar scenery around him. Metallic walls lined with book cases filled with tomes, data pads, books and Holocrons. A small smile came to his lips as he looked at his old home.

If he imagined it just right he might have heard the sound of Nar Shaddaa from the outside, but of course this was his mind scape, the noise only existed if he wanted it to. The Empire had commissioned his own stronghold back on Dromund Kaas, but he and Alira had used their personal money to purchase their home away from home, their personal retreat to blow off steam and relax.

Alira had wanted to threaten and coerce the property from a hut or some other unsuspecting dealer, but it was decided in the end a properly purchased residence would raise less red flags when they moved their personal belonging in and later settled.

None but their close companions knew about their home and they kept it that way. The small though reminded Mace he would have to see what had become of his old home, it was possible raided in his time away from the galaxy.

He felt his anger prickle in anticipation for the sorry person that currently owned his home, if it was still even standing. In the end he still had this representation in his mind, It had taken his wife quite a while to get it just right. Having another spirit inhabit your mind wasn't something trivial, especially giving one such control over your mind scape, if it were not his wife no one would have such free reign.

The other spirits were still trapped, currently or awaiting their energy to be sapped and knowledge used. Some of the willing ones were treated better; having their own little area that Mace had given them. Of course they could every now and then learn about the outside world to find out what was going on to sate their curiosity. But only his Wife had free access to do whatever she liked.

His eye flittered over the library for a second as he looked for the reason he had come here, a small smile coming to his lips as he spotted her. With her back turned to him, he walked with purpose and hugged Alira from behind as he looked over her shoulder. She didn't make a sound and seemed indifferent to the contact as he arrived, but he could just see the small smirk that came to her lips as she continued to read.

They stayed like that for a short time while Mace read over the Holocrons in her hands. As this was his mind scape, the Library, while resembling the original in his home, was also populated with much, much more.

Though it looked like Alira was looking through a Holocrons she was actually scrolling through the collected knowledge of his imprisoned spirits for information. The books, data pads, tomes and Holocrons were all knowledge retained by him, his wife and the other spirits, only separated to make them easier to identify.

The dark side, the light side, many of the secret of the force, all could be found in the library he was now standing in. The library had drastically expanded with the addition of Valkorion's information, something that had been keeping Alira's attention for the last few months.

"Have you found anything?" Her eyes never left the information in front of her as she spoke. "I have, I'm haven't verified my thoughts yet though. But as you know when we were looking into force bonds and our avenue to enlighten the Cipher and your Twi'lek to the force, we extensively researched the bonds shared between the 'Jedi Exile' and her group..."

She waved her hand slightly and a different tome appeared on the right, something Mace had read before, his mind drifted back to gather the information before she continued. "Some of the tattered reports and Personal journals of the 'Exile' point in a certain direction..."

Alira stopped for a second and finally turned to her Husband a devious smirk on her lips. "It's deeper than a force bond or connection, it points to only a few possibilities, if I'm correct the results would be...delicious." Mace knew that look in his wife's eyes, the look of lust and passion at gaining new knowledge...power.

Mace listened intently as she began to list potential options and ideas as the mystery before her gained all her attention, if it wasn't for the small ripple in the force that appeared outside his room, he would have stayed longer.

Letting one last smile grace his lips, he leaned in for a goodbye kiss before leaving. Alira watched as her husband left and couldn't help but frown for a fraction of a second before finally getting back to the information before her.

One thought though played through her mind before she lost herself again, 'I will have his undivided attention later', a small sultry smirk on her lips.

* * *

**(Ayillh PoV)**

*Beep*

I shifted down my hood and clipped my mask to my belt as the door slowly opened, before finally stepping over the threshold, sitting in his usual posture on the bed, his eyes opened slowly as he took me in. I could see how relaxed his body had been, he must have been talking with his Alira.

He was only this relaxed when he talked to his wife... well without having sex anyway. The small content smile on his lips as I stopped before him turned to business in seconds and I couldn't help but appreciate the predatory and calculative eyes he held as he looked up.

The gaze was one of the first things that drew me to him, the fact that he could organize and command an alliance of both the republic and empire, bitter enemies, to face the eternal empire after a 5 year carbonite bath...well that came in a close second.

I had known him long before that though and already had enough reasons to be drawn to him, so when he called, I of course answered. But I was getting side tracked, there was a reason I was in here. "Commander, the long range sensors have picked up the planet, our calculation were correct. We'll be arriving in 1 hour."

Eyes finally focusing on me, he gave a small nod but said nothing else, I was already used to his small use of words after working with him for so long, in the field though he was completely different, taking control of a situation in seconds and giving orders when needed. He truly was the perfect commander in that aspect.

I waited to see if he had any other orders before finally turning to leave. I had an hour to spend before we reached our destination, I needed something to do in that time...Blizz did pick up a few interesting things back on Tatooine.

As I finally reached the door I was about to leave when my body locked up, the force was lightly squeezing my body. I frowned for a second before letting it take me. I was lifted off the ground for a second as my boy turned to face Mace once more.

If it had been anyone else I might have tried to escape instantly, I still had a few ways of getting out of the situation, but it was him, I didn't trust many people, but I trusted him. I let the force grip me just that bit tighter as I floated over to the bed. *Beep* I heard the door to the room close as I finally reached the bed.

As if molding me like a toy I didn't resist as my knees curled up below me and my hands drifted to my back, locking themselves there, my chest pushed out. I just had enough control of my face to raise an eye brow in his direction. He still hadn't said a word as I landed before him on the soft bed.

Why was he doing this? Did I mess up in my mission?

The thoughts drifted through my mind as his hand reached out and gently caressed my cheek, I felt a small tingle go down my spine at the touch and knew exactly what was going on...but why like this? He usually wasn't this forceful...well unless you count Jaesa; she loved this type of stuff.

I looked into his eyes searching for the answer and instantly saw the small devious smirk on his lips and playfulness in his eyes. His hand left my cheek and he started to take off his clothes, my body still immobile. As he went he spoke.

"I remember a certain Mirialan shooting me right in the face back on Naboo." Ohh, I almost face palmed, I should have remembered that. The smile grew just that bit wider as he saw my reaction. "Yes, ohh. It's time for your Punishment." His voice had turned completely playful by this point and I considered if I might have made a small mistake.

Finally his last piece of gear was moved to the side and I felt the grip of the force tighten before making me bend at the waist, slowly lowering my head.

Or maybe I should do that more often?

At least it would be an interesting hour.

* * *

**(1 Hour later)**

**(Space, Phantom, Cockpit)**

**(3rd Person PoV)**

Mace looked down at Tython as the Phantom came out of Hyperspace, sending a few feelers out in the force he reveled in the nexus of the force for a few seconds, marveling at the connection the force had to the planet. Like all nexus's in the force it was a sight to see.

Vette was guiding the ship into orbit as Ashara looked down at the sensor readings, they were looking for a specific landing point. Ashara spoke up as she searched for the specific landmass. "Ahh it's good to be back. It's been a long time." Mace turned to her for a second before looking back down.

"I forgot you didn't get to take part in the assault." She frowned for a second pressing a few buttons to triangulate their position. "Yeah, I was dealing with a different group of Revanites at the time..." She pouted his way before continuing to look over the readings.

"Not like I would have got to get a crack at that stuck up Master, Oric Traless. Only the main strike force with you and Ayillh actually got to do anything fun. I would have loved to get a crack at a high council member."

Mace let out a small laugh, remembering the Nautolan Master that had tried to stop their advance into the grand council room, it was an interesting battle to say the least. Dwelling on the thought for a short while Mace once again focusing back on the planet, stopping to feel it the planet.

With a few huge land masses and verdant oceans, the planet was mostly jungle terrain and mountains creating a world teaming with life. With it also being a force nexus there were species of plant a fauna not found anywhere else in the galaxy as well as animals.

Mace was powerful enough to feel the massive life signature that the force radiated out from orbit as he delved deeper and deeper into the planet, he was only broken from his trance as Ashara read out the planet readings.

"I've located the temple. Sensors don't detect any major power source or readings meaning the defenses should be down." Pressing another button she pulled up a small area readout. "Life form readings say the main temples is practically infested with Flesh Raiders. Urgh. I sort of hoped they would die out after all these years, or at least the Jedi would wipe them out, bloody animals."

As she stopped to look over the readings Mace's thoughts flashed back to the grotesque pale and red aliens that sprung to the temples defense when the empire invaded. They may have been felled easily by his blade, but their numbers were what set them apart. Without the orbital bombardments it would have taken a lot longer to take the temple down, not to mention its plethora of defense droids and turrets.

It was a good thing that there was no power readings coming from the temple. It would save them a lot of time and trouble taking over the structure, though they would have to find a new power source and resources to fix up the place. Obviously the Jedi had left a long time ago.

That only left the Flesh Raiders and personally he didn't want to deal with them again. "Are there many?" Ashara grimaced as she looked at the readings. "The readings show multiple colonies or tribes littered around the area, not to mention the whole planet. I haven't gone too far out but I already see a few thousand."

Mace felt a headache come on as he thought of their numbers, it was possible that after 3 millennia the creatures had grown higher sentient thought and society and would not attack them on sight, maybe even by culling them until they fear the very sight of a sith could work in their favor.

That would be the best scenario, but Mace had a sinking feeling that they would be the same dumb animals that rushed head long into their enemies and didn't stop coming. Putting fear into them wasn't enough, it would be better to eliminate them.

But it would take too much time. Mace had nor the time or want to do something so trivial. 'We will have to expand our forces at some point. Better to let them deal with such tasks.' As Mace mulled over the possibilities Ashara spoke up once more in slight surprise as she looked at her readings.

"I'm also getting readings of a small colony of Twi'leks." "Mmm?" Now that did take his interest and it also grabbed Vette's. Finally looking away from her own consol and the planet below she turned to her co pilot.

"Twi'leks, here?" Ashara sat back for a second in thought putting her hand on her chin. It took her a few seconds before she had an answer. "When I was still a padawan and before I left for Taris there used to be a Twi'lek village that the Jedi would help and provided for. They would do miscellaneous task around the temple for protection. I didn't ever see them myself though."

"What and the Jedi just up and abandoned them when they left? Well what was I expecting of Jedi anyways?" Vette seemed to actually mull her question over for a second before answering it herself. She had seen the dark side of the Jedi before, they all had, it was no surprise that they would do such an act.

Mace took all the new information in as an idea sprung forth in his mind. "How many signatures?" Ashara, took a second to understand the question, before looking at the readings again for confirmation. "Just a few hundred, not even a thousand. There's not too far from the temple and sandwiched between 3 Flesh raider camps. It's a surprise they're even alive to be honest."

Mace let out a small chuckle as the new plan solidified in his mind. 'That would work.' "Vette prepare to land right in front of the temple, it seems we have some insects to exterminate. Ashara tell everyone to get ready, this shouldn't take too long."

"Aye Aye wrath!" Mace rolled his eyes at Vette as he moved to leave. "I'll get you back for that later." Vette cocked her eyebrow for a second before giving a lavish bow. "Yes Milord" Giving a small chuckle at her antics Mace just stopped at the lip of the exit as he thought of something.

Turning back to Ashara, his lips quirked, in a small teasing smile. "Though don't worry if you can't find Ayillh, she's a bit too tired for this little excursion. She'll join us later." Ashara and Vette both took one look at the amused glimmer in his eyes before they both burst out laughing. Following his orders as they chuckled to themselves.

* * *

**(Typhon, Jedi temple)**

**(Mace PoV)**

The ship touched down and I could already feel the extra presences start to surround the ship. I had seen the remains of the Jedi temple as we finally came to touch down in this small valley and that's what it was, remains.

Though the landscape had looked broken and battered when I had assaulted it last time, it looked desolate now, obviously the flesh raiders didn't care much for decorum. The desecration on the inside would be a sigh to see.

Without the defenses or any power for that matter, in the temple, it was possible to actually land in one of the still open landing bays the temple held, but I had decided it would be better to get this over with fast. By landing just off the main entrance, in front of the steps, I would draw them likes Tauntauns to the slaughter.

*Psh* The decompressing of the ramp snapped me from my thoughts as it slowly went down. Everyone but Ayillh was geared up behind me, nothing too specialized or heavy, they posed no real threat.

*Clunk *Clunk* It was with heavy steps that I finally stepped foot on Tython again, I closed my eyes as I felt the lingering light side of the force that still clung to the planet... no it was inherently linked to it. Something to corrupt in the future? I wasn't totally convinced. It was a known fact that nexus's in the force, especially planets were molded by the force.

To completely turn it to the dark side would turn the planet into a barren and harsh land scape, making it lose natural resources, trees, mountains, even animals. No such a corruption would be foolish. But I would still have to get rid of the light side; it would be an unwanted presence.

I let myself get lost for a second in the force as I felt the ground beneath me before finally opening my eyes to get a proper look at the temple. Most of the windows that could be seen were cracked and knocked out, the old training areas overgrown with weeds and foliage.

The steps leading to the temple were cracked and half buried by dirt and any trees that once gave the temple some majesty and serenity were gone. Littered around the ship, the beasts, Flesh Raiders stood weapons drawn.

Looking down at their wooden weapons I couldn't help but feel disdain, at least they weren't outright attacking, but they were tense. I could see that anything could set them off at any moment. It was possible only our presence in the force that stopped the animals from rushing forwards to attack, a bestial instinct.

There were a few red and green raiders littered about, along with the normal pale looking abominations. Their teeth gleamed into feral grins as they stared at us in hunger. They weren't called Flesh raiders for nothing.

I scanned them, briefly, to see if any actually had an iota of power, something that could give a soldier a run for his money, but they were little more than bugs in the force, almost rejected by it from what I could see.

Why the Jedi never killed them? I would say I don't know, but their pragmatic belief in everything in the force being sacred might have deluded them into thinking that they would at some point change, evolve into something more, but no... they were beasts.

*Snap Hiss* The others had finally gotten behind me, the sound of lightsabers igniting scarring a few of the weaker minded ones. I saw them flinch at the sound, already feeling Jaesa and Xalek's blood lust rise behind me.

Vaylin was at my side, like myself, we were not going to fight the riff raff out here. Our presence may have caused them to hesitate, but it wasn't going to last long, it was in that small window that, *Boom*, a small rocket traveled from behind me and exploded killing a small cluster off to my left.

I could just hear Vette's smothered laughter as I looked back and saw Blizz with a rocket launcher perched on his shoulder. I was pretty sure we didn't have one of those on the ship when we arrived, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, you never knew what Blizz would suddenly pull out of nowhere.

Blizz turned to me as I looked over and started to shake in excitement. "Blizz, Boom Boom!" Those words seemed to finally galvanize the beasts into action. Rushing forwards with reckless abandon they swarmed our position, already a hundred from sight alone. "Slaughter all of them. If they try to run…let them go. Let them spread fear before we come for them." Vette had already drawn her blaster before my words and was picking off anyone far away, while Blizz was taking pot shots at any large group.

Xalek, and Jaesa started to move out, spreading death and destruction as their lightsabers flew by. That just left me, Vaylin, Ashara and Nadia to move forwards. "Hahaha" I could hear Jaesa's laughter as I went.

I took my time as I slowly walked forwards; anything that remotely got close was taken care of by one of my Apprentices. It didn't take long for us to finally reach the entrance. Ashara was right, they were an infestation.

Reaching the main atrium with its two stair cases, winding to the top, I spotted numerous more raiders getting ready for battle. They squeaked and growled in their basic communication as they rushed forwards, roars of beasts trying to fight back.

I didn't bother with them for a second as I looked at the giant Holocron statue that used to stand in the middle of the atrium. It used to float in the air, a representation of the strength of the Jedi, their accomplishment in the force, a constant reminder.

Now it lay uselessly on the ground, cracks caused by its fall... their fall... the abandonment of the Jedi.

In seconds the first group of Raiders was dealt with as I made my way up. "Nadia, Ashara, Clear the lower floors." "Yes Master" "Master" Both moved of without a question, the sounds of their battle resounding into the temples depths. I could feel their emotions fluctuate as they moved into what was once their home. I had only one destination in mind, the main reason I had picked such a place as our base of operation.

Vaylin shot me a look for a second and a few words went unsaid as the next group of beasts rushed forwards. Without saying a word she splayed her arms forth, lightning obliterating those in front. Though the lightning killed them, they still had enough time to scream in agony, a prolonged torture. I could tell she was like my wife in that fashion.

It was almost like the greeting of an old friend, the harsh sounds of agony that greeted me. Some got thrown off the stairs, letting gravity do the work, others broken necks, some had the honor of getting a crushed body as Vaylin made her way forwards, reeking havoc.

It was always interesting to see her use of the force, how Valkorion had taught her to tap into her anger. Her abilities were strong, I wanted... no needed to see how far she could go. I finally stopped before the council chamber doors. There were more raiders coming in from behind, but Vaylin was dealing with them.

I looked at where the doors used to be, now lying uselessly to the side, time having taken its tole, though the markings around the door suggest that the raiders had helped the process along. Waking into the room, I felt a smile come to my lips as I stepped into the old, Jedi high Council room.

There was, as suspected, only one Flesh raider in the room, the Chieftain, sitting on what used to be the Grand master's chair. Bigger than all the others and stronger, it red skin and tattoos stood out as its way of denoting dominance. Standing up its bulbous eyes gazed at me in fear and aggression its weapon was actually something I was familiar with, an old Jedi practice saber.

The fact the weapon was working after so long showed it's durability over time, though I was still surprised it survived. This Raider seemed to be a bit smarter than the others, though it wanted to rush forwards to attack, I could feel its caution. Gripping the blade strapped to its back, it slowly got into a badly performer Ataru stance.

I almost laughed at its pathetic sight as I walked forwards. Readying its blade, I let the creature run forwards to attack. Vaylin wanted to step forwards already back at my side, the other raiders already afraid to come close to such raw power and destruction.

I held up my hand to stop her, I wanted it to get close. As the Chief finally got within range it slashed with all its might. I could just see the small thrill of battle in its eyes, the assured victory the beast thought it had as I didn't move to stop it.

My smile only grew wider as I watched that thrill...that hope, crumble and diminish. The blade stopped before it could even touch my armour, it was with only the tiniest amount of force that I stopped the blade and slowly lifted the creature.

The Chief's eyes of hope turned to despair as I lifted it from the ground. Pulling it just that little bit closer I stared into its now terror filled eyes and drunk in his helplessness as I slowly began to squeeze. Like my wife I also occasionally liked to prolong a beings suffering.

I felt my emotions run wild, finally being let loose, even if only briefly, the dark side trying to establish a grip over me as I reveled in it. But I controlled its power, I was my own master, I would take what I wanted.

I threw what remained of the creature out the door as I walked forwards, my mind settling and goal clear. I didn't want to get any blood stains inside the council chambers. I would have to deal with the mess later, cleaning up all the bodies that were sure to be littered after our massacre, though if my plan worked out I would soon have people to do that for me.

I would have to send Vette for good measure, but who to go with her?...Jaesa has been pretty antsy lately...She will be able to blow off some steam.

My mind made up I finally stopped before the grand master's chair, the same one that Satele Shan sat in before she retired, the one other Jedi masters had coveted over the years... now mine. I felt the force bristle in anger for but a moment as I finally took my place at the head of the room.

The other seats around me once reserved for Jedi masters, now only to be used for my new empire's council. Vaylin took a seat to my left, shooting me another look, a small smile on her lips as well. She closed her eyes as she once more strengthened her connection to the force while I looked around the room one more time, enjoying the feeling, before also closing my eyes.

It would take the rest a while to clear out the rabble. This was the first step in a long journey, maybe not the most important, but one of the most satisfying.

The moment when I took claim of the Jedi Home world.

* * *

**(Typhon, Jungle)**

**(3rd Person PoV)**

Orn'Vigrala kept his eyes peeled as he looked out at the jungle before him. Well it wouldn't be right to completely label the area in front of him as just jungle. With a gravel road in front of him, pact with dirt, undergrowth and fauna, as well as two small mountains that flanked the path and separated him and his village from the horrors of the world.

Continuing down the path that was littered with dirt and small critters, it was only 300 meters away where the path split off into two. One lead towards the left mountain and a flesh raider hot spot that had to be avoided at all cost. While the path on the right lead to the jungle as well as a Flesh Raider encampment even further out.

It was this right path that was used the most as they would send regular scout parties to gather food while avoiding Flesh Raiders that way. The left path had nothing thanks to the hot spot of Raiders down that way.

Guard duty as it were may not have been the fanciest job in the village but it was the most important. Standing atop the sturdy metal walls of the village entrance/walls/gate, being on guard duty, while boring most of the time, especially at this time of the cycle, was no less important than the other times.

If there were a surprise Flesh Raider attack, and they did not hastily prepare and hide most in shelters and other hidden holes of their small little valley, the damages could be catastrophic. Only the most loyal and attentive were generally allowed to man the gates at any time.

It was said that in the past the metal walls he now stood on could block the Flesh Raiders from their conquests that they would, at every turn, stop them from making it into their small little town, but those times were long gone.

Orn looked to his left, down at the wooden implements that were used in the middle of the metal gate. Left open for eternity the metal walls would no longer close and protect those within. The technology used to keep it running had long since broken, the method to fix it lost with time.

Many had tried to understand the complexities of the metal walls that helped them fend off intruders, and the buildings that they still used keep out the cold even though, like the wall, their doors no longer shut properly.

Nothing that a good sheet of animal skin couldn't fix though. It had been this way for as long as Orn could remember, and even their recent ancestors hadn't seen the mechanisms work. Only stories were told of what they once provided them, fairy tales really.

Fairy tales that some of the younger ones believed in, but once they became adults they would soon forget those fanciful tales and what if's, but all that mattered in the end was the day by day, something Orn had learned early on in life. Some would call Orn a bit immature as he still believed in the old stories, but then he had proven himself to be one of the best hunters of the tribe.

With one of the best eyes sights in the village, even as he grew older, he was regularly stationed as look out and scouter for hunting parties. Avoiding the flesh raiders was a tough endeavor as they roamed he outside like it was their own playground, while they huddled inside their small village and Orn was one of the best at keeping foraging parties safe.

Orn sometimes wondered why the Flesh Raiders didn't just storm the village with their never ending numbers, why they were blessed with such high reproductive capacities he never understood. Some thought it was because the Raiders still felt fear when they raided the village, as if an unseen protector was warding them from taking them all, some had a more grim view, saying the Flesh Raiders only left them be because they were considered live stock like the ones they sometimes raised.

That they let them propagate so they would have sport in the future. Of course not many believed that one because of their intellect or lack thereof. They were nothing more than beast most thought, dragging off their victims to feast on their flesh making them worst than any other animal.

But Orn thought differently. He had seen their organized patterns of hunting, their small tribal ways of doing things. He was sure that they were smart enough to farm live stock and the thought...the thought made him angry beyond belief.

To be treated as live stock, to have no freedom, to know that anything you do will in the end, not matter, that he could just become another 'play thing' in an endless cycle, much like the world, made him grip his fists in anger.

Some in the past had tried to rebel against the Flesh Raiders in a way. Though they technically weren't actually under their rule it felt like it, living of scraps, avoiding them at all costs, being raided constantly and not being able to fight back. Some tried to rally others that could take them down, but their hides were too tough.

The weapons around the village weren't steardy enough to break their skin, it easily took their best fighters to even take down one not to mention one of their bigger clans, clans that became more numerous by the day.

In those same children stories it was said that their ancestors used to have weapons that could easily kill the flesh raiders and it was only their numbers that could threaten them, oh how Orn wished it were true.

But when they tried to fight back, these were the times when the village suffered the most. It was like the beasts took offence to them challenging their rule. After such attempts the raids would become more numerous, more people would be killed or taken in each attempt. The last time it had happened, the time when his parents died, they had killed all the males above a certain age, leaving only half the woman as well. The terrified screams, as they were taken away and eaten, continued into the night, something that still haunted Orn as he slept.

It had been tough then, especially growing up without his parents. They only left the bare minimum when instances like that happened, and Orn didn't want to ever see that happen again...but he was helpless to stop it!

If there was one thing Orn wasn't, it was stupid. Though he had those thoughts, he knew he couldn't act upon them. But it didn't make it sting any less; he didn't want to see the village once again in a state of desperation.

Orn's eyes turned down in shame as he thought of that time, before he slightly shook his head. Shaking the depressing thoughts from his heads, he reached up and flicked one of his lekku back over his shoulder as he looked at the other two assigned to guard with him that day.

There was a male and female, one was Glie'Lusez, Another orphan caused by a Flesh Raider attack. They had both been friends growing up, both being around the same age, but had slowly drifted apart over the years. Both being the best hunters in the village a small rivalry had sprouted between the two in their younger years, which had lead to conflict.

These days Orn didn't talk to Glie much and didn't care what he was doing. Though they would both team up without pause, should the Flesh Raiders come knocking. As Orn's eyes rested on him, he felt them twitch silently as he saw his long time rival asleep at his post.

In his younger years he might have gone over and woken him up and possible taunted him for such a mistake, but those times were long past. Orn was slowly getting to his mid 30's, it was almost time for him to start a family and start training the new generation of village fighters and scouters, to take up their responsibilities.

That small thought brought his attention over to the female of the group. His eyes couldn't help but go up and down the lithe figure of another childhood friend, eyes pausing perhaps too long on her sensual lekku.

Alema'Sira, just a few years younger than Orn himself, and long time friend of both men. It had been a slow process but Orn had been gradually broaching the topic of marriage. Though she hadn't responded to his advances yet, things were looking up, though she always did have her eye on Glie.

He quickly hid the frown that appeared on his lips as he looked at the two, before he once again looked out at the path leading towards the village. The frown quickly returned as his lekku twitched. He could just make out the sound of footsteps from his position, the crunch of dirt under boots ringing clearly from a distance

The noise seemed to get louder as he signaled for Alema to rouse Glie. As Glie woke from his slumber and prepared himself for the worst, all 3 gathered to look at their new arrivals, reading their weapons. Frowns appeared on their faces as they spotted the two figures slowly making their way out of the jungle.

One of them was like them, a Twi'lek, but one Orn had never seen before. Wearing gear that shinned in the small glare of the sun, some type of weapons they couldn't identify was strapped to her waste. Their frowns only got worse as they looked her up and down.

There had been small cases of Twi'lek with red skin in their village, but it was rare. It had been a long time since one of them had appeared. None of them could remember one having recently been born, and the new arrival didn't look too old, possible early twenties, judging by her flawless skin tone and lekku.

If one had been born everyone in the village would have known, it was found that those with red skin were generally stronger than other of their kind. No one was completely sure why, but it was an accepted fact.

Finally tearing their eyes away from her, they all grew apprehensive as they looked at the other figure. Orn, Glie and Alema all felt a dangerous pressure radiating from this other person. They had never seen a person like her before either, her skin color was a weird pigmentation that slightly resembled some of the Flesh raiders, but her skin wasn't cracked and gangly.

With a hood covering her face, hiding it from view, they could only see the smooth skin of her forearms and belly as well as her legs, while they made their way closer. Though it made her look like a younger Twi'lek in her prime, their sense of unease grew.

But while Glie and Alema were still trying to figure out the person behind the hood, a little idea slowly began to grow in Orn's mind. His mind switched back to the old fairy tales his parents used to tell him before the raids, about the days of old and the people that betrayed their ancestors, ancestors.

His eyes slowly drifted down to the cylinder like object at the side of her waist. Though he had never seen one before, and there was no name for the object, he knew it was what 'they' used. This only caused the dread to intensify in him even more.

As the two finally stopped before the gate, not saying a word, just looking up at them, the words just slipped from Orn's mouth without thinking, luckily neither heard his small whisper or so he thought.

"Jedi?"

* * *

**(Typhon, Twi'lek Village Entrance)**

**(Jaesa PoV)**

As the words came out of the blue Twi'leks mouth I turned my head to look at him. I didn't bother to control my anger at being called one of 'them', my glare instantly causing him to raise his weapon in defense. He felt the small chill go down his spine as his body realized it was looking at a predator.

I smirked at his pitiful attempt to seem intimidating as he raised his...wooden spear in my direction? They truly were a bunch of inferiors. Such schutta weapons? And looking at their attempt at defense; the small wooden spike barricade that could be taken down in seconds, I wanted to shake my head

If they weren't needed right now I would kill them for not bowing in my presence...should I kill them? No Master wants to see them, they will have their uses. Though I will have to show them proper respect and manners in the future. They should know when they face their betters.

Maybe we will actually help them become more civilized...obedient if they did. Yes they would want that. I wonder who master will get to discipline them? I let out a small chuckle without realizing it, once again putting these Twi'lek on edge.

The other had also drawn their weapons and seemed ready for a fight. I rolled my eyes looking up at them, this was starting to annoy me. But I would give them a little time to recompose themselves. What was the information we had on them?

Yes...a small village, the only one of its kind that we could find around the temple, only just over 1 thousand Twi'leks inside. The fact that they were still alive could be considered a miracle. But looking at them now, I knew the Flesh Raiders were just playing with them. I might well have done the same if I had such weak creatures as neighbors.

Use them when I wanted to entertain myself. Well I just might do so anyways in the future. "W-who are you? What is your business with our village?" Ohh so they finally have worked up the courage to talk to me. I'll forgive them this time for not bowing...and that disrespectful tone.

I turned my head to look at all of them before speaking. "Bring the leader of your Village out I have matters to discuss with them." I saw the face of the other male, the one with the dark yellow skin; harden as I said the words. My eyes lazily flittered to him as he shouted back.

"Our leader is a busy man, he does not have time for people such as your self. Tell us what you want or leave, weird one." Ohhhhh I will enjoy breaking this one. I slowly raised my hand as the three Twi'lek got ready for battle, realizing I was PISSED OFF, and held it out towards the insolent Twi'lek.

"THAT. WAS. NOT. A. REQUEST." I flared my power, reveling in it as I gripped his neck and dragged him towards me. Sure I could have been gentler in the execution, but I enjoyed seeing the panic in his eyes as his lower body slammed into one of the wooden spikes as I dragged him out.

"Glie!" It took less than a few seconds for me to have him just centimeters from my body. The fear only seemed to multiply as he clawed as his neck, his body trying to feebly break my hold. It was funny. The other two still up above us looked ready to jump down and attack me, but I wasn't worried.

I took a quick look back at Vette as she watched on behind me, but she made no move to help. Of course she wouldn't, I might have felt insulted if she tried. *Puff* *Puff* The other two dropped from their positions and slowly started to make their way towards me as their friend chocked to death.

The body of this Glie...mmnn, no; I will just refer to him as what he is, an insect. The body of the insect was starting to turn a different shade as the oxygen left his body. I felt the small tug at the back of my mind to continue, to make his last moments in the universe the most painful he had ever felt, but I let him go.

His body dropped to the ground like Bantha poodoo as he gasped for air. I still had my mission from master. It wouldn't help if I just killed their lap dogs at the front though maybe if I maim them? No I couldn't...but I could do something else.

The other two seemed to let out a breath of air as their friend tried to scramble away from me after regaining his breath. Like I was going to let that happen. Grabbing onto his foot with a little bit of the force I slowly dragged his body back towards me, even as he tried to crawl away.

His friends rushed forwards to help, but I just stopped them a few meters away. They also tried to struggle out of my stasis, but it was pointless. Blood started to come from the insect's hands as he clawed and clawed at the ground, but couldn't get away from me.

I let my hold of him go as I placed a boot on his back, driving him to the ground, his face in the dirt where it belonged. I grinded it there, taking pleasure in his small whimpers of pain he let out as I finally stopped and kicked him over so he was now looking up at me.

His fear filled eyes had turned to pure terror as I leant down to him. He flinched back in fright but couldn't get away as I look into his eyes. I was sure mine had already turned red from pure sadism, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"You listen here you schutta. Your race is no better than whores to pleasure those in power, which means me. If I tell you to do something you will do it, weather you want to or not. If I say crawl, you will crawl, if I want you to die, you will die. Now..."

I looked over my shoulder at Vette who still hadn't done anything. I was hoping that I could get a small rise out of her at my comment on her species, but she kept an impassive face. Though I couldn't blame her, in the end were they really her people anymore. We had become so much more.

"I will be needing you to take me to your leader, you will not walk, you will not speak, you will crawl their like the dog you are." I silenced his friends as I waited for his response, they could ruin the whole moment. I could have of course messed with his mind with my powers, but this way was so much more...delectable.

He seemed to have a strong spirit as I saw the inner struggle that sprouted in his mind when he heard the words, but all I had to do was place my boot once again on his stomach and grind it in for him to start to waver.

The powerlessness he felt was starting to dominate his mind, I watched his eyes dim as my smile got wider. Finally after a full 2 minutes of silence he slowly nodded his head. A part of him died at that moment, his pride, and I revelled as I slowly took it away.

"Good puppy...now as a treat you can lick my boots." My grin turned predatory as he starred up at me in disbelief, for a second it turned to pure hatred and I reveled in the look, it always turned me on in just the right way to see that sort of look.

I was happy that he wasn't completely broken so easy; it would be fun to continue this later. As soon as the anger appeared it once again disappeared and I took my boot off his stomach and placed it before his face. Begrudgingly his tongue slowly came out before it started to caress my boot, my emotions running higher ever second I watched.

I made him continue that for another few minutes before I had him stop, I wonder how he will take my ideas to modify his lekku in the future. Oh the fun I will have.

As I made him crawl towards their village, I finally released their friends. The woman looked like she was about to scream something but the other male stopped her. My demonstration had hit home, I turned to them and I could see the love he had for the woman fueling his actions. He didn't want to see her in the same position so he stopped her. He was pretty smart for an insect.

I'll have to ask Master if I can keep these three, I haven't had any new toys in a long time.

A little giggle came out as we made our way, I stepped on my new puppy ever now and then for fun.

* * *

**(Typhon, Jedi temple)**

**(Anoon'Watni PoV)**

My feet moved with trepidation as I followed 'her' towards the temple, the cursed ground. That's what the old documents called the place, the vile living area of the Jedi. Though it made sense in a way, from the weapon clipped to her hip, to the sense of foreboding that swelled over me as I first laid eyes on her.

None were supposed to venture out this far, it had been decided long ago that anyone that did…anyone that visited the temple would be banished from the village, it's foul presence could easily corrupt and twist those that came near, but I had little choice in the matter.

When she had come into the village, led by Glie and Orn, I knew I couldn't say no. They were the best hunters in the village, some of our best warriors after the older warriors had reached and passed their prime. I too used to be one of the best hunters in the village, it was one of the reasons why I had then become Chief when the last had been taken by Flesh Raiders.

It would have soon been time for me to pick one of the two, to decided who would lead the village going forwards, I didn't have much time left. The Flesh Raiders always killed those that got too old, I was already reaching my mid 40's, it wouldn't have been long now.

But now, I guess both of those choices might well have been taken from my hands. I was leaning more towards Glie, to take over the village, though brash at times I saw something in him that could possible lead our village to greatness…or at least make sure it survived another few decades.

But when he had come into the village, on his hands and knees, completely subservient to the Jedi, I knew he could no longer hold such a position. He was no longer the person I had watched grow up.

The Jedi had asked…no demanded that we come to meet her master, surly another Jedi who wanted to take control of us like our ancestors. To use honey words to make us do their bidding before throwing us away.

The Jedi who came, She didn't like us, it wasn't hard to tell that, not after what she did to Glie. When she had walked into the village it was hard not to instantly attack them. But of course every instinct in our bodies stopped us, she radiated it… power, and I was ashamed to admit I could do nothing but nod my head when she demanded we follow her.

When she first spoke to use, waltzing right up to the council, a smug smile on her lips, her boot on Glie's back, I thought she would have humiliated us more, made more demands, insulted our people again and again, for some type of sadistic pleasure, but the other one, the one of our kind, the rare red one, she stopped her. I couldn't tell if they were friends or not, sometimes I could see the small rivalry between them, something I had seen many times in young couples fighting for the affection of the one they love.

My thoughts were proven correct when I overheard them on the way here. After a rather belittling comment towards Glie, the red one turned to the Jedi with a small smirk. "Still mad that Master Favored me first huh?"

Poor Glie, she was extra brutal for the next few minutes in her actions. I had to hold back Alema from leaping forwards in his defense. Seeing the cruelty of the Jedi, which had only been told in stories, was not something I reveled in.

Though, the old stories used to show the Jedi as being craftier, giving false promises of gratitude, offering help and servitude to lower our guards, before finally stabbing us in the back and leaving us behind. I wasn't sure which I would prefer, the direct approach we were receiving or the subtle but more vicious betrayal.

I gripped my fists tightly as I shook the thoughts from my mind. I didn't want to, no, I loathed the idea of serving such cruel people. If it was just myself I would never agree to such a thing, but then I was the leader of the village, I had to think about them first.

But in the end would it be better to serve and live under the Jedi's greedy hands again? Or rebel and be slaughtered? I knew they were too powerful to face. Being the village leader lead me to knowledge that not many of the others had access to.

The old tomes and writing, recounted from generations past, showed just how powerful the Jedi once were, how even one of them would be able to slaughter our whole village. I felt the years begin to take a toll on my mind as the temple finally came into view.

My worst thoughts were confirmed as we got closer and closer. Bodies of Flesh Raiders; ripped to pieces, burned, cut in half, wounds I had never seen taken by the beasts before, laid scattered about the ground.

Those that had come with me, my closest council and leaders of the village showed different reactions as we finally climbed the steps of the temple. Oodam'Darap, one of my closest friends and steadfast allies, had a small smile as he walked into the temple.

Though the brashest of us all, he was the leader of our warriors, with his powerfully built body and green skin, many of the women in the village hoped to gain his attention when he was younger. Though I wasn't there at the time it was said he faced a Flesh Raider in unarmed combat and won, earning him the attention of the previous warrior leader who passed on his position to the young warrior.

He had been on the council for the longest and was the oldest of the group. Having fought the Flesh Raiders more than anyone else, I could understand why he was smiling at the scene before him. The bodies of the Flesh Raiders piled high in some areas as we were led up the winding stair case.

His wife, the woman that finally stole his heart though wore a different expression. Alim'Aola, the beauty of the village, though some of the younger girls were starting to catch up with her as she grew older, had a concerned expression.

With Blue skin that put the sky to shame and limpid eyes that screamed compassion she was practically the exact opposite of her husband. Being one of the gentlest people I had ever known, the village loved her like a mother. Usually helping the younger generation as a teacher, her popularity with everyone in the village earned her the spot on the council. Sometimes called the voice of the people, she was almost a rare breed in the village, one not touched by the vicissitudes of the Flesh Raiders brutality.

No while she was the innocence, Koyi'Rartu, was the female on the council who showed practicality and hard cold calculative truth. Sometimes shunned in the village for her harsh views, I had listened to her council more than I would like to admit when tough decisions had befallen the village.

She was the only one on the council that would willingly sacrifice our warriors if it would provide us an advantage. I looked over at her for a second as we stood in front of two wrecked doors in front of us. There was a pressure that seemed to radiate out the doors, I felt my body tremble from just standing close to it, but could do nothing but follow the Jedi as she walked in.

Koyi's eyes were sharp as she starred into the room, I could tell her mind was working a mile a minute to find a solution to our predicament, though it didn't show I could also see the nervousness she projected, the small twitch of a finger as she followed behind.

While beautiful like Alim, with her pale skin and big eyes, she had not yet found a husband to continue her line, I knew that got to her more than she would like to admit. I stopped for a second, probably the only second I would get, to have one last look at my fellow tribesmen, before having to face the Jedi.

Standing next to Alim was Jido'Tar the best scout in the village, with blue skin and powerful legs, no one could catch him even if they tried, to his right was Gegfek'Chom, I hadn't liked him much in my younger years and I still didn't like him now.

Like Alim, he was smart, too smart some times. He used to be a competitor for me, for position of village chief, but after losing he had truly let himself go, once a great warrior, his body had fattened up in his old age. With pale skin and beady eyes he was breathing a bit heavily after the walk from the village.

I wanted to call him out on it sometimes, but he only truly got bad when his wife was killed in a Flesh Raider attack, I left him alone as he slowly started to lose himself in depression.

I looked away from my old rival to look at the last 2 people on the council, two people vying to gain my heart and progeny. Hraba'Poy and Vilo'Palakwi, they had both been vying for my affection for many years now, even finding positions on the council to gain my attention after I became chief.

I felt a sigh coming to my lips as I thought about the predicament. Though it wasn't generally frowned upon to have more than one mate in the village if you were a male, I had never truly given them the answer they wanted and could not see myself with both of them. Maybe one, but not both.

Growing up together, it was now in my late years that I know I should have chosen one of them earlier, with the Flesh raiders and now the Jedi, I don't know if I will have the time to create the family I always wanted.

Both starred at me as I turned to them, I could only just muster up a small smile to abate their worries before walking into the room. I steadied my nerves as I went, I was the leader of the Village, I would do what was best for my people!

* * *

**(3 Person PoV)**

**(Typhon, Jedi Temple, Jedi Council Chamber)**

Mace slowly opened his eyes as Vette and Jaesa walked into the room. Reaching out slightly in the force he easily felt the small group of presences standing at the entrance to the council chamber. His eyes flickered to the 11 people outside for a second before returning to his long time companions.

Though, his eyebrows did rise, when he noticed one of them prostrated on all for and shuffling forwards on his knees. Mace could do nothing but roll his eyes as he looked at Jaesa for a second. Jaesa for her part just sported a smile his way as she came to stop before him.

"I thought I ordered you to just 'ask' them to meet me?" Jaesa frowned for a second before giving a respectful bow. "Sorry master if I have displeased you…that one called me a Jedi and insulted me…I couldn't help but show him his rightful place." Vette gave a small snort from behind her but said nothing.

Mace starred down at Jaesa for a few seconds before pushing the matter to the side, it changed nothing and he knew his apprentice could get emotional, being called a Jedi. "Never mind, you have brought them before me, it is now up to them to accept our offer."

Jaesa bowed once more before standing back up. "There was one other thing Master, I found a number of force sensitives residing in their village, while not overwhelmingly powerful, they do have a strong connection to the force. The number was quite…surprising for such a little village."

The words brought a small smile to Mace's lips as he turned and looked in the direction of the Twi'lek Village, pushing out his senses, he could see the small fireflies lighting up in the force that denoted quite a number of force sensitives in the distance.

Turning back to Jaesa he gave a wider smile. "All the better, it is no wonder considering how long they have lived on such a force nexus. Should they accept our offer we will have ample new students to create a new order." Jaesa's eyes brightened at the words, zeal radiating from her body. "As you say, master."

They had both just finished their conversation as the Twi'lek council walked in. Standing at the lead, Anoon'Watni, kept a powerful bearing, even though it faltered a little seeing the armour figure sitting before him.

He had to stop his body from trembling as Mace let a sliver of his power bare forth towards the assembled group. Silence seemed to settle over the room as no one dared to speak. Finally it was Mace who spoke up first.

"I am glad you have come to meet me, Leader of the Twi'lek Village, what might be your name, I am known as Darth Revenant." The force thrummed at the utterance of his name, giving weight to the words that compelled him to speak his head slightly bowed.

"My name is Anoon'Watni, current leader of Kalikori Village. Why have you called us here Jedi?" Mace stopped for a second as he took the words in. A pregnant pause took over the room for a few seconds before a rumbling laugh came from the sitting sith.

Jaesa bristled in anger from the side as she starred at the village leader. "We Are Not Jedi, Schutta! You would do well to remember that before I kill you!" Her eyes promised death as she reached for her lightsaber. Mace held up his hand to stop her from doing anything. "Jaesa enough" Though her eye still blazed red as she looked at the now on guard Twi'lek group, she stayed her hand and stepped back to the side. Looking at her for a second Mace turned back to Anoon. "What makes you think we are Jedi, Twi'lek?"

* * *

**(Anoon'Watni PoV)**

I couldn't help the frown that appeared as I starred up at the Jedi before me. "You carry the weapons of a Jedi, force us to have a meeting where you no doubt want us to serve you like our ancestors did and reside in this accursed place of their power. Though you do not exactly resemble the stories I have been told, know that Kalikori Village has a long memory and we did not forget what your ancestors did to our village."

I don't know what came over me in that second, but once the words started flowing I couldn't keep my mouth shut, my anger building.

"You betrayed us! Gave us false promises of support and help and then abandoned us here! Abandoned us to the Flesh raiders! We hate you Jedi!..." I spat the words in contempt of all that he was. "…And we will not once again fall for your lies or trickery!"

Silence again reigned in the area as I stopped shouting; it was only at that moment that clarity seemed to return to my mind. My body stiffened as I realized what I had just said, The Jedi before me didn't say a word and just continued to stare at me.

I peeled my eyes off him for a second as I looked to the other Jedi, her eyes blazed a red I hadn't seen before and a power radiated from her body that sent a shiver down my spine. If she wasn't holding herself back I knew I would be dead right now. I don't know what had come over me, it was as if all the emotions that I had been bottling up since the Jedi had waltzed into the village had just sprung forth…and now I would have to deal with what I had caused.

I tried to back track as fast as I could, opening my mouth to speak. But as I did I felt a contraction on my throat, I couldn't even utter a word as I was lifted from the ground. Pain invaded my body as my lung gasped for air and my eyes went wide as I looked at the Jedi raising his hand before me.

My council behind didn't make a sound at what was happening and I felt terror grip my heart, they too were trapped like I was…at his mercy. As the pain started to build he finally spoke up, my brain grasping at his words.

"I am Mace Rook, Dark lord of the Sith, The Emperor's Wrath, The Outlander, The Alliance Commander, Darth Revenant, Slayer of Valkorion and Husband of Darth Nox. I have never and will never be a Jedi!"

I reached up with shaky hands as my vision started to dim, hand clawing at my throat even as the words registered. He wasn't a Jedi? But then what…? "I have slayed more Jedi that you could possible imagine and am their personal Nightmare! I am Sith, their one and only true enemy! Do not confuse the two!"

Just as I felt I was going to black out, the pressure around my neck disappeared and my body slumped to the ground. The small noise of dropping bodies behind me and small groans brought a slight relief to my troubled mind as I slowly got into a kneeling position.

Starring up at the Jedi…no the Sith, Darth Revenant, who now stood before me, I felt my heart tremble. I was too out of breath as he stepped closer and looked down at me. "I will not mince words Twi'lek, I am not like the Jedi, I will only say this once."

He paused for a few seconds and I looked up into his mask. "I will kill the Flesh Raiders that littered the Valley, making sure that they no longer bother your village and make it that your people become more powerful than you can possible imagine..."

Even though I couldn't see through his mask I knew he was starring me right in the eye as he finished. "…All I ask…all I want from you is your loyalty and service. If you move those from your village here, take over this Temple and maintain it… follow my orders, I will make you a force to be reckoned with, I shall let you travel the stars like your ancestors and let you create a city… no a country that would make them proud and forever last in my empire!"

My eyes widened at the declaration, my blood pumped faster through my veins and a sense of greed… want, appeared in my mind. I heard his words, let them soak into my mind, looked for where he might have laid a deception or trick that would condemn my population.

But I saw none of that, all I could see, all I could hear was that powerful declaration, backed by the power of confidence, self-assurance. Something in the back of my mind told me, if we were to follow him we would finally become something more than a broken Village, something that my ancestors would have wanted.

He turned his back on me as he slowly made his way back to his chair…no it was more of a throne. As he sat back down and looked at us once more I slowly got to my feet, my breathing finally back to normal. I turned looking at those behind me as they also struggled to their feet.

"What is your decision?"

The words hung in the room, hung in the air, hung over my head, my very being.

I looked at the other around me my mind a mess of thoughts. My eyes passed over them, people I had known for most of my life, their expressions changed as they looked at one another and myself, their emotions changing as small messages were sent to one another.

Some looked terrified, but hopeful, other greedy; some were just cold and calculating, but in the end they all starred at me. In the end it would be my decision that would damn or save our village, I was its chief, their leader.

Was it better to survive as live stock for the flesh raiders and continue the cycle that was slowly killing my people or was it better to take this chance, though we would become servants of this...Sith?

I finally looked up the area falling dead quiet as turned back to look at the man before me, trying to stare into his eyes. My eyes hardened as I made my decision. "We will serve you my lord." Kneeling to show my determination it was seconds later that the others followed suit.

"You have made the right choice." He said it with such confidence that I knew right then and there I had done the right thing. Slowly looking up from my bowed position I saw him once again standing before us. "I will make you village, your people, more powerful than you could ever imagine. This I promise." I felt a sense of relaxation come over my mind as I felt a weight of responsibility lift from my shoulders, I had done the right thing, my people were saved.

A small smile came to my lips as I thought back to the ancestors, those betrayed by the Jedi. Would we finally get our revenge, would they finally regret their past actions? I hoped so. I couldn't wait for that time to come.

After all, if the Jedi were unforgivable monsters of deceit and power, what do you consider those that even they were afraid of? What could they do?

* * *

**(2 Weeks later)**

**(Typhon, Jedi temple, Council Chamber)**

**(3rd Person PoV)**

The doors to the council chamber slowly closed behind the small group that stepped into the premises. Looking down the small corridor, all of them walked at a measured pace towards the only person already in the room.

Mace sat facing all his companions, all those that had been dragged along with him, as they walked into the council room. Cleared of the rubble and dirt that once littered the room, thanks to their new man power, and fixed up before the rest of the temple, the decorum was relatively repaired and almost seemed sacred as the others moved in.

Sitting on the Grand masters chair Mace said nothing as the other slowly lined up before him. He had called them all here, specifically at this time to finally make it official. Though they might have guessed what was about to happen they weren't completely sure yet. It had been two whole weeks since they had gotten the twi'lek village to succumb and join them. They were the first and they wouldn't be the last.

Vaylin was at the head of the group, because even though not all of them liked her, her power spoke volumes. Slightly ahead of the rest, the others were lined up on either side of her, showing the small power play that was involved within the group.

As the finally reached him Mace spoke up, every word thrumming with power in the force.

"The time has finally come, stuck in an unfamiliar period, ripped from our own by force. We have no way to get back and that leaves us with only one true option…" His eyes turned from the group for a second as they stared into the void, looking through the force of the galaxy.

"I have seen the future, the force whispers its cries for help and has brought us here for such a reason…" A small chuckle escaped his lips for a second as his eyes refocused on the group. "It would have us do whatever it wants… to bend to its will and… though we have come to an agreement, it is time for us to make a true statement… to truly commit to changing this fractured and ruined galaxy."

The force stirred within the room, focusing in on the words uttered. "The Jedi have squandered their chance to truly make a difference. They have had a millennia of peace, with those fake sith running and hiding from the galaxy, like scared Knytix, something that I won't let happen again!"

Standing before them his words doubled in intensity. "It is time to remind them why they feared the Sith so much! Why we are truly what this galaxy needs to flourish! It is with this conviction that I hereby official announce the establishment of a new Empire!..." The force swirled around the room slowly getting stronger. "An Empire that will become the strongest in the long line of Empires that have come before us, one that shall rule the galaxy and be everlasting!"

The force picked up and thrummed in the room, fighting the power behind Mace's words, as if to rebuke such a declaration! It surged in the room focusing of Mace, surging towards him to abate such a thought…to put him back in his place. But in the instance it tried to flood the room, Mace's emotions let loose, power flooded out from him, daring the force to fight back, to call his words false.

A suffocating feeling came over those present in the room as the small battle raged, if it was not for their own power and presence in the force they might have fainted as the two power clashed with one another in the air.

Even though they were strong in the force and had seen many things, those present were still surprised and slightly awed as they watched Mace's power let loose. It wasn't just fighting another being in the force; his will was clashing with that of the Force…of the galaxy itself! A war seemed to rage in the room as the two opposing forces clashed with each other, fighting to gain dominance.

Slowly cracks began to spread on the floor as Mace imposed his will onto the force, commanding it to follow his orders...his whim. No one said a word as slowly... painfully...finally, the pressure in the room faded away and the will of the force backed off.

Mace said nothing standing still, challenging it to come once more, but nothing happened. The others in the room, his companion's...his council, slowly bowed their heads in acknowledgement, of what he had just done…of the power he wielded…of the respect he commanded, words flowing to their lips unbidden.

"Long live the Emperor!"

Mace stood for a moment, starring out at the will of the force as it slowly moved away, always present but no longer trying to impose its will on him. The suffocating pressure in the room lightened up as he slowly bottled his emotions, bottling the will that had grappled with the galaxy for but a moment.

A small breath of air came out as he looked at those kneeling before him. With his eyes upon them Jaesa was the first to speak in the now dead quiet room, her elation clear to all. "What shall the new Empire be called, Master?"

Mace turned his eyes towards his first apprentice and let loose a small smile as he clasped his hand behind his back. "The empire shall stand the test of time; one that once made shall forever stand in the galaxy. It shall be an Immortal Empire." The will of the Force came back at the words spoken and thrummed lowly in a final acceptance before slowly fading once more.

Turning his attention away from it Mace instantly felt the raging excitement in his apprentice before him, her eyes starring right at him, gleaming in slight madness and adoration, glowing a tinge of red, showing her emotions in the force. "Long Live the Immortal Emperor!" "Long live the Eternal Empire!"

The words hung in the air as Mace once more sat in his chair, slowly taking in those before him. The quite lasted for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "With the rise of a new Empire and me becoming a new Emperor, it is time for you all to receive your new titles, Receive them with pride."

He first turned to Ashara, who waited patiently, eyes locked on his. "Darth Zavros, Lady of the Sith, you are now appointed as my Voice! Let me exact my plans, my thoughts, my being through your actions and words."

A small look of surprise came over Ashara's face for a second at the words, before she bowed her head low. "As you command Emperor!" Giving an approving nod at her determination Mace motioned to the council seat to his left. "Take your place beside me, Ashara."

Rising to her feet, Ashara bowed once more as she stood closer to Mace before sitting next to him. Turning his attention back to the others, his eyes locked onto Vette, a small playful smile on his lips. "Along with the Voice there must also be a Wrath. The one who shall enact my rage and vengeance on all those who oppose me."

Seeing Mace look right at her Vette, visible paled. 'Ohh he wouldn't…I only teased him about it a few times…oh crap.' "Vette, Ce'na, though you have not fully grasped your new powers, you shall be my Wrath." Vette's shoulders slumped in resignation as she knew he was doing this just to get back at her. 'I'll get him back for this one.'

Before she could say anything he continued. "Jaesa, Darth Luminous, Lady of the Sith, you as well shall be my Wrath. You were my first apprentice and have served me dutifully for years." "Yes, Master!" As soon as the words left his mouth Jaesa had already replied, her connection to the force swelled as she gained her new position.

"Yes my Lord." While slightly subdued compared to her, Vette also accepted her position before they both stood up. "Let all those who oppose me, feel your power and Wrath." Motioning to his right they took their new seats besides him, the smile never leaving Jaesa's face.

Mace once again looked over those that were left before turning to Ayillh. "Cipher Nine, the Empire is in need of your service once more. I will need a spy network, the best the galaxy has ever seen, to monitor threats from within the Empire and abroad. You will not just receive the title of new Head of imperial Intelligence, with free reign to create the organization and train operatives as you see fit, you also gain the title of Keeper!"

Ayillh remained still for a moment before her head dipped her voice solemn. "As you will, Emperor." Motioning to the left, Ayillh took her place next to Ashara to stare at the rest. The next to be called was Xalek.

"Xivhkalrainik, Dark lord of the Sith, my friend. It is my hope that you will join me going forwards as the Empire expands and become the standing high admiral and commander of the imperial fleets…" A look of indecision passed through Xalek's face as he heard the words.

Though he kept it well hidden, a soft look came to Mace for a second as he looked at his long time friend. "This will not interfere with your own goals, I know well what you want to accomplish and where your goals head."

Xalek looked up from his position to look Mace in the eye, a small message passed between the two as they looked at each other before a glint of determination and loyalty flashed through his eyes. "Yes my Lord. I gratefully accept my new position and shall support you in this endeavor. Let the galaxy remember the might of us living Gods!"

Bowing before Mace, he took up his new position next to Jaesa off to the side. He turned to Nadia next. "Nadia Grell. Lady of the Sith, I give you the title of Imperial Ambassador and chief of foreign affairs. Though our Empire shall eventually rule all, a subtler touch will be needed in instances. With your past Experience with the Rift Alliance I can find no one better for such a position. Though you would do well to remember you still require a lot of training my young apprentice, before you join the ranks of Darth."

Nadia nodded gravely at his words as she slowly stood up. "As you command master. The empire will rise." Tasking her seat next to Ayillh, Mace gave her one more look as he felt a small tugging in the force before turning to Blizz.

"Blizz, I know you did not ask for any of this and I know that I am not your 'Boss'. Should you accept the title of Imperial Engineer or Researcher, it is yours. I will promise you whatever technology you want so that you can make all the inventions imaginable. All I ask is for your Loyalty to the Empire."

Blizz looked up from the ground and thought for a moment, there was a little bit of sadness in his eyes that could just be heard when he spoke up. "Blizz think that even though big sith is not 'boss', 'boss' would not want Blizz wallowing in the past. 'Boss' would want Blizz go Boom Boom to vent feelings and then move onto more Boom Boom with big sith. Blizz accept Big Sith title, Blizz Big Sith engineer now!" Mace gave out a small smile as Blizz gave a bow and walked over to Xalek, sitting next to him.

Finally everyone looked at the last person before them.

* * *

**(Vaylin PoV)**

I starred up at those before me, though I could see some apprehension in their eyes… even hate, when I looked at the man right in front of me…I saw none of that.

No as I starred up into his red eyes, I could only see one true emotion that shone through…appreciation. There was no hate, no fear, just… appreciation for who I was…what I was. I felt my finger twitch as a new emotion rose within me, I tried to understand the feeling that surged through my blood, that set my heart racing just slightly, but I couldn't figure it out, the emotion was…new.

Pushing the new emotion to the back of my mind he finally spoke up. "Vaylin, The Eternal Daughter, Empress of the Eternal throne…" I closed my eyes for a second as those titles washed over me, ones I had come to loath, my emotions moved at just the mention of them. I took a calming breath for a second before slowly opening my eyes.

He said nothing at my small lapse and continued speaking, starring into my eyes. "I will not offer you titles like that, ones empty with power, restrictive in nature… Know that even without the title you would still be welcome here…"

A short but meaningful look passed between us before he finished. "I grant you the title, Hand of the Emperor, beholden to none but myself, able to do anything you wish should it better the empire."

I though I would hate the title more than I did, I had given titles away when I had followed him and now…he was giving me such a title? One that like all the others…empty in power? But he had admitted that himself with the other titles, what made this one different?

Sure I wasn't restricted, not to anyone but himself, but it was the same wasn't it? Even though those thoughts ran through my mind, I couldn't help but smile up at him. A single thought clicked in my mind at that second. He smiled back and I knew I was right. I was looking at it the wrong way.

"I give this title because I trust you, I trust what you will do should the Empire be threatened and know of the power you wield to make sure you always succeed." I bowed my head low at the trust, something I hadn't had…felt in a long time.

My Father wanted to control me, My brother and Mother were the same…they feared me. They didn't trust me to help them, to be strong enough to lead, to support, to rule.

I was different now…he knew that…he was willing to take that chance because he did not fear, he did not want to use me….he wanted me to flourish. I bowed my head low, just hiding the smile that came to my lips.

I hadn't thought I would say the words ever again, but as I had been wrong before, the words slipped out much easier than anticipated. "As you command, Emperor."

* * *

**(3rd Person PoV)**

Vaylin rose to her feet and accepted the last char in the room, officially becoming part of the new Dark council of the Empire. Mace once more looked at those in the room before speaking in a commanding tone.

"None of you shall answer to anyone else in the Empire but me, you are above all, below only one. Let the immortal Empire stand for all eternity! For the Immortal Empire!"

"For the Immortal Empire!"

* * *

**(Weeks later)**

**(Typhon, Jedi temple)**

**(Jaesa PoV)**

I walked up to the majestic door that once belonged to the Grand master of the Jedi in front of me and had to repress a shudder as I felt the raw power slowly ebbing from the walls. Slowly pressing the button at the side of said door, I waited. The small beep it let out was lost to me as I waited for 'him' to reach out for me.

I delved into the force and waited…waited….ahhh. I didn't suppress the moan of pleasure as I felt him once again touch me through the force once more. It was a probe, to see if I was an enemy or ally, something wholly automatic after everything we had been through, I didn't mind the caution and it did two purposes in my case.

One it let 'him' know that I was here after his summons and the door would open in less than a second. Two, I got to feel his strong presence in the force, the presence that left me breathless every time.

*Shh* The door slid quietly open and I strode in with purpose, when you were summoned you had to obey. Stepping over the threshold into the door, my spine shivered as the power intensified once more.

I should have known what to expect after all this time, but it was still like I was stepping into another world as I crossed into the room. The raw power of his presence was 10 fold what I felt outside…and he was still holding back~

I felt my body warm as my eyes laid on him. He had no shirt on, such a tempting sight. I wanted him, now. My desire reached out and I had no illusion that he couldn't feel my intent through the force. My connection to the dark side strengthened to an unprecedented degree and I was sure my eyes turned red.

But why wouldn't they? He was my desire… my reason to live… my everything~.

Even with the onslaught of my deep emotions he kept his face calm; there wasn't even a flicker in his force signature as mine brushed against it. I would have been disappointed had I not know the passion of the desire he had for me.

But I had seen it first-hand… felt it… loooooved~ it.

No, he loved me, probably more than I thought possible, he just had to hold back right now. He had sent for me. Possible a mission, maybe some form of training. I may have become a Darth, but he would always be my Master. Before he was the Emperor, before he was the Wrath, before anything else.

Maybe after though, when I was done with his mission I could get a reward~ Just that single though brought a wide smile to my lips. I didn't bother to reign in my emotions as I continued to walk into the room and then fell to a knee before the bed.

He sat on it upright, his eyes not leaving me, they shimmered a dark red as they regarded me. It felt like he was devouring me with his eyes as I bowed my head. My heated voice sounded sultry, but I didn't care as I put every bit of the desire I held into my next word. "Master~."

There was a beat of quiet for a few seconds as I heard the sound of his breathing in front of me, calm, quiet, dangerous~. Finally he spoke up, his breathy execution turning me on even further. "Jaesa." The shiver went down my spine once more at the address.

It wasn't the old 'Apprentice' that I so wanted to hear from him, something I craved. But I had 'officially' moved on from that position and would as such be called by my name, title or rank. Though I had convince him to do a few role plays in our alone time, Master~ and Apprentice~. I had to stop myself from giggling in glee.

"You may rise." My head lifted as I took in his glorious form once more, but I did not rise from my kneeling position.I drunk in his form for a few more seconds letting my thoughts run wild before I once again focused.

That he allowed me such indulgences showed the depths of his generosity. "You called Master~"

He gave a small nod as he reached to his side. I hadn't noticed the box off to the side until he reached for it. I knew what it was of course, his personal lightsaber case. Expertly crafted, I never truly found out where he got it.

Though he had many weapons from downed Jedi and Sith stupid enough to challenge his might locked away in the cargo hold, the three inside were his most prized possessions, the ones he had personally crafted, power unlike anything a normal sith or Jedi could handle.

My eyes stayed locked onto his hands as they unclipped the case and slowly took out his two personal lightsabers. I admired the design as he brought them to bear before me. "You have come a long way Jaesa, no longer the naïve Padawan that Noman Karr sort to use."

I felt bile make its way up my throat at that thought of that schutta. Such a waste of a person, pretending to be a master when he was less than an insect easily stomped beneath my feet. The only good he ever did for me, was lead me to my true master. But after that he had served his purpose, all he could be used for was my own accession to master's side. The first test of many to show my undying loyalty to him, something I would gladly do again and again and again.

But he continued oblivious to my thoughts or was he? "You have grown much in the time since then, surpassing my expectations one after the other." A small smile played on my lips as I relished the praise. 'I would always go above and beyond for you'. I wanted to say those words, but I didn't need to, he knew, I was sure of it.

"From my apprentice, you have become a Lady of the Sith and then a Darth. Your power has grown lovely to see." The dark side swelled around me at the words, if he didn't finish what he had to say soon I wasn't sure that I wouldn't just jump him here and now, I couldn't wait….I didn't want to wait.

"It has come time for that power to once again increase." My thoughts paused at the words for a second. He would be training me to access more power? My thoughts burst in ecstasy as I listened to his words with rapture. More power! I needed it! I wanted it! Anything to get me closer to him!

He could see my excitement, probably felt it through the force as well, I couldn't keep it contained. He gave a small chuckle as he held out his lightsabers. "Use your power Jaesa, what do you see here? What do you see through the force."

My eyes locked onto the lightsabers in front of me as I willed my special connection to the force to activate. I had never had trouble with the power, it was just an instinct that I learned early on my time on Alderaan to access.

Of course it got more powerful when I trained to be a Jedi. But it didn't truly begin to flourish until I was under him. He truly let my power to develop, so that I could find anyone that would try to lie to me…to us.

From what I could once see, the power had become even stronger over time. I could not just see the intentions of a person, I could see their attunement to the force, one of the reasons I would be going to recruit force sensitives in the future was because of this fact.

I could now reach out into the galaxy and find those with potential, those that would help us ascend to dominance. My powers locked onto the lightsabers and I felt the familiar shudder roll down my spine.

I had looked at them before from a distance with my powers, trying to understand what put them above the rest, what caused them to be so special that none could stand before them. But this was the first time I was told to do an in-depth look, to truly understand them. But that was the thing; I already knew the signature they were giving off in the force.

Like every Sith and Jedi that gave a presence, their lightsabers would also give off a unique glow. The crystals inside of them, were alive, maybe that was why no matter what color you obtained, in the end the lightsaber would change ever so slightly to fit the person.

My own lightsaber hadn't always been the purple it was today, it had been numerous colors from yellow, to blood red when I bled it, finally settling to purple in recent years. But that was the thing, the lightsabers before me, the ones that surpassed any I had seen before, even ones enhanced by sith alchemy.

They felt just like her master…no they were her master. They weren't their own presence in the force; they were one and the same. "H-how?" He gave a small chuckle "I knew you would figure it out quickly." My heart beat speed up at the words my entire focus on him as he finally stood up as I craned my neck to look upwards.

His right hand came to rest on my shoulder as I stared into his the abyss that was his eyes, as if they could hold the entire galaxy within. "Jaesa, it is time I taught you how to attune your lightsaber, to ascend it."

* * *

**Hey fella's, It has been a long time, longer than I expected to get this chapter out. Though I did think it was going to be 10k words, and is instead 18K so yeah.**

* * *

**So where to begin these end notes, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, just know that if you are a guest and ask when the next chapter is coming out I won't be replying, too much hassle to tell ya.**

**There was also another comment asking me if I was going to up the rating on the novel. I don't really see the need to as I haven't gone into M territory… I don't think. As I have been completely skipping the sex scenes and am mainly just implying that it happens I'm pretty sure I don't have to put it up. Though I could be wrong.**

**Going back to people asking me when the next chapter will come out, over on where I also post this novel I have put up a chapter with a progression bar on it, so you guys can all look there to see how the chapters going. Same name as here just on different site.**

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the establishment of the Immortal Empire? Honestly I really wanted to use Eternal Empire as it just has such a good ring to it, but that's already been taken so I went with immortal.**

**I was having a slight bit of trouble trying to think of the best way to get the scene done, I couldn't half ass it as it was the establishment of the empire Mace will now be ruling with the rest. And though I think I didn't do badly with the whole scene in general, I know that building the empire up will be the hardest part. Expanding it and its galaxy spanning activities.**

* * *

**I will not be answering who the Jedi is at the start of the Chapter as I want you guys to keep guessing until I actually reveal who it is. But I will now mention that Mace and his companions will all have someone or multiple someone's they will be interacting with throughout the novel.**

**They will all get a certain person they will interact with and in many cases take in as Apprentices of the sort. This brings me to the next big thing I have to talk to you guys about.**

* * *

**Now I don't like asking too many opinions from readers about story plot, and don't usually change what I'm going to do because of what you say. Maybe incorporate stuff, change some stuff around, but not fundamentally change the novel.**

**Well I'm stuck on a plot point which could make or break the story in my opinion and I do need outside opinions for it. Now as said most of everyone in the main cast will get a type of apprentice they will interact with. In Mace's case he will be getting 3, *Spoiler*, Now I won't tell you who the other two are, they've been locked in and I can't wait to write those arcs, it's the third that is giving me some trouble.**

**So Spoiler warning that might not be a spoiler. For his 3rd apprentice I was thinking of doing something with the force or changing the timeline just a little so that Rey, Yes the one you are thinking about, would become his apprentice and I mean from a young age, like 2 or 3 becoming his first 'new' apprentice. Meaning that to keep with continuity I would have to introduce her to the story in about 2, maybe 3 chapters before I start doing bigger time skips. For your information she would be one year younger than Ahsoka in the story going forwards.**

**Now I have agonized in my head if this would be too unbelievable and sort of break what I have done so far. I mean Mace and the others being taken to the future ok, but Rey is tricky because of her connection to Palpatine. Also I wouldn't be planning on bringing any other main movie characters such as Luke or Han into the novel either.**

**So I am asking you, should I have Rey as his apprentice, (First apprentice to appear), Or scrap that story line and instead move forwards with him just having the 2 apprentices already locked in. Really love to hear your guys' thoughts about the matter.**

* * *

**Next up, some of you may be wondering about some of the positions I have given out, if they are not explained specifically in the chapter, I will be explaining them later. For example I may not have said it, but the reason I have chosen Ashara to be the Emperors Voice, instead of a different position is because it coincides with the fact that with the Jedi not knowing About Mace being the master/aka no solid proof. They still think Ashara is the big bad, being a Darth and all. Though there will be speculation as I do remember Mace telling Aayla that she was his apprentice.**

**Though what this means is that yes Ashara will be the main one that deals with the republic out in the open. As said I will expand on this more in later chapters, as well as everyone else's positions.**

* * *

**Now onto characters!**

**Well, really I only wanted to talk about Jaesa and Vaylin this time in the notes. I quite enjoyed writing Jaesa this chapter, just her own brand on insanity and thought pattern interest me. Some of you might think I may have gone too far with the Twi'lek guards, some might think I didn't go far enough.**

**Main point is I quite like writing her character just because it gives me the chance to see just how sadistic I can go with her thought patterns and a darker side of the sith, before I think it's too far.**

**Now on to Vaylin, It is interesting to write her as trying to figure out her thought pattern, being used most of her life by Valkorion and others in her life, creates quite the character to work with. Though as I always say I'm not the best at writing characters. As mentioned in the chapter it is my personal thoughts that she would have become a Jedi should she have grown up in the wider galaxy.**

**Her inquisitive personality and connection to the force leads to so many different avenues to chase when it comes to what could have been. I'm slightly sad that I haven't seen more novels with her in it. Though then SWTOR novels are novels I don't see or read as much, and most delve into the beginning content and not later story plots with the outlander and Eternal Empire.**

* * *

**Finally I will talk a bit about the next chapter. I think I'll make the next chapter an interlude chapter, mainly the main characters having a meeting about what will happen in the future, with the new empire, allies, technology (That's a big if about technology, I not the best with Star Wars tech.) and dropping hints about what they will be doing in later chapters. This will be used to set up lots of the chapters to follow. I don't think this is a spoiler and no I don't know when I'll get it out.**

**As I have said over on the other site, I work in the medical industry/warehouse supply for hospitals and with what has been happening recently I have no time to write. I almost didn't get this chapter out today as I crushed one of my toes at work Friday after a long week of overtime.**

**Thankfully nothing is broken or fractured, but work is still busy and I can only write on weekends atm. Though I did just find out my state is being put into lockdown so good or bad thing?**

**Anyways thanks for reading I'll answer any comments that may come if I can!**

**Zerven out!**


End file.
